<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pursuit of a Simple Life by EmeraldRoseQuartz, Latent_Thoughts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401036">The Pursuit of a Simple Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRoseQuartz/pseuds/EmeraldRoseQuartz'>EmeraldRoseQuartz</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent_Thoughts/pseuds/Latent_Thoughts'>Latent_Thoughts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Double Life, Drama &amp; Romance, Emotional Baggage, Everyone lives, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, False Identity, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Infinity War Doesn't Exist, Loki &amp; SHIELD, Loki &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki Falls In Love, Loki attac, Loki in love, Loki is a spy, Loki protecs, Loki wants a simple life, Loki works with SHIELD, Love, New Asgard, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SHIELD, Secret Identity, Sex, Smut, The Tesseract (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, scheming loki, tesseroki - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRoseQuartz/pseuds/EmeraldRoseQuartz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent_Thoughts/pseuds/Latent_Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Three years after returning to Earth with the other Asgardians following Ragnarok, Loki finds himself working for SHIELD, truly just trying to fight the boredom. While on an undercover mission, he unexpectedly begins to fall for his co-worker Gemma, and she seems to feel the same way…about <i>Dave</i>, his alter ego while in disguise. Can Loki continue a relationship with her while keeping his true identity a secret? How many lies can the 'God of lies' spin to keep his pursuit of a simple life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Avengers Team, Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki &amp; Tony Stark, Loki &amp; the Tesseract, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PAC & Co.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Latent_Thoughts:</b> Dear readers, seeing how tough the times are, and wanting to give you all something nice to read, we decided to bring you another offering. This is another one of our RP fics, designed in the same manner as IWATY. It's full of fluffy goodness, delicious romantic angst and hot smut... spread on a base of solid plot. We hope you enjoy it. &lt;3</p><p><b>EmeraldRoseQuartz:</b> Don’t let the unique format stop you! You’re going to love the fluff-angst roller-coaster we’ve put together for you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>IMPORTANT NOTES</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Bold Text</strong> = <em>Loki's POV</em></p>
<p>Normal Text = <em>Gemma's POV</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Loki sat at his desk, going through a list of mundane tasks that he had to perform today. Most of them were meetings.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Those just bored him enough to make him contemplate another take-over of Midgard.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>At least it would be an exciting endeavour!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>But… Loki wasn’t the same as he was during the campaign of 2012. He had recovered and dealt with his demons, as the Midgardians would say. It also helped to not have a constant psychotic influence on his mind.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He still suffered from the consequences of his actions, though, in certain ways. But over all, he was faring well, if he’d say so.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>After landing on Midgard, post destroying Asgard, Loki had tried to settle down with other Asgardians in New Asgard (still counted as part of Norway). But, that hadn’t really worked out for him.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Thor was their king now, and Loki just couldn’t stand being relegated to his brother’s shadow while he ruled. He had himself ruled Asgard for more than three years, and now, the demotion just rankled.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The issue was, Loki wanted to carve out a niche for himself, a space where he belonged, where he could not be held down by the stuffy Asgardian values.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hence, one day, just weeks after landing on Midgard, he had shown up at Nicholas Fury’s office. The man had nearly ruptured a vein in his head upon seeing Loki there. That was fun.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>But it had worked out in Loki’s favour in the end, for he had offered his services to SHIELD off his own volition, explaining - in great detail - how he felt responsible for the safety of Midgard.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Surprisingly, Thor had supported him in this endeavour when Fury had contacted him, entreating Fury to give Loki a chance, since he had recently rescued all of the Asgardians and been on ‘good behaviour’ ever since. He had a sneaking suspicion that Thor just wanted him off his back, since he wouldn't stop nagging him about his kingly priorities and unwise administrative decisions.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>For some reason, Fury hadn’t put up a lot of resistance, agreeing to take Loki in as an aid to SHIELD.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hence, here he was… trying his best to do his job.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Well, not quite.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He was undercover, investigating PAC &amp; Co., the company he was pretending to work for. This was, by far, his most boring assignment in the last three years of his association with SHIELD.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The only bright point seemed to be the pretty young woman who sat a few desks away, in just the right location for them to be able to look at each other from time to time.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Her name was Gemma…… he forgot her last name, for it was something of a tongue-twister. Ah, </b>
  <b>
    <em>Spitznaegel</em>
  </b>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She was easy on the eyes, and she wore those pretty short skirts to office, something an Asgardian lady would never do. Those lovely legs were a sight for sore eyes, a great distraction for a wandering mind.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Dave, man, you got a meeting upstairs. The boss is already there,” someone called from behind him as he admired the woman, pulling him out of his reverie.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ugh, he hated his undercover name.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Yeah, going man.” He stood up and rushed off to the elevator, making sure to give Gemma a smooth smile as he went by her desk.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma immediately slammed her hand over the doodle she had been working on when she realized that Dave might see it. She smiled back, hoping the blush she felt rising to her cheeks wasn’t too apparent. She was trying to be cute and flirty...but honestly she just hoped to God she didn’t come off as manic or overly excited or...anything that might make Dave think she was weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doodle said “G+D”. It was really stupid and immature and something that a middle schooler would do...but this job was SO BORING. Any kind of creative outlet helped her get through her day. And daydreaming about the hunky new sales rep - with a British accent....</span>
  <em>
    <span>uuunnngggghhhh</span>
  </em>
  <span> - seemed to be taking up more and more of her time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Dave passed by, she leaned back so she could look at his little cubicle - it was even smaller than hers, but he kept it impeccably tidy - everything had a home and it stayed there until he needed to use it, then it was immediately returned to its place. He wasn’t there often - as one of the Outside Sales Representatives, he was usually on the road, meeting with existing or potential clients who may have a need to buy any of the wide variety of cardboard packaging and janitorial supplies made by PAC &amp; Co...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, this job, this company, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>life </span>
  </em>
  <span>couldn’t be any more dull...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one bright spot was this awkward, budding infatuation with her hot co-worker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a little fire ignited in her gut. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I don’t like it, I have to do something about it... </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought. Before she could talk herself out of it, she ripped a clean sheet of paper off her notepad and wrote: “Drinks later? Call me - 231.555.6743. 💗 Gemma”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she immediately crumpled it up, threw it in the trash, and got another piece.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey cutie, how about—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crumpled. In the trash. New sheet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dave - would you like to get drinks with me sometime? Circle Yes or No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma groaned and threw that one away too, then put her head down on her arms over her desk. What was the point? She’d just blow it anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, she went back to running the sales analytics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>An hour later, Loki came down to his floor, feeling quite stabby towards his so-called boss, </b>
  <b>
    <em>Oliver</em>
  </b>
  <b>. The man was an absolute twit, with no manners to speak of. He had literally wasted his last work hour in that stupid, meaningless meeting.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He'd never have spoken to him so high-handedly had he known Loki's </b>
  <b>
    <em>true </em>
  </b>
  <b>identity.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And that was the rub - he had to keep his true identity completely hidden. Pretending to be someone else entirely. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He had done so in the past, and he knew he was quite good at it. But Norns, he had not done so for this long (well, except when he was playing Odin). It had already been more than three months in this stupid disguise of short golden hair, ocean blue eyes, and appropriately priced Midgardian clothes.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>As he passed by Gemma's desk, he saw her trying to furiously write something on her notepad. She was so preoccupied with it that she didn't even look up.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh well...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Setting his office folder on the desk, he set about completing the rest of the tasks he had before calling it a day.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Once that was done, he remembered that he had to take out some prints for his sales meetings the next day. So he gave the printer the appropriate commands and then went off to fetch the prints from the corner cubicle dedicated to the enormous machine.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Most of the office was empty now, and it suited him just fine. He could use some solitude in this mad place.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of the day, most people had already gone home. But...her program had crashed several times that day. IT didn’t respond to any of her calls or emails, and now she had to complete the analytics</span>
  <em>
    <span> by hand </span>
  </em>
  <span>before she could leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>F. M. L....</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not to mention...she hadn’t really given up on writing that note to Dave. She was on her 32nd attempt when he walked by, leaving his meeting, and she hunched over trying desperately to look busy so he wouldn’t ask what she was doing...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, you know, just trying to craft the perfectly written 10-word letter to see if you want to get drinks with me sometime. Please don’t talk to me, or I may vomit on your shoes from the nervous breakdown I’m about to have over it. Thank yooooou...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her pencil tip snapped off. Of. Fucking. Course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma stood up and headed to the cubicle where the printer, the pencil sharpener, and all the other “shared” office supplies were. And she was pleasantly surprised/utterly horrified to see Dave waiting at the printer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t blow it don’t blow it don’t blow it...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked up and stuck her pencil in the sharpener without saying anything, and it loudly started grinding away at her pencil. Dave immediately jumped and looked at her, shocked by the sudden noise. Gemma just...smiled, feeling her face turn beet red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-hum....sorryyyyy....”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God, kill me now...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was pleasantly surprised to see that the disturbance in the supply-cum-printer cubicle was being caused by none other than his lovely colleague, Gemma.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She sweetly apologized to him for the noise, turning a pretty shade of red as he kept looking at her. Really, she was quite a fair maiden, and also, seemed to possess all the qualities of a lady of good breeding.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"It's not your fault," he replied, leaning against the printer as it churned out the prints for him. "These contraptions are far too noisy for their good, no?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God oh God oh God...</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gemma’s stomach was in knots as she tried not to look like she might pass out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on...it’s just a person...HE’s just a person...you talk to people all the time, just open your mouth and SAY SOMETHING.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea...yup...they sure are...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>GOD DAMNIT FUCK SHIT FUCKITY FUCK FUCK WHY?????</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...um...whatcha printing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he hadn’t been looking right at her, she would have facepalmed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh...smooth, Gemma...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>He smiled at her question, adding a bit of flirtation to his tone as he replied.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I think you know what I'm printing, Gemma." He licked his lips and watched her keenly as she turned redder still.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This was infinitely amusing. The girl was indeed attracted to him. Well... to his </b>
  <b>
    <em>persona</em>
  </b>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He licked his lips...HE LICKED HIS LIPS!!! Does that mean something? Is he flirting with me? Or are his lips just dry? Does he need chapstick? Should I offer him chapstick? Shit, it’s in my purse...should I offer to GET him chapstick?! WHAT THE HELL GEMMA, HE DOESN’T NEED CHAPSTICK! STOP BEING WEIRD!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...reports, I would assume?” Gemma kept her cool as best as she could. The pencil sharpener kept grinding away noisily as the printer churned out page after page. She tried to turn her attention to...well, anything other than his clear, blue eyes or that gorgeous stubble on his chin or his chiseled pecks she couldn’t help but notice through his button-up shirt with sleeves rolled up over his forearms that looked like they’d been crafted by Hephaestus himself...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ended up staring at a worn bit of the carpet on the floor, but she couldn’t help looking up at him every few seconds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He was quite disappointed that she pried her eyes from him. Mayhap she needed more... encouragement to talk?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Smart girl," he praised, crossing his arms as she fidgeted with the edge of her blouse. "I have a meeting tomorrow, so these are for that. Pitches and estimates, mostly. So tell me, what are you up to?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart pounded in her throat and her chest tightened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t say writing you letters...don’t say writing you letters...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Writing...my mom...letters...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, her fingertips touched the front of the pencil sharpener, and with a jolt she pulled her writing utensil from the device - it had been reduced to nothing more than a short, sharp stub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...geez...” She looked at him, embarrassed, and the sudden silence without the grinding noise made her discomfort even more palpable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m...sorry. I’m finishing up some analytics - my computer crashed and I lost all my work and it needs to get done before I can leave, so I’m trying to do it by hand but now...” She held up the little nub of pencil. “I should probably be using a mechanical one anyway...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, a familiar and disturbing sound came from the printer...paper jam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both looked at the malfunctioning machine, and Gemma sprang into action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I can fix that. Happens all the time. I’m usually the one that has to deal with it so I’ll just—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She unlatched the panel to the paper feed, but as soon as she opened it, a huge cloud of black toner shot out and covered her brand new blue blouse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She froze, embarrassment taking over, and she looked up at him with terrified brown eyes, split between laughing at herself and crying in shame, but really waiting to see how he reacted before she did ANYTHING else...</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki nearly burst into laughter upon seeing her present condition.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh dear," he said, biting his lip as he pulled the girl away from the printer. "I think you ought to rush to the washroom to try and clean that up. Do you need help?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He deliberately added that last question to see her reaction. He was enjoying this far too much, even though the printer had malfunctioned and his work was stalled.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She almost sighed when he touched her. Oh, that contact was already more than she’d ever hoped for...even though she had to get attacked by office equipment for it to happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the way he said “washroom” instead of “bathroom”...</span>
  <em>
    <span>so charming!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She almost swooned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she remembered...he asked if she needed help...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh....ah, no. Shit, I MEAN...um. It’s ok. I have my workout shirt in my gym bag...I’ll just go...put that on...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With another nervous giggle and an apologetic smile, she excused herself from him, racing back to her desk, pulling her (thankfully clean) gym shirt out of her bag, and then power-walking down the hallway to the ladies room while calling back to Dave, “Be right back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>He waved at her as she disappeared down the hallway, smirking to himself.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The girl was so nervous around him, it was endearing.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>While she was gone, he fixed the printer himself - without any mishaps - and headed for his desk to give the print command again.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>On his way, though, he stopped at Gemma's desk and observed the chaos spread across it. The girl was quite disorganised, but then again, most Midgardians were.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He also took notice of her near overflowing trashcan, which was full of crumpled papers. He was going to simply roll his eyes and move on, but something caught his attention there.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>On one of the unfurling crumpled paper, he saw his persona's name, written in her messy scrawl.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>That piqued his interest, and hence, he pulled the paper out of the can and read its contents.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And then he smiled mischievously.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Poor little Gemma wanted to get drinks with him... hmmm... </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>This could get interesting...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Pocketing that piece of paper, he left her desk and went about completing his prints.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gemma came back soon after, looking rather awkward in that gym shirt of hers. It had the Avengers logo on it, at which Loki couldn't help but groan.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Damn those annoying, self righteous imbeciles. At least Fury was honest about his less than savoury methods.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"So," he said as he approached her at her desk, carrying his sheaf of prints, "are you done with your task? I was thinking we could have dinner together before heading home. What do you say?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She almost - </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>- lost it. Dave. THE Dave. Was asking her. If SHE. Wanted to get dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was fairly certain she wasn’t able to contain just a bit of surprised and half-elated laugh she instinctively made, but she caught just enough of it not to embarrass herself further. Her gym shirt embarrassed her plenty, with the faded Avengers logo emblazoned across her chest. She was outing herself as a huge nerd...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-ah...that would be great, but...well, I need to finish those analytics, and I’m not exactly dressed for the occasion anymore...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! He just asked YOU out! It’s not a date...it’s just co-workers getting dinner, that’s it. Casual. Cool. Nothing to freak out about...SAY YES!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what? That sounds great. Yes, yea, let’s get dinner, Dave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought she might die. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dinner with Dave. Dave dinner. Dinner dinner dinner...with Dave.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...where were you thinking? Hopefully not the Ritz...” She laughed too hard. And snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>He chuckled at her attempt at jesting. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Perhaps one day, when I'm not weighed down by the burdens of my present situation... we'd go to the Ritz," he replied, speaking plain truth cloaked in disguise. "But for today, I was thinking about this new pizza place, opened only a few blocks away. Do you like pizza, Gemma?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He let his voice drop lower, making it sound as though he was asking about some dark secret, not pizza.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I looove...pizza...” she said, finding herself lost in his eyes and realizing far too late that she wasn’t talking about pizza either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t move or talk or think or do anything except watch him...now that he was so close to her...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. My. God. He IS flirting with me!!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed hard, feeling her palms getting sweaty. She played with the hem of her shirt and fidgeted just a little bit, really unsure about what to do now...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Then let's go," he said, offering her his hand.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>In the back of his mind, he scolded himself for leading the poor girl on. He was, after all, a temporary presence in her life. He shouldn't be making any personal connections on his missions.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He had been so strict about following that rule till date. He shouldn't falter now.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Well, it'd just be this one-off dinner. Nothing else.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Soon, he'd expose the company he was employed in for its true crimes, and then he'd be on his way... soon to be put on another mission.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gemma would just be a distant memory. And hopefully for Gemma, he'd be the memory of a pleasant distraction.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pizza My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gemma and 'Dave' get to know each other a bit more over 'doggy style' pizza. And then she discovers certain things about him which are just too-good-to-be-true.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the world of SIMPLE SATURDAYS!<br/>Here, have some 'Dave' yumminess.<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>IMPORTANT NOTES</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Bold Text</strong> = <em>Loki's POV</em></p>
<p>Normal Text = <em>Gemma's POV</em></p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>She took his hand, hoping he couldn’t feel her shaking. She felt like she was in a daze. Of Dave. A Dave Daze...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The restaurant - called “Pizza My Heart” (how awkward!) - was only a block away, so they walked over and found a booth next to the salad bar where the table wasn’t dirty or sticky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few giddy minutes, Gemma finally relaxed enough to enjoy their conversation after her first slice of the “Doggy Style” pizza - Dave insisted he didn’t know what the term meant, but Gemma had her doubts. Still, she couldn’t bring herself to actually say what it meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they talked...for hours. They talked about how stupid their jobs were, mostly. But he asked her so many questions about herself...she felt...</span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dave made her feel interesting and funny and cool. And as she got more comfortable with him...she started seeing him as less intimidatingly handsome and more...approachable. Like he might actually be more than just a distant infatuation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the waiter told them that they were closing. Gemma looked around - they were the only ones left in the restaurant, and she hadn’t even noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was two in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my GOD! I’m going to be a wreck tomorrow...” she groaned, but with a very happy smile on her face. “That’s ok. It was worth it. Best dinner I’ve had in a long time. Thank you, Dave!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raised her plastic soda cup in a toast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki nudged his soda cup to hers, smiling widely. "I, for one, am very glad that I got to monopolize your time today. Finally got to know the girl who I only knew the name of. Though a beautiful name it is, I wanted </b>
  <b>
    <em>more</em>
  </b>
  <b>."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He watched the red creep up her peachy cheeks in response to his words. Really, making her blush was so much fun, it was almost like a game to him now. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>What else could he say next to make little Gemma go red? It gave his overactive mind something nice to do, when it was not thinking about the mission.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Still, he knew that he couldn't afford to think too much about Gemma, or he'd... fixate. He had this odd habit of becoming near obsessive over things and people he developed a liking for. Moderation wasn't in his nature, Thor had once commented on it after settling on Midgard, seeing him develop an obsession over Midgardian climates and their corresponding architecture.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Oh well... for at least three years he had kept himself busy enough to not fixate on anything. The SHIELD missions were enough stimulation for his needy brain.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>But now, seeing the smiling, blushing pretty face of Gemma, he was getting the feeling that his brain needed another type of stimulant.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Or was it his body?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Her brightness and endearing awkwardness contrasted him so much, it was hard not to be drawn to her. He was so full of dark thoughts, many of which had manifested during his rampage across Midgard not long ago, brought to the surface by the Scepter. While he was a churning storm, Gemma was like a fluffy fair-weather cumulus.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>As they got out of their booths and headed back towards their company office, he briefly wondered how it would've been had he met Gemma back in 2012. Norns, he probably would not have shown the restraint he was showing now; he would've ended up doing something very, </b>
  <b>
    <em>very</em>
  </b>
  <b> bad.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Like abduct her and keep her with him. Like a pretty trinket.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>But Gemma is not a possession</em>
  </b>
  <b>, he reminded himself. </b>
  <b>
    <em>Gemma is a person. She decides what she does, not me. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And yet, a tiny part of his psyche still wanted to possess her. He strangled that part quickly.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"So, I was thinking I should drop you home," he said, grasping her delicate hand as she headed toward the nearby, empty bus stop. "It's pretty late, and I don't want you traveling alone."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He used his very </b>
  <b>
    <em>persuasive </em>
  </b>
  <b>tone with her, knowing that it worked well with Midgardians and Asgardians alike. And his request was earnest as well. He actually felt protective of her and didn't want her to be vulnerable.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She was a good girl, after all. So sweet and well mannered, not a single blemish marred her gentle heart.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But...I...it’s fine, really. I take the bus everywhere. And frankly, I’m still totally wired on caffeine. I think I’ll probably be up all night anyway...”</span>
</p>
<p><span>Oh, she </span><em><span>knew </span></em><span>what he was doing. But after the hours of friendly banter, she was feeling...secure. And as much as she swore she would never sleep with a co-worker...</span><em><span>come</span></em> <em><span>ON</span></em><span>. This was turning out to be the makings of a story she would remember for years to come, about how she - the humble, awkward little Gemma - slept with her hot British co-worker. And besides, the way he talked, it sounded like he was already looking for jobs at other companies, and she couldn’t blame him. This job sucked.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...would you mind...if I came over for a drink? I don’t have anything at my house...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, that was a lame excuse. But she hoped it worked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki grinned at her as she fumbled with her words again, still not letting go of her hand.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Sure, I'm glad you mentioned it. I could use another drink as well, I think. And at my place, you'd be spoiled for choice."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He led her to his car then, while still mentally admonishing himself for taking this step. She was not a permanent fixture in his life, and he simply shouldn't take things in the direction he was taking them.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alas, he was a selfish man, and he wanted to indulge himself.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Once settled in the car, he made sure to fix her seatbelt for her before getting started. Midgardians needed that bit of safety measure. Always.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>As he pulled the car out of the complex, he decided that he'd probably share a drink or two with her, and then he'd... and then he'd let her be.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It was for the best.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma slid down into the black leather seat of the nicest car she had ever seen. It was not just “clean,” but </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfectly </span>
  </em>
  <span>so, like it had been driven from a showroom. It was a beautiful white - even in the harsh yellow of the parking lot lights it looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Jaguar XF had obviously been customized to his exacting standards, from the elegant emerald green trim on the interior, to the intricately carved details in the dashboard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>put her seatbelt on</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was vibrating with excitement as he walked around the car and got in, turned the ignition, and pulled out of the empty lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like your car,” she said, feeling dumb. What she wanted to say was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy SHIT this is the fanciest car I’ve ever seen in my life! </span>
  </em>
  <span>But, thankfully, she resisted. “You must be a pretty good salesman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Thank you, I had purchased it back in London," he replied warmly, liking the fact that she looked as mesmerized by the interiors as she was with the exterior.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was used to the attention that his cars received. He had chosen this one in particular for this mission, for he had to build a life for himself as marketing personnel, someone with a good lifestyle and a lot of extra income.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Not that he got a car for </b>
  <b>
    <em>each </em>
  </b>
  <b>of his missions... but SHIELD was pathetic in building this kind of a charade for the lack of funds on their part.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki certainly had no lack of funds, and using them on his missions was like a hobby of his.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You have an interest in cars?" he asked conversationally as he maneuvered the vehicle easily on the now near empty roads.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do now!” she said, running her hand over the dashboard. It felt like silk under her fingers, and she noticed that the carvings were inlaid with gold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mind drifted off, imagining what it would be like to fuck him in the back seat...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Woah, girl...it was just pizza.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed silently to herself, then watched the streetlights pass over his face as they drove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s London like? I’ve never been there...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“It's mostly quieter than New York, and parts of it really take you back in time," he replied, giving her a wink and turning his eyes back on the road. "I still have some ties to it. My family cottage on the outskirts and my house in West Brompton. I think you'd like it there."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Why was he talking to her about his life? Those actually </b>
  <b>
    <em>were </em>
  </b>
  <b>his properties in London, but he should not be imparting that information to her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Well, it didn't jeopardize the mission in any way, so it was fine. Fury would never know, and even if he did, what could he do about it? </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki knew that he was now a valuable asset for SHIELD. Fury would never do anything to change that.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they pulled up to his apartment building, Gemma stared up and up and up the glass sides. It was massive, gorgeous, and right in the heart of downtown Manhattan. He glided up to the entrance, then got out and handed his keys to the valet before walking around and opening her door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma felt weak in the knees...and INCREDIBLY underdressed and out of place in her Avengers gym shirt and work skirt. If she had known asking to come to his place meant coming </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>...she would have at least wanted to touch up her make-up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then...he looked at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He smiled at her! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He held her hand gently and led her from the car into the enormous, luxurious lobby. Her expression probably made her look like an idiot, and if there were anything she could have done to stop it, she would have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, she was well and truly dumbstruck by his apartment building. “What floor are you on?” she asked breathlessly as he led her toward the elevators.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh, you'll see," he answered impishly as they entered the elevator. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He pushed the button for the penthouse, then turned to witness her reaction. She was already looking so nervous about being here, it was so very... </b>
  <b>
    <em>cute</em>
  </b>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma hugged the walls of the elevator, eyes flicking rapidly between Dave’s face and the button he pushed. She honestly thought he might be messing with her, and she was waiting for him to laugh and hit the button for a lower floor. But he didn’t...and the higher up they went, the harder her heart pounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow...I am in the wrong line of work...” She gasped, eyes wide as the elevator slowed to a stop. She heard a soft ding, and the doors opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki chuckled as he led her out of the elevator and into his penthouse apartment. Really, seeing her this impressed, he was very tempted to take her to France and to lead her into the castle he had there. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Her reaction to that would be something else...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"It's not all about the work, I come from a line of old money," he stated as he turned the lights on. "I've been very... lucky in life."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Well, at least in terms of having monetary stability and luxury…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma hadn’t let go of his hand since he had helped her out of the car, but now she took a few steps away, looking at him suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the hell are you working at PAC &amp; Co? Do they seriously pay you enough to keep doing that shitty job when you have all this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As impressed and amazed as she was, this just wasn’t making sense. A few hours ago they were stuck late in that crappy office with a malfunctioning printer...now she was looking out over the New York skyline from his penthouse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Oh dear... he should've expected her sharp and curious mind to reach its own conclusions about him. This was why he had never fraternized or made friends on his missions. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This was why bringing her here was unwise. But now, it had been done, and he had to do some damage control.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It wasn't like his other missions, where he could just kill off an inconvenient loose end. Gemma was an innocent...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He let out a loud laugh at her suspicious question. "Gemma, why do you think I'm here, if not for a transitional job that won't break my job experience and give me enough time to find a better one?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes at him, still unsure. But GOD, was she hoping he had a good reason, because she was definitely going to fuck him if he could convince her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s a transitional job? Transitioning from what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I told you, I came here from London. That kind of move requires a lot of transition, no?" he asked, stepping up to her and grasping her shoulder gently. "I didn't want to be without a job during this time, for it would reflect poorly on my resume."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He had turned his voice deeper and deeper as he explained his situation to her, hoping to distract her with it.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Do you feel differently about me now, than when we were at that pizza place?" He frowned as he asked that question, wondering why he would care so much if indeed she were to think him... what?... snobbish and obnoxious for being wealthy?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He WAS indeed wealthy. He was still a prince by his true title. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Also... if she was so suspicious of </b>
  <b>
    <em>wealth</em>
  </b>
  <b>, how much would she judge him if she learned his true identity? He was known all over Midgard as a wicked, unscrupulous and cruel man, after all.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do!” she said, looking around at the luxurious furnishings. “I’m...I’m just...a little overwhelmed...” She touched the wall behind her just a bit to regain her balance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe that drink would help?” She smiled softly, really trying to pull herself together. Dave was...</span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Almost too good to be true...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Sure," he responded, pulling away and leading her to his spacious, plush sofa. That monstrosity took up nearly half of the living room, and he hadn't used it much during his three month stay here. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>From here, the view of the city was fantastic, displayed finely in the floor-to-ceiling windows that occupied the whole western wall of the living room. He loved watching the sunsets from here.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>His bedroom was made in a similar fashion, but with east facing floor-to-ceiling windows. All in all, it was a nicely made apartment, by Midgardian standards.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"What would you like? Wine? Vodka cocktail? Beer? I'm myself going for a whisky."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beer sounds great.” Her voice was small as she continued to look around the lavish apartment. So...he was from old money. In London. And this job was just helping him transition to living and working in New York. Ok. Cool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to believe him so badly...and so she pushed down her other questions and that gnawing feeling in her gut that told her that there was more to his story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He handed her a chilled glass of some sort of amber ale, and taking a sip of the cold beverage instantly relaxed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhhhh,” she sighed, settling back on the sofa. “You better be careful. I could get used to this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki could see that she was still doubting his 'old money' story about his wealth, and he had to praise her sharp mind for it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Doubt was always healthy... especially when it came to him.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Still, he put the charm on her to keep her distracted. "Ah, then maybe I'd be tempted to spoil you."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He sipped his single malt and kept his eyes on her, which he knew, from experience, unnerved many people. For her benefit, he toned his gaze down so that she'd not feel uncomfortable, but still, made sure that she knew she had his full attention.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"So, tell me more about your family, Gemma. You talked very little about them. Do your parents visit you here? What about your sister?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way he looked at her over the rim of his glass sent shivers down her spine...and what did he mean he might be “tempted” to spoil her...was that...could this be more than a one-night stand? She decided not to think about it; better to just appreciate this crazy experience for what it was and not hope for anything more to come of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he brought up her family. Uuuggghhh...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yea. They don’t...they’ve never come out here to visit.” She laughed nervously, rubbing her hand on the back of her neck, under her mousey blond ponytail. “They prefer my hometown...and they don’t understand why I moved here. My sister feels the same - she hasn’t even brought the kids over, even though I’ve invited them. But that’s how it goes sometimes, you know? Stupid perfect older sister...Mom and Dad just love her and her perfect husband and her perfect house that’s just down the block from them and her perfect life. Me, I’m just the weird one. I couldn’t wait to move out. I thought living in New York would be a lot more exciting but...well, I didn’t realize it would be so hard being on my own...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy SHIT why am I SAYING all this? Way to kill the mood, Gem...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki couldn't help but relate to her. Younger child, perfect elder sibling, unrelatable family, loneliness...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Even though his life had its own complications, and he had contributed to his problems to some extent.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>But really, he was quite surprised that Gemma's family was cold towards her. She wasn't even adopted!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I must say, I'm very curious to know what kind of family it is that just... ignores their daughter. A daughter who is but a mix of sweetness and kindness," he murmured, putting his now empty glass away. Grasping her hand once again, he shifted closer to her to give her his earnest support. "I can see that you're taking it upon yourself, thinking that there's something wrong with you, but there isn't. You're perfect."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His sudden flattery took her by surprise, and her brain short-circuited a little. THE Dave just said she was...</span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even with all the red flags and warning bells going off in her head...she wanted him to keep saying nice things about her. It had been so long since she’d tried to flirt or gotten dinner or had drinks with someone...was he just playing with her, or...could he really mean that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, there were far too many layers of self-consciousness and doubt for her to accept his words at face value. She was sure he was trying to get into her pants - well, her skirt - but that wasn’t a bad thing. She appreciated what he said anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she flushed red, smiling shyly. “Stop it,” she giggled. Then she took another sip of her beer. “What about </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>family, Mr. Moneybags? Why did you move away from London?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki sighed heavily, squeezing her hand as he looked down. Now, the lies would come pouring out of his mouth as usual. Par for the course...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"My parents died a few years ago. Rainy day, slippery road." He glanced up to see if she was going to doubt him again, but so far, she seemed to be listening intently, her beautiful chocolate eyes wide and dilated. "I have no siblings, and the extended family isn't very warm. The aunt I used to have a lovely relationship with had also died a long time ago, due to illness. So basically I was very alone and kind of depressed."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He laughed without humour, then, hoping that she'd buy his story, for the sadness in his eyes was real. He was indeed lonely. Had been for years.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I knew that I had to do something about it before I just succumbed to it. Moreso, I knew I had more work related opportunities here in the US. So I jumped over the pond, trying to start a new life for myself."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>His already frayed conscience screamed at him as he leaned towards her, locking his gaze with her intimately. She knew nothing about his true identity and he was drowning her in his charm, essentially fooling her. She'd hate him for it if she somehow learned the truth.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Oh... but she was so beautiful and pure of heart… he felt an inexplicable pull towards her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>His hand reached up and cupped her cheek.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>So warm and soft...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He'd had no lovers in so long...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I can now say that I'm glad I moved here." He moved in and nuzzled her neck, wondering if she'd pull away and reject him. Reject </b>
  <b>
    <em>Dave</em>
  </b>
  <b>, that is.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do share your thoughts about it in the comments. We'd love to know what you think of this piece. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Penthouse Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki--OOPS, we mean, DAVE and Gemma get it on.<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Simple Saturday is here, people! Hope you enjoy the read. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>IMPORTANT NOTES</strong>
</p><p><strong>Bold Text</strong> = <em>Loki's POV</em></p><p>Normal Text = <em>Gemma's POV</em></p><hr/><p>His touch was electric - soft yet firm, gentle and strong...the way he ran the tip of his nose along her pulse point, his warm breath and smiling mouth trailing goosebumps along her skin. If she had any resistance left in her, that touch dissipated all of it. She turned her face to his, eyes half-closed. It was almost trancelike, his gorgeous features taking up her entire field of vision.</p><p>“Oh, Dave,” she said softly, then she leaned in and kissed him. His stubble was scratchy but wonderful, and she tasted the whiskey on his tongue. She heard herself moan just a little bit at how good he felt.  Red flags be damned, this was happening.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Norns, he couldn't get enough of her. His mouth all but devoured her as he intensified the kiss, pulling her to him so quickly that she landed on his lap. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He groaned as she straddled him, connecting her centre to his bulging crotch.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She was so damn warm!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His head nearly spun with arousal.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Just as his mind reminded him that he was basically ruining her, his hands reached up and cupped her luscious breasts, his mouth still possessing hers... still tasting her...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Gemma’s thighs squeezed Dave over his lap, feeling that bulge achingly straining against her. His hands were everywhere, his mouth captured hers, she was letting instinct take over as he moved with her. It felt like he was experienced, but perhaps...out of practice?</p><p>Not that she could judge...her last fling was a Tinder date almost a year ago, before she gave up on dating entirely.</p><p>“Um...I’m on the pill...” she muttered against his mouth, instantly feeling the awkward flush redden her cheeks. “So...that’s covered. Are you clean, have you been—“</p><p>The smirk he gave her quelled any other doubts she had, and he laid her down on the couch, caging her body, still running his fingers over her breasts and smiling every time she moaned or squeaked or giggled.</p><p>She watched him with wide, innocent eyes. Truth be told, she was a bit frightened, and she hoped he wouldn’t make her regret going forward with this...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki gazed down at her with pure want lacing all his senses. She was just so... adorable, with those doe eyes staring up at him in quiet apprehension.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It made his cock twitch with unbridled need.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh Gemma," he murmured as he slipped his hands under her silly gym shirt. "You're such a sweet girl."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She squirmed under him as he rocked his arousal against her, feeling the contours of her body, splaying his hands against her breasts once again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His lust was so intense that her bra offended him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Quickly, he pulled his hands out and divested her of her shirt and bra, staring at her exposed flesh like a hungered beast.</b>
</p><p><b>Norns, it had been so </b> <b> <em>damn </em> </b> <b>long...</b></p><p>
  <b>He dove straight for her bosom, lips latching onto her nipple. Not to ignore her other breast, his hand reached up to cup and squeeze it, brushing his thumb against her taut little peak. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>This was Valhalla...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>An ecstatic moan escaped her as he started kissing and sucking on her breasts like he was starving for them. She’d never been touched with such enthusiasm before! Were all British guys like this?! Suddenly, she wondered about visiting London someday...</p><p>That train of thought got derailed the second his fingers found their way under her skirt and inside her panties. Oh GOD she was embarrassingly wet, and everything was moving so fast. It was thrilling. It was terrifying. It felt so <em> good</em>.</p><p>“Oh, fuck... DAVE...” she groaned as the pleasure began to coil inside her. She rode it out white-knuckled as he toyed with her clit, and she pushed herself against him.</p><p>Now if only he would pull her hair and—</p><p><em> Stop it, </em> she told herself, then she squealed as he gave her an especially good combination of a nipple suck and clit flick. Damn...he knew how to read her body like a book...</p><p> </p><p><b>Loki froze for a moment when he heard the name </b> <b> <em>‘Dave’ </em> </b> <b>upon her lips instead of ‘</b> <b> <em>Loki’</em> </b> <b>. </b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Damn it all to Helheim!</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He'd have to just... ignore it somehow. There was no way around it, no way to make her call his name without blowing his cover completely.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, my sweet girl," he said gruffly as his fingers became acquainted with her pussy, loving the hot clench of her channel when he spoke. "I want you to come on my fingers. Now.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His eyes locked with hers as he curved his fingers upwards, touching that sweet, cushy spot inside that he knew would drive her towards her orgasm. His thumb brushed her clit in tandem, loving how her eyes lost their focus as her pussy began to flutter.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t even have a choice in the matter.</p><p>Between his voice and his fingers and his body and his face and those eyes and this penthouse and his car and.....<em> everything </em> that had led up to this moment throughout the day came to a head when he commanded her to come.</p><p>The orgasm hit her before she even knew what was happening. Everything snapped and released, and she shook with the waves of intense pleasure that Dave drew from her. She was almost crying; it felt so good!</p><p>
  <em> Don’t start crying! He’ll stop if you cry! </em>
</p><p>So she screamed instead.</p><p>And as the pleasure tapered off into a blissful orgasmic afterglow...she realized he was unzipping her skirt. Her underwear was gone - no idea when <em> that </em>happened - but they were certainly not done yet.</p><p>He bent over and kissed her again, softer, happily. Then with one last quick, salacious look, he picked her naked body up and started carrying her to what she assumed was the bedroom.</p><p>It was a long walk. They kissed the whole way.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki placed her gently onto his bed, pulling the duvet aside as he did so. For a moment, he just admired her as she lay there, spread out on the soft cotton sheets like a gift from the Norns...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A blush slowly worked its way up her breasts, neck and face, making him want to chase it with his tongue. </b>
</p><p><b>He took his clothes off as he stared at her, never breaking the eye contact. He knew that she admired his body. Well, at least </b> <b> <em>that </em> </b> <b>he kept in its original form.</b></p><p>
  <b>Once fully naked, he climbed into the bed and on top of her, pushing her legs apart with his thighs.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I've not been with anyone for years," he stated truthfully as his tip breached her. "I kept myself isolated. But you... I can't resist."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>With that he thrust inside her slowly, closing his eyes and letting out a shuddering breath. She was like a blazing hot furnace, and his cock was very happy to be inside her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes rolled back as he entered her, even as her brain struggled to comprehend how Dave - the sexiest, richest, most beautiful man she’d ever laid eyes on - hadn’t been with anyone for years.</p><p>And he couldn’t resist her??? The world had gone crazy. Everything was upside down and sideways. And the only thing she could do was moan and indulge in the feeling of his <em> cock inside her </em> and his body on top of her, panting and grasping at the sheets.</p><p>She might be dreaming. She really hoped she didn’t wake up anytime soon. </p><p>“Oh, Dave...Dave, you’re amazing. Oh fuck. OH GOD, DAVE!” She clawed at his back and unthinkingly wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to thrust deeper.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He moved inside her with a slow, languorous rhythm, savouring every moment like a delicacy he had been denied for centuries. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He was a thirsty, thirsty man and she was his pure, soothing water...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Her moans of pleasure were music to his ears, and even though she took the name of his persona in her passion, he enjoyed it immensely.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Gemma," he sighed into her neck as he kept thrusting, finding himself hooked on her alluring scent of citrus and flowers, "my sweet Gemma... yes, open up, take me deeper... good girl."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His words of encouragement seemed to drive her into a lustful frenzy, and so he used them more generously, making her moan louder and louder with each passing minute.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Are you going to come for me again, baby girl? Are you close? I feel your pussy grasping my cock like vice, damn.. you're so tight."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He was loving this so much, the way she was responding to him. Norns, he was sure that she would let him do pretty much anything to her; she was <em>that</em> pliable</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Now that was a train of thought he most certainly knew he shouldn't get on, but he just couldn't help himself. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Norns... how he could train her to be his perfect, sweet little pet...</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Loki, no...</em></b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Damn it...</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He felt himself throb immediately, almost ready to come himself.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhh-huuuhhh” was all she could manage to say. She was lost - completely and utterly lost - and the only things that registered in her sex-soaked brain were that place where he invaded her and the swirling sensations of pleasure that overwhelmed her.</p><p>She screamed his name as she chased her peak; she felt his pace quicken, his voice deep and rumbling, his muscles flexing between her legs...</p><p>Then she felt him release inside her, and the warm liquid pushed her into the strongest orgasm of her life. Her entire body went rigid, she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything except be in the moment and experience the insanely powerful pleasure that shot through her body. It felt almost inhuman...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki kissed her soft lips as she caught her breath, her pussy still throbbing around him rhythmically, milking his cock of every drop of his essence. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You're so beautiful..." he sighed against her lips, nipping at them lightly. "Even more so when you come."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He felt so light in this moment, still joined with her, basking in the afterglow. Really, why hadn't he taken her before this day?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Well, he knew why, but he still rued the fact that he could've had her much earlier than today.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>His body felt so good - so warm and comfortable as she swam in sexy afterglow. She knew she was going to fall asleep soon...or wake up from this dream soon. Whatever happened, it was coming to an end.</p><p>She felt a sad gratitude as she looked up at the most unlikely and wonderful lover she’d ever had...a gorgeous specimen that called her <em>beautiful</em>.</p><p>She’d look back on this moment and try to process it later.</p><p>He wrapped his arm around her waist and spooned her, still nuzzling her neck and giving her soft kisses as she drifted off.</p><p>She hoped - really hoped - she’d remember this dream when she woke up. And hopefully she could still look Dave in the eye the next day at work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dave and Gemma get to (carnally) know each other some more; meanwhile, Loki's mission is nearing its end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time for SIMPLE SATURDAY!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>IMPORTANT NOTES</strong>
</p><p><strong>Bold Text</strong> = <em>Loki's POV</em></p><p>Normal Text = <em>Gemma's POV</em></p><hr/><p>Gemma awoke when the morning light shone on her face.</p><p>Which was strange, because she didn’t have an east-facing window in her room. Nor was it large enough to cast THAT much light.</p><p>Also...her bed felt really comfortable. So much more comfortable than usual. The down blanket was wonderful and soft, and that heavy, muscular arm around her waist was a nice—</p><p>
  <em>OH. MY. GOD.</em>
</p><p>Gemma’s eyes shot open, but she dared not disturb the other person in the bed with her. Everything from the previous night flooded back to her - the printer, Pizza My Heart, Dave’s car, Dave’s penthouse...</p><p>And the most amazing sex she’d ever had in her life.</p><p>Her breathing got shallow as she stayed completely still, totally freaking out. Dave was behind her, had his arm around her, and was still asleep.</p><p>
  <em> Oh no....ohnoohnoohno what do I do??? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki's sleep dissipated as the sun slowly rose through his window. He let out a groan, not wanting to wake up yet. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Instinctively, his arm tightened around the soft body he was clutching against his chest. </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Oh... Gemma...</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her as the sun kissed her face and hair. She was mouthwateringly lovely...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But he noticed that her body was stiff, and her breathing was erratic, even though her eyes were closed. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hmm... she was most definitely awake. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Good morning, sweet girl," he murmured in her ear, his voice a bit rough due to having just woken up. "Did you sleep well?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He pressed his body into hers and his hand reached up to cup her breast. Norns, her skin was butter soft to touch. He couldn't get enough of it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Good MORNing!” she exclaimed as his hand went to her breast. Aaaand... she was wet.</p><p>This was moving WAY too fast...but she couldn’t bring herself to stop it. She closed her eyes and moaned a little as he toyed with her, squeezing his arm with hers.</p><p>“I mean...good morning, Dave. Fancy seeing you here...”</p><p>She giggled, then leaned back into him and turned her head so he could nuzzle her more easily. Instantly, she relaxed - he was awake and NOT frantically trying to get her to leave. This was already better than half the dates she’d ended up going home with.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Mmmm, it's my home, after all, and I'm glad to have you here," he stated, nudging her ear with his nose, lazily playing with her nipple. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Already, he was hard as a rock, with the pleasures of last night playing in his head like a symphony.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You didn't answer my question, Gemma. Did you sleep well? How are you feeling?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In the back of his mind he was worrying a bit about having bruised her with his strength. Humans were fragile, after all.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I slept great,” she sighed, a bit breathless from his erotic attentions. “And feeling better by the second...”</p><p>She could feel his morning wood pressing eagerly up against her back - could she take him again so soon? She wasn’t especially sore, but there was certainly some feeling down there that drew her attention - a far off, dull ache. If she went again, it could end up hurting more...she might not even be able to walk...</p><p>
  <em> Worth it. </em>
</p><p>She reached back and took that firm column of flesh in her hand, squeezing with her fingers and pumping him with short strokes.  His manhood stayed wedged between their bodies as she swallowed hard, still not fully awake OR fully believing this was reality.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He groaned and closed his eyes as she grasped him and began to stroke. This was... encouraging. It meant that she wanted his attentions again. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>That made his heart soar.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Baby girl, I want to be inside you when I come, not in your hand," he murmured, slowly nudging her hand away and pulling her lower half more firmly against his cock. "Do you want that too? Open your legs if you do..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Her legs opened faster than a mall door on Black Friday.</p><p>“I most definitely want that!” she laughed, and she moved to help him angle himself toward her center.</p><p>But honestly...what was she doing? Giving herself to a practical stranger twice in less than 24 hours? She should know better, she should stop this and—</p><p>He pushed inside her, and suddenly none of that mattered. She moaned in ecstasy and took the sheets in fistfuls as her body writhed with pleasure.</p><p>“Oh my GOD, Dave...are you magic?” She knew it was a stupid thing to ask, but she fully could NOT believe he felt so incredibly good.</p><p> </p><p><b>Loki chuckled at her remark, and then moaned as he went deep inside her. Well, he </b> <b> <em>was</em> </b> <b> magical in certain ways, but she didn't need to know that...</b></p><p>
  <b>"I'm flattered," he sighed, thrusting into her slowly, taking care not to be rough. "Even though you look like a goddess against the sun."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He pulled her more firmly against his chest then, and hitched her leg back over his thigh to open her up further, letting him set a nice, rocking pace to their love-making. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Mmm... just relax and let me take care of you, Gemma..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oookay...” she sighed and let him set the pace, laying across him and simply enjoying the feel of his body against hers. God, his hands were all over her, and his cock was so thick and long. Who WAS this man?</p><p>Despite her doubts, there was something about him that made her feel...<em> safe </em>. She felt it the first time at Pizza My Heart, and again this morning. Maybe it was the constant praise - calling her beautiful, telling her she looks like a goddess, calling her “sweet girl” - or maybe it was the way he said it in his oh-so-dashing accent. Whatever it was, she felt herself going down a path she could very easily be lost down. The risk was frightening...and exhilarating.</p><p>Her pleasure slowly rose as he moved within her, and her moans and giggles changed gradually into swears and shrieks.</p><p>“Dave...Dave, I’m close...” she squeaked, that coil in her belly tightening to the point of near breaking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Me too, baby girl, come for me." He reached down to brush his fingers against her clit, triggering her climax. "Come all over my cock... that's it. Yes..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He gritted his teeth as she cried out and clenched around him repeatedly, tugging him along in the orgasmic bliss.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh GOD how does he DO that?! </em>
</p><p>Her body went into spasms as she felt herself clenching around him, and she swore she might have thrown herself off the bed if he hadn’t been holding her to him.</p><p>He had so much control over her...and she found she didn’t mind it in the least. Quite the opposite, in fact....</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent as they both enjoyed the afterglow. The sun was higher in the sky now, and he knew that soon, he'd need to get up and get ready.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>At this moment, he really hated having to go to work...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This is certainly a very good way to start a morning," he whispered in her ear, his hand splaying over her abdomen possessively. "And honestly, I don't want to let you go, darling. Oh, how I'd love to stay in bed and keep you on my cock for hours..."</b>
</p><p><b>He was being thoroughly honest right now... perhaps </b> <b> <em>too </em> </b> <b>honest. But he didn't care.</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Mmhm, me too.” Gemma said dreamily, still sex drunk and giddy from the morning fling. “I’d love to— OH MY GOD, WHAT TIME IS IT?!”</p><p>She suddenly jumped out of the bed and started looking around for her clothes...which she then remembered were out in the living room on the complete opposite side of the apartment WITH her phone and purse.</p><p>So she stood there, completely naked...and gave him a sheepish grin.</p><p>“Um...can I borrow that sheet? Or a shirt, or something?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Why? I'm rather enjoying the view," he replied, grinning at her lazily. When he saw the tell-tale blush mark her neck and cheeks, he finally relented. "You can take anything you want, but how about you join me in the shower? I need to get to work as well. It'd save us time."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He then pulled the covers away and rose from the bed, standing in front of her all bare and not at all caring about it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>She was stunned by his physique in the light of day. If she had seen this last night, she never could have brought herself to be in the same room with him, much less the same bed. She couldn’t tell if her face lost ALL color or was turning beet red. Not that it mattered - he was already heading to his luxurious bathroom.</p><p>“But...I’m...” she squeaked, trying to speak but words wouldn’t form in her brain. Instead, her feet just...followed him while her mouth opened and closed, trying to say she was scheduled to be in the office WAY earlier than he ever was...and she was probably already late...</p><p>Nope. Nope, she was already in the bathroom, totally nude, and she still hadn’t managed to complete a sentence.</p><p>She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Next to HIM. Oh God, she felt like a miserable sack of potatoes in comparison - her thick thighs, her soft tummy...her <em> boobs </em>looked good though. At least there was that.</p><p>Then he turned on the water and a shiver rushed through her. So they weren’t done yet...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki smirked at her as he pulled her under the spray with him, holding her close. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why Gemma, you look like something got your tongue," he said, grabbing the bottle of shampoo from the corner shelf. "Are you ok?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Turning the shower off, he poured a dollop of shampoo in his palm and started massaging it into her hair. A part of him worried about her sudden quietness, but another part just enjoyed tending to her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>If only he could have her like this again and again...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ooohhhh...”</p><p>She melted into him when his strong fingers began massaging her scalp. Finally, she gave up. This was worth getting fired for - she’d be kicking herself forever if she didn’t just enjoy this.</p><p>“I...I think I’m delirious. Or dead.  Or maybe somewhere in between...” Her eyes fluttered closed as she capitulated to his touch, and she let out a heavy sigh of pleasure.</p><p>One thing was for sure - Dave made her feel great. She started wondering if he might want to do this more often...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He washed her hair gently under the spray of the shower and then began to soap up her body. She gasped and squealed once or twice when he played with her breasts or tickled her between her legs. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Really, she was adorable. He wanted to play with her all the time.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Be good, baby girl," he murmured as he held her fast and washed her pussy, enjoying making her red in the face. It was obvious that no one had taken care of her this way, and all of this was new to her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Well, it was kind of new to him too. His memory of past lovers was a bit foggy now, thanks to the quality time he had spent on the Sanctuary...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Norns, he didn't want to think about that now. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Letting that thought go, he concentrated on Gemma alone, specifically making her writhe in his hold as his fingers deftly teased her under the spray of water.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Now that was just mean.</p><p>Dave was teasing her mercilessly! Between the warm water and the soap and his hands and him calling her “baby girl,” she could barely stand upright. He kept her perfectly balanced on that precipice of casual playing and the drop off of lusty surrender. Right when she thought he was picking up the pace and she started losing herself...he pulled back and let her regain her senses. And all that stimulation built and built...</p><p>“Dave...please...”</p><p>She begged him to take her, though she didn’t know that was what she was begging for. Just the act of begging felt appropriate, and she didn’t know how much longer she could take this before she started crying from the overwhelming feel of it all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He pulled her in for a long, deep kiss then, holding her flush against him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Slowly, he gripped her ass and used his otherworldly strength to easily lift up in his arms, making sure that he didn't let her slip from his grasp. Just as their lips parted, he breached her again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Is this what you need, Gemma?" he asked roughly, bouncing her on his cock.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“YES!” she cried out, surprised by how easily he handled her. She felt as light as a feather - a feeling she’d never had before. Her head fell to his shoulder as she let out a long, needy moan.</p><p>She was approaching her climax again, but this time it felt a little different. He was being rougher with her, and there was definitely some pain along with the pleasure at this point...he was slamming her to the hilt. But much to her surprise, she LOVED it. The harder he was going, the more she wanted it.</p><p>She started to growl a little, losing herself to him...</p><p>What was happening to her?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki took her in a quick rhythm, closing his eyes under the water and just... getting lost in the warmth of her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They came together, lips locked and bodies trembling in pleasure. He held her up till her breathing eased, and then slowly let her down. She almost collapsed then, but he grasped her by the waist and held her close.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I think you should call it off today," he said with a chuckle as he steadied her. "Will you be able to go to work?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Will <em> you </em>?” she gasped as she relied on him to keep her from dissolving into a loose puddle of bones and skin on the floor of his shower. Because she could not FATHOM being able to do work after the last 12 or so hours of her life...how could he? She didn’t even think she could walk, much less have the wherewithal to function at that awful place.</p><p>“I mean...do you have to?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You know I have that pesky meeting later in the day," he sighed, kissing her forehead. "But it won't hurt me to be a bit late. Let's have breakfast together. Then, I'll drop you home and head to work. How about that?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>How was this even POSSIBLE? They had spent the night together, the morning together, and now breakfast together?</p><p>Suddenly, she realized what had been so obvious, but she had refused to believe. Couldn’t believe, until it was so unbearably obvious that it was unignorable.</p><p>He liked her.</p><p>He wasn’t just trying to get laid, or make himself feel better. He may actually, genuinely, honest-to-god <em> like </em>her...</p><p>Gemma got butterflies in her stomach, and she felt that telltale blush rush to her cheeks.</p><p>“Sure,” she said, still lightheaded. “I’ll text Oliver and let him know I’m having ‘lady problems.’ He never asks questions when I tell him that...”</p><p>Then...she remembered what she had worn to his place.</p><p>“So...did you want to go out to get breakfast, or eat here? Because I’ve still only got that Avengers t-shirt...also, what did you do with my underwear? And I’m not completely confident I’d be able to sit comfortably in public just yet...”</p><p>She knew she was rambling, but she kind of didn’t care.</p><p>Dave <em> liked </em>her!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"We'll have it here," he stated firmly. "I can make a decent batch of eggs."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>After the shower, he made good on his promise of feeding her a healthy breakfast of a fluffy omelet and buttered toast. He had learned how to make it from one of those famous Youtube videos while he was getting acquainted with all things Midgardian.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So Gemma... let me drop you home now," he said as he put the dishes away and reached for her. "And then I guess I'll see you around in the office tomorrow."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He didn't say it, but his words were laced with a silent, latent message that he wanted to take her again. He hoped that she would catch the hint.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you will.” She smiled back at him flirtatiously, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it. “I’m looking forward to it, Dave.”</p><hr/><p>
  <b>"These are the drives that contain the information you'd consider gold," Loki stated as he relaxed against the visitor's chair in Nicholas Fury's office. "I'm going to head back there to close all loose ends. After that, it's all in your hands."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fury gave him a shrewd look as he took the flash drives from him and checked them one by one on his computer. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You still check everything like you don't trust me, Nick." He chuckled, picking up a paperweight from his table with his seidr and bouncing it up and down like a ball.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Double checking is a habit of mine," Fury replied, ignoring Loki's antics with his government sanctioned office supplies. "I assume you'll visit Stark then. Your next cover is ready with him. You'll be an employee in his subsidiary. A very bland, mundane job."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Again?" Loki rolled his eyes and groaned, sort of miffed, but also, kind of fine with this development. "What is the next mission about?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Don't be so eager. You will need to cool your heels for a while. Lie low."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki nodded. Espionage worked like that sometimes. Well, he was not averse to 'lying low'. He could spend that down time with Gemma, perhaps... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>His mind wandered for a bit, recalling the wonderful, pleasureful time he had spent with her thus far. If only he could somehow make it a regular occurrence in his life; he'd have his cake and eat it too, and no one would need to know about it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Just as Fury was finishing checking up on the drives, his intercommunication phone rang. He picked it up, sounding bored. But then his one good eye lit up and he gave Loki a sardonic smile.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well isn’t this a coincidence. Your brother just arrived."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>For a change, Loki didn't react with annoyance towards this news. Actually, he was looking forward to catching up with Thor, eager to know what was going on in New Asgard.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, that's all well and good. Tell him I'll meet him in the lounge."</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Gemma, she's down the rabbit hole, and she doesn't have any idea about it. Oh Loki, what are you doing?</p><p>Do share your thoughts about the story in the comments, everyone. We just LOVE your speculations. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. HQ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thor and Loki catch up. Gemma gets excited to see Dave again. A little too excited.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SIMPLE SATURDAY is here to give you some fluff...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>IMPORTANT NOTES</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Bold Text</strong> = <em>Loki's POV</em></p>
<p>Normal Text = <em>Thor's POV, then Gemma's POV</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Thor hung up the receiver with Fury and a slight smile crossed his lips. It had been several months since he and Loki had an opportunity to see each other, and he was honestly curious about how his brother was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This new life as a SHIELD operative seemed to be suiting him well, though Thor was certain he would have become bored with it by now - Loki’s magpie mind was always looking for the next shiny object to attract his attentions. And once he found it, he’d obsess over it, just like always...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor chuckled quietly to himself as he headed for the lounge in the R&amp;R area of SHIELD headquarters. He’d been so busy with the diplomatic efforts of giving the Asgardians some kind of legal status and protection, he’d hardly had time to even think about Loki other than the occasional question about how to approach a difficult political situation. It would be good to see him in person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached the lounge, ordered the largest cup of black coffee he could, then sat on the somewhat uncomfortable couch and flipped through emails on his cellular device - as primitive as it was, it did come in handy here on Earth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki walked into the lounge and found Thor uncomfortably spread over a couch, checking his phone. Strange, how he had finally adapted to Midgardian life. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You need a haircut," he said without preamble, leaning against the couch and pulling at his ponytail. "Hasn't Brunhilde been mocking you relentlessly over it? I paid her to make certain you didn’t let yourself go in my absence."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor’s smile widened as he stood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loki! It’s so good to see you, brother!” He brought his wayward sibling in for a hug, wrapping his arms around him in a bear-like embrace. “How are you? You look well!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki tried his best to return the hug, but soon, he was left gasping as Thor nearly squeezed all the breath out of him with his powerful embrace. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Thor, cannot breathe," he choked out, punching his arm as he laughed. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Once Thor let him go, he shook his head and muttered under his breath, calling him an 'uncultured oaf'. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It was all in good humour, of course. This was how they greeted each other these days. It was far better than greeting each other with violence, at least. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I am well. Being Midgard's best spy is quite enriching. Though, Romanoff loves to call me a hack and cribs about me having snatched her job." He grinned as he spoke, settling down on the couch with Thor. "Now you tell me. How's New Asgard? Are the people coping better now? And what happened to your attempts at reaching out to a certain astrophysicist for a reconciliation?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor’s throat tightened at the mention of Jane, but he did his best to brush it off and maintain his excitement at seeing his brother again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Asgardians are...adapting, slowly but surely. Certainly the most difficult thing has been learning to live without the use of the advanced technologies we took for granted before...well, you know. But they are healthy, and strong, and resilient. I am proud to be their king.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he returned to his seat on the couch and sighed a bit, taking a sip of the bitter brew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Jane is...well. We speak on occasion, but...sometimes I think just being on the same planet with her isn’t giving her the distance she says she needs.” He looked at Loki with a sad smile, the heartbreak and resignation apparent, though he tried to hide it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I hardly have time to worry about it, what with all the meetings and negotiations lately. I think we’re almost at a point of agreement with the Norwegian government. If things go as planned, we’ll officially have sovereignty over the three small islands we’ve been living on; we’ll be the second smallest country on Earth, only slightly larger than the Vatican. Though </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>particular government has not been helpful. It’s interesting how religious humans behave when meeting us...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor felt uncomfortable...things hadn’t progressed as he’d hoped, and he fought the ever-present feeling of failure with everything he could. Sometimes it wasn’t enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that didn’t matter right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how is your current assignment - you’ve been undercover for quite some time with this one. What has it been, three months? Are you nearly done?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki saw the sadness and struggle in Thor's eyes as he spoke before he changed the subject, and it really made him feel a bit guilty for leaving his people behind to go on SHIELD missions. But then again, what could he do staying in New Asgard? The world knew him to be dead, so there was hardly any role for him to fit in.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It was for the best that no one knew of his presence here on Midgard, for it would only jeopardize the chances New Asgard had to be a free kingdom. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"My assignment is indeed coming to end... soon." He looked down at his hands, thinking of Gemma again as he spoke. "I had to spend some time ingratiating myself into the company, picking apart its secrets. Now that the groundwork has been laid, it's time for the final act. I'll be out of there within a week or so."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A week? Well then, on to the next exciting adventure, right brother?” Thor slapped him on the back, slightly harder than he knew was comfortable. But he saw that look come over Loki’s face when he mentioned the end of the assignment...that was unusual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there...something about this assignment that was different? You don’t seem to be as enthusiastic to move on. Perhaps unfinished business or a loose end?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki blanched at Thor's questions. He didn't need him to be perceptive... not now. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Not really. It's just that, you build a life and live it for more than three months, and it starts to become your normal life. It's just hard to suddenly move on from that, like a hard shift from the first gear of a vehicle to the fifth gear straight." He shrugged, deliberately stalling the conversation as the server brought in his tea. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>After they were left alone once again, Loki took a sip of the tea and glanced at Thor, worrying that he was onto him somehow.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Fury also told me to lay low for a while. I'm trying to think up a new hobby to spend my time on while I wait for a new assignment."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor had known Loki long enough to know when he was masterfully evading a direct answer, and the nervous sparkle in his green eyes meant there was much more to the tale than what Loki said. Thor grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...and what hobbies have you been considering?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though he felt like he was setting himself up for disappointment, Thor had an inkling - just a tiny gut reaction - that Loki may have already found that new focus for his attention, and this time, it wasn’t architecture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"How does clay modeling sound to you?" Loki asked jokingly, laughing at Thor's nonplussed reaction. "Or maybe I should take up cave exploration...I just learned the word for it: spelunking. Isn’t that odd?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He drank his tea while Thor focused his steady icy blue gaze on him. Norns, he badly wanted to talk about Gemma, but it was far too soon... and he didn't know how he'd pull her back into his life again after the mission was over.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You seem to be expecting something else from me, brother. I swear, I won't do anything bad. Except mess with Steve Rogers a bit. It's been a while since I’ve done that."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor laughed heartily, nodding in agreement. “Yes. Steve has finally stopped looking around the corners before walking down hallways - your last bit of mischief made him quite paranoid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps Loki wasn’t ready to share...but then again, when would be the next time they would get to see each other in person? And...there was always the fear in the back of Thor’s mind that Loki might backslide again, into that terrifying madness that had ripped him away the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe...just one more small push would be enough. After that, he would let it go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something I should be expecting, Loki? Anything you might want to speak of that weighs heavy on your heart? I don’t know when we might next see each other, and if I may help to unburden you in some way, please...I’m all ears.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed at the somewhat disgusted look Loki gave him at the use of that Midgardian colloquialism, but Thor just smiled warmly back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki sighed and put his now empty cup down, finally feeling like he should at least tell Thor about it. After all, there </b>
  <b>
    <em>was </em>
  </b>
  <b>no one else. They were the only family they both had...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I met a woman," he said quietly, looking down again. "And I think I'm growing quite fond of her. I took her to my apartment... day before yesterday. She spent the night."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I knew it! He met someone!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor’s knowing smile barely concealed his excitement for his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And...how was it? She’s still in her right mind? All of her limbs are still attached?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki gave Thor an exasperated glare then. But that quickly dissolved into a shared chuckle between the brothers.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"She was fine, just a bit dazed I think. But that's what happens when I take a lover, they just go glassy eyed." He was very aware of the fact that he was describing his own reaction to Gemma as well. But he let it slide, for there  were more important things to discuss. "But on a serious note... I feel guilty."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor certainly understood why he would feel that way; Loki wasn’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>available</span>
  </em>
  <span>...even in his disguise. That persona would be wiped from any and all records as soon as the mission ended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor lowered his voice and leaned toward his brother. “Do you plan to see her again? After the company you’re investigating has been shut down?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew, on the one hand, that it was out of the question - one of those non-negotiable rules of the role he played for SHIELD. But on the other hand, as Loki’s brother...he wanted so much for his sibling to finally have made a connection with someone. So much so, he may have even been willing to encourage an exception if this new woman was becoming more than a fling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki swallowed hard, pursing his lips as he looked around them furtively. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I want to." He locked his eyes with his brother then, and gave him a pleading look. "Please don't jest about it. And don't share it with anyone. Not yet. I don't know how... but I'm thinking of a plan. I can't just let her go like that..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor’s heart nearly burst with excitement in his chest. So this was serious...serious enough that Loki was already scheming on how to make it...well, how to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No jests, Loki.” Thor put his hand on the back of Loki’s neck and pulled him in, so their foreheads nearly touched. “If you feel this woman may be worthy...I will help you however I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deep down, he had to admit that helping Loki was somewhat selfish...perhaps it would ease his issues with Jane if Loki were to have a female companion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was a bit surprised that Thor was so readily supportive of him this time. There was no judgment in his words. In fact, he sounded relieved and happy.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Well, she knows me as this man named Dave, from England." He laughed mirthlessly as he explained his conundrum. "I am not him, and he is not me. But still, my feelings are honest and true. I know that I'm probably fixating on her, but I want to take this chance. I'm just... " He shook his head, looking away once again. "I've been solitary most of my life, and then lonely too. I </b>
  <b>
    <em>do </em>
  </b>
  <b>want companionship, and Thor... she's so sweet and good natured, everything I'm not. I feel a strange pull towards her. I don't want my job at SHIELD to ruin this."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Loki. I understand.” Much in the way that Loki fixated on his obsessions, Thor fixated on helping others. And he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>focused on helping Loki - after all they’d been through, he wanted nothing more than to have that connection with his brother again. And if helping him build a relationship with this woman would do that, then there was no way Thor would let it slide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve happiness, Loki. As we all do. We will figure this out. Barton has a family - exceptions have been made.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki nodded, taking a deep breath to calm his chaotic mind. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Thank you, brother." He put his hand over Thor's and squeezed it. "Your support means a lot to me. Likewise, if I can help with anything, I'm always there. You know that. Distance means nothing to me."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Of course, Loki.” He leaned back and waved his cellular device at the God of Mischief. “You can send me an electronic message! Or a textual message! Or we could simply play FarmVille...that pastime can be most infuriating without the help of friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor stood and hugged Loki once again, then held his shoulders as he gave him a genuine look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you, brother. We will get through this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Thor swallowed what was left of his coffee, and bid Loki a fond farewell.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Gemma was elated. She couldn’t stop smiling - it was so bad her cheeks constantly hurt. But she didn’t care. She was completely infatuated with Dave...and he seemed to be feeling the same way!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that night together, they hadn’t seen each other - his schedule had him out of the office often, so it wasn’t surprising. That first day back, she was disappointed to see his empty chair pushed in at his perfectly organized desk...but she did find a small box of what looked like very expensive chocolates, and a note written in the most beautiful handwriting she’d ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi Gemma. Sorry I missed you. Thought you would like these. Terrible reception where I’m going, might not have signal. Can’t wait to see you again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dave.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart leapt into her throat when she saw them, and the note made her melt...she even moaned a little. And they were the best chocolates she’d ever eaten!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though she wasn’t able to reach him on his phone, every day after that there was a little token on her desk - a small vase of flowers, a cute art print to decorate her cubicle, even a gift card to her favorite coffee shop. It was wonderful...but it made her miss him so much. She wondered where he was traveling...and if he was thinking about her as much as she was thinking about him...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now finally, it was Friday. And she almost jumped out of her skin when she turned the corner to her desk and saw him sitting there, his broad shoulders leaning over his desk in that crisp baby-blue Oxford shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly walked over to her desk and put her things away, then booted up her computer, trying to KEEP IT TOGETHER AND NOT FLIP THE FUCK OUT.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, stranger...” she said quietly, a huge stupid smile stuck on her face. She tried to hide it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki knew that she had seen him the moment she entered the hall. After all, there was that beautiful blush on her face...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He dearly wanted to go over and chat with her, but he just couldn't. He was heavily loaded with tasks, and quite a few of them were related to his mission. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>But that didn't stop him from sending her heated looks from across the aisle. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The company was going to be demolished the day after, and hence, he was inundated with work, both farcical and real. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Oh well... he was willing to wait...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>After all, he was already planning on how to keep her even after the mission. He wouldn't let her go so easily.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Just as he sent an important message to Fury regarding freezing of the company's hidden assets, he heard Gemma's soft greeting. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Looking up, he saw her standing at his desk, trying her best to look like just an employee... greeting her co-worker. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Hello Gemma," he said, smiling as he stood up. He couldn't dial down on the heated look, as much as he tried. "How have the last few days been?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What she REALLY wanted to say was, “Oh my GOD I’ve been wanting to see you every day! The gifts you’ve been giving me make my heart palpitate and I want jump your bones and fuck you in that side office over there RIGHT NOW!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, what came out of her mouth was: “Oh, you know, fine...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She really couldn’t hide the giggle in her voice. Every time he spoke, she felt butterflies in her stomach. “Same old, same old. You? Any new clients you’ve landed over the last week?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat at her desk and logged into her email, casually checking on that day’s tasks while blushing furiously and trying to control herself as she waited for his answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki moved over to her desk and leaned against her cubicle wall as she typed and tried to curb her blush from deepening. She was utterly incapable of doing that.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"A few, yes. But I had a miserable time, traveling here and there," he replied. "I wasn't where I actually wanted to be."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His insinuative answer made her blush even harder. She felt like she was in a fairy tale...who WAS this guy?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea...me too,” she said softly. “Would much rather have been somewhere else...with someone else. But you know, bills gotta get paid, resumes need to be consistent...so we carry on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to look at him, and that 1000 gigawatt smile he gave her almost made her squeal. She took a moment to collect herself, smiled back, and said as cooly as she could, “So, you wanna grab lunch today? I mean, I’m sure you’re busy, but if you have a few minutes, my schedule is pretty flexible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"While I am busy, I can certainly make exceptions for you," he stated, never breaking their eye contact. He lowered his voice as he continued. "Where do you want to go, baby girl?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was completely speechless. He called her baby girl?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>In the office?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That brought back SOOO many memories. Memories she still could have written off as fever dreams until he said those words…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uuummmmm.... I--I...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anywhere with you, Dave. I’ll go ANYWHERE with you, do anything with you. Take me, here, now, forever, just let me be yours!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-sandwiches?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki almost laughed aloud at her answer. She was so damned adorable, he wanted to pick her up and spin her around.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And then fuck her silly.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>But that would have to wait...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Sandwiches it is," he said with a smirk, pulling away from her desk and heading back to his. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Now he just had to wait for lunch time...</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma couldn’t breathe. She had been waiting for this moment all week, and yet, she was STILL in utter disbelief that THE DAVE was interested in her. Not just interested...more than interested. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suffice to say, she got almost NO work done in the ensuing hours. Mostly she stared at her screen and clicked windows open and closed randomly while her thoughts spun with daydreams of Dave...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The memory of their night together...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The memory of the next morning...and the shower...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imagining having her arms wrapped around his waist as they rode a white horse through the surf on a private tropical island...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dancing on the streets in a city at night in the snow...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gemma?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snapped out of it and turned around to see Oliver standing over her, his prodigious belly protruding so far over the waistline of his pants that her nose almost touched it when she faced him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And all her happy feelings disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heeeey, Oliver...” she said weakly, with plenty of guilt. She wondered how long he’d been watching her...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need that TPX report on the latest cardboard sales figures ASAP, and we’re still waiting on the numbers for last year’s gross revenue versus projections. Do you have those done yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...no sir,” she said, shrinking into herself. Everyone was staring at the confrontation...including Dave. She wanted to die...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aha. Well, Ms. Spitznaegel, your performance certainly hasn’t been up to snuff lately. Plan to stay late tonight. I want those reports on my desk first thing tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But...tomorrow is Saturday—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DID I STUTTER, SPITZNAEGEL?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver’s perfectly round, bulbous head changed to a shade of purplish-crimson she hadn’t known existed in nature. She balked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No sir...I’ll have them on your desk before I leave tonight. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Don’t mess this up, Spitznaegel. You’re on thin ice as it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he walked away, leaving Gemma humiliated in front of the entire staff.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soo... Loki haz plans. Lots of plans. But what would become of them?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Goddess of Wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gemma shares some sad details of her life with Dave, and then she has to face her boss again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SIMPLE SATURDAY is here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>IMPORTANT NOTES</strong>
</p><p><strong>Bold Text</strong> = <em>Loki's POV</em></p><p>Normal Text = <em>Gemma's POV</em></p><hr/><p><b>Loki wanted to murder Oliver. </b> <b> <em>Painfully</em> </b> <b>.</b></p><p>
  <b>In the time the pudgy man had taken to humiliate poor Gemma, Loki had thought about twenty scenarios where he could end up dead, with no evidence indicating any foul play. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He could do it. But he knew that it would not work well for the mission. The man would most likely be declared a martyr who had probably leaked important information against the company. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>In his three or so years on Midgard, Loki had learnt quite a bit about how the media of the realm worked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hence, after considering everything, he lowered his murderous gaze from the man and tried to appear engrossed in his work. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He'd deal with Oliver later...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>For now, he focused on Gemma. His poor Gemma...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Once Oliver was gone, Loki slipped from his desk and walked past hers on his way to the printer, dropping a note down to her surreptitiously. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>It was a simple note, stating that he thought Oliver a callous and uncouth monster, and that he believed she wasn't at fault. Lastly, he gave her the venue of their lunch date, to uplift her spirits.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Gemma read the note, like, 300 times.</p><p>
  <em> “Callous and uncouth”...? Who TALKS like that? Dave talks like that. Perfect, handsome, wonderful, sexy Dave talks like that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Not my fault...well of course it’s my fault. I didn’t get the work done, and now I’m in trouble for it. But it’s nice of him to say so... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> WOW he wants to go THERE for lunch?! </em>
</p><p>By the time noon rolled around, she had memorized that note word for word...and she could not WAIT to get out of there.</p><p>She clocked out, grabbed her cardigan, and headed over to Dave’s desk.</p><p>“Hey, thanks for the note. That was really sweet.” She smiled and wrung her hands together. “So...ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki rose from his desk, closing his laptop and grabbing his bag and pea-coat. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Absolutely," he declared cheerfully, grasping her hand to lead her out of the hall. "Also, you'd do well to learn that I don't accept expressions of gratitude for acting with bare minimum decency."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He helped her put her cardigan on once they reached his car, feeling her tremble as he did so. He kissed her cheek softly to ease the tension in her body, and it only made her jump.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Relax," he stated, holding her close for a moment. "Everything will be fine. Your reports will be done on time. Now forget the work related hassles and try to take a break."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He opened the passenger door for her as he said that last bit, helping her into the car.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t believe he actually held her hand the whole way to his car. His incredible, gorgeous, fancy-as-hell car. Ooooh, she loved it.</p><p>And she was kind of starting to think she loved him even more. Not like LOVE love, but, you know, like how you love a cool drink of water on a hot day. And Dave was <em> definitely </em>a cool drink of water.</p><p>“Ok, I’ll try,” she responded. He was acting so familiar with her, with the kisses and the chivalry. It almost frightened her...she could get VERY used to this, and then it would hurt that much more once reality set in and he disappeared from her life, nothing more than a fond memory.</p><p>Because, deep down, she just <em> knew </em> this was too good to last. Stuff like this didn’t happen to her. But in the meantime, she would enjoy it as much as possible.</p><p>She clicked in her own seatbelt this time, and giggled as he drove out of the parking lot WAY too fast, grabbing his hand on the stick shift.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He grinned in response as she giggled, really enjoying the lilting sound it made in her throat. He wanted to make her laugh more often. Every day...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But he couldn't get ahead of himself. Not right now...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Once they reached their destination, he led her out of the car and into the restaurant of his choice. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So, still want to have sandwiches?" he asked playfully as they settled into an intimate corner table with a large window overlooking the sea. "Or can I endeavour to change your mind?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Please...change my mind,” she said. Her tone was verging on sultry, and she dared to put her hands on his over the tabletop. She felt tingles radiate from where she touched him. This was their first actual date!</p><p>“Um...actually, why don’t you go ahead and order for me?” She watched for his reaction nervously - she’d never asked her date to order for her before. Then again, she’d never dated anyone like Dave before.</p><p>This was all becoming so unbearably and fantastically romantic...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki ordered for both of them while still holding her hands over the table. He didn't care if the waiter frowned upon it, he just did it because he wanted to.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So... " he murmured as the waiter went off with their order. "I want to know something about you, Gemma. Will you tell me?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He saw the hesitance in her eyes, but still, she nodded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why do you work at PAC &amp; Co.? It's not a very friendly work environment, from what I've seen in my three months here. Surely you can find a better place than this?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Gemma wanted to bring her hands back to her body, to wring the bottom of her shirt like she always did when she was nervous. But he felt so good holding her hand, and she couldn’t bring herself to let go. So she pushed through the nerves.</p><p>“I...well, I never thought I’d end up in a place like that, doing that kind of work. I always thought I would be— oh, nevermind, it’s stupid...”</p><p>She sighed and looked away. “I just...needed to pay the bills. And a monkey could do that work, so I knew I could do it. I don’t know. Things just didn’t turn out the way I planned, so I kept settling for less and less until...I got here.”</p><p>She hated that THAT was the story of her life - giving up on her dreams and settling for the absolutely dull and tedious world she’d built around herself. But it was the truth, and she felt like she owed that to him, at least.</p><p>“I know. Not very impressive...but that’s how it goes sometimes, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I see." Loki didn't like that she was letting go of her wants and wishes and just settling. So he pushed for more information. "And may I know what you actually wanted to do?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He rubbed his thumbs over her wrists, trying to calm her down the moment he felt her growing restless. She was like a little hummingbird in his hands... so tiny and vulnerable. He wanted to protect her with all that he had.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him, feeling incredibly exposed. But he’d done nothing except be kind and patient with her; he’d shown her time and time again that he harbored no ill will toward her. But instincts and hard lessons learned were difficult to overcome.</p><p>Still...she wanted to tell him. And if he laughed at her, well, then it would be just that much easier when he went away.</p><p>“Um...geez, I haven’t told anyone this for a long time. I...I moved to New York City because I wanted to act on Broadway. I was in plays and musicals my whole life growing up, and when I could finally move out of that podunk little town, I came straight here and started auditioning. I took whatever classes I could afford, started meeting people, and then...well, then the attack happened...”</p><p>She closed her eyes, knowing she was close to tears but doing her best to keep it together.</p><p>“I was waitressing when it started...and I almost got killed. Captain America saved my life...along with everyone else in the building. I was so grateful to be alive!</p><p>“But then...well, my apartment was destroyed, along with all my stuff. I didn’t have renters’ insurance - it was too expensive. I was barely making ends meet, and I couldn’t move back home - I couldn’t stand the thought of living with my parents again. So I figured I’d get some admin job, just until I could get back on my feet and start auditioning again. But that was...god, it feels like a lifetime ago. And I just...I don’t feel the passion I used to, you know?</p><p>“Maybe if the attack hadn’t happened, I’d be where I wanted to be, but now...well, nothing I can do about it but tread water and try to put my life back together. And a steady paycheck is a big part of that, even if I have to sell my soul for it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki felt as though he had been slapped in the face, several times, with a hand made of uru metal...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>While several centuries' worth of experience gave him enough fortitude to keep a straight, concerned facade on, internally, he was wilting. He had not felt this deep a bout of self-loathing in years.</b>
</p><p><b>The attack. </b> <b> <em>His</em> </b> <b> attack on New York had destroyed and forever changed many  lives. One of them had been </b> <b> <em>Gemma’s</em> </b> <b> life. His sweet, loving, kind Gemma...</b></p><p>
  <b>He had almost killed her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Norns, he hated himself so much... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>But there was nothing he could do to undo the past. That was the most frustrating part of his life.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His grip on her hands tightened slightly as he spoke. "I understand, though I cannot empathize fully. Being here when the attack happened.... it must've been terrifying. That monster changed your life forever, and he didn't care one bit about it. I'm sorry, Gemma... so sorry."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His voice nearly cracked as he tried his best to apologize for his deeds, though covertly. He knew that he didn't deserve forgiveness, but still, apologizing was the least he could do.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yea...” she sighed, finding it hard to meet his eyes. “But it’s not like I’m the only one it happened to. Plenty of people died that day, and I didn’t. So I have to believe there’s a reason for it...even if that reason is pretty far out and I can’t see it from here...”</p><p>She was shaken out of her thoughts when the waiter placed a beautiful cut of filet mignon in front of her, with a side of roasted vegetables and a few crostini. She thanked the server and cut off a generous bite of the meat, and as soon as it hit her tongue, her eyes rolled up and she moaned.</p><p>“Oh MAN - this is delicious! You ordered me filet mignon for LUNCH?! It’s like you’re trying to impress me or something...”</p><p>She giggled, letting the somber moment pass. Her depressing life story wasn’t going to change, and this incredible lunch was in front of her NOW.</p><p>“So, Dave...” she said, still chewing. “How did you get into sales? Family business?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki was still feeling shaken, so he just looked down and played around with his food while she spoke.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Even though her little moan was distracting, it couldn't pull him from the pits of despair he was presently wallowing in.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Not really. I was told that I was very persuasive from a very young age. So I suppose going into sales was a natural progression." He shrugged, trying to give her a little smile. It felt strained.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey...are you ok?” Gemma asked. He had been so enthusiastic before her story, but now he seemed...depressed. She swallowed, then sighed heavily. “God...Dave, I’m sorry. I ruined the mood... Talking about the attack probably isn’t the best way to have a fun afternoon, is it...”</p><p>She sighed again. She’d blown it, just like she knew she would. There was still plenty of food on her plate - delicious food, better food than she’d eaten in years - but now, she wasn’t hungry anymore.</p><p>“I...I’ll just catch a cab back to the office. Thanks for lunch, Dave. Have a good one.”</p><p>She wanted to offer to pay for her meal, too. But she knew she couldn’t afford it, so she had to leave before he asked her to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Gemma," Loki said firmly as she tried to rise from her seat. "Sit down."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Norns, he had upset her now. First, he had nearly killed her in New York, destroyed her life, and now he was ruining her day as well.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No, he would no longer be a cause for her misery. He wanted to give her joy... to mend the life he had nearly snuffed out...</b>
</p><p><b>He looked up at her with an earnest expression. "I'm sorry. You didn't ruin the mood, I did. I shouldn't have pried into your life like a rampaging bilge--like an untamed bull. It was insensitive of me. Stay, </b> <b> <em>please</em> </b> <b>..."</b></p><p> </p><p>That look he gave her nearly melted her heart.</p><p>
  <em> Stay, please... </em>
</p><p>How could she not?</p><p>With another nervous gulp, she sat back down and looked at him softly - he looked almost more upset than she had been. What an odd reaction...</p><p>“I didn’t really want to leave anyway...” She smiled and took his hands in hers again. “And, thank you...for asking, I mean. It’s been a long time since...well, actually, I don’t think anyone has ever asked me that before, about why I work at PAC &amp; Co. It’s nice that you care.”</p><p>Their eyes locked, and she found she couldn’t look away from him. There was so much in his eyes, in his face - sadness and joy, nerves and excitement, concern, desperation, longing...she’d never seen anyone more expressive than him in that moment.</p><p>She was lost for words...time stopped. Her universe zoomed in and all she could see - all she wanted to see - was this incredible man who had suddenly shown up in her life and, for reasons she couldn’t even fathom, wanted to be with her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I do care," he stated truthfully, picking up the fork and offering her a piece of the fillet. "I wanted to know you better. I still do."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He squeezed her hand, almost afraid that she'd pull it away and run from him. It was an irrational fear, but still, it was there...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He didn't want to lose her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t want to lose him.</p><p>She squeezed his hand in return and ate the filet off of the fork as he offered it to her. And the next. And the next. Until the meal was over.</p><p>She checked her watch, realizing she had gone WAY over her lunch break time but...it didn’t matter. Let them fire her. What she needed - what she <em> wanted </em> - was to stay here as long as possible, pretending the outside world didn’t exist.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As the meal concluded, Loki paid for it, watching her as her eyes tried to discern the bill surreptitiously.  That made him smile. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He didn't let her see the amount.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I suppose it's time to go back to work, even though I honestly don't want to," he said as the waiter left with the bill and the amount paid. "But we both have things to finish."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He kissed her hand and rose from the seat, pulling her along. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Do you think that Oliver would've lost his shit over your reports by now?" he asked casually, wrapping his arm around her as they made their way out of the restaurant. "Or would he not care till tomorrow morning?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he’s even going to be there tomorrow. He’s probably already left for the weekend.” Gemma said drowsily. That lunch was MUCH bigger than what she usually ate, and the extra food in her system was making her sleepy. She curled into him and put her arm around his waist in return as they walked to the car. “He doesn’t like me...so he just tries to make my life miserable. Little does he know I’m a pro at having a miserable life. Sucks for him, right?”</p><p>She chuckled morosely as she climbed back into Dave’s amazing car, settling into the leather seat with a contented little moan.</p><p>“Thanks for the lunch, Dave. <em> Truly </em>. That was the best meal I’ve had in ages. And the best company.”</p><p>She smiled warmly and held his hand, letting him go when he needed it to change gears but otherwise holding on to him the entire way. As they pulled back into the parking lot, she pouted.</p><p>“I don’t wannaaaaaa...” she cried sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki laughed at her childish little whine as he got out of the car and opened her door for her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'd honestly take you back to my place and ravish you in all the ways I want to," he confessed as he pulled her out of the car and pressed her against it with his body. "But I'm trying to practice restraint. We ought to be more responsible, no?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she answered cheekily, narrowing her eyes in a scrunchy little smile. “Let’s not be responsible. Let’s run away from this two-bit town and never come back.”</p><p>She was joking, of course...wasn’t she? Also...who said “<em> ravished </em>” these days???</p><p>
  <em> Dave. Dave says ravished. </em>
</p><p>She enjoyed the little shiver that ran down her spine at the thought of it</p><p>But as they walked back through the doors with their arms around each other, fielding the raised eyebrows and sudden titters from their co-workers, Gemma just smiled. Maybe, JUUUUST maybe...things might work out.</p><p>And then she saw Oliver waiting for her in the lobby, tapping his foot and looking at his watch...</p><p>
  <em> Oh...FUCK... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki was feeling elated once again. Gemma was in his arms and she looked so happy. She was glowing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Because of him. Or Dave... it was the same thing, really, for his affection wasn't any different in either form.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>While he was lost in his own thoughts about Gemma, Gemma's step faltered. That brought his mind back to the present, and he saw Gemma's face fall.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Following her line of vision, he saw their boss, Oliver, waiting in the lobby, looking none too pleased. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh, what did he want now? He was going to undo all of Loki's attempts to cheer the girl...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Very subtly, Loki stepped ahead of Gemma and tried to shield her from the portly man's renewed ire.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Gemma and Oliver’s eyes locked. She could see the hint of a malicious smirk on his face...he was going to chew her out - AGAIN - in front of the entire team. Twice in one day. For whatever reason, he seemed to love singling her out...he’d done it for years, and for all that time, she had taken it. Just sat there and let him do it...and she was sick of it.</p><p>Had she NOT been through enough? Talking to Dave over lunch had helped her put her life in a bit more perspective; just because she hadn’t succeeded in what she’d expected to do did NOT mean she deserved to be abused by a bully.</p><p>She. Was. Done.</p><p>Gemma felt Dave beginning to move in front of her, and she stopped him. He turned to face her, the same heart melting concern on his face, and she gave him a firm, resolved look. She let him go and walked up to Oliver.</p><p>“Have you been standing here waiting for me to get back from lunch, Oliver?” She put her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki's jaw dropped. He hadn't expected Gemma to confront Oliver straight away...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>That seemed to affect the idiot as well, for he seemed at a loss for words for a few seconds before he responded.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I was wondering why you had gone out for lunch when you have work left to complete! Do I need to remind you that I want the reports on my desk by Saturday morning?" he asked with malicious glee, most likely expecting to see Gemma wilt against his verbal tirade again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But Gemma didn't wilt this time. Much to Loki's surprise, she kept staring at Oliver with an even gaze.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Gemma felt a fire in her belly...she didn’t know where it came from, but she liked it. She wasn’t going to let Oliver push her around anymore.</p><p>Because if someone like Dave thought she was worth something, maybe she should start thinking that, too.</p><p>“Is it Saturday morning yet, <em> Oliver </em>?” she challenged him, a hint of sarcasm slipping into her words. She practically spit his name out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oliver sputtered and turned beet red, eyeing Gemma as though she had sprouted another head.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki was enjoying this immensely. His Gemma was fighting back! This was glorious...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No," Oliver finally answered, glaring at her while also knowing that she had him. It was written on his face, clear as the day.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Then what’s the problem? Seems like I still have plenty of time to finish those reports you asked for - which I’m assuming you must need so urgently that you’re going to meet me here tomorrow, right? Otherwise, this could wait until Monday?”</p><p>“What? No, I won’t be here tomorrow...” Oliver’s face turned that purplish-crimson color she despised, and she scoffed at him.</p><p>“So why, exactly, do I need to get them to you by then, hm? Could it be that you needed to make yourself feel better by putting me down, just like you have for the last three years? Your fragile little ego needed a boost? Because if that’s the case, I’m sorry to disappoint you, but a TPX report isn’t going to fix that. And I’m not taking your shit anymore.”</p><p>She pushed past him, saying quietly so only he could hear. “Now please leave me alone so I can finish the work you so desperately need completed, despite the fact that you won’t see it until Monday when you get back from your weekend of self-destructive binge eating and coddling your porn addiction.”</p><p>His eyes went wide and he sputtered as she glared at him one more time. </p><p>“You really should clear your browser history more often when you’re at work.”</p><p>With that, she headed to her cubicle, absolutely vibrating with nerves.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki was absolutely stunned, as was Oliver. </b>
</p><p><b>Gemma was... </b> <b> <em>Norns</em> </b> <b>, she was a GODDESS of WRATH!</b></p><p>
  <b>The way she eviscerated that buffoon, with class and dignity, was breathtaking to watch. Loki had a front row seat to that, and it wasn't at all disappointing. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He was so excited to see her stand up for herself that he wanted to jump up on his desk and give her a big round of applause. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oliver was now standing there like a man emasculated. And justly so. The absolute wretch that he was, he deserved every word of her scathing response.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As Gemma settled into her chair, the pudgy man made himself scarce, leaving the hall with his tail between his legs. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki couldn't help himself. He skipped over to Gemma's desk and grasped her hand. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"That was great, Gemma. I'm pretty sure that he's not going to bother you for the rest of the day now," he said, feeling nothing but pride soaring in his heart for her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>And just as he finished speaking, other people from the hall came rushing to her cubicle to tell her how wonderfully she had dealt with Oliver.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Giant Printer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gemma and Loki enjoy some office intimacy before the fall of PAC &amp; Co.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>IMPORTANT NOTES</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Bold Text</strong> = <em>Loki's POV</em></p>
<p>Normal Text = <em>Gemma's POV</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The sudden onslaught of congratulations and praise from her co-workers was astonishing. Most of them she’d hardly ever said a word to - she kept to herself, head down, and had never really made friends with anyone until Dave. But now...it was almost overwhelming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t realized how many other people despised Oliver as well. Suddenly, all her past fears of standing up to him because the rest of the team would shun her seemed ridiculous. They were thrilled that someone had finally taken him down a peg!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was pandemonium at her desk for almost half an hour before everyone got back to work, and Gemma was smiling from ear to ear, giggling to herself occasionally as she thought about what she’d just done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, she felt a hand on her back, and she turned around to see Dave beaming at her. How was it even possible for him to be more gorgeous now than ever before?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki couldn't stop smiling. He was so happy for Gemma, for her new found confidence in herself. He wanted to kiss her repeatedly... and more...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>But he had to keep his restraint. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"So, now that you've vanquished Oliver for the rest of the day... do you want help with those reports after work?" he asked, winking at her mischievously.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first, she was just confused - how could Dave </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> help with the reports? He didn’t know how to use the program, and she was probably going to be here by herself long after closing to finish them and—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>OOOOOHHHHHHHHH that’s what he meant...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel the heat rise in her face as she blushed red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...I would love some help on the reports, Dave...I could really use a hand on these...</span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> numbers...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled, feeling so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>...she already knew what would happen once everyone left, and now she had to try and keep it together until then...</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>He sat down on his haunches to get closer to her eye level. Grasping her hand again, he gazed at her seriously.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You naughty girl," he whispered with a straight face. "I'll deal with that later. But first, I actually want to help. I know about the program you're operating. I once helped a friend of mine with something similar."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You...you did?” Gemma was honestly surprised. None of the other sales reps knew how to work the analytics program, and she wondered how he had figured it out in only three months - it was an OLD program...she had to use the C: prompt to open it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, sure, if you’re not busy with your own work. I’ll always accept help from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled again, knowing all her co-workers were watching the hottest guy in the office focus all his attention on her. This was turning out to be one hell of a great day!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki grinned and stood up to pull his chair over from his cubicle. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I have no pressing matters to attend to at the moment," he said as he adjusted his chair next to hers. "I'm all yours."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the next few hours, as the sun gradually dipped down below the horizon and people filtered out of the building to enjoy their weekend, Gemma sat with Dave and worked on completing the reports. It was slow-going...so much data had to be entered manually, where a newer program could have easily done it automatically. But for the first time, Gemma didn’t mind. Dave kept brushing up against her, putting his hand on hers, leaning over her shoulder and pressing his chest to her back...by the time the office was empty, she was nearly panting with arousal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AND the reports were done! Dave wasn’t kidding - he really did know his way around that program. Gemma wondered why on Earth he knew how to use it so well, but that question was about the furthest thing from her mind when he came walking back from the restroom while she typed in the last batch of entries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt the blush rising to her cheeks as her eyes explored his body - those perfect clothes over that perfect frame, the way he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows so his forearms were exposed, and that smile! Ugh, she’d never NOT melt at that smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was dark. It was quiet. And Gemma was gripping the edge of her office chair as adrenaline pumped through as her thoughts spun on what she was almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>positive</span>
  </em>
  <span> would happen next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was looking at her with anticipation and lust, and just as she completed her batch of entries, he approached her and crossed his arms, waiting for her to give the printing command.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Norns, he had been waiting for these stupid reports to be done for hours. They were useless fodder now, because the company was going down in the morn. Still, he had helped her because he had wanted to spend the day with her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"So, darling, shall we proceed to the printer?" he asked her, his tone dark and full of need.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood, trying to play coy but knowing the bright red blush in her cheeks was giving her away. “Sure. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked past him, sashaying her hips just a little as she headed for the printer. God, she was nervous! She trusted Dave; she wanted Dave. But she’d never had sex in an office before...she’d never had sex anywhere but in private before! It was pushing a boundary...and while her heart pounded with excitement, her brain would NOT stop thinking about all the worse case scenarios...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, she wanted to stop thinking...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she gave him a sly little look over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Oh... his shy girl was turning into quite a minx there...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki couldn't say that he was bothered by it. Quite the opposite.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He followed her to the supply corner, keeping his gait slow and deliberate, like a predator closing in on a prey.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The hunt was on...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Just as he reached the supply corner, the printer began its loud hum, following the command. It masked the sudden yelp she let out as he grabbed her, pushing her against its body as he nuzzled her neck.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma gasped and jumped when he grabbed her from behind, both scared and delighted by the sudden contact. She leaned back into his hard chest, letting her head fall back as just the whisper of a moan escaped her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, god...what if there are security cameras? What if I lose my job for this? What if I can’t get another job because of this?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She forced the thoughts from her head as she felt his hand move up from her hip, to her waist, to her ribs...then he cupped her breast fully, his strong fingers holding her tightly while his body pressed against her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He was impatient. Impatient and frustrated. And he almost ripped her shirt in that state of mind.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"</b>
  <b>
    <em>Baby girl</em>
  </b>
  <b>," he growled into her ear as he groped her breasts. "Open your shirt. Let me see those lovely breasts of yours."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>His hands then traveled lower, over her hips, to pull her skirt up. Once it was high up to her hips, he went straight for her panties... her soft, </b>
  <b>
    <em>sensible</em>
  </b>
  <b> cotton panties.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Damn... why did he feel a surge of lust upon feeling her simple cotton panties? He seemed to find a salacious joy in just about everything concerning her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He pushed her panties down her thighs, a bit roughly, and cupped her sex, closing his eyes at the feel of her soft flesh.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma instantly started unbuttoning her shirt when he told her to, whimpering just a bit when his hand dipped between her legs. He squeezed her breast gently, and her nipple pressed between his fingers as he navigated her silky curls with his other hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma bucked unwittingly, her body trapped between the hard plastic of the humming printer and the hard body of her enthusiastic lover. Everything felt so good that even the smell of warm toner didn’t put her off from indulging in the erotic attentions he was giving her; she bent over the flat top of the huge machine as it continued to print out page after page of her reports, and his fingers found her clitoris wet and waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You're so slick, Gemma," he groaned, sliding his fingers inside her, feeling her tighten around them eagerly. "My naughty, naughty girl. Have you been thinking about this all evening?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>His leg nudged hers then, opening her up for him even more as he made her dance upon his fingers.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You couldn't wait to get the reports done, hmm? Because you wanted me to take you as soon as they were finished. Isn't that true?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He pinched her nipple, plucking at the delicate flesh to make her cry out. The sound was so desperate and needy, it made him twitch in his pants.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t the only one who was eager to get the reports done,” Gemma said before her breath hitched in a high and needy moan as he toyed with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held herself up on her elbows, trying to give him as much access as possible. Those long fingers felt wonderful inside her! She pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and groaned as he went deeper, the entire printer swaying back and forth with their movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned back to look at him, the sex-fueled cocktail of endorphins and hormones dumping into her bloodstream finally calming her anxious mind enough for her to enjoy everything they were doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been fantasizing about THIS all week, Dave...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>He grinned at her admission, leaving her heaving bosom for just a moment to release his aching cock from the confines of his clothes. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh my poor girl, all week?" He pulled her skirt up to her waist then, lining his hard length with her warm, inviting flesh. "Let me take care of you..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He removed his fingers from her pussy and replaced them with his cock, bending her over the printer.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma bent over the printer, grabbing on to it for dear life. He was so big she felt like she was splitting open. The new angle rubbed her in so many amazing and unknown places, she couldn’t control the volume of her moans and shrieks. All she could do was repeat Dave’s name over and over, like a prayer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Norns, that name on her lips, </b>
  <b>
    <em>not</em>
  </b>
  <b> his name, still irked him to no end. He'd have to think of a solution for that problem. Later...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Right now, he was simply focused on the wet heat of her pussy, the uncontrollable moans dropping from her lips, and the beautiful way their bodies aligned and molded to each other as he took her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He thrust into her rapidly while the printer still did its job valiantly, churning out pages despite the shaking and jostling caused by their coupling. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki held her against him by her curling an arm around her abdomen, not letting her move even an inch as he took his pleasure from her body. Norns, he couldn't have enough of her...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And it seemed that she couldn't have enough of him either, considering how she kept clenching around his girth.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma felt her head swimming as the inevitability of her orgasm became apparent, her arms burning with the strain of holding herself on the printer. The pages finally stopped coming out, but now several sheets fell to the floor as their bodies pounded into the huge piece of equipment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel herself tightening, taking him deep inside herself and riding his thick column of flesh. Her moans became more urgent as Dave’s name was joined by a medley of “Oh God!”s and “Oh Fuck!”s...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, with one final cry of passion, all that desperate tension in her body released at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Yes, good girl," he moaned into her ear as he felt her coming apart on his cock. He kept grinding into her through it all, letting her tight channel milk him for his seed.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And when he came, he just held onto her tightly, pressing her further into the printer as he marked her insides with his essence. The sensation was simply... </b>
  <b>
    <em>addictive</em>
  </b>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma...." He spoke her name reverentially, riding the waves of his orgasm, his face buried in her neck and his eyes closed in ecstasy.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma panted as she laid on top of the printer, the aftershocks of her climax rumbling through her as she tried to piece her mind back together. Dave’s cock remained inside her, and she loved how it felt just being connected with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, after what felt like minutes of recovery, she sighed contentedly and smiled. “Oh look, the reports are done printing!” she giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was a mess - her clothing was all disheveled and half-off, her ponytail was falling out of its elastic, her skirt was more like a belt and her panties were stretched between her knees. Not to mention the fluids from their lovemaking were beginning to slide down her thighs...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt that now-familiar heat rushing to her cheeks as she blushed. “I should probably go get cleaned up...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki pulled out of her slowly, though his cock protested to it. He wanted to remain entangled with her for hours.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Seeing her predicament with their mixed fluids, he retrieved his handkerchief and proceeded to clean the mess between her legs. It wasn't enough to take care of the entire problem, but at least it stopped the mess from extending to her inner thighs.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Are you alright?" he asked, nuzzling her neck again once he was done.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled again as he cleaned her and nuzzled her. Yet again, she had to ask herself - who was this perfect guy?! He had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>handkerchief</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! He felt so good she just wanted to stay wrapped in his arms forever. But not in the office...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m great...” she said in something of a daze. She still tingled all over from the intense printer sex (and she felt like she’d gotten vengeance on the machine for ruining her blouse the other day), but she stood up and adjusted herself as best as she could before heading to the ladies’ room, promising to be right back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once in the restroom, she looked at herself in the mirror - then she smiled and did a little happy dance. She didn’t know what was going on with her life, but she certainly didn’t want it to stop! She started to put herself back together, mind spinning with all the crazy and wonderful things that had happened over the last week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>While Gemma was away cleaning herself up, Loki returned himself to his impeccable appearance with a swish of magic.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It felt nice to use it after such long dormancy. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>When Gemma returned--smiling and blushing still--he was waiting for her at her desk, the prints all collected and put neatly in folders.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Here." He handed them to her as she reached him. "Your last slap on Oliver's face."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He grinned as he said that, pulling her in for a kiss.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She returned the kiss enthusiastically, still giddy and loving the feeling of wrapping her arms around his solid torso. But something about his words stopped her. She pulled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last slap on Oliver’s face?” She looked at him, still smiling but turning her head to the side slightly in confusion. “It’s not like I’m never going to have to deal with him again...he’s still my boss. Unless I get fired...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, a low-grade panic began to grow in her - she leaned into Dave, eyes wide and searching his, seeking comfort. “Oh God...do you think I’m going to get fired for what we did today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki's grin faltered. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Oh Norns... he had made a slip. And she was sharp enough to catch it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Taking a deep breath, he picked up his grin and his easy-going attitude. "What? No, Gemma. I didn't mean that at all. Just that this will be your closing smack-down on him on this whole episode. He cannot possibly fire you over this episode. He'd need to give proper reasons to the higher ups for this decision. And I'm pretty certain he doesn't have the time for that."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He kissed her again to distract her, worrying that she'd become anxious about the issue.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was strange...his voice changed to that same tone he’d used when she asked him about why he worked at PAC &amp; Co in his apartment. It was almost like he was trying to convince her of the truth, instead of just stating it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that probably had a lot to do with being a salesman. His entire job depended on persuading people, so she couldn’t blame him for turning it on when he was trying to calm her misgivings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet again, she pushed away the warning bells that went off in her mind, preferring to simply stare up and smile at the gorgeous man she was lucky enough to have somehow landed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re probably right,” she sighed, leaning her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...what should we do now? It’s Friday night, we’re in one of the most exciting cities in the world, and I don’t have to be up early tomorrow...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki sighed internally, knowing that he couldn't take her back home. This was the weekend the company was going down. SHIELD was already active, freezing their warehouses and other logistics.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He couldn't spend the weekend with her. It was simply impossible.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh darling, I know it's a weekend for you, but unfortunately, it isn't for me," he said ruefully, giving her a sad look. "I need to leave early tomorrow morning. I have to do a tradeshow, and it's on the other side of the country."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>His arm tightened around her waist then, as he stared into her warm brown eyes with conviction. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"But I'll return to you, I promise, and we shall continue where we left off. I'll make it up to you."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma was bummed to miss another evening with her Prince Charming, but she kept smiling to hide her disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sure. You need your rest! I understand.” She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly again, then went back down and stared into those otherworldly blue eyes of his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drop me home?” she asked, and he nodded with another warm smile. And when he left her next to her apartment building with another soft kiss and sweet words about how he couldn’t wait to see her again, she buzzed with elated ecstasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt that way all weekend, until Monday, when she showed up for work and saw a handwritten sign on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“PAC &amp; Co. has been closed indefinitely pending a civil investigation. All employment has been terminated until further notice. Personal items will be available to pick up tomorrow between 12-2. We apologize for any inconvenience.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, Gemma grabbed her phone and went to call Dave. It rang once...and her heart sank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The number you dialed is no longer in service. Please try your call again. This is a recording.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Then the call clicked off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The number you dialed is no longer in service. Please try your call again. This is a recording.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was shaking, feeling her chest tighten and her cheeks heat up and tears starting to brim in her eyes. She tried one more time…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The number you dialed is no longer in service. Please try your call again. This is a recording.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FUCK!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Simple Saturday! Woohoo!<br/>(Also, cue in the evil laugh for that cliffhanger. lol)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dirty Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Months pass, and Loki loses all trace of Gemma.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>IMPORTANT NOTES</strong>
</p><p><strong>Bold Text</strong> = <em>Loki's POV</em></p><p>Normal Text = <em>Gemma's POV</em></p><hr/><p>
  <b>--Several months later--</b>
</p><p><b>Loki was lying in his bed finally, breathing deeply, just trying to get a </b> <b> <em>damned </em> </b> <b>moment to himself...</b></p><p>
  <b>Since the collapse of PAC &amp; Co., he had been on the move, chasing down some very powerful supernatural beings and helping Stephen Strange block their entry into this realm through their combined magical forces. The threat level was extremely high, and hence, he wasn't given a day of respite. As a highly accomplished master of seidr, it was his duty to protect Midgard. Or so Fury had said, to convince him about this mission. So much for “lying low” before his next assignment.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Well, wasn't that a charming thing... Loki wanted to protect Midgard. To pay his debts against the realm he had once attacked. To give something in return. To protect those he had inadvertently harmed...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He groaned and turned onto his side, his burnt clothes leaving a sooty trail on his bedsheets.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Even though his body was tough and resilient and could take these non-stop chases and battles, his mind was quite tired. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tired and yearning... yearning for the woman he had promised to return to.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He had broken that promise, true to his form, even though he had dearly wanted to keep it. Now he knew how Thor had felt after leaving Jane lonely in his quest for the infinity stones.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>His Gemma, his sweet Gemma. She had believed him. She must've waited for him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Norns, he needed to see her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>That one thought was enough to make him jump from the bed and right into the shower. He was going to freshen up, and then he was going to go see her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>With any luck, he'd still be able to convince her to take him back, to start over...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dressing himself quickly, he simply teleported himself to her neighborhood, taking on the face of Dave. Driving to her place would've been a waste of time.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>However, when he rang the bell at her apartment, it wasn't Gemma who opened the door. It was a man... in his middle age (for a Midgardian).</b>
</p><p>
  <b>After a few minutes spent investigating, he found out that Gemma had moved. And he had no idea about her new address. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Norns, he hated himself!</b>
</p><p><b>Just as he was about to break into an angry fit, his phone rang. It was Nick </b> <b> <em>fucking</em> </b> <b> Fury.</b></p><p>
  <b>"What is it?" he snapped as he picked up the call, none too happy about dealing with Fury again so soon after his last mission ended.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Something came up urgently. There's this politician we want to investigate, and he's presently in New York for an engagement. I want you to keep tabs on him, shadow him."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Fuck you," Loki muttered, almost cutting the call.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"He's most likely involved in a child trafficking ring, but we don’t know for certain,” Fury hurried to explain. “Without your help, it’ll take us months to track his shit down. If we’re sure of his guilt, we can nab him ASAP.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I have better ideas than simply shadowing him.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“We can’t use your magic here.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Leave that bit to me. But after I’m done with this, you are not to bother me for the next whole week. Understood?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Fine. I’m sending you the details over our messenger.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Fine.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He cut the phone and leaned against a building wall, feeling utterly terrible. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>His phone beeped within the next minute, relaying all the information he needed. And just like that, he was on another mission, with his heart still aching and desperate for Gemma.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The mission was simple enough. The target was easy to hone in on.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The man was in a less fortunate neighborhood, sponsoring a program for the poor. At least on the face of it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Instead of shadowing him, Loki decided to straight up tackle him head-on.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He went up to him while he was chatting to another man, taking on the form of a street urchin. And instead of moving aside, he bumped straight into his target, his hand latching onto his forehead.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The memory scanning spell activated, and the man’s guilt presented itself with it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It was over within a second, and Loki was out of the vicinity like a bolt of lightning, leaving chaos behind him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Changing his form quickly back to Dave, he began walking away from the area at a slow, easy pace, retrieving his phone from his pocket to call Fury.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“He’s guilty,” Loki stated without any greeting as the director picked up. “Get him however you want. I’d have killed him, but he has some important information that you’d need to break the entire trafficking ring.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“If you already know, then we don’t need him,” Fury replied on the other end.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I didn’t scan his mind all the way through. It would’ve taken longer, and my cover would’ve blown. Right now he doesn’t suspect much, just that a strange adolescent boy bumped into him and left him with a headache--”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki stopped mid-sentence, for his eyes landed on a sight he had been desperately seeking. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Gemma… in a beaten down coffee shop.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I have to go,” he muttered, cutting the phone off before Fury could respond.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He ran… ran towards the coffee shop, his legs propelled by the urge to confirm it that was actually her, to see her up-close, to hold her in his arms again…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But just as he drew close, a few things struck him hard. Gemma was much thinner than before, with dark circles under her eyes. Her usually rosy complexion was pale, and she just… looked deeply unhappy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It hit him like a dagger to the heart, and he nearly went down on his knees outside that coffee shop. Seeing Gemma like this, like a wraith, it broke him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly, his eyes were wet, and his vision blurry.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No, he couldn’t cry now. He had no right to. He had literally abandoned her. Her condition, whatever caused it, would not have been so had he been with her. He would’ve taken care of her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He SHOULD’VE taken care of her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Instead, he was forced to go on a mission.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No… he had to right this wrong. He had to keep his promise, however late it was.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Gemma cradled the hot coffee between her hands as she took her ten minute break from her shift at the coffee shop, thinking back on how her already-miserable life had become even worse over the last few months.</p><p>After the company had collapsed, she had applied for all the financial assistance she could - she had spent hours upon hours in lines and at government buildings, trying to get unemployment so she could pay her bills while she found another job.</p><p>But it never came through. Due to the unusual circumstances of PAC &amp; Co’s shut down, she wasn’t able to qualify for the aid, and after a few short weeks, her meager savings were gone. She was evicted from her apartment after missing her rent too many times, and she had stayed in shelters until she found this coffee shop that offered to let her stay in a minuscule studio apartment above the store while she worked for them.</p><p>It was a brutal job, and her bosses - a Chinese couple that barely spoke enough English to run the store - wore her down to the ground every day. She worked seven days a week, twelve hours a day, and still, she could hardly afford the basics she needed to survive. Most days...she just drank coffee.</p><p>Her clothes got baggier and baggier as her health declined, and try as she might, she couldn’t think of a way to pull herself out of her circumstances. So she just...existed.</p><p>Sometimes...she’d think about Dave. How he’d made her feel so happy and worthy and...loved. And the sex - <em> oh, the sex! </em>She thought about the sex A LOT. That small glimmer of joy in her past felt like a warm fire on a cold night...</p><p>She had tried to find him, after the shut down - had gone to his apartment building, but the doorman wouldn’t give her any information. The best she could do was leave notes with her number, asking him to call her. She had PRAYED that he would reach out...but he hadn’t. He left her life just as quickly as he’d come into it...just like she was afraid he would. Sometimes, she hated being right...</p><p>She was shaken from her thoughts when Mrs. Chang walked up to her, waving her hands around wildly and asking why she was being so lazy. With a sigh, she finished her coffee and headed back behind the counter to help the next patron in line.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>With a newfound determination to repair the damage he had caused, Loki wiped his eyes and walked into the coffee shop. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>But then he hesitated right by the entrance... asking himself a very valid question. Would Gemma even want him now? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He had just left her without any notice... and he had never called her... not even once. His actions were downright awful in that manner.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Still, he had to try. She looked so frail… so even as a friend, he had to reach out to her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Slowly, he made his way towards her, watching her silently as she served a woman, just going through the actions mechanically. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>There was no light in her eyes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Gemma," he whispered, and for the first few seconds, she just didn't respond. Mayhap she didn't hear him, so he tried again, louder this time. "Gemma?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>She looked up with her tired eyes, and while she saw him - and she recognized him - she just assumed she was delirious. It had been a day or two since she’d eaten anything substantial...</p><p>“Um...hi...” She didn’t dare speak his name, just in case it was a hallucination. It had happened before, and then she just got chewed out by the Changs. “How can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki's eyes widened, and for a second he thought his illusion had inadvertently dropped. He ran a nervous hand through his hair, surreptitiously checking his reflection in the coffee shop windows to confirm that he was indeed Dave.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He was...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Which meant that Gemma's condition was worse than it looked.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>That galvanized him. Immediately, he stepped up to her behind the counter and grasped her shoulders, looking into her eyes frantically.</b>
</p><p><b>"Gemma! It's me... Dave." </b> <b> <em>It's me, Loki... </em> </b> <b>"Darling... please, don’t you recognize me?"</b></p><p>
  <b>The Asian lady who had earlier been berating her came back to the counter upon hearing him, speaking in broken English.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She didn't like the disturbance and wanted Gemma back on the job. Like fuck he'd let that happen...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He pulled his wallet out while Gemma gasped, and then he literally threw a wad of several hundred dollar bills at the diminutive woman. "Go away!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The woman stopped chattering and picked the bills up, and he used that distraction to pull Gemma out from behind the counter. She came with him, still seemingly in a daze, as the woman started assisting the other customers in line.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Gemma, baby girl?" he spoke again, trying to get her to respond to him, but she just stared at him like she was seeing a stranger.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baby girl... </em>
</p><p>She hadn’t heard that in so long - it felt like lifetimes ago. And the man wasn’t leaving her alone...was it even possible...?</p><p>“Dave?”</p><p>Her voice was weak and strained, and she felt like she was stepping out of a fog.</p><p>“Dave...? DAVE?!”</p><p>It was him. It was HIM! It was actually him! She smiled for the first time in months, feeling tears starting to well up in her eyes. </p><p>“Oh my God...where have you been? I tried to find you but...Oh my God, DAVE!”</p><p>She threw herself into his arms and began to sob, holding onto him for dear life, never wanting to let go again.</p><p>Until the questions started spinning through her mind.</p><p>She pulled back, wiping her eyes but still smiling. “What happened to you? Where did you go?”</p><p> </p><p><b>"Gemma, darling, I'm so sorry, so sorry," he mumbled, pulling her to a corner to just... hold her in his arms. "Oh Nor--</b> <b> <em>God</em> </b> <b>... I feel so relieved that I've found you."</b></p><p>
  <b>Cupping her face in his hands, he looked into her sweet chocolate eyes and sighed, feeling uttering miserable and happy at the same time. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I... " He closed his eyes, knowing that he had to lie. "I had to go back to England. After PAC &amp; Co. was closed down, I had to return to attend some important business. But then, I never imagined that it would take so long for me to return. My work visa expired, and I could only get one again now."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>She nodded along with what he said. He hadn’t left her. He hadn’t abandoned her. He was stuck in England until he got his work visa renewed.</p><p>That was good enough for her.</p><p>“So you’re back now, for good? Where are you working? Are you still living in New York? Are you still in sales? Did you move back into your penthouse? I went there trying to find you but you were gone...OH! For God’s sake, WHAT is your phone number?!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You... you forgive me?" he asked, baffled that she had accepted him back so easily. "For leaving you like that?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Norns, she was too sweet for her own good.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>She looked confused. Still incredibly happy, but confused.</p><p>“Forgive you? The company closed, you got stuck in England. There’s nothing to forgive. It’s not like you left and were avoiding me on purpose...right?”</p><p>The thought nearly broke her heart. She didn’t want to think about it, but...a sheen of suspicion came over her face, and she gave him a concerned look.</p><p>“Right? I mean...why else would you have disappeared? I really DID try to find you before...before I lost everything...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He shook his head, a single tear running down his cheek. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I was just... careless, I suppose. I should've known... I wanted to be back, with you, so desperately."</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>But I was stuck protecting the realm, for you live in it...</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I need to know what happened. How did you lose everything?" he asked, smoothing her hair and looking her over in concern. "And why are you so ill?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>His care and concern were too much for her. She closed her eyes and began to tremble at his touch - it had been so long since anyone had given a shit about her, and she found it overwhelming.</p><p>Just as she was about to speak, Mrs. Chang walked up to them. She saw rage flash in Dave’s eyes like she’d never seen from anyone before, and she instantly knew she needed to run interference.</p><p>“Ah, um...Mrs. Chang? Could I take an hour or so off? This is my friend, Dave...I haven’t seen him in months, and—“</p><p>“We can’t keep shop open for a hour without you! You need be back behind counter! Help customers!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki turned around and pulled his wallet out again. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"How much for closing the shop for the day? How much is needed?" he growled, brandishing the wallet at the woman. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She gave him the amount and gave her twice as much in return. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now shut up and leave us be!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The woman cringed and then skittered away, almost wilting under his glare.</b>
</p><p><b>He felt Gemma grasp his arms then, and his focus returned to her. Turning back, he pulled her against his chest. "Come with me. </b> <b> <em>Please.</em> </b> <b> We need to talk in private."</b></p><p> </p><p>“O-Ok...” she said, eyes wide and shaken at his blatant display of wealth in this incredibly impoverished neighborhood. She noticed several of the patrons eying them now, and it made her very uncomfortable...</p><p>“We can...go to my place. It’s upstairs from here...”</p><p>It was the first thing she thought to say when those dangerous people started glaring at them, and she regretted it almost instantly. But it was out there now, and she hoped he wouldn’t be so shocked by her living arrangements that he would...what, judge her? He’d already proven he didn’t want to leave her, so...where was the risk?</p><p>It wasn’t the risk that bothered her. It was the <em> shame. </em></p><p>“Come on,” she said softly, and she took his hand, leading him to the rickety stairway down the alley behind the shop.</p><p>She turned the key in her door, but before she opened it, she looked at him with pleading eyes.</p><p>“Um, before we go in, just...just don’t...I mean...well, you’ll see...”</p><p>With a resigned sigh, she pushed open the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey lovely readers! Sorry for the delay, just going through a lot of fatigue these days. Hope you liked it. &lt;3<br/>(Hope the angst fest didn't burn your heart.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Gemma's Apartment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Upon seeing Gemma’s living conditions, Loki decides he has to do something...immediately.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Simple Saturday ftw! Hope you guys are staying safe and being cautious. And having a nice weekend. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>IMPORTANT NOTES</strong>
</p><p><strong>Bold Text</strong> = <em>Loki's POV</em></p><p>Normal Text = <em>Gemma's POV; Tony's POV</em></p><hr/><p>The studio apartment was absolutely minuscule - it was barely big enough to fit her futon mattress. But every other space - the walls, the table, the few shelves, even the ceiling - was covered in toys, posters, newspaper clippings, and other miscellaneous items...all for the Avengers.</p><p>It was like her entire home was a shrine to them - images of Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, the Hulk, Black Widow...even one of Hawkeye’s discarded arrows was among the plethora of items in honor of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes.</p><p>“I...started collecting things after the attack. I just...seeing this stuff gives me hope, reminds me I survived because of them and I need to do something with my life, keep going until...I don’t know. Until things get better, I guess...”</p><p>She looked up at him, blushing and hoping he didn’t laugh at her...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki just stared at all the Avengers paraphernalia, feeling like the worst kind of monster all over again. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"This is all... very endearing," he said, swallowing thickly as he mentally berated himself. What this essentially told him was that she would never accept the truth of his identity. Never. He could never reveal it to her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She would hate him forever if she ever came to know that he was the one who had taken her hopes and dreams from her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You really love the Avengers, and I dare say, they do deserve it. After all, it's only because of them that I could meet you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He stood there awkwardly, in her tiny living space, just looking blankly at the objects that reminded him who he truly was.  It was agony.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Gemma, have you eaten today?" he asked suddenly, changing the topic swiftly before he would succumb to more self loathing. "You don't look like you have."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He grasped her shoulders again, feeling them tremble. Norns, she was so very frail now. He wanted to heal her so badly...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Um, no. I haven’t eaten yet...” she said softly, relieved that he didn’t freak out over her obsession. She had been fixating on the Avengers during these troubling times, and it was strange sharing it with someone.</p><p>Strange, but, she found, not bad.</p><p>And the idea of eating an actual meal sounded wonderful.</p><p>“What do you feel like eating? It would be nice to sit down somewhere and catch up with you. I know my place isn’t exactly...homey.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki smiled at her gently, then pulled out his phone.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"But I do like the privacy that it affords us. Let's order take-out while we catch up. What do you say?" he asked, noting that she was embarrassed about her home. "There's plenty of room for us to sit here. After all, we're only two people, right?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Gemma chuckled, appreciating that he was making an effort to improve her mood about her residence. “Well, it’s no penthouse, but it will do.”</p><p>He was always doing that, trying to make her feel better. He was such a genuine, caring, nice person! How on Earth had she found someone like that?!</p><p>“Um...well, I haven’t been to Pizza My Heart since that first time we went. Let’s get that. I could use a little Doggy Style in my life...”</p><p>She blushed furiously as she realized what she’d said...of course, it wasn’t untrue. She hadn’t been with anyone since their last time in the office...</p><p>She swallowed hard.</p><p>“Dave, before you call them,” she pulled out her phone as well. “What. The HELL. Is your phone number?” She was NOT going to risk losing him again by forgetting to get that critical information. Oh, what her life could have been like over the last few months if she had just been able to talk to him...even just to have a friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Shh... it's alright. I'm here." He held her close and whispered his number into her ear, not caring at all that this was a special number given to him by Tony Stark, heavily encrypted with programs that kept him away from surveillance. Well, other than Stark's own surveillance.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"There, that's done. Now let's call Pizza My Heart."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>While they waited for the pizza to arrive, Loki tried his best to tidy up her little apartment so that they could relax there and not worry about sitting on an Avengers collectible. She protested, but he made her sit down while he did all the work. She needed to rest, at least until she recovered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In his mind, he already had a plan brewing. He would need to talk to Stark about it, but he was confident that it would work...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When the pizzas arrived, Loki brought them to her futon bed and pulled her onto his lap. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now, let us relax and enjoy this lovely meal, hmm?" he asked, picking a piece of pizza and feeding it to her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes went wide as he picked up the slice to feed it to her, like a child.</p><p>It felt strange...but also kind of wonderful. She was NOT used to anyone taking care of her, and she kind of liked being in Dave’s arms while she ate. Slowly, she devoured the pizza piece by piece - it was more food than she’d eaten in the last week combined!</p><p>She told him about what had happened after PAC &amp; Co. shut down, and it broke her heart to see the concern on his face as she spoke. But she loved it...loved that he cared enough to listen and be here for her now. Even though it had been months since they last spoke, it felt like no time had passed between them. </p><p>Finally, feeling full and VERY sleepy, she leaned on Dave with her eyes closed, smiling contentedly.</p><p>“Dave,” she drawled, knowing she was close to passing out but needing to know just one more thing. “Um...I know this is kind of sudden, but...I really like you. And being without you for those months...well...it sucked. Will you...could you...”</p><p>Oh no, now she couldn’t bring herself to say it...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki nodded to himself as she spoke, feeling her confessions deep in his own heart. </b>
</p><p><b>Yes, it had </b> <b> <em>sucked</em> </b> <b> very much. Being apart from her had been torture for him, but coming back to see her in this condition had nearly sent him into a breakdown.</b></p><p>
  <b>He held her close against his chest and cupped her cheek tenderly. "What? Tell me, darling. Do you need something?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Would you...go out with me? Like, on a date? A real date? I think...I think I want to get to know you better. I mean, I feel like...”</p><p>Oh all this stumbling over her words was embarrassing, and she was doing her best. But she hadn’t had so much food in her stomach at once in a long time, and it was pulling the blood from her brain to digest it all.</p><p>“...I want to be your girlfriend, Dave.”</p><p>She squeezed her eyes shut. It sounded a lot stupider out loud than when she thought it in her head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki let out a surprised laugh at her words. Gemma was so sweet and innocent; so plain in her request.</b>
</p><p><b>"Likewise, I want to be your...</b> <b> <em>boyfriend</em> </b> <b>," he answered, lowering his head. The word felt...inadequate; it lacked the gravitas to convey how he felt. He would fell nations for her. He would save her from any fate, would do </b> <b> <em>anything</em> </b> <b> to see her smile. But, if “boyfriend” was the term of courtship on Midgard...he would just have to get used to it. He bent down to kiss her softly, just brushing his lips against hers in a gentle movement.</b></p><p>
  <b>When he pulled away, he kept his forehead pressed against hers, basking in this soft intimacy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We'd definitely go on dates, as many as you want."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She smiled and nodded sleepily, her hands clutching him in a manner that was very telling of her fear that he'd vanish. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now, just relax in my arms, baby girl."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He lay down on the bed then, pulling her against his chest as she slept. He took his phone out and let it drop on the floor. It contained at least twenty missed calls from Fury, but he just couldn't be bothered about them right now.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Gemma was his priority.</b>
</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <b>Loki woke up several hours later, still holding Gemma in his arms. She was breathing deeply, slumbering in peace. Well, he was glad that she was, for she needed the rest.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Gently, so as not to jostle her, he extricated himself from the bed and picked up his phone. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He dialed Tony Stark's number as he stepped out of her tiny apartment, waiting for him to pick up. He had a lot to discuss with the man, and he was quite impatient for it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked up from the microprocessor he was soldering when he heard the Darth Vader theme ring through on his private cell. Only one person that could be.</p><p>“Hey, Reindeer Games!” he said through his AirBuds, still working on his project. “Isn’t it kinda late for a social call? Or did you need to talk to me before the sun came up and you turned into a pile of dust?”</p><p>Tony grinned, certain that Loki was rolling his eyes in response. </p><p>Against all odds, he and Loki had developed a strong friendship in the years since he moved from New Asgard to New York. It was predicated on a healthy skepticism of authority and a mutual love of pranks, but they had also had plenty of long nights talking about the horrors they couldn’t share with anyone else. After hearing all of THOSE stories, Tony wasn’t even upset that Loki was involved in the attack on New York, under the circumstances...especially now that he was familiar with who Thanos was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Tony, I need a nice studio apartment, preferably close to my place," he stated straight away, ignoring all of Stark's usual sass, "and find it as soon as possible. I'm short on time here."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He knew that he was being a bit unreasonable, but if there was anyone who could meet his demands, it was Stark. Their strange friendship bond was formed on such eccentricities, after all.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Woah there, Prince of Darkness. What’s going on? Need to hide a body? Because there are better ways...”</p><p>Tony looked around, making sure that Pepper couldn’t overhear them. She was nowhere to be seen. He breathed a sigh of relief...she wasn’t especially fond of Loki, and now that he was making requests - well, <em> demands </em> - he didn’t want to have that conversation with her right now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki rolled his eyes. "I'm better than you at hiding bodies, and you know it. Now get on with the apartment."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He closed his eyes as he heard Stark grumble on the other side. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Please Tony, you're the only one who is resourceful enough to find it. I need it... for someone special."</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em> THAT </em>got his attention.</p><p>“You need it for <em> what </em>now?” Tony stopped what he was doing and looked up, a huge flood of emotions hitting him all at once - mostly curiosity, but also excitement, nerves, suspicion and intrigue...</p><p>Well, pretty normal for a conversation with Loki.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stark's immediate change of tone meant that he was hanging onto his every word now. And with burning curiosity, no less.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki couldn't help but groan. "I'll tell you all about it later. In fact, I'll be needing more of your assistance in the matter. But for now, I just need to move this person from a dire situation, and have her move into a new apartment, if you can arrange it. I promise to pay the down-payment and fulfill all the formalities."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He waited for a response, but only received silence from the other side.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Tony? Can you still hear me?" he asked, concerned. "I need your help here. Please don't make it into a jest. Not this time."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Soooo many thoughts and questions were running through Tony’s mind, he didn’t know where to start. But it did sound urgent, so he pushed down the urge to ask everything at once.</p><p>“Yea yea yea, I’m here.” He pulled up the display of the properties he owned in New York and found a complex near Loki’s. “There’s a vacancy at The Max on 57th street and 11th Avenue. I’ll let them know we have a renter. Can I get a name to put on the lease, or is that too much to ask?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Gemma... Gemma Spitznaegel." Loki sighed in relief. Those locations were close enough for him, just walking distance. "You have my thanks, Tony."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He really meant it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ooo, sexy name,” Tony quipped before he could stop himself, and the tense silence on the other end of the line let him know that the disgraced Prince of Asgard wasn’t in the mood for such humor.</p><p>“All right. You got it, Megamind. Everything’s ready - she can move in anytime. And then you’re giving me <em>all </em>the details,” Tony said, ending the call and IMMEDIATELY starting to research everything he could on one Gemma Spitznaegel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki shook his head and went back inside, knowing full well that Stark would be spending the next hour or so snooping in on Gemma, trying to find more information about her than he had shared. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Once in, he started to go through Gemma's stuff, trying to sort it so that he could pack it all in neat boxes. That would make for easier unpacking once they got to her new apartment.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He did his work as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb Gemma's sleep.</b>
</p><p> —</p><p>Gemma stirred from her sleep when she heard the noises of someone moving papers around. She let her eyes flutter open - it was morning, and what small amount of light reached her window streamed in from the beautiful, sunny day outside.</p><p>Then she heard the noise again, and she sat up. Her eyes went wide as she looked around - it was...clean. All of her paraphernalia had been organized and sat in open boxes near her tiny kitchen, her laundry had been folded and packed away in her zip-up wardrobe, even the counters and tables had been wiped down. And in the middle of it all, shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows as always, was Dave.</p><p>“Um...good morning?” she said with uncertainty as she stood from the futon mattress on the floor, rubbing her eyes. “What, um...what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki had been so engrossed in sorting her documents and other paperwork, that he was almost startled to hear her voice.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh! You're awake!" He put the papers down and approached her. "How do you feel now?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a little kiss on her lips.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Good...” she said, still shocked by the transformation of her little apartment. She looked around nervously, even as her fingers wrapped around his. “You...you cleaned my apartment.”</p><p>The flat affect of her voice belied the complete confusion bordering on fear at waking up to such a strange thing. Had Dave been up all night...<em> cleaning </em> for her? She waited to hear his response, but she already felt the hot burn of embarrassment beginning to percolate in her gut. He thought her place was so disgusting that he felt the need to <em> clean </em>it for her...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki could see fear and uncertainty creep into her expression, and he worried that she was assuming the worst. He had to collect his thoughts a bit, to better present them in order to convince her to move immediately.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, well, cleaning was just part of it," he said with a nervous smile. "I was actually packing your stuff up in separate boxes. It will be easier to move that way."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He bit his lip as she became even more confused.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Gemma, I've called in a favour. I'm moving you to a new flat--I mean, apartment. This area is quite unsafe and unruly, and I don't want you living here." He cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes sincerely. "Please. Let me do this. Let me take care of you."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You did <em> WHAT </em>?!”</p><p>Gemma watched him cautiously, ALL the warning bells and red flags hitting her at once.</p><p>“Dave...I can’t afford another place. I might not even have a job today after what we did..”</p><p>She turned away from him, hugging her arms to her sides, her shoulders tense. “Um, thank you...for all this. But it’s too much.”</p><p>She felt the tears starting to brim in her eyes as her stomach sank. She knew it was too good to be true...he was a <em> psycho </em>if, the morning after they’d finally reunited, he’d <em>found her a new home</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki stared at her with uncertainty as she turned away from him. It hurt, and it made him nervous. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Had he miscalculated? Was he pushing her too far?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But... he cared for her... he didn't want her to suffer anymore. Could she not understand this?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No, he had to try again, he had to convince her...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Gemma... please." He grasped her shoulders from behind and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I didn't explain it well. I have arranged an apartment for you, and you don't have to pay the rent for the next three months. During those three months, you can settle down and get a new job. And... and then you can pay the rent amount back to me, if you're feeling very keen on it."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You...wait, really? I have three months to figure it out...?”</p><p>The thought of it suddenly gave her butterflies. If he was honestly helping her out, that might be enough time to get back on her feet, to climb out of this hell hole...maybe even to build up some savings again.</p><p>But it was a big “if.” And she felt like she barely knew Dave...sure, they’d had some fun, but there was a huge difference between going out for pizza and moving into a new apartment he’d found for her.</p><p>And as much as she wanted to believe him...as much as she hoped it was true and this might be her ticket out of the shitty, impoverished life she’d been stuck in...she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off about all this.</p><p>“Where is the apartment?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Relief flooded him upon seeing that she wasn't rejecting him out-rightly. She was apprehensive, and that was to be expected. She didn't know much about him, and suddenly, he was sweeping her off her feet. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>From her perspective, his motives looked less than chivalrous. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's in The Max," he answered her quickly, turning her around to face him again. "11th Avenue. It's a studio apartment. Nothing ostentatious. I think you will like it. I have photos of it in my phone, if you want to look at it."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>She laughed out loud and walked away from him again, shaking her head.</p><p>“The MAX!? Are you nuts? Dave, I wouldn’t be able to afford a place there in three DECADES, much less three months!”</p><p>She watched as his face fell, that same beautiful concern painting his perfect features.</p><p>Oh, it killed her when he looked at her that way.</p><p>“I...I’m sorry, but...Dave, there’s no WAY I can move in there. My resume is a long list of entry-level, service-based jobs with a brief blip of administrative work before PAC &amp; Co. mysteriously went under. That apartment probably costs more each month than I make in half a year...I’m sorry, I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki's mouth opened and closed, and he felt his frustration rise. He had not thought about this in detail. He had simply assumed that she would come along, that she wouldn't resist him so obstinately.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Gemma, I'm not foolish, please, trust me," he urged her. "I have a plan."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She gave him an incredulous look.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Running a hand through his hair, he tried to explain his idea in plain terms. At least, the part relevant to her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I know that you have worked in administration, and I know of a few vacancies in that area. The place I've joined recently, it's a fairly new company and the marketing department is understaffed. They desperately need admin people - it’s entry-level but you can move up quickly. And I’m certain they will pay you more than PAC &amp; Co. did. Can you see where I'm going with this...?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>As scared as she was, there was the faintest glimmer of hope that this might be true...she wanted it to be true! But nothing in her life ever worked out like this, and when it seemed like it would, it always ended up worse than before. Like when she first started seeing Dave...</p><p>“So...overnight, you’ve found me an apartment <em> and </em>a job? You show up randomly after months of being completely gone and try to fix my life in a DAY?!”</p><p>She closed her eyes, the tears finally breaking and rolling down her cheeks. “Who <em> are </em> you? <em> Why </em> are you doing this?! I can’t...I just… <em> YOU CAN SEE HOW CRAZY THIS IS, RIGHT!? </em>”</p><p>With a frustrated sob, she collapsed. It was too much to process...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Gemma!" Without thinking about it, Loki bent down and picked her up, gently placing her on the mattress. </b>
</p><p><b>He himself sat down on his knees in front of her, unable to understand or process what was happening. She was... </b> <b> <em>crying</em> </b> <b>? Why was she crying? He was trying his best to make things better for her... was it not enough? Was it something he did? Something he said?</b></p><p>
  <b>What was he doing wrong? Norns help him, he just wanted to make her happy!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Why was this so difficult...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Gemma, please... don't you see why I'm doing this?" he asked, his own eyes growing wet as he tried to hold her hand and convince her. “Earlier.. you had said that you wanted to be my girlfriend. That would mean that we're together, right? I... I took that to mean that we'd be there for each other, look out for each other, and care for each other."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He wiped the tears away from her cheeks, his heart clenching at the sight. "This is my way of taking care of you, Gemma." Then, a very dark, sad thought struck him... was she reconsidering? Did she not want him?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It wouldn't be the first time, even though he wasn't exactly </b>
  <b>
    <em>himself </em>
  </b>
  <b>here... at least, not superficially.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You </b>
  <b>
    <em>want </em>
  </b>
  <b>to be with me, right?" he asked in a whisper, feeling afraid of her answer. "I-I mean, even if you don't want me..." He swallowed thickly, feeling a lump form in his throat. “I still care for you, and I want to see you happy. Please, Gemma...trust me on this."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>She looked into his eyes - those beautiful, crystal blue orbs swimming with just as much concern and nerves as she felt.</p><p>He was being honest.</p><p>She could see it - everything he said, everything he felt...it was almost a physical sensation, flowing from him and into her. She vibrated with it, the pleading look he gave her making her feel...</p><p><em> Safe </em>. He made her feel safe.</p><p>That glimmer of hope grew brighter, and she clung to it, nurtured it, told herself it was good, that HE was good. She had been so used to doubting and being beaten down...no, not this time. This time, she would trust that glimmer. This time, she would take the risk.</p><p>“I...um...” She wiped her eyes, looking back at him as she rubbed her tear-stained cheeks, then she laughed with a hint of embarrassment. “Yes, yes I want to be with you! I just...oh God, this is a lot. I’m not used to people caring about me, and you’re just—“</p><p>She leaned forward and kissed him softly, pressing her lips to his as if it could explain everything she felt. Then, breaking the kiss, she stared into his eyes once again.</p><p>“You’re just AMAZING, Dave! You’re too good to be true! You just showed up in my life and suddenly my entire EXISTENCE shifted, and now...I’m just trying to catch up. But I do want to be with you. I do want to move out of this shitty apartment in this shitty part of town, and I want a job that I don’t hate. I want all of that, and I’m just reeling - so, yes, thank you! Let’s...let’s do this.”</p><p>She smiled, watching his face begin to brighten.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sweet Valhalla, it felt as though a heavy, crushing weight had been lifted off his soul. He suddenly felt free. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He was ecstatic!</b>
</p><p><b>"Thank you." He engulfed her in his arms again, and crushed her to his chest. "Thank you... you're so precious to me, Gemma. </b> <b> <em>I'd do anything for you. Anything to make you happy." </em> </b></p><p>
  <b>He kissed her forehead and sighed with relief. Finally, his plan worked. He was going to take Gemma out of this hovel, and he was going to court her properly. Woo her like a lady...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I've almost packed everything. We can leave today. I'll even help you settle in the new apartment; I took a leave for today."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Gemma nodded, feeling relief, excitement, fear...but mostly just a deep connection with this man who was whisking her out of her old life and offering her a new one.</p><p>“Sounds good, Dave.” Her knees were weak as she stood, looking around the drab little space for what would likely be the last time.</p><p>And good riddance.</p><p>She felt shaky, and she held Dave’s hand for a moment longer, stopping him from continuing his work. But when he looked at her, with his unfairly beautiful face, his gorgeous body, that look that said he honestly worried about and cared for her. With barely a thought to stop herself, she pulled him to her and kissed him deeply.</p><p>She had fallen hard. And there was no going back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sweetheart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki and Gemma go grocery shopping, and she gives him a taste of the 'simple life'.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Simple Saturday is here! Happy Weekend, lovelies. Hope you enjoy this ball of fluff chapter. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>IMPORTANT NOTES</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Bold Text</strong> = <em>Loki's POV</em></p>
<p>Normal Text = <em>Gemma's POV</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>--One week later--</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki rang the bell to Gemma's new apartment and waited patiently. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>In his hands was a present for her. A little something for the new home. He didn't know if it was a fine gift, but he trusted Stark with these products, as he was practically addicted to the stuff. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki couldn't wait to give it to her and see her reaction. At least, he hoped that she'd like it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma looked up from the box she was unpacking when she heard the bell ring. There were only a few boxes left, and she was excited to be completing the move-in. As much as she had her doubts that this all still wasn’t just a fever dream, she was slowly beginning to accept that it WAS going to help her out, even as just a temporary stepping-stone to stabilize her life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart leapt into her throat...she knew it was Dave before she even stood up. Brushing some imagined dust off of her tried-and-true Avengers t-shirt, she tightened her messy bun and went to let him in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she opened the door, she still got butterflies when he smiled at her. She didn’t know if she’d ever get used to seeing him smile at her...</span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t order a pizza, I’m not looking to find Jesus, and I’m all stocked up on Girl Scout cookies,” she teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki stared at her in utter confusion, his mind coming to a complete halt. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>What was she talking about?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Girl Scouts?" he asked aloud, the surprise plain on his face.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed. “What, you don’t have Girl Scouts in London? They go door-to-door selling cookies to fundraise for their activities, so they can...like, go camping and earn badges and...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His look of confusion never abated, though it was gradually tinged with amusement as she tried to explain. Finally, she just stopped, too overcome by his eyes and his cheekbones and his lips and his chin and his hair and his EVERYTHING to try and find the words to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she realized it, she was just staring at him with a glazed-over, dreamy expression as she took in his features...</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"So you were teasing me, hmm?" he asked, kissing her forehead... and then her lips. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He couldn't help himself. The moment he saw Gemma, he wanted to touch her, be close to her. Throughout the week, as he helped her settle down and unpack, he had kept his eagerness in check. He had wanted her to feel safe and sound first.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>But it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his distance. He yearned to be close to her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He grew so busy with tasting her sweet cherry lips that he almost dropped his present. Just as he righted it, the kiss broke, much to his annoyance.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his waist, having to stretch up on her tiptoes to really reach him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he fumbled with the large-ish wrapped box, her stomach did a strange little flip-flop. Was that for her? She pulled back, eyes sparkling with curiosity. “So what’s that?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He held the elegantly wrapped box in front of her then, biting his lip self-consciously. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"A little something for you. For the tradition of warming the house, as they say on M-" He shook his head, almost slipping there. Damn. She made him forget himself... "As the tradition goes, I mean."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way he spoke - just the accent and the words, regardless of what he was even saying - made her tingle all over. It was almost an ASMR-like response, and she just rode out the pleasurable sensation for a moment before taking the gift from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you! But you know you didn’t have to go to the trouble...given that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>gave me</span>
  </em>
  <span> the new place...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, she couldn’t wait to see what was inside. Like a kid on Christmas, she ripped open the wrapping paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a compact coffee maker, a Nespresso - and she squealed with delight. She’d always wanted one of those stupid things! Just the idea of having smooth, good-quality coffee to start her day seemed like a luxury she’d never be able to enjoy. But now...it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dave! How did you know that I wanted this?! Thank you!!!” She walked over to the kitchen counter and began to unbox it right away, eager to try it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You're going to have to </b>
  <b>
    <em>earn </em>
  </b>
  <b>this new place, you know," he responded, watching her keenly as she opened the box and pulled the contraption out. "Make no mistake, I'll be at your door past the two month mark, demanding my money with the interest. Which you can pay in cash...</b>
  <b>
    <em>or kind</em>
  </b>
  <b>."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He was so proud of himself right now, for using all the Midgardian terms AND making her happy.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dared to give him a flirty look as she finished pulling the machine from its cardboard and styrofoam packaging. Brushing off the bits of static white beads, she looked it over happily...then realized she didn’t have the little espresso pods it needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I can’t wait to try it out! But I’ll need to buy the pods for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Oh…” Loki blinked, then cringed in response. He should’ve thought ahead and bought the pods with the machine. After all , what use was it without them? “I can go and get them for you.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no! I needed to head out to get groceries anyway - this is perfect!” She looked at him and smiled brightly. “I’ve been meaning to check out that Whole Foods a block away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed her reusable grocery bags from the hook in the kitchen and began to get her coat. “Want to come with me? I mean, if you don’t have other plans...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm essentially at your mercy," he said, gesturing to himself as he kept pace with her. "I have no plans for the weekend. My only plan was to be with you. Help you settle down, perhaps.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He took the bags from her and helped her put on her coat. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"So... this Whole Foods - what a strange name - what all do they have?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait...you’ve never been to a—” she had to stop and follow that thought for a moment, then… “You’ve never been grocery shopping, have you…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His perplexed and guilty look was all the affirmation she needed. She smirked a bit, excited to learn more about her spoiled little rich boy. “They have really healthy, natural foods at Whole Foods. I...well, normally I wouldn’t be able to afford it, but I have this great job lined up thanks to this </span>
  <em>
    <span>awesome</span>
  </em>
  <span> guy I happen to know, and I was kind of hoping you might allow me to pay you back for this too...with </span>
  <em>
    <span>interest</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wiggled her eyebrows at him, and when he laughed, she felt like she was being electrocuted by happiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki felt his cheeks heating a bit at her remark, finding that yes, indeed, he hadn't been to the grocery store.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He never had the need to. All his needs were always met by someone or the other getting things for him. At a price, such services were always available. It helped with his busy schedule and strenuous life.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Well, where I live, I just tell the service staff what I need and one of them gets it for me," he answered sheepishly. He hoped that she didn't think him a snob for this… "But I'm not averse to shopping."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She snorted as he brought her coat up to her shoulders, and she started to zip it. Then she slipped her feet into her shoes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you’re in for a treat. Slumming it at the Whole Foods...Come on. I can’t WAIT to see what you think of it!” she giggled as she went to leave the apartment. But before they left, she took his hand in hers and wrapped their fingers together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma led Dave down the hall, down the elevator, and out of the building, chatting incessantly about all the things he could expect to see. She had NEVER been so excited to go grocery shopping in her life!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, after a short walk, the automatic doors to the Whole Foods slid open, and Gemma grandly gestured inside with an open palm, almost snorting sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Behold. A grocery store.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was quite embarrassed, but he hid it with a smile. "Lead the way, my lady. My ignorant soul is in need of guidance."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma grabbed a cart and began walking with him through the store, going up and down the aisles and checking to see what he did and didn’t recognize. It was incredibly fun to watch his reactions as they strolled past shelf after shelf of dry goods, produce, spices, dairy products, even bath and body and beauty products.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed a bit overwhelmed by it all, which gave Gemma no small amount of satisfaction. She let him pick out which loaf of bread to buy, which wine, which apples, basic things that she didn’t have a preference for specifics on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she was surprised at how he was especially interested in the butcher counter, watching the men work on slicing up and grinding the beef she had asked for, thinking they could make burgers for dinner. It made her just a bit uneasy, the way he fixated on it, like he had found his next career calling him. But just as she started to get legitimately worried about his unblinking fixation, he turned back and smiled at her like nothing had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was quite fascinated by the way the butcher was cutting the meat and grinding it. Midgardians were heavily dependent on machines for such things. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It made sense, they mostly didn't like touching their meat raw.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki, on the other hand, was quite used to it. Long days of game hunting with Thor had given him the chance to hone his skills in cleaning up and preparing the caught animals. He considered himself quite the expert on it.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sadly, he had to push away from the counter, for he knew that Gemma was beginning to stare at him oddly.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"So, ground meat?" he asked her, giving her his full attention again. "Are you thinking of cooking up something special?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just burgers. An old family recipe...nothing fancy, but I think you’ll like it. You know, so long as I’m introducing you to the simple life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled and took his hand again after the butcher gave her the package of meat, leading him to the check out. “I mean...I assume you haven’t had homemade burgers before. Correct me if I’m wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He smiled a bit sadly at that. "Yes, my home had nothing like your burgers. But we did have a wide variety of fluffy breads, very close to your burger buns in softness."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Thinking of Asgard and the accompanying losses kind of soured his mood for a moment. It had been years and still, the memory was painful and bitter.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Even more so for </b>
  <b>
    <em>him </em>
  </b>
  <b>than for any other Asgardian.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I'd love to taste the ones you're planning to make," he said quietly. "I'm always up for trying new things."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma nodded and started putting her items on the conveyor belt at the checkout, smiling as Dave helped her. The lady at the checkout kept giving her sidelong looks, though she maintained that detached “customer service” manner as she did it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma couldn’t blame her - she could only imagine how the two of them looked together: Dave, utterly gorgeous perfect DAVE, dressed in his stylish pea coat, with a black and green scarf wrapped around his neck and tucked into the front. Dave, with his tailored jeans that hugged him in all the right places. Dave, with his nice leather shoes polished and shining...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next to Gemma: average height, kinda lanky from her months of malnutrition that had only ended a week ago, hair unwashed and in a messy bun, in a coat she got from goodwill that had seen better days, wearing sweatpants and a very basic pair of tennis shoes that were </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> starting to tear at the flex points.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And HE was looking at HER with all the adoration of Romeo for Juliet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma smirked to herself as she finished up the transaction and they headed out the door and back to her apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let the bitch judge.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Do you think that maybe I can help with the burger preparation?" he asked as they returned to the apartment, "I want to learn the process."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He wasn't lying. He indeed wanted to learn, so that mayhap, one day, he'd prepare them for Gemma.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>In </b>
  <b>
    <em>their </em>
  </b>
  <b>home, in </b>
  <b>
    <em>their </em>
  </b>
  <b>shared kitchen...</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, did you think I was just going to let you sit on the couch and watch me? Around here, everyone helps with the food prep. House rule.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled as she opened the package of Nespresso pods and popped one into her new machine. “But I will make you a coffee if you’d like one, sweetheart—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes went wide and she pressed her lips together as she realized that </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> word just slipped from her mouth. She hadn’t meant to use the term of endearment, but it seemed her brain wanted things she was too shy to admit and was making its own choices when she wasn’t being careful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her cheeks burned red, even though, deep down, she knew he’d be excited to have heard her say it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, um...cream? Sugar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki's heart nearly stopped when she called him </b>
  <b>
    <em>sweetheart</em>
  </b>
  <b>. Such a loving term...said so lovingly...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>When was the last time anyone had used a term of endearment for him?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Probably his late mother... but that was a long time ago. When he was merely a prince... and his hands weren't red with the blood of his victims.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He swallowed thickly as he watched Gemma, a part of him wondering if she had just spoken out of a force of habit, or if she truly meant to call him </b>
  <b>
    <em>sweetheart</em>
  </b>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He nearly forgot that she had asked him a question....</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Ummm... both sugar and cream. I like my coffee sweet and strong."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh, there’s a ‘doubleshot’ feature on this one...ok, sweet and strong it is!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The machine burbled as she made his cup, her brain still thrumming with the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetheart</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Seeing his awkward reaction actually made her feel better - if she could affect him so strongly with just one word...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was suddenly very tempted to try to affect him in some </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>ways...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she brought his coffee to him, she made sure to brush his hand as she passed him the mug. Nothing too obvious, but enough that she felt like he would notice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki positively shivered the moment her hand brushed his. He honestly, nearly dropped the coffee mug. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Was she deliberately doing this? His sweet Gemma was... </b>
  <b>
    <em>seducing </em>
  </b>
  <b>him?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He put his mug on the counter and came up behind her as she was making coffee for herself. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he began to nuzzle her neck, just breathing in her sweet scent...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Call me that again, will you?" he whispered, feeling both hot and needy.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma felt the shivers and goosebumps wash over her like a wave when he touched her, when he nuzzled her, when he whispered in her ear. She leaned back into him and closed her eyes, almost sighing with how good it felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm...</span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetheart</span>
  </em>
  <span>...” she said almost dreamily. The strength of his arms around her made her feel safe and secure like nothing else in the world - her protector, her provider, her savior…</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Oh Norns!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Just hearing her call him </b>
  <b>
    <em>sweetheart</em>
  </b>
  <b> was doing things to his loins. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He had just about begun sucking on her neck when the damned contraption began making noises. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm not in the mood for coffee anymore," he grumbled against her neck, still holding her tight. "Are you? Please say no, baby girl."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frankly, it hadn’t even really registered that he was talking about the coffee, just that he had asked her to do something, and she wanted to do that. And the </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby girl</span>
  </em>
  <span> sealed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything else you’d like me to say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hardly recognized her own voice. It was deep, husky, breathy...so laden with lust and desire that she turned herself on hearing her own words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The coffee machine she was so excited to get to earlier that day was utterly forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"A great many things I want to hear from your lips," he said, his hands beginning to roam all over her front. They settled on her breasts finally, squeezing them gently through that rather odd Avengers shirt she was wearing. "But first... say that you want me."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Even if I were to show you my true face...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Say that you're mine..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She inhaled deeply as he touched her, eyebrows coming together as her breath hitched. Her words were whisper-quiet, but they echoed through her mind as though she had shouted them. All of her thoughts were focused on his touch, his voice, his movement. She was quickly becoming limp in his arms, her legs shaking almost imperceptibly as she stood there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m yours...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Good girl," he growled in her ear, dragging her away from the counter and straight for the newly acquired bed. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He kissed her hungrily as he pushed her pants and panties down her hips, so desperate to get her naked. He wanted to touch her... feel her... get lost inside her again. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It was almost an animal need now. He had waited for this for so long... so </b>
  <b>
    <em>damn </em>
  </b>
  <b>long. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Best Burgers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki and Gemma enjoy a day at home, which includes coffee, burgers, and, of course...lots of sex.</p>
<p>Bold Text = Loki<br/>Normal Text = Gemma</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Got a few things we wanted to talk about with you all.</p>
<p>So it’s been an extra week since the last update, and Latent and I feel awful about it. But, with everything going on in our personal lives and the rest of the world in general, we’ve been having a really hard time keeping up with posting these amazing chapters! We will continue to post as we can, but until we hit a bit more normalcy, we are going to need some flexibility in our posting schedule. This may include a bit of a hiatus, but know that you wonderful readers are in our thoughts and hearts all the time and LOVE you all!</p>
<p>Also due to our limited bandwidth, we have not been able to reply to all comments. PLEASE KNOW we absolutely adore your feedback and encouragement! Even if we aren’t able to respond to every comment directly, we love seeing them and so, so, SO appreciate them, especially now!</p>
<p>Our readers are the best on the internet, as far as we’re concerned. We will be around, posting as often as we can...and we hope you understand. Thank you all so much! Stay safe out there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His ferocity and impatience almost scared her. She was vulnerable, pliant, open to him with her mind and body. But that sense of safety stayed with her, she realized with a start… and a deep, </span>
  <em>
    <span>new </span>
  </em>
  <span>truth suddenly became apparent: she trusted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She trusted him...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma hadn’t trusted anyone in a long time, not since she’d lost the naïveté of her youth. She had guarded herself, closed herself off to keep the world from hurting her again and again...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then here was Dave, prying her heart and her legs open, telling her with his words and his body that she could let go, that she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to take care of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she did. Gemma let him undress her, helping him along without taking over the task, her eyes shut softly and her lips parted in silent ecstasy as he gave her the love and care she’d believed would never be hers...before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>When he had her completely naked, he couldn't help but notice how much she had changed in the months they were separated. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She was still beautiful... still his Gemma... but she was so frail. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He swore to himself that he'd never let this happen to her ever again....</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And then he began to kiss down her neck, reaching her breasts and suckling them softly while his hands caressed her inner thighs, urging them open. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Beautiful..." he murmured against her skin, teasing and tugging her sensitive flesh till she was moaning and squirming beneath him.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, she wanted him naked and inside her SO badly...but even as she craved it, she couldn’t bring herself to say anything. She was reduced to moans and heavy breathing, her mind spinning with what his attentions were doing to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she did the next best thing, communicating with her eyes and her body and her moans how much she wanted him, how desperately she needed him to take her and meld with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And somewhere, </span>
  <em>
    <span>faaaar </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the back of her mind, she was just shocked and overwhelmed, still trying to comprehend how she had gotten so lucky...</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>As her moans grew louder, he lifted his head and stared at her with burning need. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He nearly tore his clothes while he took them off in a hurry. All the while keeping his eyes on her, looking right into her eyes. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>When the impediment of clothes was gone, he reached for her again, pushing himself between her legs, opening her up with his thighs. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh Gemma... I've waited so long..." He gave her a feverish look as he slowly breached her, breathing heavily. "To be one with you again..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He couldn't say more. All he could do was groan in pleasure as he was engulfed by her hot, slick channel.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lost her breath when he slid his thick cock inside of her, so slowly that she thought she would die from the yearning and impatience to be full of him. She felt like she might start crying, it felt so good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dave</span>
  </em>
  <span>...” she whispered, grasping at his back and his ass, pulling him as close as she could to her, craving as much contact as possible. It felt electric, a pulsing, humming sensation that vibrated through her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, which were curling with delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned again as he moved in her, rocking her hips to his rhythm and breathing sweet praises in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was... possessed. With the need to please her, to be deep inside her, to have her again and again...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You're so slick, baby girl," he growled in her ear as he moved in and out of her with long, almost torturous strokes. "You're a dripping fountain of sexual bliss, and I love bathing in your essence. Do you even know how desperately I've waited for you... my thoughts always possessed by you, even in my darkest moments, even when I was fighting demons..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He mumbled that last sentence into her neck, muffling it at the very last moment.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Norns... he was losing himself again. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>For a moment, he just stopped moving, trying to get his heart and mind in order again, so that he wouldn't slip in front of her and reveal himself.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling him hesitate, Gemma gripped him closer. She was lost with him, and she didn’t want him to hold back. Not anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She trusted him...and she wanted him to feel like he could trust her, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok, sweetheart...we all fight demons. Stay with me...be here with me...take me...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her gentle demands flowed from her lips without thought, feeling herself connected with him and simply bringing him back to her with her words and body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let go, my love...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She never even realized what she’d said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was shocked by her response... </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She didn't know that he had literally been fighting demons from another dimension. Norns...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>What could he say?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Just as he was debating it... she called him 'my love', and that all but destroyed him. In the best way possible.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He let go, just as she asked of him. He let go and made love to her, taking her lips in a kiss so passionate that he was sure it'd melt giant blocks of ice. His body moved thoughtlessly, grinding into her as he thrust deep inside her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The pleasure built and built till he could feel her shaking. She was clenching around him in no time...</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma was on FIRE. Everything was on fire...she gave herself to him mind, body, and soul, her own cries and moans escaping her lips unabated. As the pleasure coiled tighter, she clenched around his massive cock as it slid in and out of her, drawing out the sensations like a bow drawing music from a violin, and then...she came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her back arched and she gasped, and at the same time she felt Dave go rigid and begin to throb, his forehead pressing into her collarbone, his arms gripping her shoulders like he might go flying off the Earth if he released her. Her legs shook uncontrollably as his seed filled her, claiming her. And she wanted nothing more than to be his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know how long they stayed like that, as wave after wave of orgasm crested over and through her, but soon she realized her voice was hoarse from the throaty moans she couldn’t stop. Her muscles ached from squeezing him with her entire body. And slowly, her breath came back to her as she floated down from the peak of ecstasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had nothing more to say. She just gently stroked his hair as he stayed inside her, hot breath floating across her glistening skin as he collected himself against her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki held her a long time in the bed, listening to her breathing and her gently calming heartbeat.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She wasn't asleep, though, and neither was he. He remained quiet for a few more minutes, just contemplating his existence... and Gemma's share in it now.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She was precious to him, that much he had known. But now... after she called him 'my love', he was simply drowning in myriad feelings. As someone who had long ago decided to shun love, he had been terribly quick to fall into its depthless pool. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He was in love. </b>
  <b>
    <em>In love... </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The realization left him sort of lightheaded. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Maybe he needed to consult someone about it. Someone who was equally messed up as him, but nonetheless, in love. Well, he did know someone like that...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Hey," he said to Gemma at long last, cupping her soft cheek in his palm. "How are you feeling? Everything ok? I didn't break anything, did I?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He smiled playfully, trying to hide his inner turmoil.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma smiled widely and stretched, loving the ache in her muscles and her pussy. Good God, she had been dying for that moment since he’d reappeared in her life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm fine. Everything's OK, Dave." She looked up at him dreamily, happily. "How are you?" She sounded almost loopy from the massive amount of endorphins and oxytocin that cascaded through her veins, but she didn't care. She had Dave. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Let's just say that I haven't felt this good in a very long time," he replied, gazing at her as though she was unreal.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>For a moment, he was stuck with an invasive thought - what if she was just a figment of his imagination, and what if he was still with Thanos? What if all this was just a fever dream?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He had to shake himself out of it.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"So... since we're both very fine, what do you say we do next?" he asked suddenly, trying to get back to the present and stabilize his mind.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um...OH, the coffee!" She jumped up and ran to the kitchenette, still completely naked. She wrapped her hands around the mug and smiled. "It's still warm. I could nuke it if you want it hotter though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"No need," he said, grinning as he spread his limbs and stretched wide on her bed. "Just bring it here. We'll have it in bed."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He watched her beautiful bare form quite heatedly as she returned with the mugs. He couldn't help it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>His cock twitched in response.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled again as she handed him the mug - she couldn't help it... he was BEAUTIFUL! Laying there all naked and spread out and...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Woah there, slow down girl. Give the man a chance to recharge.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhm...sweet and strong. Just like you." she giggled, then she went completely red in the cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. My. God. Did you seriously just say that?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without making eye contact, she took a sip of her own coffee. Damn, it was good! Smooth and strong and...perfect. Just like Dave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki's grin widened, so much that his cheeks hurt. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Is that so?" he asked, grasping her wrist to pull her to him on the bed. "Nothing can be sweeter than you, though. You're better than any beverage I have tasted."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Norns, she looked so pretty with that blush...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He was smitten. He was too far gone... there was absolutely no hope for him now...</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Burgers!" she practically shouted. "We need to start on the burgers, come on!" She pulled him up from the bed and went to grab her clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was going to jump on him again if she'd stayed there a second longer. They HAD to do something other than sit on a bed naked with each other, or she might never leave this little apartment again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled on her clothing quickly, then headed to the fridge and started pulling out ingredients. "So, what do you know how to do? Clean lettuce? Slice tomatoes? Or did you have a butler for all that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Reluctantly, Loki pulled his pants on and followed her into the little kitchen, feeling quite confused by her sudden fixation on burgers. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Umm... we did have house servants, yes," he replied. "But I do know how to cook and slice vegetables, dear. I showed you at my home, didn't I?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He took the lettuce and tomatoes from her, getting to the job of cleaning and cutting immediately. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"But I'm really good at cleaning and cutting game meat, you know? The blood, the feathers and fur don't bother me at all."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The...</span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma stopped what she was doing immediately and just stared at him, incredulous. "The </span>
  <em>
    <span>game meat</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You didn't tell me you were a hunter. What kind of hunting did you do?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to rid her mind of the image of Dave, out in the woods, covered in dirt and sweat and blood as he field dressed his kill...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaaand she was wet again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My GOD, woman do you ever turn OFF?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki felt a bit self conscious now. He didn't know how to explain it to her that he hunted some very enormous creatures with Thor all over the Nine Realms. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Well, uhh... I used to hunt, mostly with my throwing daggers," he said, a small smile playing on his lips as he remembered those days. "Used to head out into the woods with my friends. It was either birds or something like a wild boar. We brought the kill back to make a feast out of it."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunted </span>
  </em>
  <span>with </span>
  <em>
    <span>DAGGERS</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!" Gemma's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. So Dave was a goddamned knife thrower?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean, I thought you'd use a gun, or maybe even a bow and arrow...but </span>
  <em>
    <span>daggers</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Are you kidding me?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma started to shape the patties from the ground beef, mixing in the spices as she went. But her gaze remained on Dave, wanting to hear more about this incredible style of hunting he did back in England.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wished, now more than ever, that she had friends she could talk to about this shit!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Damnit, he should've said gun...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Well, it was too late now. </b>
  <b>
    <em>Time to twist this further...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He nodded. "Yes. I was a strange child, indeed. I mean, it's silly, no? Hunting with daggers when you have guns at hand? But then again, getting my hands on daggers was way easier than grabbing a gun. I had started hunting quite young." He shook his head. "Youth and its stupidities. Maybe I should've focused on a proper hobby instead."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No! I think it's really cool!" She blurted, hoping she hadn't hurt his feelings. In her rush to speak to him, she dropped a large ball of meat on the floor, and it landed with a disgusting </span>
  <em>
    <span>thwop</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ewwww shit..." she muttered, immediately wiping her hands and getting some paper towels. "Well, guess that's one less burger we'll need to cook. Hey, can you cut some slices of cheddar cheese? Do you like cheese on your burgers?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was rambling and she knew it as she threw away the floor meat. "Oh, shoot, the grill!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went out onto her little balcony and started up her small barbeque so it would be preheated by the time the patties were ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was rather confused by her responses and actions. Did she </b>
  <b>
    <em>like </em>
  </b>
  <b>it that he hunted? Or was she utterly disgusted?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I like cheese," he said as she stepped out into the balcony. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shrugging it off, he went to do as she asked, trying his best to assist her in everything. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Soon, her little grill was heated enough so they could put the meat patties on them. It was quite similar to how they cooked certain types of meat on Asgard. More efficient in some ways, even.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He had to give it to the humans... they certainly did come up with some very nice and useful things.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Now that the meat is cooked, what's next?" he asked, rubbing his palms together. It smelled delicious.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now we put a slice of cheese on for just a minute..." she said as she laid the exquisitely cut slices on the burgers - he </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>knew how to use knives...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And we put the buns on to toast for a bit too," she giggled as she put the bun slices on the other side of the grill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just for a bit, then we'll head inside and add the toppings."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned back on the balcony, feeling the wind blow gently through her hair. She'd never had a balcony before, and even though this one was about the size of two chaise lounges pushed together, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For just a moment, she closed her eyes and inhaled the happiness she felt from the fresh outdoor air high above the streets of New York.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt amazing, and it was all thanks to Dave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki watched her with a hungry gaze as she leaned against the balcony, letting the wind caress her golden hair. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She looked gorgeous...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Before he could stop himself, he leaned over and grasped her waist, planting kisses on her neck.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, his lips were magic!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled again and indulged him, molding to his body and holding him close. He was so affectionate...she could get used to this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, for the first time, she had hope that she would. The feeling surprised her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, Dave. We need to get the patties and buns off the grill or they'll burn..." she laughed as he continued to molest her brazenly on the balcony. Not like anyone could see them all the way up here, but still..</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>He let her go very reluctantly, his body still gravitating to hers as she giggled and attended to the buns and meat patties.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I can't help myself around you, it seems," he whispered in her ear as she took the buns off the grill. He nipped her earlobe and pulled it between his lips. "You're quite addictive, you know."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess you've acquired a taste..." she laughed, carefully taking the tray of patties and buns inside even as he kept his arms awkwardly wrapped around her waist as she walked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She showed him the best way to stack the burgers, adding the condiments one by one in her tried and true way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the wine they'd selected earlier and poured them each a glass, then she sat at the counter and patted the seat next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she finally took her first bite, it was literally the best burger she'd ever eaten. And from the look on Dave's face, he seemed to feel the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki moaned as he took his first bite of the burger.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"This is.. this is wondrous!" He looked at her in awe. "Gemma, your hands are magic. I couldn't have made such a delicacy myself. Not in a thousand more years of practice, I believe. You're exceptional!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The praise dripped easily from his tongue, for it was actually genuine.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He couldn't wait to share this delightful food with Thor.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma almost laughed at his words - they made her feel amazing! And the way he spoke got her all worked up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wonderous? Wow...first time anyone has said that about my burgers! We'll have to do this again soon...so, what should we do now? Do you want to...watch a movie? I can make popcorn, if you're not full."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Sure, but afterwards, I must head home," he said with a rueful smile. "There's a pitch I'm working on, and I need to present it on Monday. So I'm planning on finishing by tonight, so that I may visit you tomorrow and spend the day with you, love."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>In reality, he wanted to head over to Tony's place and discuss some very important things with him. Things like... love. And relationships. And Midgardian courtship rituals.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they were done eating the burgers, Dave helped Gemma clean up, and she showed him how her father taught her to make popcorn on the stove. It came out perfectly! Gemma was so proud of herself...and positively giddy at how excited Dave got over something as simple as popcorn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she put on her favorite documentary: Captain America - The First Avenger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was so content and happy, she didn’t notice the look of disgust on Dave’s face when he saw what they were watching...she just cuddled in and enjoyed the time she had with him before he needed to go.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What is Loki going to do? Can he tell Gemma the truth, or will he keep his identity a secret? Find out next time on “The Pursuit of a Simple Life”! 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Boys' Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki needs someone to talk to about his lovelife...and who better than a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist for some romantic advice?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bold Text = Loki<br/>Normal Text = Tony</p>
<p>Happy Simple Saturday! We managed to pull it together and get a chapter posted this week. :D Enjoy some extra fluffy fluff, friends. We can all use it. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Loki left Gemma's place late in the evening, after having distracted her away from the perfection of Captain </b>
  <b>
    <em>fucking</em>
  </b>
  <b> America. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He couldn't let that man be her focus when he was with her. Not now, when he was officially courting her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>So, he had tried his best to remove Steve Rogers from her mind by using his fingers and mouth. The documentary had completed its run in the background while he had her coming again and again. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Her moans still echoed in his head.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The memory of them was a balm to his chaotic thoughts, which were otherwise making him quite anxious.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He wanted Gemma... and not just as a passing fancy. He wanted her in his life, he wanted to adjust his life around hers. The last time he had attempted a serious relationship was centuries ago. It hadn't worked out. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He felt so very inept at it now, especially after what had happened in the last decade. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It had cost him every opportunity at any kind of intimacy. His mind was lost to him for a good portion of it, and with that, he had lost his ability to connect with anyone. There was so much mistrust and hurt, he had just given up on trying. It was a miracle that he could build any friendships in the recent years, especially with the people he had hurt in the past.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He really appreciated and cherished those friendships. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>But Gemma was different. So very different. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He was nervous about his developing relationship with her. There were so many complications to it.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He wasn't himself with her, he was Dave - the polite, even tempered Englishman. She had no idea about who he really was, and he was afraid that if she discovered his true identity, he would lose her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There was also the matter of SHIELD and Fury intervening and stopping him from having a private life. Fury would no doubt be unhappy about this development. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>With all these thoughts churning in his head, he headed for the Stark Tower, hoping to drown his anxiety in some quality alcohol. He didn't bother ringing the bell or announcing his presence, he simply appeared where Tony was - in his laboratory.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just...a little...more...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had on several magnifiers to see the minute intricacies of the circuits he was soldering. It was tedious and difficult work, but if everything went as he expected, he’d be able to route the energy from his arc reactor through the suit and into a non-lethal taser! He had just about finished when there was a change in the air, then a whooshing sound just feet from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped up, magnifiers still on his eyes distorting the room - his heart started pounding...what was attacking him now!? But he was relieved when he removed the headgear and saw someone who, only a few years ago, he would have blasted out the window without a second thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Prince of Darkness. You ever try knocking? I’ve got this thing called PTSD and jumpscares really aren’t great for me...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony was ready to be upset with him, but that look on his face made him swallow his next seven sarcastic remarks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, ah...you don’t look so good...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki leaned against his worktable and sighed heavily, running a hand through his now black and long hair.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Give me the strongest alcohol you have."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woooah, ok there...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had never seen him this distressed...and he’d seen him in quite a few distressing situations. But there weren’t any aliens coming out of the sky or portals opening or murderous robots...so he figured it had to be something personal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went to the bar in his lab and pulled out a bottle of the best single malt whiskey he had, then poured it neat into two lowball tumblers. He handed one to Loki and was about to start on his own...when the God of Mischief threw it back and handed the empty glass back to him, indicating that he wanted more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a disconcerted look, Tony refilled it, and Loki downed the second one instantly, again, reaching out for a refill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, buddy...this stuff is $1200 a bottle, mind slowing down a bit?” he said as he poured a third glass for Loki. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, this time he just nursed it, still staring at nothing with that pained, confused look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...wanna tell me what’s going on, Hemingway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You have anything stronger than this? I find it quite watered down, if you ask me," Loki replied, obviously ignoring Stark's question. "If you're so bothered about the money, I'll pay you the amount it costs, don't be a bitch about it."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He then emptied his glass again and put it back on the table, wishing for Stark to bring something stronger.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>When Stark didn't budge, Loki rolled his eyes dramatically.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I'll tell you all about it."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be a...</span>
  <em>
    <span>excuse</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?! Do I magically teleport into </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>home and insult </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony was bit nervous to know what drove a literal GOD to drinking...but also unbearably excited to hear about whatever it was that had done it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, Loki had issues, but he’d never reduced himself to drowning his sorrows. And since it wasn’t a world-ending threat, it HAD to be juicy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put the whiskey away and pulled out a strange looking bottle with a neon green liquid inside, smirking at the God of Mischief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, fine, you wanna get weird? Let’s get weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took out a glass and balanced a filter on the rim, then poured the alcohol over three sugar cubes, careful to dissolve them fully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put the glass in front of Loki, then raised his own for a toast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To whatever the hell drove you to this, my friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Why are </b>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <b> drinking this?" Loki asked after taking a sip of the green liquid. "I don't want you dead before I even tell you. Also, Virginia is going to kill me."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He took a huge gulp of the sweet drink and then closed his eyes as the alcohol washed down his throat.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma... it's Gemma."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony took a smaller sip, fully aware of how potent an effect this particular alcohol had on him and taking it VERY slowly. But when Loki mentioned Gemma, he immediately went on high alert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What’s wrong with Gemma? Is she in trouble?” Tony had done plenty of research on her since Loki first asked for help in getting that apartment, and he knew that she meant A LOT to him. But he also knew that her life had been precarious at best, even with Loki’s help getting her stabilized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki emptied the glass and pushed it at Stark to refill it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Yes, she's in trouble." He sighed, knocking the glass on the table impatiently. "</b>
  <b>
    <em>I</em>
  </b>
  <b> am the trouble. I... I'm courting her, but it's not me. It's someone else. To me, it's me, but to her, it's another man."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony blinked rapidly a few times as he tried to process what Loki had said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...she’s in trouble because she thinks you’re someone else? I’m...I don’t get it buddy, sorry. Why is it a problem that she thinks you’re Dave? Dave’s a nice guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"But that's not who I am!" he cried, his voice suddenly loud enough to make him cringe. "</b>
  <b>
    <em>She</em>
  </b>
  <b> likes </b>
  <b>
    <em>Dave</em>
  </b>
  <b>! Dave is just... he's not me. He's a nice, honourable man. That's who she likes. But... I'm a selfish bastard, so I'm not going to leave her be."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>When Stark finally poured him another round of the green drink, he grabbed the glass and tipped it back, gulping down all its contents in one swig. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm courting her as Dave," he said, smacking his lips and giving Stark a mirthless smile. "She's so sweet, I can't </b>
  <b>
    <em>not </em>
  </b>
  <b>have her, Tony. She's pure of heart and soft... so soft... I just want to slip into her warmth and remain there. She's like a china doll, a pretty little china doll, and I'm going to keep her with me... I'll lie to keep her."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooook slow down there...” Tony surreptitiously brought the bottle back under the counter. Regardless of how hearty Loki’s system may be, three straight shots of whiskey and two of absinthe were going to have an effect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you ARE Dave, Loki. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> that guy - you think you’ve just been faking all these things you’ve been doing for her? You might not be able to tell her your identity, but that doesn’t mean your feelings are invalid. Or hers, for that matter. Did you know that Barton was married for over two years before he told his wife what he did? And that was only because she found him ‘suiting up’ at home for an emergency mission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony took another slow sip. “You’re overthinking this, Reindeer Games. You’ve been with her for, what, a week?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I was with her when I was hatching the demise of PAC &amp; Co.!" Loki pushed Stark away and grabbed the bottle from under the counter. "This is good! What is it?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Not bothering to get an answer for that question, he walked away and sat down on a plush single sofa that people referred to as a 'lazy boy'. Stark kept them all over his tower.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Yes, so... that is me... right? Right! I'm honest with my intentions, at least, if that's what you mean. I want to have her with me all the time. Permanently. I plan to buy a house and have her move in soon. But not too soon. She already resists my efforts to help her, you see. She's so pure and good that she doesn't take my help just like that. I had to lure her with the promise of asking my money back for the apartment rent."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He let out a deep chuckle at that. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Money is meaningless to me! I'm a prince! Well, of a fallen kingdom, but still...." He opened the bottle and took a long draught from it, despite Tony's attempt to protest. "So... where was I? Yes! I will make her mine, but I need to plan it right. She can never know I'm Loki, the destroyer of New York and her life. No..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>His eyes fluttered as the alcohol finally began to register. His head began to swim...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm going to talk to Fury... SHIELD will help me, right? They have to. I'm their best spy, after all. Their best go-to man for any crisis now. I'm not expendable just like that! Fury will make my identity real. Dave will be real. Loki will just... stay dead, I suppose. Yes."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony walked over and sat on the loveseat across from Loki, honestly trying not to laugh. He’d never seen this particular Asgardian drunk before...and he was looking forward to seeing what happened, despite his romantic conundrum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also, the absinthe was starting to take effect, making the whole situation even more hilarious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, so Loki is dead, long live Dave. And yea, you gotta talk to Fury - he made it work for Barton, right? And you can do way more than shoot arrows, so...WAIT, HAVE YOU TOLD THOR?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes went wide - Thor would either be really excited for Loki or NOT AT ALL ok with this...</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki snorted. "OF COURSE, I've told Thor! He's my brother, after all. I might want to stab him every now and then for his stupidity, but I love him all the same."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He realized he may have said too much. So he had to backtrack a bit.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I mean, he's family, I need to keep him close. So yes, I told him. The oaf is excited about it, would you believe that?" He slapped his thigh and laughed so hard that almost no sound came from his vocal cords. "He fucking needs to get back with Jane, poor idiot... we'd go on... what is that thing they show in the movies here? Groups dating? No, that sounds wrong. Whatever it is, we can do that, him and Jane; Gemma and me."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He blinked a couple of times then, realizing his mistake.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Oooh no... but I cannot tell Gemma that Thor is my brother. I'm not Loki anymore... not with her."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He was sad, SO sad, all of a sudden. "I could show her so many things as Loki, but I can't. I'll have to be Dave for her. She loves Dave, not Loki. So yes.. no dating groups for us. Fucking sad."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He slid down the sofa and pushed the buttons to put the leg support up. It took a few tries. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Barton can do it, though, so can I. And I'll have you know, my aim is excellent with bow and arrow. I just let him bask in that fame. How's his family, by the way?" He looked over at Tony, who seemed to be watching him keenly, suppressing a smile. "Is his wife with child again? I cannot recall. Ever since Gemma, I haven't really focused on meeting up with others all that much. Love is HARD. It takes care, you know. Well, I know you know, this is why I'm here. You and Virginia. I want that with Gemma."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...you want what</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> have with Pepper? No....nononono you wouldn’t want to do that to her. I don’t even know why Pepper is still here. Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate it - I don’t know what I’d do without her, but...I think you should hope for better. I mean, sure, you’re an intergalactic terrorist who killed a TON of people trying to conquer our planet—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony stopped when he saw that Loki looked about to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhh. Oh oh, Loki, I didn’t mean to...shit. I’m sorry!” Suddenly, Tony felt some unwelcome tears beginning to brim in his own eyes... it was just so SAD!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad guy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Loki. Come on, we all make mistakes. And you’re doing great, right? Good job, nice life, making friends...and now you’ve got Gemma...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saying her name brought them both down. Tony walked over to Loki and hugged him sloppily, crying onto his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like, I GET it, man! I know how you feel, but you don’t deserve to keep punishing yourself for it...like I keep trying to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Inadvertently, a sob broke out of Loki. And then another. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You'd die to protect this stupid realm," he slurred, burying his face into Tony's shoulder as the tears fell from his eyes like a rivulet. "I came here and destroyed lives. We're not the same. I'm so much worse... you still don't know half of it. This... thing with SHIELD, I’m only there because I'm bored."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goodness, weren’t they a sight...two grown men sobbing drunkenly over their pasts, trying to tell each other they weren’t THAT bad...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even in his stupor, Tony was grateful there wasn’t anyone else around to see their shame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, look, look...” Tony said, trying to reel in his emotions. “Look, Looki. Um, LOWki. Llllllloki....” Why did that word sound so funny all of the sudden? “Lllllllookie here, Llllloki...this is a good thing! We’re talking about a good thing - you’re falling in lllllove!” The slur was definitely hindering his words now, but he kept trying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, yes. We’ll talk to Fury. We’ll talk to Fury, and tell him you want the same deal Barton got, or else....well, I don’t know what else. But we’ll tell him that needs to happen! If she makes you happy, then she’s worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony nodded at the end of his declaration, looking at Loki’s red-rimmed eyes. “Ok? Buddy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki blinked at him through the tears, nodding repeatedly. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"She made me burggs," he mumbled then, not realizing that he had gone completely off topic. "They were so delicious, Tony. And... and she called me 'love'." Wiping his eyes, he tried to get some calm back into his psyche. "She's so beautiful... I want to give her everything she wants."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Burggs</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Tony couldn’t figure out if Loki had said the wrong word or if he wasn’t remembering what words were correct anymore. Anyway, it didn’t matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see? She’s crazy for you! You’re a catch, man! And Dave’s a catch - such a catch, like, holy shit. I'm amazed she’s still sane after landing a guy like you. And you’re good for her - you’re helping her get back on her feet, giving her some stability. Did you know her parents disowned her?  Legally? She hasn’t seen them in years!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He realized that this might not be the time or place to reveal everything he’d discovered about Gemma, so he quickly changed the subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All you gotta worry about is being good for her - after that, everything will fall into place. Life has a way of making it happen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki nodded again, taking a big gulp of air into his lungs. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm here for her, to help her. I'll make her forget about her sorrows... be her family or anything else." He grasped Stark's shoulders and shook him with all his strength. "I will love her like no one has loved before! We'll... we'll go to Fury tomorrow and make him do what we want. Nothing can come between Gemma and me, no one..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He then looked around the room in confusion. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Why are we still in your laboratory? I... I need to go home. I need to see Gemma tomorrow. Make sweeeet love to her again." He giggled as he said that, slapping Stark on the shoulder. "It's the best feeling... Norns! I cannot tell you, but it just is...."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s head rattled as he got violently shaken by an alien being who could lift a bus. But he couldn’t blame him - the guy was in love!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he talked about going home, and that snapped Tony out of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no, stay here for a bit longer - sober up. I don’t know how teleportation works when you’re drunk, but I’d hate for you to end up on the top of the Statue of Liberty or something.” Then he smiled lazily at the God of Lies. “You’re gonna be ok, Loki.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a heartfelt glance between the two, Tony stood up and began pacing, gesticulating with his hands. “We’ll talk to Fury tomorrow - wait, tomorrow’s Sunday. We’ll talk to Fury on Monday. You should probably get your brother on the horn too. We’re gonna need all the backup muscle we can get - Fury’s a stubborn asshole. And besides—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was suddenly interrupted by the rather loud snoring coming from the chair. Loki had fallen asleep in the lazy boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh… Well that’s rude,” Tony chuckled as he grabbed a blanket from a nearby couch, then put a glass of water on the table next to him. The guy weighed over 500lbs...no </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony was going to try and move him tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, sweet dreams, lover boy. Enjoy that hangover tomorrow,” Tony said as he turned off the lights and headed to his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boy, he had some weird friends these days...</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>When Loki woke up, his head felt as though it had been hit, repeatedly, by Mjolnir (may she make merry in Valhalla). He blinked blearily and tried to get his bearings, feeling a bit panicked at having no memory of where he spent his night.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Looking around, he found himself in an oddly spartan room, lying curled up on a 'lazy boy' sofa. A soft blanket covered him, even though he had no need for it, being a Jotun.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>That lazy boy and the strangely clinical surroundings jogged his memory a bit, and he realized that he was at Stark's place. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Of course, he was at Stark's place - that's exactly where he had planned to go. Where he had, in fact, gone the night before. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Slowly, as he sat up and stretched his limbs, the memories began to trickle in. He remembered surprising Stark in his laboratory, then sharing a few drinks with him... one of them being this odd green thing he had not tasted before.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And then the memories became muddled and fuzzy... he remembered discussing Gemma with Stark, but it all felt quite unreal, as if he was observing the memories of an addled brain. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Norns, what </b>
  <b>
    <em>was </em>
  </b>
  <b>that green monstrosity? It was surely competing with some of the strongest Asgardian liquors. He had always kept himself at a distance from them, never taking more than a goblet for the fear of losing control of his faculties. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And last night, he had all but handed all of his control to that green abomination. He shuddered to think what Stark must look like, if </b>
  <b>
    <em>he</em>
  </b>
  <b> was faring so badly...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He didn't need to wait for long, as Friday informed Virginia of his alert state, and she came down to have a little 'talk' with him about irresponsibility and the dangers of inebriation. Apparently, Stark was still asleep, and very unresponsively so. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>After that, Loki made himself scarce and headed straight for his apartment. He needed to freshen up before heading to Gemma's. Even though he felt like an utter mess, he couldn't disappoint her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Just as he was taking his clothes off in his bedroom, he heard and felt the distinct spark of energy coming from his safe.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh dear... not this again. Not now…</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Tess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki has a heartfelt conversation with an old friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all are having a great 4th of July (if you're in a place that celebrates it). :) It's been a crazy two weeks, but the illustrious Latent_Thoughts and I just had to get you another chapter of this fluffy-angsty cocktail of Loki goodness. Mmmmm...tangy. Be safe, everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Bold Text = </b>Loki</p>
<p>Normal Text = Tess</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Every time... every damn time that he tried to keep her hidden with his magic and other means, she somehow managed to break free. He wasn't sure how long he could keep her safe and hidden in this manner.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sighing, he went to his safe and opened it, pulling a dark box out of it--the box which contained his best kept and most dreaded secret.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>As he opened it, bright blue light shone right in his face, almost blinding him. In his hungover state, it just amplified the pain in his head.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"How many times do I need to urge you to keep a low profile? Do you want to be tossed around through the universe again?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cube pulsed as the blue light brightened and dimmed in sequence, almost like Morse code. To anyone who may have seen them, it appeared as though Loki were simply having a conversation with himself, staring at the blinking lights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the Tesseract didn’t communicate with sound, though it could understand spoken languages well enough. She found it easier to connect directly with the thought patterns of her conduits, conveying not just words but emotions and ideas all at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was easier that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it didn’t mean she was immune to boredom, either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m TRYING! But you can’t keep me cooped up in that box for eternity. You HAVE to let me out sometimes!” She made sure her frustration and desperation for some kind of stimulation was obvious. Though she relied on him for her safety, and was grateful that he had saved her time and again...she was sentient, despite her physical vulnerability and appearance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there was only so much one could do, being a blue cube.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have I been in there? It feels like months...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki sighed, running a hand over his face. He sat down on the floor and held the Tesseract in his hands, letting her energy touch him, letting her know of his state. He even let her see what he had been up to since he last interacted with her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I understand, Tess," he said finally, his mind and magic twitching in response to her gentle exploration. "I understand it better than you may think I do. But then again, you can see me, you know that I empathize. But, what can I do? You know that that purple monster and his disciples are still at large. I fear that without my intervention and your cooperation, he'd find your energy signature and capture you."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She expressed her distress at that thought, knowing very well that the mad Titan would break her resting case and use her to commit all sorts of wrongs. Her home, her universe, would tear apart as a result.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I know that you're powerful. I know that we can probably do much more together than what we're presently doing, but there's just too much risk involved. You know how Midgardians are... they've used you before."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tess bristled at the thought of Thanos and the Midgardians...especially that Red Skull some 80 years before. He had been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>conduit for her powers, and she was glad she’d sent him to Vormir - he more than deserved that fate. But the new humans weren’t much better, despite their honest belief that what they did with her was for the benefit of all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know...I know.” She would have sighed if she’d had the ability. “I understand I’m dangerous and vulnerable. And I appreciate your help in keeping me away from those who would use me - you’re the only one who hasn’t tried to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a shimmer of love in her message - not a possessive, romantic love, for she wasn’t capable of that, especially with a being as short-lived at Loki. But genuine gratitude and attachment was there. She cared deeply for him, as he did for her. And that’s why she continued to stay in hiding with him. For both their sakes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we can go off-planet? Somewhere far, far away, where I can just ‘stretch my wings’, so to speak? It would only be for a century or two, then we can come back if you want...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki grew a bit alarmed as she showed him the possibilities... him and her, just traveling and enjoying themselves, using their powers freely, without harming anyone. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It would've been tempting, had he not grown some pesky roots in this realm. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I... I just showed you the latest developments in my life, Tess. I showed you Gemma. I can't leave her..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>His headache became a more prominent throb then, and he groaned as the pain radiated from his forehead. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm sorry, you must think me an idiot."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean...you could bring her along. She’ll only be around for another 50 or so years, and that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>she has a long lifespan for her species. I bet she’d enjoy exploring the universe with us before she expires.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though she could feel the conflict inside him, she had to try - she was going </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane </span>
  </em>
  <span>being trapped in that box, with nothing but her thoughts and imagination to keep her company. Even Loki’s occasional interaction wasn’t proving as satisfying as it once had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I don’t think you’re an idiot. I just think you’re...not fully considering </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the possibilities.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki felt his heart slowly fracture as she talked about how short Gemma's lifespan was. This wasn't helping the situation...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Tess, stop... please," he muttered, closing his eyes. He almost let out a sob of frustration. "It's far too fantastical and dangerous! The moment you unleash your true powers, </b>
  <b>
    <em>he</em>
  </b>
  <b> will know. He has been after you for a long time. He is not going to give up. He wants to take your sisters as well. It's been driving me quite insane, trying to keep them all separated so that he won't find them all easily. Can you not wait till he is gone? Even </b>
  <b>
    <em>I</em>
  </b>
  <b> will be gone by then... you'd be completely free."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Completely free...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he said it, she couldn’t help herself. Those feelings of elation - of not having to worry about being used and just being allowed to exist peacefully, like it was in the beginning...they flowed from her into him. Yes...she wanted it. She missed it. She craved it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But those feelings quickly turned to hopeless heartbreak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not the only one out there that wants to use me and the others. There will always be someone trying to rebuild the universe in their image...I’ll never be free, even after you and he are long gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, a steely determination overtook her. She didn’t want him to feel it, but she knew he would - such was the nature of their connection. She had to ask him again...had to try and convince him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loki...why won’t you be my avatar? We’d be together forever, we could fight Thanos, we could defeat him and any others who come after him! We would be safe...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She already knew he would reject her, as he’d done so many times before. But perhaps the new human he had developed feelings for would soften his stance...</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki looked at her pleadingly, pursing his lips as he fought the temptation. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Tess, I know... I know... but..." He let out a deep breath. "You know that I'm far too damaged by darkness to carry you with me. My mind is chaotic, and I've been known to give in to the urge to grab power for myself. I don't think I can trust myself with you like that. You need someone of purer mind, someone who can meld with you and still remain themselves, still hold onto the good in themselves. I'm not that person. I can only give you my protection with my magic."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He gave her a sad smile as he touched his forehead to her surface... the sweet burn of that touch was somewhat soothing.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thrilled at his gentle touch...such a man was rare in the universe - one who had seen the darkness he was truly capable of, and remained steadfast in his resolve to maintain his distance from the power to cause it again. He had been an addict - was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>an addict in many ways. Which was why he refused to take the power she freely offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand,” she said sadly, and that familiar feeling of unhappy acceptance spread from her to him. “But we need to find a more permanent solution, Loki. I can’t stay trapped and hidden forever; you saw what happened when Reality finally found an avatar after all those eons alone...I don’t want to become that. I can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she was the one pleading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I know..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He felt her pain, felt her anguish. It flowed from her so freely now. It was an ancient sadness.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I will... try. Try to find a solution. A way out," he offered, finally pulling away from her. "I know that this cannot continue. It's akin to being imprisoned. It's unfair to you. Just give me a few more years, Tess. I'm going to try and work up a mechanism which can cover your energy signature. Then I can veil you in it. It will take a lot of magic to do so, but I promise you, I will come up with something. I won't let you become like the Aether."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He gave her an earnest, honest look. A pleading look. He was feeling so tired, but he was trying....</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could see how much this endeavor drained him, how honestly he wanted to help, how desperate he was for an answer. And she was grateful, for all his struggle and attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she knew it was only a matter of time. A few years, a few decades, a few centuries...eventually he wouldn’t be able to keep it up, and she would be like a beacon to all the most powerful beings in the universe who would reign destruction down wherever she ended up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only she had a protecting organization, like Time. Or if she required a great sacrifice, like Soul. But...well, at least she was doing better than her other sisters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Loki. For everything. I know how hard this is...I’ll stay patient for as long as I can. But please...visit me more often. I get so lonely...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I will, I promise that I will," he stated with a firm voice. "But please, don't ever come out like this. It can bespell trouble. You're far stronger than my cloaking magic and wards, so, you have to cooperate in remaining hidden, Tess." </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He pressed his forehead to her once again in parting, and this time, he felt a shot of her power go straight into his head, releasing him from his hangover and pain. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh, thank you! You didn't have to..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the least I can do,” she said, happy to have been able to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even if it was as minor as healing a headache. “I’m sure we’ll figure this out eventually. I know what’s at stake, and I don’t want those things to come to pass anymore than you do. I’ll remain hidden. Don’t forget about me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I can never forget about you, Tess. You're far too precious to me."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He pulled back again, and this time, it was for good. Saying his farewell for now, he put her back in the box. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I'll see you again in a few weeks. Hopefully, there will be more I can tell you about Gemma. I have great plans for us... even though I'm still a lying bastard." He gave her a rueful smile. "But you already know that, my lady of cosmos."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She drew back into herself, containing the nearly infinite power she was made of within the tiny magical cloaking spell Loki kept around her. It was as large as he could make it...about 2 feet cubed, just big enough for her and her box. The Lady of Cosmos...reduced to the size of a gerbil cage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, my Fallen Prince. And I wouldn’t have you any other way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she could have smiled, she would have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take care, Loki. I want to know more about the mortal you find so endearing the next time we chat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, the light dimmed, and she went silent.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Shop 'Til You Drop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a heartfelt breakfast, Dave treats Gemma to a day of shopping to prepare for her first day of work.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We hope you all are doing well and getting on. We're all cooped up, but at least we can enjoy the fantasy of, ya know, going outside and shopping through the adventures of Dave and Gemma. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Important Notes</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bold Text = Loki's POV (a.k.a Dave)</strong>
</p>
<p>Normal Text = Gemma's POV</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gemma awoke easily when the morning sun shined on her face. She smiled, stretched, and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and greeting the new day.</p>
<p>Dave was going to be here soon...and she couldn’t wait. She started her morning routine - brush teeth, floss, shower, shave, lotion...it was a bit of a process, but after about an hour, she felt like a new woman. She even curled her hair and did her makeup properly - Gemma couldn’t remember the last time she had done that. Even still in her bathrobe, she looked great, better than she had in months...years, perhaps. She smiled happily and went to her closet.</p>
<p>The walk-in closet of the studio was almost bigger than the apartment Dave had rescued her from...but it was so empty, it looked a little sad. Still, she had her staples - she pulled out a cute sundress and a pair of cork wedges, then just for fun, she laid out the clothes she would wear to work the next day: her old Pac &amp; Co skirt and blouse.</p>
<p>The phone interview had gone incredibly well last Monday. So well, in fact, that once they had completed her background check, they hired her without having her come in face-to-face. It was a bit odd, but she wasn’t stupid enough to turn down the best job she’d ever been offered. And it was salary...with benefits after 60 days! And enough income to easily cover the rent in her new place and then some. It didn’t matter if she ended up shoveling coal at this job, she was staying.</p>
<p>She had just finished getting dressed when she heard a knock on the door. Was it 10:00AM already? Her heart leapt into her throat as she rushed to answer it and greet her Prince Charming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki gave her a big smile as she opened the door, and then the smile faltered a bit, for he witnessed her in all her flowery, soft beauty. She was all dressed up, hair done, with her face painted not unlike an aristocratic lady from Alfheim. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Not that he didn't appreciate her without all this... it just made her beauty stand out brilliantly. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma, you take my breath away," he sighed after a long, awkward silence passed between them. "Pardon me for going speechless."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss - chaste, but lingering. She had trouble keeping a pucker while she was smiling so wide.</p>
<p>“I’ll take speechless,” she said as she pulled away - the cork wedges made it easier to reach him, which added to her giddy state. “I thought I’d get a little dressed up for you today, seeing as I start my new job tomorrow!”</p>
<p>She almost squealed with excitement, but she managed to contain some of her elation.</p>
<p>“Coffee?” she asked as she wandered to her kitchenette and started up her Nespresso. She wondered if he noticed her work clothes laid out on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>"Make me a </b> <b> <em>ristretto intenso</em> </b> <b>, please," he said, sauntering into her apartment after her, grinning as he noticed the spring in her step. "I'm glad that you got the job, darling. And I know that you'll excel at it.”</b></p>
<p><b>Her answering giggle was endearing, expressing her pure joy at getting hired. He knew how much it meant to her to be self-sufficient, and hence, he had helped her in her endeavour, albeit, </b> <b> <em>surreptitiously</em> </b> <b>.</b></p>
<p>
  <b>Stark had made his recommendations for her, and hence, she had been hired. But it had been done in a very hush-hush manner, and not a soul outside the human resources office knew about it. That’s how Loki wanted it to remain.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>As Gemma went about preparing the coffee he had requested, he made towards her bed.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He had planned to sit there and wait, but then his gaze fell upon the clothes she had laid out on it. He stopped and assessed them, wondering why she had laid them out like that.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Umm... why are your formal clothes spread out on the bed like this?" He waved at them casually as he looked in her direction.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She slowed just slightly in her coffee making at his remark, but it didn’t dampen her spirit at all.</p>
<p>“It’s just been so long since I’ve had a real job, you know? One that doesn’t require an apron and a name tag...I’m just...I don’t know, laying them out so I can remind myself that it’s real.”</p>
<p>She giggled and brought him his cup, eyes landing on the outfit. Sure, the hem was a bit worn, and she’d need to add a cardigan to cover the pit stains on the blouse, but at least it wasn’t a barista uniform. Then, ironically, she went back to the kitchenette to make herself a quick latte.</p>
<p>“I’m finally starting to feel like myself again...and it’s all thanks to you.”</p>
<p>She blushed and continued to focus on her coffee, realizing what she had just blurted out. Apparently she was going to have issues with her verbal filter today.</p>
<p>Still, she was beyond caring. It was the first day of the rest of her life, and Dave was a part of it. How had she gotten so lucky?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Loki gave her a positively evil grin then, just as she looked up at him. "Oh no... and here I was planning to put you in my debt forever, so that you'd have to pay me back with </b> <b> <em>other means</em> </b> <b>."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>Just as he had assumed, she blushed a pretty pink at that remark, all flustered and adorable.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"How am I going to play my villainous part now? Of seducing a helpless pretty girl like you?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughed and settled down with him on the small couch with her coffee, the blush refusing to leave her cheeks.</p>
<p>“You’re no villain, Dave. You’re the sweetest, nicest, most generous person I’ve ever met. Consider me seduced.”</p>
<p>She bumped playfully shoulders with him. “And I am VERY much looking forward to spending the day with you, Mr. Johnson, even if it takes the rest of my natural life to pay you back for it.”</p>
<p>She imagined all the things he might want to do, all the fancy luxury items and high-end restaurants and PENTHOUSES he was used to...and she immediately shut those ideas down. If she couldn’t afford it, she didn’t want to do it. So she expected a picnic in Central Park, maybe window shopping...all the things she used to do when she first moved to The Big Apple.</p>
<p>“So...what ARE the plans for the day?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>"Firstly, let's make it clear that you're never going to attempt to pay me back for </b> <b> <em>anything </em> </b> <b>that we get up to today," he stated firmly, curling his arm around her and pulling her closer. "This is my treat for you, and you don't get to object to it."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>When she opened her mouth to protest, he closed his lips over hers, stopping her right away. She melted into him almost instantly, and he grinned, still kissing her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Secondly, we'll be doing lots of things today," he murmured against her pretty cherry lips. "Starting with a shopping spree. I want to see you go to work in crisp and new formal clothes. Let go of the old ones - you're starting everything anew."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Dave, no. You know I can’t do that...”</p>
<p>Even as she said it, the images of ‘Pretty Woman’ floated through her head. All those nice clothes and jewelry, the limousines, the luxury...</p>
<p><em> No. No no no. </em> That wasn’t her. She earned what she had...mostly. The apartment was an emergency, and she was going to pay him back for the initial few months of rent and deposit.</p>
<p>“My work clothes are fine. Honestly. And after I’ve earned a few paychecks, I’ll go out and get some newer clothes from Target or something. And Goodwill always has great stuff! That’s where I got that skirt!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki put his mug down and grasped her hand, gazing into her eyes longingly. </b>
</p>
<p><b>"Gemma, things are different now. You are </b> <b> <em>with </em> </b> <b>me. We're together, aren't we? What does it matter if I can get you nice things or treat you like a proper lady in courtship?"</b></p>
<p>
  <b>He knew that he had let his true self slip into the narrative, talking of ladies and courtships like a prince. He pursed his lips, knowing that he couldn't take it back now. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Why must you resist me every step of the way? I feel as though... as though you think I'm up to something nefarious, as though I'm laying a claim of possession on you through these gifts... is that so?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blush that had almost faded came back with a vengeance. Oh, the way he spoke! And that ACCENT! It took all her willpower to keep herself from giggling like an idiot.</p>
<p><em> ...treat you like a proper lady in courtship... </em> Oooh, it gave her tingles.</p>
<p>She could see why he was concerned about her denying him the opportunity to treat her, but the reasoning behind it came with a lot of baggage. Might as well let him know now; they were together, after all.</p>
<p>“Look, it’s not you, Dave. It’s...my ex, Garth.”</p>
<p>When Dave’s eyebrows peaked in concern and he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, she relaxed slightly, holding her coffee closer to her chest.</p>
<p>"When I first moved to New York, he swept me off my feet. Paid for everything, gave me gifts, bought my groceries. Everything. We even moved in together...he <em> completely </em> supported me. He said he believed in my ‘star power’ and thought I was always just an audition away from being a Broadway actor. But when I didn’t land any roles, and I kept being stuck in these worthless jobs...well, after a while, he gave up on me. He started saying he had paid for everything at first because he expected me to support <em> him </em>eventually, so he could pursue his career as an artist...and we got into huge fights…”</p>
<p>Gemma swallowed hard, stopping herself before she let slip how bad those fights had gotten...the cuts and bruises she had to explain away at the auditions, how they had shattered her confidence...</p>
<p>“Long story short,” she sighed, taking another sip of coffee. “He dumped me. I had literally nothing except the clothes on my back when he told me to move out. I decided right then that I would never rely on anyone else’s money again, that I would stand on my own two feet. Of course, you see how that worked out for me...”</p>
<p>She put her empty coffee cup down and hugged herself, trying to avoid eye contact. “Do you see what I’m saying? I would love to let you treat me like a princess, but I can’t <em> be </em>a princess. I need to know that I can survive without anyone else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>When she told him about her last relationship, and how that bastard of a man treated her, it took nearly all of his training as a sorcerer to keep his anger in control.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He could feel his magic crackling on his fingertips, ready to be let out, ready to punish those who had wronged this precious woman...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>But he knew that he had to keep his cool. For now. He couldn't blow his cover in front of Gemma like this.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma, dearest..." In a quick motion, he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her... kissed her till she was breathless, till she forgot about her past and her pain. "You're my treasure, Gemma. I know that you cannot believe me right now. I understand it. Abandonment, especially by those you love and trust, is one of the most hurtful things one can go through."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He held her against his chest and ran a hand through her silky curls. He couldn't explain it to her, but he understood abandonment deeply. He had lived through it, after all.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"My gifts and treats to you do not mean that I'll ever take your self-reliance or independence from you, sweet one. They're merely tokens of my affection. They're yours to keep. You have a job now, and you'll be earning. And let me tell you, if you decide to reciprocate in the future, I wouldn't object. I'd love to be showered with gifts." </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He chuckled lightly, trying to dispel the sudden gloominess around them. "We're equals, Gemma. I'm not doing you any favours. Our affection for each other is the basis of this equality."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gemma had to take a moment to catch her breath after his passionate kiss and equally passionate words. She felt butterflies in her stomach and tingles on her skin. She didn’t think Dave could ever look more gorgeous than he already was, but...</p>
<p>Well, he did have a way with words...</p>
<p>“Ok. Fine. You win. Pamper me, treat me to whatever you want. But just for today.” She giggled and snuggled into him. “Like I could ever resist you...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki smiled - truly a heartfelt smile - when she finally agreed to being treated like a princess. He'd have thrust his fist in the air, but the gesture was just too loud and crass for his tastes.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You don't know how ecstatic I am," he exclaimed, kissing her again, keeping it short and sweet this time. "We're going to have so much fun today, darling. Let's get going then, hmm?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He wanted to begin immediately, lest she reconsider her decision.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was about to respond with “Oh, ok. Let me just get my purse and we can head out.”</p>
<p>What she said was, “Oh, o—” before he <em> literally picked her up </em> and threw her over his shoulder, then headed for the door.</p>
<p>“PURSE!” she managed to scream, laughing, before he carried her outside. With hardly any effort, he bent down and grabbed it from the side table before carting her off down that hall toward the elevator.</p>
<p>She was half dying of embarrassment and half elated by his sudden playfulness. He carried her like she weighed no more than a feather pillow...god, he was strong!</p>
<p>She giggled and pretended to fight him until they entered the elevator, when he finally put her down on her feet, letting her lean against the side of it.</p>
<p>“What was THAT?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki laughed and leaned into her, nudging her nose with his. He felt so happy! Truly happy! This feeling was so damn heady!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Just expressing my lack of patience," he growled playfully. "No more wasting time arguing, we're finally on the move!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And then he tickled her, making her squeal and giggle again. So much that when the elevator doors opened, the middle-aged couple waiting for it on the ground floor looked at her with an air of arrogance and severe judgment. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki simply winked at them as he and a very red-faced Gemma passed them by. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He made sure that they'd be stuck in the elevator for at least half-an-hour before it'd let them out.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gemma was now officially giggling like an idiot as they quickly walked out the door of The Max and headed...well, she had no idea where they were headed. Shopping, like he said, but he seemed to have some much bigger plans in mind.</p>
<p>They walked the few blocks to his apartment building, where the valet pulled up his car. Gemma adored that gorgeous white custom-designed Jaguar. Dave opened the passenger side door for her, but she didn’t move, biting her lip with a mischievous sparkle in her eye.</p>
<p>There was just a moment of silence where he watched her curiously, then she said quickly, with just a hint of giddy mischief...</p>
<p>“Can I drive it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>That request took Loki by surprise, and for a moment he simply gaped at her. Though he recovered quickly, he could see that she was expecting him to decline. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Have you driven a Jaguar before?" he asked, walking over to her and taking her hand in his. "If not, I'd be glad to allow mine to be your first..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He pulled her to the driver's side and opened the door, despite feeling a bit nervous about her handling such a sensitive car. Quickly, knowing that she was preoccupied with the dashboard and steering as she settled, he put a protection spell over the car and her body. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He didn't want to take any risks.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gemma didn’t think he’d actually let her drive. But when he led her to the driver's seat and she sat down...adrenaline kicked through her. She flexed her fingers around the steering wheel, getting a feel for this unbelievable vehicle. It had been a long time since she had driven, but when she was little, her dad had instilled a love of beautiful cars in her.</p>
<p>Before she had grown up and they’d fallen out, that is.</p>
<p>Pushing that thought from her mind, and ensuring that the-most-amazing-boyfriend-in-the-universe was safely buckled in, she put it in drive and headed onto the street.</p>
<p>It was like riding on a cloud powered by 800 stallions. The roar of the engine vibrated through her, it was so responsive!</p>
<p>And then they were promptly stuck in New York City traffic.</p>
<p>She laughed again, settling back against the insanely comfortable leather seat.</p>
<p>“Well, that was fun while it lasted.” She smiled, glancing over at him. “Where are we headed, <em> mon capitan </em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Fifth Avenue," Loki stated as he put the address into the built-in GPS, gazing at her with pride as she maneuvered the car through the traffic. She was really good at it. "I'm tempted to hand you the steering every time we head out from now onwards. You're such a natural at the wheel."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He remembered how troublesome he had found driving to be, initially. It was too much work, and the machines were mostly archaic in his opinion. But it was an essential skill on Midgard, and hence, he had tried his best to master it. Within a week.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gemma’s eyes went wide as the navigation on the dashboard drew out their fastest route.</p>
<p>“Fifth Avenue?! Dave, no, that’s literally the most expensive shopping district in the world. I can’t—”</p>
<p>He gave her a warning look, determined, steely, lips pressed together in a way that said, <em> “you already agreed to let me treat you.” </em></p>
<p>With a sigh (and a begrudging smile), she turned as the GPS told her to and they made their way to the shopping district. She was never going to live this down...</p>
<p>They pulled up to the valet at Louis Vuitton, and Gemma immediately felt underdressed in her little sundress. She felt <em> less than </em> here, like she didn’t belong. And while she tried to put on a brave face...it was all incredibly overwhelming.</p>
<p>She got out and handed the keys to the valet driver, then looked at Dave nervously. “Are you sure about this? I feel like a pig in lipstick right now...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki burst out laughing as she called herself a 'pig in a lipstick'. He couldn't help it. His mind just conjured an image of the said pig...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma, my mind is giving me very vivid images of a pig wearing lipstick right now, and I can assure you, it looks nothing like you," he stated, taking her hand as they walked inside the store. "Just relax and let yourself enjoy this experience. Don't be so tense. You look lovely."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>As they entered, they were greeted by the staff there. They were immediately assigned a man to look after their shopping needs. Loki was grateful for the help, for he knew that convincing Gemma to buy clothes here would need a lot of encouragement and guidance. She was tense, even as the helpful lad tried his best to show her the best designs. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki turned his face to whisper in her ear as they looked at the various forms of apparel. "Darling, relax your neck muscles. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep holding them so taut. Come now, look at these gorgeous clothes. I think you'd look lovely in them. Try them out and see for yourself?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She gave him a little nod, and then he felt her relaxing a bit. Not all the way, but it was a beginning, at least.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Using his famed silvertongue, he made sure to keep whispering words of encouragement and praise in her ear to keep her pliant and agreable for the fittings and purchases. After all, they were just getting started.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shopping went surprisingly quickly with the help of the personal shopper (who she discovered was named Joaquin). He took her measurements and she was relegated to a huge private dressing room, where Joaquin brought her outfit after outfit. She tried them all on and modeled each for Dave, giggling at his reactions - sometimes he instantly shook his head and made some comment about how it wasn’t flattering, other times his jaw dropped and he was at a loss for words.</p>
<p>After Louis Vuitton, they went to <em> so many </em> other stores: Gucci, Prada, Chanel, Versace, Gap, Tourneau...and at each one, Dave would chat with the assigned shopping assistant, asking for specific items, different accessories, particular brands. And each thing he requested was more perfectly suited to her than the last. Bags upon bags of clothing were packed and carried out by the friendly staff and loaded into Dave’s car before they moved to the next store, and after a few hours, Gemma was exhausted...and frankly terrified by how much money they must have spent on her brand-new wardrobe. She was fairly certain the house she grew up in might have been purchased for less.</p>
<p>“Dave, we’ve been at it for hours. I’m getting hungry,” she playfully complained as the last round of bags were loaded into his Jaguar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Let's have a break and get lunch, then," he replied happily, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "I'm thinking of heading over to Le Bernardin. I’ve heard great things about it." Mostly from Stark.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He watched her with satisfaction and amusement as her face lit up. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"And do not even think to say no." He gave her a mock glare, making her giggle. "You're mine to spoil today. So, let's go ma'am. Take us there."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He tapped at the steering wheel, feeding the location into the GPS as Gemma powered the ignition.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. An Elegant Little Bauble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dave and Gemma continue their day out together with lunch at a fancy restaurant and a special, thrilling surprise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Simple Saturday-but-on-a-Sunday! Sorry to be a day late on this one, but we've got soooooo much fluff for you this chapter, you may develop allergies. And it's a longer one too! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Important Notes</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bold Text = Loki ("Dave") POV</strong>
</p>
<p>Normal Text = Gemma / Tony Stark POV</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Gemma settled in behind the wheel again and took off. Traffic wasn’t as thick as it had been earlier, and she was able to push the car a bit, enjoying the rush of power from its engine. She may have laughed a bit sinisterly as she did it, but damn it was fun to drive!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled into the swanky restaurant, again leaving the car with valet, and Gemma took Dave’s arm as they entered the lobby. It looked like a palace, with marble and statues and chandeliers and all the luxurious trappings of the rich and famous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She may have gawked. A lot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"What would you like to have?" he asked her as they settled into a table for two by a window, quite reminiscent of their last restaurant visit... before he had to leave her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Surprise me," she replied, still looking around the room appreciatively. Especially the art.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Fine, my lady." He winked at her and then began to order. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Faroe Island salmon, crab cake, roasted filet mignon, and baked red snapper... and lastly, a citrusy salad of clementines. When he was done ordering the lunch, Loki began to look into their cocktail menu, hoping to offer Gemma a light dose of alcohol before they proceeded with the rest of the day.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Dry sherry martini or mezcal?" he asked her, eyeing her sharply as she licked her lips. "Choose your cocktail. Personally, I'm going for the mezcal."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll do the dry sherry martini, and we can taste each other’s,” she smiled, then stopped. “Unless...do rich people taste each other’s drinks? Is that faux pas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was starting to feel more comfortable, but the difference in the lifestyle he was used to and the lifestyle she had was significant. It made her feel uneasy, but for his sake she tried not to show it. He seemed to be having a wonderful time, and she’d hate to ruin it with her awkwardness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He leaned towards her and whispered conspiratorially. "Oh... you wouldn't believe the things rich people do. But sharing and tasting each other's drinks is quite a tame faux pas, if there was one indeed."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>When she blinked in confusion, he grinned. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Just jesting, treasure. Be free and enjoy your food and drink. Nothing is a faux pas with me."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no, wait. I’m finally getting a look at Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous here. What kinds of things are you talking about? What scandalous things have you done?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned and thanked the server when he brought the drinks, then squinted her eyes over the rim of the glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You keep telling me you’re such a villain, but I’m yet to hear any stories that would really make me think of you that way...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki sighed and took a long gulp of his drink. He then slid it over to her so that she could taste it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Meanwhile, he struggled to tell her story that might be related to him, but not actually out him as Loki.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Well, the rich often splurge on things of little consequence, often to show off. I do love to show off, but I care not for useless things," he said, keeping it vague. "Where I grew up, we had a lot of love for art and weaponry. It was an honour to keep certain weapons in our...uhh...showroom. It was right in front of the sitting room. That's actually where I stole most of my daggers from."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma took a sip of the mezcal...then made a face and slid it back. She much preferred the martini.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The daggers you hunted with, right?” she asked with a sparkle in her eye. “Also, how on Earth did you learn to hunt with daggers? From your dad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was excited to finally have an opportunity to learn a bit more about his life, which was so much different from her own. “Did your dad hunt with daggers too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki compressed his lips and looked down into his returned drink. His dad.... well, both of them were utter wretches</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>But he couldn't tell her that. Those were Loki's fathers. Dave's dad was different. Kinder, perhaps.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Not really," he replied, chuckling to let go of his discomfort. "He wasn't much of a hunter. He was quite busy with managing our properties across Europe and spreading his influence through the social circles. That was just me and my friends being uncontrollable adolescents. I honed the skill on my own. I can use spears or arrows too, but I much prefer daggers."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooo I’d LOVE to see that someday!” she squealed as the food was brought to their table. It looked...fancy. Very fancy. And small. And...foreign.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she smiled and began to eat it all the same - Dave was treating her, after all. She’d hate to be rude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t bad. It wasn’t amazing. It was just ok...which in itself was disappointing, given that this was supposed to be one of the best restaurants in the city. Perhaps she just didn’t have the refined palate required to enjoy food like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the company she had was phenomenal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you still practice? Throwing daggers and spears, and shooting arrows? Maybe you could teach me sometime...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki dug into the food, but he was rather disappointed at their portions. Humans sometimes liked to eat like some kind of vermin. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I have been a bit out of practice," he lied, watching her intently as she ate. He had expected her to be dazzled by the food, but she wasn't. "But sure, I can teach you if you want."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Well, that just meant that he'd have to try harder to please her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Do you not like the food, darling?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no it’s...great...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She faked a smile as she put another piece of fish in her mouth...it was pretty bland. GOD what she wouldn’t give for a slice of pizza. But this was DAVE’S day to pamper her, and she’d be damned if lunch was going to ruin that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So tell me more about England. Did you live in a castle? Are you related to the royal family?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She forced another bite of food, then swallowed the rest of her drink. Trying to get him to tell her about his history was like pulling teeth!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"It was an old manor, with a whole estate attached." He wasn't sure how much of his made-up identity could stand that kind of fabrication, but he tried his best to give her the information she sought. "My father and mother, both were related to certain old noble families of Europe. But very distantly. I care not for such connections, as the relatives are all quite annoying and full of themselves."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He finished his meal and saw her struggling with hers. Perhaps he should've taken her to an Indian restaurant. They at least had a varied fare, and offered more spices in their dishes. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Does it sound fancy? That I'm perhaps related to some Baron or Viscount... we do have a castle, but I've only ever gone there for holidays. Never lived in it for the long run."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god...I’m dating a guy that lived in a castle...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma finished her food - finally - and smiled, taking Dave’s hand across the table. “Well, I appreciate your telling me about your family. I know how hard it can be, especially when there’s drama...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him a little squeeze, and giggled when he returned the affectionate gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, where to now? We’ve shopped, we’ve dined...are we going to walk white tigers on jeweled leashes next?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His brows raised at the last one. "Tigers on jeweled leashes? Where do you even come up with these things?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He laughed and handed over his card for the bill payment, noting how her eyes tried to scan it. Thankfully, the server took it away quickly. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Not quite that fantastical, but I have something in mind," he stated with a glint in his eye. "You'd like it, since you're so fond of speed and risk.."</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That got her attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What are we doing? Tell me tell me TELL ME!” Gemma intentionally acted immaturely - all of this behaving like stuffy rich people was starting to bore her. People with all the money in the world sure didn’t use it to have fun...at least not in New York.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You'll find out soon, little brat." He stood up as the server returned his card. "After all, you'll be driving us there."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Pulling her out of her chair, he kissed her briefly and walked out of the restaurant, never intending to return.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma happily drove the Jag to the next destination, following the GPS navigation down to the piers south of Manhattan and pulling into...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dave...</span>
  <em>
    <span>DAVE</span>
  </em>
  <span>...are you serious?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even as she was parking, her palms started to sweat, and not in a bad way. She watched as one of a fleet of helicopters took off from one of the helipads...and she lost it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WE’RE GOING ON A HELICOPTER RIDE?!” Gemma squealed with delight, and Dave’s knowing chuckle was all the confirmation she needed. She barely had the car in park when she threw her arms around him, leaning over the center console to squeeze the most amazing man in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you...I’ve always wanted to— DAVE, HELICOPTERS!!!” She couldn’t even form complete sentences, she was so excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki grinned at her, feeling as though finally, FINALLY, he was doing something right to make Gemma's day. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He briefly wondered if he could steal Stark's armour to take her on a ride in THAT. But... that was just too risky. HE was just an average man, Dave, not the prince and trickster, Loki, who would have easily done that in a heartbeat, if only to see the look on Tony’s face as they flew by...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I kind of had a hunch that you'd like something like this," he said in her ear, kissing her cheek gently before exiting the car. "Now come on, let's get you a joyride."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The contraption was a bit unnerving, considering how it worked on blades and just about a wrong kind of wind could send it teetering... but he still had the wards around her, without her knowing it, so it was all good. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He didn't need any protection from the thing, he could crumple it in his hands if he wanted to. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>When they both seated inside, the pilot did his usual checks and then took off. Gemma couldn't help let out a little gasp of pure joy.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was FLYING!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma had her face pressed against the glass of the cabin, her nose flattening in the window as she looked down on the city she’d chosen as her home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soaring, famous buildings reached up toward her - the Empire State Building, Rockefeller Center, One World Trade Center, the Chrysler Building...towering things she’d only seen from the ground up suddenly looked so small...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her breath kept clouding her view, and she didn’t care she probably looked like an overexcited child - she had NEVER flown before. She had driven from her home to the city...which is what did in her poor old car. But she wasn’t thinking about that now...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement in the sky - she looked over at the red and gold object shooting across the skyline—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>DAVE IT’S IRON MAN</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!!!!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed his arm so tight she swore she would bruise him, but he didn’t even flinch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“LOOK LOOK LOOK THERE HE IS!!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki narrowed his eyes and looked out the window, disbelief colouring his whole face. He had been so focused on Gemma's beautiful, joyful face that he had nearly missed that flying streak of red and gold.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"How is that little oaf out, flying like that?" he muttered to himself. "Isn't he hungover still?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sat in his lab and piloted the Mach....16? 24? 9? He didn’t even remember what number he was on anymore. It didn’t matter - it was red and gold, it was able to run a patrol, and he was FAR too sick to have actually gone out on his own. He even had a trash can nearby “just in case” and was ready to switch on the auto-pilot at a moment’s notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for now, the gentle feeling of flying over the city was doing him some good. After that conversation with Loki, he needed to clear his head - this Gemma girl was going to cause a LOT of headache, and he had enough headache at the moment to last a year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he was flying over the south side of Manhattan, he saw one of those tour copters doing the sightseeing route. Tony grinned; he loved flying up to the tourists and giving them a story they could tell for the rest of their lives. He carefully approached the copter, making sure the pilot could see him so he didn’t startle the poor guy, then looked into the cabin and—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCKING</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki - ahem, “Dave” - was in the helicopter with his heartthrob, and she looked like she was about to have a conniption. Tony knew all about her obsession with the Avengers...and wasn’t this just the perfect opportunity to get the God of Lies to owe him another favor, especially after last night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But right as he waved to the happy couple...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh oh...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He switched on the auto-pilot, and barely removed himself from the controls in time to throw up in the trash can next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside, the suit gently peeled away from the copter and started heading back to the Tower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, maybe he could show off next time...</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki looked on in surprise as THE Iron Man glided up to their helicopter and gave them a little wave. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gemma almost flew off her seat and fainted at the sight. Meanwhile the pilot of the helicopter also seemed to be going through a fit of fanatics. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It took all of Loki's patience to not roll his eyes at the spectacle. Thankfully, Stark's flew off pretty soon, giving them a parting wave. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He'd have to thank Stark later, and also scold him. But for now, he was happy to see Gemma happy. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"That was something else," he exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. "Iron Man waved at you! Gemma, your hero right there!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He held her by her waist and nuzzled into her neck as she kept bouncing in her seat, making these noises of pleasure and excitement.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma. Was. DYING!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you SEE THAT?! That was—he was—and then he flew up to us and—and now he’s—and I’m—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nope, she was gone. Nothing else on the rest of the flight even registered. IRON MAN had flown up to her and WAVED.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was going to remember this moment for the rest of her life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The helicopter landed back on the helipad, and Dave got out first, extending a hand to help her down...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and trusting him not to topple over. “THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! That was the most incredible experience of my life! IIIIRRROOONN MAAAANN!!!!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was still bouncing as they headed back to the car with their souvenir photo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I think I'll let you gush over Iron Man some more while I drive," he said, taking her to the passenger side and opening the door for her. He buckled her in and stole a little kiss from her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"My baby girl looks so happy, I'd call Iron Man over to wave at you every day if I could."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He grinned surreptitiously at that...because technically, he probably </b>
  <b>
    <em>could</em>
  </b>
  <b> do it. But that would be FAR too revealing.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Once he was at the wheel, they were off to the place he had kept for their last jaunt of shopping. It was a famous jewelry shop, and he was hoping to give her a surprise.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they headed back down the New York streets, Dave’s incredible car already stuffed full of their takings from the earlier shopping spree, Gemma’s hands were shaking with excitement. It was probably best that Dave drove...she wouldn’t have been able to focus on the road anyway. She just kept remembering Iron Man flying up to her, over and over again...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was smiling so widely her cheeks hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But soon she realized where they were, and she was surprised to see that they had returned to Fifth Avenue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MORE shopping? We can’t possibly fit any more stuff in here, Dave! I have enough clothes to last me into the next decade!” she laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Why do you assume that we're buying more clothes?" he said with a smirk as he parked in front of Tiffany's and handed the car keys to the valet. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gemma was already out when he got around to the passenger side. Her eyes wentwide as she saw the jewelry store's sign. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Come on in, baby girl," he whispered to her cheekily, pulling her along. "Wouldn't you like a little trinket... or two?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma’s breath caught in her throat, and her feet felt like they had turned to lead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>TIFFANY’S?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daaave....” she said nervously as he pulled her along. Clothing was one thing. Fancy food...fine, whatever. The helicopter ride was incredible. But...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tiffany’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...Dave, I don’t need any jewelry...” Gemma murmured. She didn’t even OWN any real jewelry - everything she had came from Claire’s or the clearance area at the lower-end department stores.  And that was FINE!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he pulled her through the famous doorway into the most prestigious jewelry store in the entire world, and eventually she started walking alongside him instead of dragging behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...what are we looking at?” she asked hesitantly. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her head saying he was going to get her an engagement ring...which she would then have to reject because she was NOT ready for that...</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Tell me what you like," he offered, taking her further in. He introduced himself at the reception and then marched on, with Gemma firmly on his arm, looking like a nervous bunny.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There was a little lounge in the back of the store, where other customers didn't venture. "Just relax and have a look at what they have here. Then you can pick and choose. Do you like necklaces? Bracelets? Earrings, maybe? I dared to pick a few designs for you on my own..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He nodded to the two women from the staff who were waiting in the corner. They came over with a few jewelry pieces, ready to adorn Gemma in them. One of them had a knowing smirk on her face, while the other looked rather apathetic.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Well, it didn't bother him, as long as they did their work well.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma swallowed hard as they brought the shiny things over to her. They were beautiful, every single one of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at Dave nervously, her heart still pounding. “I...have no idea what I’m doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the ladies bent down, smiling. “Here, let me help.” She selected a tennis bracelet from the array of dazzling items and gently clasped it around her wrist. Gemma held out her arm to admire it...it was really lovely, simple and elegant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma leaned over quietly to the lady, trying to make sure Dave didn’t hear her...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much does it cost?” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki could hear every word of her little whispered inquiry. And he had to hold back a snort. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The woman looked up at him nervously, then back at Gemma. She quietly told her the price. Gemma blanched. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki simply rubbed his palm over his face. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma, darling," he prompted, taking her by her elbow and pulling her to him as she shifted closer to her on the plush sofa. "Why are you so nervous? What do you think is going to happen? I simply want to give you a piece of jewelry that you'd wear every day, that'd be an elegant touch to your professional ensemble. Is that so bad?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma was still reeling from the price she’d been told. She must have gone pale, because the woman suddenly had something she needed to attend to on the other side of the store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That bracelet cost more than her first THREE cars...combined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just...a LOT Dave. I’d be paranoid about something happening to it! I could never replace it if I lost it or broke it or...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look on Dave’s face made her stop. It was SO sweet and caring, and the way his eyebrows peaked and the skin around his eyes crinkled when he smiled. And that SMILE...and those crystal blue eyes...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She melted. And relented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok...ok. I’d love something from you to wear around every day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart fluttered as his expression changed from sweet to joyful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Thank you," he said, relieved that she wasn't going to resist him any further. "And please, don't mind the price, darling. I just want you to have something pretty, something that pleases you. This whole day has been about pleasing you."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He took a necklace and experimentally put it on her, brushing her hair aside to latch properly. It was a platinum piece with a teardrop pendant, a little sapphire glittering in it.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Ah, that looks lovely. What would you say about it?" He was then distracted by a very delicate bracelet, made of filigree and pale jewels, reminiscent of a flowery vine he had seen in royal gardens of Vanaheim. "Oh look at that, Gemma. That would look so elegant on your wrist, my lady."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My lady...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma had to try reaaally hard not to giggle like an idiot when he said that. His flowery words and phrasing always caught her off guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She extended her wrist to him, and he removed the tennis bracelet to replace it with the one he’d indicated. And he was right - it looked perfect on her. It even had the tiny heart-shaped pendant that made it clear this was a Tiffany piece.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, she was in love with it. There wasn’t even a moment to think about it - one moment it was just a bracelet, the next...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It symbolized everything she loved about Dave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful...” she said almost dreamily, having difficulty pulling her gaze away from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"It's beautiful, and now, it's yours." He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The woman who was still there with them let out a little sigh at the action, reminding him that they weren't alone in the lounge. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Smiling up at her a bit sheepishly, as a human man would do, he took the bracelet off Gemma's wrist and put it back in its box. Then, he rose from the sofa and stepped up to her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I have a little request to make," he whispered to the woman while Gemma watched the interaction curiously, brushing a hand over her wrist dreamily. "I need you to engrave something on the underside of the bracelet. Can you do it for me? I'm willing to pay the extra price for it."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The woman nodded, that knowing smile back on her face. "Certainly, sir. Come along with me and I'll have it done within minutes."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Wait here for me," he told Gemma, giving her a mischievous wink as he followed the woman out of the lounge and to a stairwell.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma waited patiently, looking around at the opulent decorations, the elegant architecture, the incredible works of art...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was NOT her world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her world was budgeting to the penny, no extra frills, simple for survival instead of design preference. Her world was worrying about having enough to last through the next paycheck. It was all she’d ever known.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Could this be her world...someday?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had just begun daydreaming about it when Dave returned, startling her out of her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! That was quick,” she smiled up at him from her seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki gave her a cheeky grin as he presented the bracelet to her again, this time showing her the engraving on its underside. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He was so damn eager to see her reaction...</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma’s eyes went wide as she read the inscription...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To the Queen of Burgers...and my heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt her chest tighten, her throat close...ooooh no...she wasn’t going to be able to stop it...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma started crying. Weeping quietly as she read the engraving over and over again. She didn’t want to cry, but all of this - everything Dave had done for her since they’d met, everything he’d done to help her, to save her - it all hit her at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Th-th-thank you...” she managed to whimper before the tears completely overwhelmed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was, by far, the nicest gift anyone had ever given her...so beautiful and perfect, with just the right amount of personality and silliness. Just. Like. Dave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was it. Gemma would always remember this day, this perfect moment, as the tipping point when she fell in love with him. Head over heels, no turning back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dave was hers. She was his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And nothing would ever be the same.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Hoodlums</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki and Gemma finish their day out...but not the way they would have expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Simple-Saturday-But-On-A-Sunday! So excited to share this next bit of fluff with JUUUUST a like sprinkling of scary times - like sea salt angst on a dark chocolate bar of sweet fluff. :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Important Notes</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bold Text = Loki's/Dave's POV</strong>
</p><p>Normal Text = Gemma's POV</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki panicked as the tears started running down Gemma’s cheeks. Oh no... had he overdone it? Had he done something bad? Again?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Norns, he was really bad at courtship. Perhaps all those years of mental breakdown and torture really did damage his social and interpersonal skills. Now, his lovely Gemma was crying, and he couldn’t even think of a solution to end it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She mumbled ‘thank you’, but she kept crying... confusing him thoroughly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Gemma, darling... what's the matter?" He knelt down next to her and gathered her hands in his. "Did it not please you? I... I can get another one for you. No engravings. Nothing on it. Please don't cry."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He realized that even his silvertongue was eluding him now, he had no way to console her...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m. Just. <em> So </em>. HAPPY!” Gemma sobbed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.</p><p>God, she was making a scene. Right in the middle of Tiffany’s, bawling her eyes out while Dave hugged her back. She held the gorgeous bracelet in her hand, just rubbing the pad of her thumb over the engraving, feeling the words, opening her heart and letting him into it, fully.</p><p>After a few more minutes (and, thankfully, a box full of tissues that the friendly sales associate brought to her with the assurance that it “happens all the time.”), Gemma was finally in control of herself enough to wipe the tears away from her red-rimmed eyes, smiling brightly with rosy cheeks.</p><p>“Wow...I’m so sorry. I just kinda lost it there. <em> Whew </em>...”</p><p>She fanned her face with her hand, still trying to compose herself, taking deep breaths.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki waited on her as she calmed herself, so relieved that she was crying tears of joy and not anguish. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Damn, he was so unsure of himself now... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, my little flower, feeling better now?" he asked gently, sitting beside her now and rubbing her back, a comforting gesture he had learned from his mother. "Don't apologize. It's good that you express your emotions so plainly and frankly. I quite like it."</b>
</p><p><b>The truth was that he </b> <b> <em>craved </em> </b> <b>her honesty. It was so refreshing. After a lifetime of deception at the hands of his so-called father, he was ready to receive honesty with open arms.</b></p><p>
  <b>But at the same time, it made the pit of his own guilt deeper… </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Shall we leave now? Let's have a hearty dinner, what say you?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Gemma nodded and let him lead her out of the store, after thanking the staff for their help. They offered to put the bracelet in the iconic blue Tiffany’s box...but she chose to wear it out instead. </p><p>She kept her arm wrapped around his as they made their way to the valet, and happily let him open the passenger door to let her in.</p><p>They hadn’t discussed where they would be having dinner, but soon, Gemma realized that they were in a familiar neighborhood...where PAC &amp; Co. used to be...and around the corner...</p><p>Dave pulled into the parking lot for <em> Pizza My Heart </em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki gave her a charming, if a little shy, smile as he opened the door for her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I thought that we'd go back to where we started. And you had loved their food, so it's a blessing really, after today's lunch."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Gemma felt like she was floating as Dave helped her out of the car. The new weight on her wrist kept her focus on everything amazing that he had done for her, on what a special guy he was, on how unbelievably lucky she was to have found him.</p><p>She was sure she had a big, stupid grin on her face the whole time she followed him into the restaurant. She couldn’t even bring herself to say anything, she just held his hand and sat with him at the table.</p><p>They ordered the Doggy Style Pizza, of course.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Finally... some nice, filling food. Pizza sure was one of Midgard's crowning glories, and this little pizza place in New York had won him over with their fresh, delicious fare. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Gemma looked happy as well, tucking in and having her fill of the weirdly named pizza they had ordered.</b>
</p><p><b>All in all, their dinner </b> <b> <em>‘date’ </em> </b> <b>was going fabulously well. He finally felt more confident in his courting skills.</b></p><p>
  <b>Soon, they discovered that Pizza My Heart even had an ice cream menu now. Those were his absolute favourites!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You want to try their gelatos?" he asked her, unable to hold his excitement over something as simple as ice cream. Thor would've laughed at him were he here, the uncouth idiot...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhm,” she hummed as she looked over the gelato menu. Gemma was glowing with happiness - it had been one of the best days of her life...and it wasn’t over yet!</p><p>“What flavor are you going to get? I’m going with spumoni,” she giggled. She hadn’t had a lot of gelato in her life, but she just loved that word...<em> spumoni </em>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh, I'm ordering at least five of them," he replied, rubbing his hands together. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Just as the server came over for their ice cream order, he started rattling off the ones that he wanted, Gemma watching him with a grin on her face. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I want one each of Zuppa Inglese, Stracciatella, Bacio, Ananas, Mandorla... and she'd have..." He looked over at her, waiting for her input while his mouth watered just naming the different flavours.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Spumoni!” she laughed, grateful he had given her the opportunity to say it out loud again. How silly was that? But she was in a rather silly mood. Elated, more like it.</p><p>As the server left, Gemma gave him a look. “FIVE different flavors?! I never pegged you for having a sweet tooth.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He smiled at her accusation self-consciously, shrugging in acceptance.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I have a horrible sweet tooth, yes. I see desserts, and I go a bit overboard with them. I know that that doesn't suit my personality at all, but I'm not going to let a perfect opportunity to have a gelato go to waste."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“And who could blame you?” Gemma giggled, reaching across the table to take his hands in hers. “Just one more of your secrets I get to know. And I’m looking forward to learning more of them.”</p><p>She noticed that for a brief moment his face changed from joy to distress, then back again. Right when she was about to ask about it, the server wheeled out all six gelatos to their table, and Dave seemed to lose focus for anything else.</p><p>Gemma decided to let it pass. So he probably had some secrets. Who didn’t? Now wasn’t the time to dwell on it. She dug into her spumoni, and within minutes the thought was completely out of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki watched her surreptitiously as he ate his five gelatos one spoonful at a time. They were all delicious, but his mind was still burdened by her words. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>His secrets. Norns... his secrets had secrets!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She'd be horrified to learn them all, and then... she'd turn away from him and never return. She'd never forgive him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He absolutely did not want to deal with that reality. Not right now, when they were enjoying their dessert.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So he simply ignored it, like almost all of his problems. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"They're really good. Here, have some of mine," he said casually as he offered her a taste of each of his gelatos, grateful that she had let the topic of his secrets drop for now.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>She ate each of them as he fed her from his spoon. And he was right! Each was just as delicious as the last. Although she did dribble a little bit out of her mouth on one attempt...but she laughed it off. She hadn’t been this happy in her entire life, and she was perfectly content to keep it that way.</p><p>The bill came, and for the first time, she didn’t even try to peak at the cost of the meal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki smiled at her knowingly as he paid the bill. She had not attempted to peek at it this time. That was a relief.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When they exited eatery, he grasped her hand and started walking back to his car at a leisurely pace.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“We should make it a point to come here more often,” he suggested. “You seem to like this place a lot, and I’d certainly give it more stars than that other restaurant we went to.”</b>
</p><p><b>Of course, it was here that their acquaintance became </b> <b> <em>more… </em> </b> <b>became something lovely and magical. Why </b> <b> <em>wouldn’t </em> </b> <b>he keep returning to the place with her…?</b></p><p> </p><p>Gemma’s happy, stupid smile would <em> not </em> leave her face. She was full of delicious pizza and ice cream, she was with her DREAM MAN, and it had been such an amazing day that she could hardly believe that it was real. But here she was, hand-in-hand with Mr. David Johnson, ready to head back to her apartment and prepare for her <em> new job </em> tomorrow.</p><p>And he was already planning their next date!</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more,” she said giddily, giving his hand a squeeze and leaning into him as they walked. “I don’t think I’m classy enough for the kinds of food they tried to serve at lunch. I haven’t been <em> trained like a highborn lady! </em>” She made her voice high and comical, faking a terrible British accent that she hoped wouldn’t offend him, but he just laughed and pulled her closer.</p><p>She was truly, deeply, <em> utterly </em> happy. Nothing could ruin this moment…</p><p>...except maybe that group of strangers surrounding Dave’s car…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>When Loki turned his attention away from Gemma and looked towards his car, he was rather surprised to find four young human men surrounding it. He could see that they had some odd looking instruments in their hands, very likely, the kind that were used to break into cars. Hmm…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They all turned to face him and Gemma as they heard their approaching footsteps.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki’s thousand year old warrior’s instinct immediately picked up the fact they were trouble. He pushed Gemma behind him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He wasn’t worried about his car; it was protected by his wards. He was worried about Gemma.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Step away from the car. You picked the wrong party,” he growled at them, glaring threateningly. “Move along.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Gemma’s happiness melted instantly when Dave went stiff and moved her behind him, and she watched the group of men turn toward them. Her heart started to POUND as the imminent danger became apparent - they were going to get mugged!</p><p>Immediately, her thoughts started to spin. Of <em> course, </em> they were getting mugged, leaving a fucking Jag full of luxury items just sitting in the parking lot of some pizza joint in the middle of Brooklyn. How had she not seen this coming? She had been so enamored with Dave...she felt SO SAFE...it was stupid. She should have known better. DAVE should know better!</p><p>Instead, he just stood there, threatening them. There was NO WAY he could take them all… especially after she noticed the glint of metal in their hands. They had weapons - guns or knives or switchblades...this was bad. Very bad.</p><p>“Dave, we need to get <em> out of here </em>…” Gemma whispered, her voice shaking. “Please...I don’t want you to get hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki bristled at Gemma’s fearful words.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Don’t worry. Just stay put,” he muttered, as he stepped up to the men.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They brandished an assortment of rudimentary weapons at him. One had a wee switchblade, another had a metallic rod with a sharp end. Two of them had thick chains.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He didn’t want to fight them. Truly, he didn’t. But when their body language became more aggressive, he felt his own blood singing for a fight.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A completely non-magical, physical fight.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I told you to move along,” he said as the one with the switchblade approached him first.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Give us the keys, rich boy,” he replied with a sneer, brandishing the blade at him. Then, his gaze switched to Gemma, and his sneer grew darker. “We won’t hurt her if you comply. Well, not too much.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki narrowed his eyes. “Oh, I know you won’t hurt her.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In a move akin to a snake’s strike, he hit the man’s elbow with his open palm. The force of the hit was enough to loosen his hold on the blade, which flew up in the air.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki caught it easily and pocketed it, then spun around to hit the man’s jaw with his elbow. He fell down immediately, while his companions looked on in shock.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Gemma gasped and stumbled backward when Dave expertly disarmed the attacking mugger, almost casually felling him before squaring off against the remaining three men. Her eyes were wide and she could NOT look away - Dave looked <em> bigger </em> , with his shoulders flexed forward and his arms at the ready, preparing for another attack. She could only see him from behind, but even so, he looked <em> terrifying </em> - intimidating, menacing, <em> deadly </em>.</p><p>What on EARTH...was this the same guy? The same guy who treated her so <em> gently? </em></p><p>Somehow, one of the muggers managed to break out of the shock of seeing his accomplice downed in one strike, and he ran at Dave with a yell, the chain wrapped around his fist as he went to punch him. Gemma screamed instinctively and fell to the ground, scrambling backward, preparing to see Dave get pummelled by the blow…</p><p>He dodged it effortlessly, gracefully ducking to the side and, in the same movement, plowing a left-handed uppercut into the attacker’s gut. The man’s eyes went wide, staring at Gemma as she watched the pain contort his face. Dave leaned over and whispered <em> something </em> into his ear before the light left his eyes and he passed out, falling to the ground in a crumpled heap. The chains around his arm clinked and clattered as they unraveled on the asphalt.</p><p>Gemma couldn’t speak or look away, she just froze, breathing shallow, as the two other men prepared to attack Dave at the same time...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Imbeciles, the lot of them… </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He simply caught the rod that one of them aimed at him, pulled it out of his hands in one swift move and kicked him in the face. With his other hand he caught the chain clad hand of the other offender and twisted it around.</b>
</p><p><b>That earned him a shriek of pain. </b> <b> <em>Music </em> </b> <b>to his ears.</b></p><p>
  <b>But Loki wasn’t done. He unwinded the chain from his hand and pulled it away. Twisting both of his arms behind his back, he tied him up with the same chain and shoved him away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, the man who had attacked him with the rod was crawling away on all fours. Well, attempting to slither away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki walked up to him and grabbed him by his hair, pulling him up slightly. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I never want to see your faces in this area again,” he said, his voice a low hiss. “Understood?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Even as he threatened him, he made up his mind to report him and his accomplices.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>At long last, he let go of the man and turned around to face Gemma… and found her cowering on the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>That’s when he realized that he had probably overdone it with the fight. He sighed and approached her slowly, as though he was approaching a scared deer.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Are you hurt?” he asked, making his voice as soft and unthreatening as he could.</b>
</p><p><b>She simply shook her head, though he noted that she was trembling.</b> <b></b><br/><b><br/></b> <b>“I'm sorry you had to see that, darling. Let's be off, then." He held his hand out to her as he said that.</b></p><p> </p><p>Gemma <em> was </em> trembling, badly, looking around at the chaos and carnage that surrounded her. She couldn’t focus on anything - her mind was overwhelmed with “flight” responses and all she could do was sit there and observe. The unconscious or writhing bodies of their would-be attackers lay around them on the dark pavement of the parking lot, their weapons either removed from them or used against them. And in the middle of it, illuminated by the dull yellow streetlights, was Dave, smiling gently and reaching for her.</p><p>He looked like a guardian angel. He WAS her guardian angel!</p><p>Still in shock, she reached up to him tenderly, taking his hand as he easily lifted her to her feet. She fell into his chest, just wanting to be close to him, feeling his arms wrap around her shoulders as he led her to the car and let her in. Silently, they drove back to her apartment while Gemma tried to collect her thoughts.</p><p>Each time she looked at Dave, he simply gave her a comforting smile and a pat on the leg. How did THAT work? He was treating this as if it were a NORMAL occurrence! Was he truly so unshakable that even a near-deadly FIGHT wasn’t enough to rattle him?</p><p>The more she learned about her new boyfriend, the more questions she had. But she was in no state to try and figure them out right now. Just as they pulled into The Max, she had regained enough of her composure to stand on her own...though she still held onto Dave like her life depended on it. Because, tonight, it had.</p><p>And she had <em> never </em> been more turned on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki took Gemma home and then carried all of her shopping bags in himself, not letting her bear that burden even one bit. Moreover, she was still shaken from the incident in the parking lot, so he didn’t want her to do anything but relax.</b>
</p><p><b>His mother had taught him to be a chivalrous, courteous and kind man, and he was trying to honour her teachings now. He was trying to be that man he had been before his mental collapse. He knew that in actuality, he couldn't be that man again, but he could at least strive for restoring some of </b> <b> <em>him </em> </b> <b>back into himself. </b></p><p>
  <b>"So, ma'am, all your shopping's done now. You'll have a brand new wardrobe for starting anew tomorrow," he said with a triumphant grin as he began to hang the clothes into her wardrobe while she hovered about him, telling him, in a feeble tone, that she could do all that herself. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He didn’t pay her protests any mind, of course. He was here to help her. And ease her mind...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What else to do now?” He turned around and gave her a lopsided smile, crossing his arms casually. “Do you want to go to bed early?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Gemma’s heart had never really stopped pounding since the attack, but when he gave her that easy smile and crossed his arms…</p><p>She’d never <em> felt </em> like this before - impressed, and still kind of afraid, and happy, and so so SO aroused that her knees were beginning to shake. Her mouth watered as she took him in, standing in a catalog-perfect pose, the most incredible human being she’d ever met.</p><p>“Oh, I want to go to bed all right...”</p><p>Before he could fully respond, she was already on him, kissing him passionately and pulling him to her like he was a tall drink of water and she was dying of thirst.</p><p>He lifted her and took her to the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist, never breaking their kiss. After the day he’d given her, the gifts he’d purchased for her, the things he’d shown her... she wanted to show him just how much she appreciated it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Three Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gemma says three words that change Loki's life forever.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Helloooooo everyone! Surprise early chapter! Or...late chapter since we didn't post one last weekend. Regardless - OFF DAY CHAPTER SURPRISE! Enjoy, ya maniacs. It's a smutfluff fest.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Important Notes</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bold = Loki's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>Normal = Gemma's POV</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Norns... she was quite literally attacking him. Her mouth was sucking on his lower lip like a hungry beast, and all he could do was groan and thrust against the heat of her crotch. </b>
</p>
<p><b>He liked this side of her... he </b> <b> <em>loved </em> </b> <b>this side of her!</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"Baby girl..." he groaned again, just as she began to pull at his clothes in her impatience. "Shhh... calm, now. Slowly..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He let out a chuckle as she growled in response. Oh, she was such a feisty little kitten....</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ooohhh she wasn’t going to stand for that!</p>
<p>“You save my life (<em>kiss</em>) and call (<em>kiss</em>) me ‘baby girl’ (<em>kiss</em>) and you expect me (<em>kiss</em>) to calm down?!”</p>
<p>She pulled at his perfect blue Oxford shirt so vehemently that she ripped it open, popping the buttons off as she went.</p>
<p>She didn’t care. She could sew them back on later.</p>
<p>“NOT slowly, Dave. Anything but slowly!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Loki tried so hard to control himself, to keep his cool... but </b> <b> <em>Norns</em> </b> <b>, she ripped his shirt buttons off!</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh you little brat, I might punish you for that," he growled and pounced on her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Turning her around to face the wall, he zipped her dress down and made it fall to her ankles. Soon, her underclothes joined it on the floor.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Bend forward, palms against the wall." He took on the tone of a leader, of a King... and he knew that she could make out the difference.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She visibly shivered when he gave her the command. When he got in this mode...god, his voice was irresistible. Perfect, strong, compelling. Without hesitation, she did as he said, pressing her naked ass out toward him like an offering, closing her eyes and anticipating his touch...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He took his clothes off quickly, his own impatience gathering like a storm now. Once naked, he pressed himself to her and pushed her little body more firmly against the wall. </b>
</p>
<p><b>"Tsk tsk... such an impatient little girl you are, Gemma. No self control at all.... hmm? I bet your sweet pussy is dripping in need right now..." He snaked an arm around her hip and reached for her arousal, touching her with two fingers, just teasing her clit between them. "You are... your little clit is out for attention. It's </b> <b> <em>begging </em> </b> <b>for it. But... only good girls get their clits petted properly. Are you a good girl, Gemma?"</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gemma moaned indulgently as he began to toy with her, his words and his accent and the power of his voice making her positively vibrate with need.</p>
<p>“I’m whatever you want me to be...just pleeeeease...” She pressed her hips forward, yearning for more from his masterful fingers. “I’ve been wanting this ALL DAY.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>"All </b> <b> <em>day</em> </b> <b>?" He bit her earlobe and chuckled, enjoying this play with her immensely. "Oh you poor dear, I've put you through so much. And all you wanted was an orgasm, hmm?"</b></p>
<p>
  <b>He kicked her legs apart then, and stepped between them, nudging his cock at her entrance as his fingers kept teasing her clit.</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Mmm... so slick and ready, so wanton for my cock, aren't you? Maybe I should've fucked you in that helicopter... given you a </b> <b> <em>real </em> </b> <b>trill."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>Just as he said those salacious, filthy words, he pushed inside her fully.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her legs trembled as he filled her, and she purred with delight. He felt <em> so good, </em> stretching her wide, pushing inside her.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em> Dave </em> ...I... <em> hhngg </em>...I...” she groaned. He was much better at talking during sex than she was, but she didn’t care...she could listen to him for HOURS.</p>
<p>She pressed back into him, wordlessly inviting him to take his pleasure from her and give it to her in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki closed his eyes in ecstasy as he began to move inside her, grasping her hip roughly to keep her in place. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She was on her tiptoes, poor thing, her little body almost resting entirely on his cock. It was driving all of his baser instincts into focus, telling him to claim her, to mark her, to make her his.</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Sweet Gemma, my sweet sweet girl.... your pussy is so hot, it's delicious," he rasped, going so deep with his thrusts that he made her whimper. "I want to do dirty, filthy...</b> <b> <em>bad </em> </b> <b>things to you, baby girl. I want to keep you in my bed for days and have my fill of you. I'm a hungry man... so hungry for you."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>He felt her clench around him with each filthy sentence he spoke in her ear. It made him smirk. Gemma so loved his salacious words…</b>
</p>
<p><b>“If I had known that you were so needy for my cock, I’d have fucked you after each of our shopping endeavours.” He held her firmly as he gave her hard, long strokes. “In my car, in the changing rooms, in that bland restaurant’s washroom. I’d have made you come </b> <b> <em>so </em> </b> <b>many times. Maybe we ought to go out and do more shopping in the coming days, hmm?”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gemma bounced and jolted as he took her, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, just listening to him saying all those wonderful, awful, dirty things. She was already close, and her fingers squeezed against the wall.</p>
<p>“Oooh fuck, Daaaaaave, don’t stop...don’t stop,” she begged with increasing urgency as he wound her tighter and tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh no, I'm not stopping, baby girl, I've just begun," he growled, pressing his fingers down on her clit as he snapped his hips against her ass, pressing against all the pleasure spots inside her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She screamed. She screamed and shook and gushed against his fingers, utterly lost to pleasure as her orgasm stuck. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki wasn't far behind himself. He throbbed inside her and let go, taking her name as he released... eyes still closed in pleasure. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>When they both calmed a bit, he pulled out of her and picked her up in his arms, the sudden movement making her squeak. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Taking it to the bed, darling, for I know you're tired," he said, holding her against his chest and kissing her forehead. "But I'm not done with you yet."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head swam as he carried her, still swirling in the afterglow of the orgasm. She looked up at him with hooded eyes as he held her in his arms...she felt like a princess being rescued by her prince, carried off into her Happily Ever After...</p>
<p>He set her limp body gently on the bed, then crawled up between her legs and caged her in his arms, his already-hard-again manhood nudging her entrance, slick and ready with both of their fluids.</p>
<p>For a moment, she just stared at him, smiling, and he looked deep into her eyes, into her soul.</p>
<p>Then the words came out of her mouth before she could think, before she could consider what they meant, before she could stop them...</p>
<p>“I love you...”</p>
<p>And as soon as she realized what she’d said...she smiled again. It was true, and she had no regrets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Norns</em> </b> <b>... </b></p>
<p>
  <b>He was done for... she destroyed him with those three words.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I... " he gasped, staring at her with wide eyes as he hovered above her. "Gemma... Oh dear... Oh..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly, burying his face in her neck. Hot tears suddenly flooded his eyes without his consent. Her words overwhelmed him. He had nowhere to hide this sudden burst of emotions; he felt like an exposed nerve.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled him close to her and felt something warm and wet on her collarbone.</p>
<p>He was...<em> crying </em>? </p>
<p>Oh no...had she done it wrong? It had been so long since she’d said it to anyone, maybe the moment wasn’t right…</p>
<p>Or maybe he didn’t feel the same…</p>
<p>Her heart froze in her chest, breath held.</p>
<p>
  <em> Ohhhhh shit…too soon. I said it too soon... </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I love you too," he whispered finally, taking a deep breath, letting his vulnerability flow with his tears. "I love you too, Gemma."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>And I'm so sorry... for all the lies… just so I could keep you.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He said it back.<em> He said it back... </em></p>
<p>Her own tears were just about to fall when he pushed inside her and began thrusting so passionately and lovingly that she could barely catch her breath. </p>
<p>He took her like she had never been taken before...it felt like there was a tangible energy flowing off of him and all around her, like they were floating off the bed...</p>
<p>She kept her eyes closed and just let the feelings flow through her...that incredible sensation of safety that Dave gave her, magnified by a thousand. It was magical...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was lost in her... in her body, mind and soul...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This moment was what it was all about... the love so intense and magical that it felt unreal... the love that skalds wrote ballads after ballads about.</b>
</p>
<p><b>He thrust into her slowly, kissing her tears away as she moaned in pleasure and cried his--no, </b> <b> <em>Dave’s </em> </b> <b>name--repeating the words of love. He didn’t mind the name </b> <b> <em>Dave </em> </b> <b>so much anymore. It didn’t matter. Gemma loved him… </b> <b> <em>Gemma loved him!</em> </b> <b> Everything else was meaningless.</b></p>
<p>
  <b>He was so overwhelmed with all the sensations and feelings that he simply forgot about controlling himself.</b>
</p>
<p><b>Or his seidr, for that matter, which he was always consciously trying to keep locked in his attempt to appear </b> <b> <em>human</em> </b> <b>. </b></p>
<p><b>Her confession of love was a tidal wave that drowned his caution and made him forget all about his carefully constructed illusion, about hiding his true identity. About anything that </b> <b> <em>wasn’t </em> </b> <b>Gemma…</b></p>
<p><b>He couldn't be bothered with it right now, not with Gemma making such sweet sounds of pleasure, not with the way her body joined with his, like it was </b> <b> <em>made </em> </b> <b>for him... </b></p>
<p>
  <b>For these few moments, nothing else existed for him, nothing else but Gemma and her love. Not even time seemed real. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They made love for so long that he had no idea when they both fell asleep, still in each other's embrace.</b>
</p>
<p><b>But when he did wake up, he realized that her whole apartment was in disarray, furniture askew, things strewn around. He must have </b> <b> <em>really</em> </b> <b> let his seidr go wild last night...</b></p>
<p>
  <b>But the most shocking thing was... Loki wasn't wearing the face of Dave. He was himself. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Panicked, he left the bed in haste, putting a sleep deepening spell on Gemma so she wouldn't wake up while he righted her apartment and rectified his illusion. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Norns, he was such an incredible fool...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Just as he cleared everything up and changed himself back to Dave, his phone began to howl like a siren - the tune he had set for Fury.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He groaned, rubbing his face in frustration. He knew what THAT meant. There was an emergency somewhere, and he was being handed a new, urgent mission.</b>
</p>
<p><b>Sometimes, he wondered if his choice to join SHIELD was a right one. But then again, it entailed keeping the realm safe... keeping </b> <b> <em>Gemma </em> </b> <b>safe. So he didn’t regret it all that much.</b></p>
<p>
  <b>Dressing himself, he sat down on the bed and wrote a quick note for her, telling her that he had been called for work early. He left the folded paper on her nightstand and then gave her a parting kiss, taking away his spell with it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>With a heavy heart, he left her apartment in a gust of magic, preparing himself for yet another battle.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gemma awoke a few minutes later.</p>
<p>When had she fallen asleep? The last thing she could remember was...</p>
<p>
  <em> Oooohhh right... </em>
</p>
<p>She smiled to herself and snuggled into the blankets. What a day she had yesterday! And what a NIGHT! It might have all just been a dream except for the very real and VERY welcome soreness between her legs...and the bracelet that was still on her wrist.</p>
<p>She said she loved Dave. And he’d said it back. And—</p>
<p>Wait, where was he?</p>
<p>Gemma sat up and looked around the studio apartment. There was no sign Dave anywhere, but her apartment looked squeaky clean. Had he cleaned her place before he’d left? </p>
<p>She giggled a bit to herself as her heart fluttered, then she saw the clean white piece of paper on her nightstand with her name written his handwriting scrawled across it.</p>
<p>It was a sonnet - a beautiful, poetic, romantic apology for leaving before she awoke due to an emergency at work, and a promise to see her again as soon as it was possible. He told her he hoped she slept well. He told her to have a good first day. And he told her he loved her, again...</p>
<p>Gemma beamed. She carried that letter with her as she got ready for work, then re-folded it delicately in her purse as she headed out the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can I just say again how great it is reading everyone's comments? I can't respond to all of them (good LORD I wish I could), but I do READ every one of them. Thank you all so much for enjoying this crazy Dave and Gemma ride with us. Hope you're having fun!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Secret Identity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki decides to make a drastic change...and Fury isn't thrilled about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Simple Saturday, everyone! We hope you all are enjoying the end of Summer/Winter (depending on where in the world you are) and things are starting to look a bit brighter. We bring you your weekly dose of fluffy feels, this time featuring a triple bromance moment for the ages. Have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Important Notes</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bold = Loki's POV</strong>
</p><p>Normal Text = Fury/Stark POV</p><hr/><p>
  <b>The mission was over rather quickly, much to Loki’s relief. He had to foil a terror attack that was underway in Northern Egypt. It was being powered by someone who had surreptitiously gained access to advanced weapons via two rogue SHIELD agents. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The battle was a short one, for Thor and Stark had also flown in to back Loki up. Handling it alone would have created a mess. It would've lasted longer, and the media would've descended on it like hounds. Loki couldn't afford to slip up and reveal himself in front of them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>If there was anything that Loki wished to avoid, it was the Midgardian media. He was a dead man on paper, after all, and he couldn't imagine the riot it would cause if it got out that he was, in fact, alive and thriving. More so, that he was one of Midgard's protectors now.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>No one would accept that. Gemma included.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, lover boy," Stark came to land beside him as the dust of the battle settled. Thor crashed right in front of them as he did so, causing deep cracks in the ground. "How's your girl?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki rolled his eyes, trying to hide the smile that was bursting on his face. "She's fine. Happy.” </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>She loves me...</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“And... thanks for that show you put on for her, though I don't approve of flying while being hungover."</b>
</p><p><b>Thor just looked at them in confusion for a moment, putting two and two together a bit belatedly. "You got to meet her before </b> <b> <em>I </em> </b> <b>did?"</b></p><p><b>"He did not," Loki countered. "No one is meeting her, because none of the Avengers know </b> <b> <em>Dave </em> </b> <b>personally."</b></p><p><b>"Hey, you work in my company," Stark said, opening his visor and cracking a smile at Loki. "We could </b> <b> <em>conceivably </em> </b> <b>know each other."</b></p><p>
  <b>"We do not." Loki changed his dirty and battle worn clothes into new ones with a flash of green seidr. "Let's go back to SHIELD. Fury will be wanting a debriefing."</b>
</p><p><b>"Ugh... my favourite part of a mission," Stark muttered. "Are we flying or are we using the </b> <b> <em>Loki Transport</em> </b> <b>?"</b></p><p>
  <b>Instead of responding, Loki simply grabbed his and Thor's arms and teleported them all directly to Fury's office, right in front of his desk, making him spit his coffee out in shock. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He loved the fact that even after all these years, Fury reacted the same way to his sudden appearances in his office; he didn't like it one bit. Which was why Loki made sure to do it as often as possible.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>As soon as that crack of energy dissipated in front of him, Fury instinctively spit and reached for his sidearm, pointing it straight at the intruders before the sparkling magic faded from sight.</p><p>But, of course, it was just his “dream team” - two aliens and a mad scientist.</p><p>“Could you <em> knock </em>?!” Fury glared as he put his gun back in its holster, then pulled a few leftover Chipotle napkins out of his drawer to clean up the desk...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Maybe," Loki replied, settling down in one of the visitors' chairs, "but where's the fun in that?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, Stark retracted his armour and Thor took a seat as well. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Loki," Thor admonished dramatically, all fake. "Don't do that to dear Nicholas, his human heart is frail."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki nodded solemnly, while Stark snorted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"So, Fury, before we proceed with the debriefing, there's something I want to discuss with you," Loki stated without preamble. "It relates to my relationship with SHIELD, and how I want to continue it further."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Fury raised a suspicious eyebrow...that was never a good sign. Loki only started conversations like this when he KNEW Fury was going to be against it...and from the expressions on Stark and Thor, they already knew what it was about.</p><p>“Ok...” Fury said delicately. Well, as delicately as he was capable of, anyway. “And what would Your Highness like to discuss? Do you need more bubbles in your royal bath?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stark snorted again. Loki ignored him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Would you actually do that for me, dearest?" he asked, swinging his chair back and forth, his fingers steepling together as he looked at Fury with false affection.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Just as Fury opened his mouth to respond, Thor spoke up, killing the fun, as usual. </b>
</p><p><b>"He is courting a lady from this realm, and hence, needs to make his identity as Dave more... </b> <b> <em>permanent</em> </b> <b>."</b></p><p>
  <b>"I-" Loki started, sitting up in his chair immediately, but Stark interrupted. </b>
</p><p><b>"Yeah, more solid, like, more real. She can't know that she's dating the actual dark lord of the Sith. Nu-uh. That won't fly. So he's actually going to </b> <b> <em>become </em> </b> <b>Dave now, for all intents and purposes. And SHIELD has to help him with it."</b></p><p><b>"LET ME SPEAK!" Loki glared at both of them, then turned back to Fury, all the fun side of his demeanour gone. "Yes, I have met a woman, and I love her. I want to start a life with her. You will help me if you want me to continue working with you, </b> <b> <em>Nick</em> </b> <b>."</b></p><p> </p><p>For a rare moment...Fury was speechless, looking between the three of them as he processed the news...</p><p>Then...a slow smile spread across his face, which turned into a chuckle, which soon became a full-blown belly laugh.</p><p>“Are you <em> KIDDING </em> me? Loki, would-be conqueror of Earth, Fallen Asgardian Prince, and SHIELD’s most effective magic-wielding agent...HAS A <em> GIRLFRIEND </em>?!”</p><p>No one else was laughing, but Fury couldn’t help himself - the situation was just too ridiculous.</p><p>“Just— how in the HELL did you expect this to work out for you? I am honestly curious...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki's consternation grew with Fury's laughter, with his eyes narrowing in anger. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nicholas," Thor spoke up, raising a hand to gesture at Fury, but Fury was just too busy being amused. "Don't..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Of course, how will it work out for me," Loki muttered, getting up from his chair and making for the exit. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>It wasn't so much that Fury was having fun at his expense, it was that it hit Loki far too close to home. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki himself wasn't sure that this ‘relationship’ he was trying to create with Gemma, this new life... whether it was possible for him or not. Too many things had gone wrong for him in the recent past. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Most of the people he loved had abandoned him or died. There were so many things wrong with him. His relationship with Gemma was based on a great lie. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fury was probably right to laugh. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Just before Loki opened the door, he turned back around to face Fury, his even expression hiding the pain he was actually feeling. "I'm done with SHIELD, whether my relationship works out or not."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then he headed straight out, slamming the door behind him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The three of the remaining men sat stunned for a few moments, before Tony stood up.</p><p>“I’ll go get him. Fury--“ Tony gave him a stern look and pointed directly at his widening eye. “That was below the belt and you know it. You’re gonna make that up to him.”</p><p>Then he headed out the door just in time, with Loki stalking away.</p><p>“Loki! Wait up!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki kept ignoring Stark till he caught up with him, sighing when he grabbed him by the arm. </b>
</p><p><b>"What?! Is it not enough that he humiliated me like that? You want more entertainment, Tony?" He turned around and faced him, knowing that his eyes were welling up. "And you know what, he's not wrong. Of course, she would not let the </b> <b> <em>real</em> </b> <b> me court her. She can never even think to love someone like me. I destroyed her whole </b> <b> <em>life</em> </b> <b>. I'm the </b> <b> <em>villain </em> </b> <b>of her story."</b></p><p> </p><p>“Woah woah woah, come on,” Tony said as he led Loki into an unoccupied side room and closed the door. It was some generic office, looking as if it weren’t in use by anyone. Tony locked the door and closed the blinds over the window.</p><p>And right as he looked up, he could see Loki wasn’t going to be able to keep it together any more. He walked up and threw his arms around him, all pretense and ego cast aside - the responsibilities and problems of the universe could wait.</p><p>Both Loki and Tony could be irrational, scathing, sarcastic, angry, and self-destructive...and it all stemmed from the pain of their pasts. Tony could empathize with what Fury’s inconsiderate reaction had done to Loki’s precarious mental state.</p><p>“That wasn’t ok. He was completely out of line, and you deserve better.”</p><p> </p><p><b>"</b> <b> <em>When</em> </b> <b> have I deserved better? Even the Norns hate me," Loki muttered into Tony's shoulder, tears leaking from his eyes. He knew he ought to control himself, but of late, it was just so hard to keep it all in. </b></p><p><b>He was in love and he just... he wanted to make Gemma </b> <b> <em>happy</em> </b> <b>, he wanted to have a happy life... but it seemed so out of reach.</b></p><p>
  <b>"My past haunts me, no matter what I do, it'll always haunt me... "</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I know, buddy, I know...” Tony just held him, rubbing his back and letting him break down. He even felt some of his own tears starting to well up.</p><p>God, what he would have done if Fury had acted that way about Pepper...and he wasn’t even a supercharged alien sorcerer prince. Even like this, Loki maintained more control than Tony thought he could have - he probably would have blasted Fury with his repulsors.</p><p>“But your past only gets further away the more you build your future, and your future is looking pretty good! Gemma’s a sweet girl - and cute too. She’s good for you, and you’ll make it work. Just remember that the person you were in the past doesn’t have to be the person you are now. You have already made crazy progress! You’re one of the good guys now! See any other former supervillains walking around SHIELD? I mean...other than Cap’s boyfriend...”</p><p>He’d meant it sarcastically...but he’d be damned if those two weren’t doing the horizontal mambo behind closed doors.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As Stark chattered away, Loki found himself gaining his calm back again. It was a relief to have someone with whom he didn't have to pretend, with whom he could let himself go. </b>
</p><p><b>Stark was that person for him, and very recently, even Thor. At least </b> <b> <em>that </em> </b> <b>was somewhat working out for him. </b></p><p>
  <b>"You're quite good at giving a pep talk, Tony," he said with a sad smile as he squeezed his shoulder. "But don't let it get to your head."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Me? Let something get to my head? Nah. Never happens,” Tony said with a grin. Pulling back, he kept his hands on Loki’s shoulders and gave him a gentle smile. “You <em> deserve </em>to be happy, Loki. And if Gemma makes you happy, then we’re gonna make this work. Scout’s honor.”</p><p>Then he stepped back and leaned on the nearby desk. “So...we can head back to Fury whenever you’re ready. I know you said you’re done with SHIELD, but...you’re an <em> Avenger </em> now, and we need you. Besides, I fund SHIELD, and frankly, Fury is a glorified paper-pusher at this point. But <em> I </em> don’t want to do his job, so I keep him around.”</p><p>He smiled and tilted his head to the side almost coyly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki couldn't help but chuckle at Stark's declaration. The man was both endearing and infuriating at the same time. That was why Loki had grown close to him.</b>
</p><p><b>"My my... I can't say no to THE Tony Stark now, can I?" He gave him a nod as he righted himself and wiped his eyes. "I'm obviously not quitting my promise to keep Midgard safe. That still stands. It's just that I don't need Fury as much as Fury needs me, and I'm aware of that. If he won't help me, I do have other, </b> <b> <em>beyond legal </em> </b> <b>means to achieve what I want. I simply wanted to follow the law of the land, for the ease of everything."</b></p><p> </p><p>“And that’s what you should keep doing. Trust me, vigilante work is more of a pain in the ass than it’s worth. And SHIELD has the resources to keep you ‘dead.’” Tony said using air quotes, pacing in front of Loki as he chattered.</p><p>“So...let’s go tell <em> Mr. Personality </em> how this is going to happen: Dave stays. He can be your ‘secret identity’; they’ve done that before for other operatives, and I expect they can use the same S.O.P. And Gemma only gets the filtered info - work meetings running late, business trips...we’ve got some very talented writers on staff who are masters at coming up with excuses.”</p><p>Tony walked up to him again and put a hand on his shoulder. “You ready?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki nodded. "Let's go and put him in his place."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They left the room and headed back to Fury's office, ready to fight for what Loki wanted. Upon entering, though, the office looked very different, compared to how it had looked when Loki had left in a fit of anger. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>All the walls of the office, even the ceiling, had scorch marks on them. Dark, dendritic scorch marks... </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What the hell happened in here?" Stark asked as he watched the marks, meanwhile Loki found Fury sitting stiffly in his chair, with Thor standing over him, his fists clenched and his jaw tight.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>If Fury hadn’t gotten so good at controlling himself throughout his career, he would have been shaking like a leaf. It’s not every day he got furiously threatened by a lightning-throwing Asgardian, but the intimidation had done the trick - Fury realized he’d made a mistake, and was very motivated to make it right...or get fried to a crisp by the God of Thunder and Most Protective Brother in the Nine Realms.</p><p>“I owe you...an apology,” Fury said as calmly as possible as Loki entered, still feeling the tingle of static electricity emanating from Thor behind him. “I’m...sorry.”</p><p> </p><p><b>Loki just couldn't believe it. Thor had... </b> <b> <em>threatened </em> </b> <b>Fury for him? </b></p><p>
  <b>He had never compromised his other relationships for him before... especially not his friendships. Loki would need some time to get used to having Thor be protective of him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Apology accepted," he replied stiffly, choosing not to sit down this time. "I expect you to do your part now. Give Dave a proper identity, and keep his secrets safe. There should never come a situation where his cover gets blown."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>For the next few hours, Fury, Tony, Thor, and Loki went over the details of Dave’s life and what corroborating documents and paperwork would be needed to give his identity a believable and iron-clad history. Passports, identification, birth certificate - everything he wanted, Loki got Fury to agree to. </p><p>Finally, it was settled - David Johnson, born in London to Michael and Susan Johnson, last heir to the family fortune which had been passed down on his mother’s side (her maiden name was Tudor...might as well play THAT up), was a real and true person...according to all the paperwork.</p><p>Fury sat back, finally feeling like he could get back to his actual job, now that the drama was over.</p><p>“So, gentlemen, if we’re all happy with this turn of events...would you mind telling me NOW how your mission went?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. First Day Jitters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Gemma's first day at work - her new career is off to a great start! Sort of...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Important Notes</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Bold Text = Naina's/Oliver's/Dave's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>Normal Text = Gemma's POV</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Gemma felt her palms sweating as she clasped the new hire folder to her chest, riding the elevator up to the floor that would be where she would start her new career. The HR manager was a cold, silent woman with a tight bun, a severe look, and impeccably pressed clothing; even though Gemma looked better than she had in years, her self-confidence was still shaken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No warm fuzzy feeling here…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, and Gemma was greeted with a familiar view: the same sterile, cool-and-neutral-toned office space she had lived in with PAC &amp; Co, with grey dividers separating the workspace into a field of cubicles. The fluorescent lights buzzed above her as she followed the HR manager through the maze of desks and silent employees, busily typing away and focused solely on their screens. When they finally stopped, Gemma was at an unremarkable, empty desk, devoid of any personality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is yours,” the woman said, gesturing for Gemma to enter the small space, which she did with a scurry to get past her frigid gaze. “Take some time to get settled in, and fill out your W4 and I9 forms. Once you’re done, start reading the employee handbook. I’ll be back to check on you in a few hours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma nodded and opened the folder to look at the plethora of paperwork within, and before she could say goodbye or even ask a question, Icy McBitchface was already back in the elevator, a scowl plastered on her perfectly-made-up face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Gemma started filling in the forms in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Well, the wicked Witch of the Waste doesn't like you, huh?" A grinning face peeked from the divider of the cubicle. "No surprises there. She isn't fond of anyone here. I think the only time I've seen her smiling is when Mr. Stark is visiting."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The woman wiggled her eyebrows at Gemma, giving her a little wave. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Hellooo. You must be wondering who the nosy intruder is. Naina Singh here."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiiii...” Gemma half-smiled, half-gawked at the GORGEOUS South Asian woman greeting her from over the divider, looking completely out of place in this drab environment. She was like a rainbow burst amidst the grey surroundings - her smile and her warm welcome almost shocked Gemma into silence. Her nerves were getting the best of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a moment to gather herself, then smiled back and extended her hand, hoping she hadn’t come off as rude. That’s just what she needed - a bad first impression on her first day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, yes, HI! I’m Gemma. Gemma Spitznaegel. Nice to meet you, Naina.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bracelet Dave bought her at Tiffany’s jingled softly as she offered the handshake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Naina's eyes gravitated to the pretty bauble on Gemma's wrist while they shook hands. She looked at it pointedly.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Are you like... a daddy's little princess?" she asked flippantly, her lips still upturned in a smile. "Is it a Tiffany?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma almost choked when Naina asked if she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy’s little princess.</span>
  </em>
  <span> What could she say? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Actually, my super-rich, handsome, British boyfriend, who I DO occasionally call “Daddy”, bought this for me during a shopping spree yesterday on Fifth Avenue. Also, we went on a helicopter ride and I saw Iron Man! ISN’T THAT GREAT!?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, yes, it is,” Gemma said quietly, pulling her hand back. “My boyfriend bought it for me to celebrate my new job...but I don’t usually wear stuff like this. I’m more of a JC Penny kind of girl myself...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She winced, because even THAT downplay wasn’t entirely true. But what could she say? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m more of a GOODWILL kind of girl, because up until a few weeks ago I was in abject poverty!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh, would she have to hedge EVERYTHING she said here? She didn’t want the first thing for Naina to know about her to be that she was poor…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Naina's smile grew wider at her response, and even a tad bit conspiratorial.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Boy, that blush on your face sure tells me a LOT about this boyfriend of yours, mostly that he knows how to keep you happy."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Her hand caressed the bracelet once, a sort of faraway expression clouding her face for a split second.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I once knew a boy... who got me pretty trinkets too. Not Tiffany's, but they were the product of love. Such was young love..." She sighed heavily. "I hope your love story has a better run than mine."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yea. It’s still pretty new, but he’s...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help it. The blush flourished on her cheeks and she smiled shyly, even giggling a little bit thinking about Dave’s eyes...and his smile...and his shoulders...and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s great,” she said, and watching Naina’s reaction made her instantly feel more comfortable. She was friendly and open - so </span>
  <em>
    <span>unlike </span>
  </em>
  <span>most people she met!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...if you don’t mind my asking, what happened with you and your ‘love story’? I mean...you don’t have to tell me if it’s too personal...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Naina waved Gemma's concerns away, once again taking on an easy-going air to make the new girl more comfortable.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Well, nothing out of the ordinary. His parents compelled him to marry a girl from their community and caste, a criteria that I didn't fulfill. We had to part ways." She shrugged, flipping her long braid back. "But that was ten years ago. I shouldn't be talking about such maudlin stuff while I'm trying to welcome you here."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Leaning over the divider, Naina smirked at Gemma again. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Now that we're neighbors and most likely soon-to-be work friends, will I ever get the pleasure of seeing your Mr. Dreamy? You see, I'm kinda curious and nosy, and you just have to put up with it while you're here. I'll show you a pic of my boyfriend too, when I have one, that is."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma laughed and pulled out her phone to show Naina a picture. She only had a handful of pictures of Dave, and she flipped through them quickly to find her favorite - the picture they took at Pizza My Heart last night. She was gobbling a huge slice of pizza, and Dave was laughing - genuine, unguarded, spontaneous laughter. It was his most beautiful look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a grin, she turned the screen to Naina. “That’s him. That’s Dave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Naina's eyes widened. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Whoa! That really IS Mr. Dreamy right there!" She clicked her tongue and gave Gemma a dramatic nod. "I don't blame you for the cute blushies. He's a catch, and a snacc. And he's attentive too. A bonus!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She was poised to say more, but someone behind her made a snide comment about office discipline, stopping her right there.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"More on this during the lunch break." She winked at Gemma and made a finger gun. "I'm sending you some emails that will help you in getting started. No sweat. If you need any help, I'm right here."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Then she put on a pair of glasses and slid down behind the divider again, but not before giving Gemma a parting grin.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok! Thank you! Nice to meet you!” Gemma whispered quickly as Naina ducked out of sight. She smiled, putting her phone away and turning back to the folder full of papers - now, it didn’t look so bleak or intimidating. Picking up her pen, she started to fill in the forms with renewed enthusiasm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe this place wouldn’t be so bad...at the very least, there would be no Oliver to—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Spitznaegel</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, no...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was cursed. She HAD to be. She’d remember that voice for the rest of her life...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning slowly to the entrance of her cubicle, she looked up and saw the rotund face of her former boss staring back at her. He was carrying a tray of coffee and an armful of papers, an expression of shock and nervousness painting his sweat-covered features.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Gemma said almost too loudly. “What are you doing here? This has got to be a nightmare...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Oliver's face grew hot as he tried to respond to her.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"What does it look like? I work here!" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He was thoroughly ruffled by her presence at this office. And for one thing, he knew that she wasn't working </b>
  <b>
    <em>under </em>
  </b>
  <b>him. He'd have gotten prior intimation of that...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Which meant that he had no control over her. The very thought incensed him. She was nothing...a </b>
  <b>
    <em>nobody </em>
  </b>
  <b>compared to him! What was she doing here? </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Don't tell me someone offered you a job here," he remarked gruffly, looking down his nose at her. "You need skills for that."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, in fact, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>offered a job here, and I accepted it. Apparently, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>have skills - not that you ever noticed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma tried to give him her most haughty, intimidating look...but admittedly, without Dave nearby, she was feeling very small. Still, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> let him start bullying her again - she needed to nip this in the bud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s your girlfriend? Still an anime girl on a body pillow, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Oliver's face grew hot at her remark. "You have no business commenting on my private life!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Damnit, she had grown a spine. He had never expected that from her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you have no business commenting on my life in </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>capacity, not then, not now, not ever. Now if you don't mind, I have some very important paperwork to finish for my </span>
  <em>
    <span>new </span>
  </em>
  <span>job. I'm sure you have some very important things to attend to?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Gemma stared him down, waiting for him to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Oliver grumbled under his breath as he stepped away from her. There was nothing else he could do for now. He was also still fairly new in this job, and he didn't want to create problems for himself.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Already, his finances were tight. PAC &amp; Co. had really messed that up for him.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Whatever. We’ll see if you can last here," was his parting remark to her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma ignored his last words as he walked away, just turning her focus to the folder in front of her. She wondered if Naina heard that...or if Naina even cared. To be honest, she seemed nice, but Gemma was slower to trust people these days than she had been before. Especially after what happened last night after dinner…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While she filled out the forms, she kept replaying the memory of Dave’s amazing fight - if one could call it that; it was more of a one-sided ass-handing - feeling shivers as she thought about how his muscles flexed, how fluidly he moved, how he </span>
  <em>
    <span>casually</span>
  </em>
  <span> overwhelmed the attackers with the ease of closing a business deal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annnnnd she was wet. Again. It was going to be a long day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several hours passed, and Gemma had finished her paperwork and read (and re-read...and re-read) the fairly slim Employee Handbook. The HR lady never returned to check on her, and it was nearing 1:30pm. Suddenly, Gemma's phone blinked with a message from Dave:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Meet downstairs for lunch?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma looked around and sighed...well, she could certainly say she waited...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure, see you soon, babe.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Gemma grabbed her coat off the back of her chair and began to head toward the elevator, hopeful she could find her desk again when she returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Naina dashed after Gemma as she stepped into the elevator. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Wait for me, wait for me!" she called as she came scrambling after her, just about making it into the elevator. "Phew!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She saw the look of uncertainty on Gemma's face, and she sighed and chuckled. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"It's lunch time, aren't you going to let me show you around?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, hey! Actually, um, Dave just got here. He's taking me out for lunch."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma smiled sweetly at Naina. If Dave hadn't offered, she would have happily joined Naina for lunch and a tour...maybe they could do that some other time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But how about tomorrow? I'd love to get a better lay of the land here. And I'm sure you know all the good lunch spots."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh! That's perfectly fine!" Naina smirked at her knowingly. "Dave is your priority, after all. And I don't mind it even a bit, cuz I get to see him!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She giggled as Gemma's face slowly became red.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh, don't be so shy. I love seeing people in love."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In love...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There it was again. This was happening so, so fast. A month ago she was completely alone, and now the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>was being thrown around?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was thrilled to be with Dave, but she didn't need people she’d just met commenting on her relationship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, how awkward would it be if she didn't just go along with it? Besides, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>love Dave - she'd said it last night and he'd said it back. It was all still so...new, and strange, and different.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just another thing to get used to in my "new life"..</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Gemma sighed and smiled again, letting the moment pass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"OK. But don't make a big deal out of it!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh, I won't," Naina said as the elevator dinged. "As you will get to know me in the coming weeks, you'll realize that I'm a master at exercising discretion."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>However, she did nearly miss a step when her eyes landed on Dave. Flesh and blood Dave was even more handsome than his picture.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Naina had trouble keeping a straight face. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma's face lit up when she saw him standing in the lobby, backlit by the large glass windows behind him, hands pushed easily into the pockets of his peacoat. As she approached, he looked up, and his expression changed from one of modest disinterest to complete joy as soon as he laid eyes on her. She scurried up and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a chaste, work-appropriate kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi honey," she grinned, nuzzling the tip of her nose against his as she stood on her tiptoes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn't realized Naina had stopped walking when she saw Dave, but the look of shock on her face was both endearing and utterly satisfying. Naina was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>SNACC </span>
  </em>
  <span>herself, and to elicit that kind of a reaction from her was a feat indeed. Gemma grinned and let go of Dave to turn back to her, still holding his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Naina, this is Dave. Dave, this is Naina, my cubicle neighbor. She's been really great in helping me get settled in today."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki gave the woman a little wave. As he did that, he observed her keenly. She seemed like a decent person, on the basis of first observation.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Hello. So kind of you to have helped her."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>That was a bit perfunctory on his part, but what else could he say on the first meeting with someone?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The woman smiled and shook her head. "Oh, it was no problem at all. Nice to meet you!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm glad that you're making fast friends, darling," he said, turning to Gemma again. "So, shall we get going?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea," Gemma giggled, and she gave a little wave to Naina as they headed out the front doors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dave led her down the sidewalks of New York, keeping her hand firmly tucked into the crook of his elbow as they navigated the crowds. Several blocks away, he brought her to a hole-in-the-wall diner called "Shawarma Palace" that smelled like the most delicious grilled meat she'd ever smelled - her mouth started watering the second he opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my GOD, this place smells incredible! It's been FOREVER since I've had good Middle Eastern food!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki smiled at her reaction, congratulating himself on finding a food joint that suited Gemma's tastes. What more, he was keen to explore this cuisine.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He had tried this kind of food on a mission once...but it had been a hasty endeavour. It was no fun having a falafel while dealing with arms smugglers...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"So I chose right, hmm?" he asked as they headed to the counter to make their selection from the delicious Middle Eastern fare. "I'll be honest, I was a bit nervous in choosing a place to eat."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He grasped her hand and kissed her knuckles as she tried to suppress a giggle. Norns, he adored her </b>
  <b>
    <em>so </em>
  </b>
  <b>much... he still couldn't believe that she loved him back.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loved </b>
  <b>
    <em>Dave </em>
  </b>
  <b>back.... but still, it was him.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma approached the counter, where a smiling older man greeted her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oooh, ok ok. I'll have...the shawarma plate with lamb, extra hummus and pita on the side, a tabouli salad, some baba ganoush...and a diet coke." She grinned, her mouth watering and hands wringing together. Then she turned back to Dave. "What are you going to get?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was about to order his food when his gaze fell upon an image that was stuck on the wall behind the counter.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It was the Avengers... all of them. Inside </b>
  <b>
    <em>this </em>
  </b>
  <b>shawarma place. They were all posing with the staff here, and they looked tired and rather beaten down. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And the most telling thing about it was that half of the interior and facade of the eatery was missing. It had been turned into rubble.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Just one look at it told him that it was taken right after his attack on New York. It nearly knocked the wind out of him. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>A touch on his elbow alerted him then, distracting him from the photograph. It was Gemma, of course.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He looked away from it and gave her wobbly smile.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Sorry, I couldn't decide... perhaps a Lebanese salad with spicy lamb shawarma? Oh, and a plate of baba ganoush, too."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma smiled and made sure the person at the register got their order, then they went and sat down at one of the simple tables so the next guests could place their order. As they sat down, she kept Dave's hands in hers, running her thumbs over the backs of his knuckles and grinning stupidly at how good it felt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad you could make it out for lunch today. No big meetings today, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dave was just about to answer, when suddenly Gemma heard a voice behind her. A familiar voice that she'd heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>thousands </span>
  </em>
  <span>of times before, but never in person...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dave? Is that you, buddy? I thought you were in Singapore this week, closing the deal on the new arc reactor plant."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Lies and Deceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Dave" is ambushed by none other than everyone's favorite billionaire genius playboy philanthropist. And Loki is thrown off guard.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Simple-Saturday-But-On-A-Sunday! Left you with a bit of a cliffhanger last time, so we're excited to present the next installment of "The Misadventures of Dave and Gemma."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Important Notes</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bold Text = Loki's POV</strong>
</p><p>Normal Text = Gemma's/Tony's POV</p><hr/><p>Gemma stopped breathing and turned slowly to see...Tony Stark. <em> THE Tony Stark </em>. Standing there, with a sarcastic, squinty-eyed smile, hands on his hips, addressing Dave.</p><p> </p><p>Her brain shut down. She couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't take her eyes off of the world's most famous billionaire superhero. One of HER PERSONAL HEROES...</p><p> </p><p>All she could do was try and force a smile and NOT VOMIT from the nerves of being face-to-face with HIM.</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere in the back of her mind, it registered that <em> DAVE KNEW TONY STARK?!?! </em>Personally?! But everything else was static.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki just froze. Tony Stark was here, and he was bent on exposing him!</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>He blinked, and then he suddenly realised that </b> <b> <em>Dave </em> </b> <b>was Stark's employee...he had to show him some deference.</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>So he stood up, all stiff and uncomfortable, and smiled sheepishly in response.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Mr. Stark... what a pleasant surprise." His eyes drifted down to Gemma, who looked like she had seen a ghost. "Uhh...err, yes, I was in Singapore this morning. I came back only an hour ago..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He was just making things up, and he hoped that it didn't sound fake. For Gemma's sake.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stark's eyes were twinkling with mischief, something that he appreciated in other circumstances...but not here. Not right now.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I thought you were briefed about it." He gestured towards Gemma as he spoke. "We were just getting lunch. This is Gemma Spitznaegel, my girlfriend. She's also working for Stark Industries."</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony turned to her, a warm, genuine smile replacing the somewhat-mischievous one he'd worn when addressing <em> Dave </em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Pleasure to meet you, Gemma," he said, extending his hand. "You look familiar...have I seen you somewhere before? I'm usually pretty good at remembering faces."</p><p> </p><p>Gemma was trembling but she tried to keep her composure, for Dave's sake, at least. She stood and shook his hand, smiling widely.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi. Yes! I mean, no...I mean...no, we've never met, but yesterday...um, in the helicopter. I mean, I was in the helicopter, you were in your suit. The iron suit. The Iron Man suit. That flies."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP BEING WEIRD AND JUST INTRODUCE YOURSELF! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With another nervous chuckle, she tried to relax enough to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry. Let me try that again. Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark. I'm just a little...starstruck, is all, I think."</p><p> </p><p>Tony grinned as their handshake broke. "THAT'S what it was! I thought only tourists took those sightseeing flights - not used to seeing those people again. And don't worry about it, kid. I get that kind of reaction <em> all the time </em>. You should have seen how Dave behaved the first time we met face-to-face. I'm sure he's not proud of it, so I won't embarrass him."</p><p> </p><p>Gemma saw Tony <em> wink </em> at Dave, and for the first time in her life, she saw <em> DAVE </em>flush a bit, clearing his throat and pressing his lips together. She couldn't help but giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? I'll have to get that story sometime."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It's not a very funny story," Loki muttered under his breath, recalling the actual first time he had met Stark. He was feeling so damn uncomfortable that he wanted to disappear right away. "I was just very keen on getting to know him better, and I fumbled a lot."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He gave Stark a slight glare as Gemma looked away from him. He didn't know what he was trying to do here, but he didn't want Gemma to get suspicious...so he just played along.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I was about to tell Gemma about that party you are throwing next week. I was thinking of bringing her along... it's my first as well."</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gemma gasped a little bit - he hadn't even <em> mentioned </em>a party WITH TONY STARK next week before now! And she noticed Tony's eyes went a little wide as he said it, as though the party were news to him too. But he regained his composure quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well <em> of course </em> you should bring her! It'll be great - you know how I like to party. <em> All the time. </em> Pfft I'm totally ready for this party," Tony stammered, suddenly seeming falsely assured.</p><p> </p><p>That put Gemma a bit on alert - what was going <em> on </em> here? Maybe...this was their normal way of interacting, and she just wasn't used to it? It was possible...but something still felt off about it. And had Dave said he'd only returned from Singapore <em> an hour </em> ago? Even though Tony <em> must </em>have recognized Dave was with her on the helicopter yesterday…</p><p> </p><p>The overexcited static began to quiet as she realized their stories weren't lining up. But what could she say? <em> Mr. Stark, I'm sorry, what's going on here? I think my boyfriend is LYING to you...and you're going along with it? </em></p><p> </p><p>She bit her tongue and stayed quiet about it, for now. But she and Dave were going to have to talk about this later...</p><p> </p><p>"I...I would love to come!" She perked up and smiled brightly, clasping her hands together to broadcast her enthusiasm. "I've heard amazing things about your parties, Mr. Stark. It'll be nice to go out and have some fun for an evening."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Loki smiled brightly as Gemma started to talk more calmly. Perhaps she didn't notice the inconsistencies in their interaction. He </b> <b> <em>hoped </em> </b> <b>she didn't...</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Then we'll see you next week, for sure," he said, patting on Gemma's shoulder. "I was planning to introduce Gemma to you then and there only...but you have foiled my plans."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He tilted his head towards the door to make Stark leave. He was getting increasingly impatient.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But Stark didn't leave. He just kept chattering. And that made Loki pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Just leave, damnit...</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony continued to ask her some basic getting-to-know-you questions - where she was from, what she did, how she was liking the job so far. Gemma gave him the standard, shallow answers one expects in a first meeting, but the conversation wasn't at all unpleasant. Although Dave seemed to be getting impatient - what was going ON with him?</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the man at the counter shouted out. "Mr. Stark! Your order is ready!"</p><p> </p><p>Tony gave him a quick wave of acknowledgment, then turned back to Dave and Gemma. "Well, it was great running into you two here. See you around the tower, kid. And Dave - I want to know about that Singapore meeting. My people will call your people. Set up a meeting. Get it on the calendar."</p><p> </p><p>He kept talking as he walked to the counter, got the plastic bag of food, then headed out the door. Just before he exited, he gave Dave the strangest smile before bolting away with a quick paced walk, almost like he was trying to keep them from seeing him laughing…</p><p> </p><p>Gemma and Dave's order came up shortly after, and she brought the food back to their table on a plastic tray. Sitting down and distributing the food, she didn't say anything for a while, just went about her work as she thought. She returned the tray to the counter before sitting down, then she looked up at Dave.</p><p> </p><p>"So...why were you lying to Tony Stark?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki nearly choked on his shawarma. Oh dear...oh Norns... Gemma had caught the lies.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>He was going to </b> <b> <em>kill </em> </b> <b>Stark.</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Putting the wrap back on the plate, he cleared his throat loudly before he started speaking.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You're smart." He smiled, trying to make it look authentic. "I uhh... actually, I didn't go to Singapore. But that's all that I can say about it."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He leaned towards her conspiratorially, turning his voice into a mere whisper.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"It's confidential. And maybe we can discuss it later?"</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Gemma leaned forward, mirroring his movement. She narrowed her eyes with sarcastic, irritated playfulness. "Or maybe we can discuss it NOW, <em> Dave </em>. It's loud enough in here that if we whisper, no one can hear us. Now what is going on? Why did you say you came back from Singapore an hour ago? And why did it look like even TONY STARK didn't know he had a party coming up next week?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki closed his eyes and groaned. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>If only she'd believe him...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"It was a secret deal with a special, engineered material dealer. I didn't leave the country at all. Stark wanted to keep it...uh, low key."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He shrugged, leaning back into his seat. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"The party bit I knew from Miss Potts. She had arranged a special soiree on his behalf. Of course he didn't know."</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Low key </em>, huh?" Gemma said. She still didn't fully believe what he was saying...but if that WAS what was going on, it fit, at least. "Look, I know your job is a big deal and I'm sure there are a lot of things that are discussed behind closed doors that would be horrible for Stark Industries if it got out. But I'm not a business partner, Dave. I'm-- I'm your...girlfriend. You can trust me."</p><p> </p><p>The word didn't seem big enough. "Girlfriend" felt shallow and childish - what she was to Dave was so much more than that. She was his loyal companion, a shoulder to cry on and partner to play with in the bedroom. And she needed to be able to trust <em> him </em>...he was too important to her for dishonesty to keep a wall between them.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here to support you, Dave. I'm your partner-in-crime; we're on the same team. But we can't be on the same team if you don't let me know what's going on. I need you to be <em> honest </em>with me, ok? From now on?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki nodded slowly, though every bone in his body screamed at him. He was lying to her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>In this relationship there was no honesty from his side. There couldn't be...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I'm sorry, Gemma." He looked down in shame, disgusted at himself for lying to this innocent woman who meant so much to him. For leading her on and giving her a love marred by false identity. "I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. And I truly wanted to surprise you with an introduction to Mr.Stark."</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, I get that. And I appreciate it," she said, sitting back again and starting to dig into her meal. She was near STARVING and this food looked <em> soooo </em>good. She wrapped up some hummus and shawarma in a pita and took a big, satisfying bite, groaning with enjoyment when the flavors hit her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohf mah GAWSH" she said, mouth full of food. "Dif foo if suh GUD!" Chewing and swallowing quickly, she took a sip of her drink and smiled. "So, want to know about how my day at work has gone so far?"</p><p> </p><p>Dave's responding smile calmed her down, and he began to eat as well. They carried on with a casual conversation and enjoyed their meal, until it was just a few minutes before she was supposed to be back at the office. They wrapped up the leftovers (she'd have lunch for <em> two more days </em> with the food she had left!), then started heading back to the Stark Industries enclave. Before disappearing inside her office building again, she just stood there, looking up at the huge Stark Tower and squeezing Dave's hand. She felt great...and she was re-energized to finish up her first day.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki pulled her in for a quick embrace and a kiss, not wanting to let go of her so soon.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But... he knew he needed to be patient. This was her first day of work, and she needed to head back to her office. He didn’t want to distract her from her work, and that too on the very first day.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Oh, how he </b> <b> <em>wished </em> </b> <b>to have a cubicle next to hers again...</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I hope you can receive me in the evening," he said, brushing his nose to hers. "I plan to spend the night with you again... if it pleases you, that is."</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Hnnnng </em> ..." Gemma shivered and closed her eyes, hardly realizing she'd made that embarrassing noise. But that <em> voice! </em> She didn't think she would ever get used to it...it always aroused her <em> intensely </em> , and that too, <em> instantly </em>!</p><p> </p><p><em> Damnit Dave...you </em> HAVE <em> to give me a lady boner before I go back in for work? </em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I think it'll please me all right..." she purred back, going up on her tiptoes to kiss him again. "I'll see you around seven? I can make those pork chops with apples that you liked so much. Come hungry, ok, loverboy?"</p><p> </p><p>With that, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before rushing back inside to return to her desk.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>----</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Despite the affectionate parting with Gemma, Loki was still quite miffed about Stark's actions.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>He had not only interrupted his little lunch date, but also put </b> <b> <em>Dave </em> </b> <b>in a precarious position. Gemma was far from an imbecile. She was sharp, and she had caught the lies easily.</b></p><p> </p><p><b>Granted, it wasn't his best attempt at deception, but that was beside the point! He was focusing on Gemma's beautiful smiles, the way her hair shined in the soft lighting of the eatery... how could he focus on </b> <b> <em>lying</em> </b> <b>? And that too, so suddenly? With no planning at all?</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He was going to throttle Stark all over again! Perhaps even throw him out the window as well, while he was at it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>With the present frustration and annoyance fueling his actions, he didn't think twice as he marched right into Stark's office, interrupting some kind of gathering.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He didn't care for it.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony's eyes went wide when <em> Dave </em>stormed in, completely halting the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ooooooh shit... </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Trying to be Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki and Tony hash out their feelings, and Loki decides to try and be helpful.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Sorry for missing our chapter last week - life got in the way, you know how it goes sometimes. -shrug-</p><p>But we are excited to bring you some of the fabulous bromance that is Dave/Loki and Tony. Friendship and charity abound.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Important Notes</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bold Text = Loki's/"Dave"'s POV</strong>
</p><p>Normal Text = Tony’s POV</p><hr/><p>Tony could FEEL the fury coming off Loki.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-uh...meeting adjourned, everyone. Let's reschedule for...some other time, I don't know. Everyone out!" His lackeys began to collect their things and scurry out of the room, while “Dave” stood panting and enraged with every muscle flexed. Tony was just grateful he managed to maintain his disguise.</p><p> </p><p>Once everyone was gone and the door was closed, Tony put down TINA - Tiny Interpersonal Noninterruption Accessory - on the table. The room flashed with a bright blue light, the doors locked, the windows shaded, and all audio and video surveillance for the area went dark.</p><p> </p><p>"OK, you're clear." He smirked as Loki's disguise faded away...then his face dropped when the furious Asgardian started charging toward him with a murderous look in his eye.</p><p> </p><p>"HEY hey hey <em> hey </em> !" Tony put his hands up and backed into a wall, leaning into it like he hoped it would eat him. "OK, ok, I'm sorry I ambushed you. But that is kinda <em> MY </em> restaurant. I mean, come on, Shawarma Palace? That's my place - <em> my </em>picture is on the wall."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Loki bared his teeth and growled at Stark, barely containing his urge to grab him by his throat. He had to remind himself that it was </b> <b> <em>Stark </em> </b> <b>who had helped him in coming up with a plan for Dave's life, who had convinced Fury to let him have the persona of Dave permanently...</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That was a sobering thought.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But still... Stark had almost foiled it on his own.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>"I saw that image, it's beside the point that that is your favourite eating joint!" He glared at his friend, clenching his fists. "You made me </b> <b> <em>lie</em> </b> <b> to Gemma! Right there! Feel lucky that I'm not defenestrating you again!"</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yes Loki, I feel <em> very lucky. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>Loki's nose was almost touching his, and Tony could hardly breathe. He could tell Loki <em> wanted </em>to hurt him...but he was restraining himself. That, at least, was a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you blame me? I mean, you tell me all about her, you fall<em> in love </em> with her, I help you get her an apartment <em> and </em>a job - it was gonna happen. You know me...I can't stay out of these things. It's just part of...my charm?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki closed his eyes to curb his violent tendencies, and he tried his best to keep his crackling magic under control. Stark was really testing his patience...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Your charm?" He pulled away from him and slammed his hands down on his mahogany table, leaving deep cracks in it. "YOUR CHARM?!" </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Turning around, he ran a hand through his hair and groaned, feeling the rage slowly ebb from his system.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I went to SINGAPORE?" he asked, gesturing wildly with his hands, facing his friend again, who was still standing frozen against the wall, watching him warily. "Why, of all the places in the world, did you choose Singapore? You couldn't have said that it was somewhere WITHIN your continent of AMERICA? You're really trying me, Tony!"</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I was <em> spitballing </em> it! You know - going with the flow, improvising. Usually works out. And it <em> IS </em>conceivable that we knew each other through work. You're one of my "top sales guys", all the papers say so. And...well, I..."</p><p> </p><p>Tony stopped for a second, realizing suddenly why he had wanted to meet Gemma so badly. "It's crazy to think you're going to be able to keep this secret alone - I know we already have SHIELD backing you up, but on a personal level, I don't know, I just...want to be there for you if you need me <em> as Dave </em>. Even the best undercover agents need people to help them. You should have a wingman."</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck, sighing as Loki visibly began to relax. "I'm not...<em> good </em> at this. I didn't really have friends before the Avengers, besides Rhodey. Beautiful women and yes-men, all over the place, but no one other than Pepper really got inside my walls. Now there's Steve and Nat and Bruce...and weirdly enough, <em> you </em>. So I'm trying...sorry if I'm screwing it up."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki's anger completely deflated once Stark started his muddled chatter about friendship. He knew that he was being honest, he could sense it. And he was indeed Loki's best friend in this realm, the one who had forgiven him for his past actions (knowing that they weren't his actions in totality) and took him in without any prejudices... </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>He had to give it to Stark, he was always trying his best to help. And not just him, </b> <b> <em>anyone </em> </b> <b>for that matter. He had a heart of gold. It was just that sometimes his actions misfired. Like in Gemma's case.</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sighing heavily, Loki waved a hand over the damaged mahogany table and mended it instantly. Once the flash of his magic died down, he looked back at Stark in a resigned manner. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You're right. You're my friend... perhaps my only good friend, and you meant well. So what now? How are you going to be my 'wingman' without making it worse?" he asked offhandedly, resting his hands on his waist. "How are we going to make it so that Gemma doesn't suspect me being anything more than just Dave?"</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You're gonna think this advice is crazy..." Tony warned, walking over and putting his hand on Loki's shoulder. "But, <em> be yourself </em>. Believe it or not, you are pretty amazing as Dave. It's not going to take a lot to convince her that you befriended Tony Stark," he chuckled as Loki and he sat on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Because you did. And you didn't have to do anything other than get over inhuman amounts of mental and physical trauma. So...are we good?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki nodded absently, looking down as the guilt pervaded his senses again. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I'm still lying to her. And I feel terrible about it. I wonder if it's my utter selfishness or if I just want to love her so badly? I just keep oscillating between feeling happy and feeling like a complete wretch." He gave Stark a non-humorous smile. "Me getting over my mental trauma doesn't absolve me from my continuing wrongs against Gemma. But... I'm not backing out, am I? I wouldn't be Loki if I did. I fully intend to court her and keep her... as long as I can."</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“That’s the spirit,” Tony said, slapping him on the back a little too hard. Though it didn’t seem to bother the Asgardian...sure made <em> his </em>hand hurt. He grimaced as he tried to shake it off without Loki noticing, and changed the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“So, speaking of things-we-just-came-up-with-on-the-fly, what’s this about a party I’m supposed to be throwing next week? My ‘legendary soirees’ don’t just plan themselves, you know. Nope, we’re both in this hole now, and you’re helping me with this - so you better be ready to work, Reindeer Games.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony pulled out his phone and dialed, putting it up to his ear with a heavy sigh, muttering “Pepper’s not gonna like this...”</p><p> </p><p>Then he snapped to attention when her voice came on the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Heyyyy Pepper...” he started, then immediately got on the defensive. “What? No...I’m not— I don’t have a <em> tone </em>, I—no, I didn’t screw anything up, it’s just— Well ok fine yes there IS a last-minute thing... Um, well, yes Loki’s involved, but it’s not like that this time!...”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki smiled as he watched Stark struggling to maintain his composure. He was so besotted with Pepper Potts that he was admitting defeat right away in order to get her approval and cooperation for their party.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>While he divulged the details of the issue, Loki began to tinker with the stuff lying on his table. He especially liked his crystal paperweights, so he started juggling them in his hands. As he did so, he was reminded of one thing that he had wanted to discuss with Stark not long ago. He had almost forgotten it because of the present shawarma drama.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Well, now was as good a time as any to bring it up... and that's what he was going to do once Stark was done with his call.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As Stark got off the phone, he made the gesture of throwing the paperweights at him, catching him off-guard. It startled him, just as he had expected.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Is madam Potts vexed about planning a legendary soiree?"</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“She’s not <em> thrilled </em>,” Tony answered, regaining his composure after Loki spooked him with the paperweights. Did he always have to do something to get a rise out of him? It was as irritating as it was endearing, a trait that he knew they shared. “But she’ll get it done. And she knows you’re going to give her some magical help AND I’ll owe her for it big time...hopefully she’ll force me to make it up her.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony held in an excited laugh as he thought about all the “punishments” Pepper might imagine for him, but he was able to shake himself out of it after a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“So, now that we’ve got our stories straight and the party planning is underway, anything else you wanted to discuss, Vader Lite?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki rolled his eyes at the epithet. He had seen Star Wars and he was NOTHING like that heavy breathing metal clothing enthusiast.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Well, not a LOT, at least...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Actually, there IS something I've been thinking to discuss with you, something that's been weighing on my mind."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He began to juggle the weights again as he continued.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I want to do something for the victims of the attack that I had spearheaded here. I want to help them in making a recovery, wherever or however I can. I need your help with that. I have the funds for it, but I need someone with proper organisational and management skills to realize my aim."</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Is that so?” Tony grinned. He knew this was a big step for Loki, something that would help him process his trauma and feel like he was atoning for his past - something Tony was still trying to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I think that’s a great idea. What aspect of the victims’ lives did you want to help improve? It’s been about a decade since the attack, so most people have gotten the basics under control - maybe mental health assistance? Or job training? Something to give them a ‘leg up’ in dealing with their own trauma?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki nodded. "I had given some magical assistance to the poorer neighborhoods of New York upon my return to Midgard. But I realize that that's not enough. Merely helping the infrastructure doesn't help the individuals."</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>He felt a bit embarrassed by it all, especially about the fact that he hadn't even thought about lending a helping hand to the </b> <b> <em>individual </em> </b> <b>victims until he learned about Gemma's suffering after the attack.</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I just want to help them in any way I can, put my riches to good use. I understand that most of it would be done financially. If anyone has a debt, I want to take it off their hands. If there's a way I can offer them a boost, say, in the form of a grant, that too." He sighed, feeling a bit frustrated with his lack of proper direction. "I'd love any suggestions from your side, since you're in the habit of charity."</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Maybe you can pay for scholarships for people who were in the attack, or for their kids. You can supplement physical and mental therapy from injuries and trauma caused by it. And you can make it like a gift to Gemma..."</p><p> </p><p>Tony got a little emotional seeing Loki's reaction when he said that. He had tears in his eyes.  Good, the bastard deserved it for scaring him with the paperweights earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"All you really need is one good person to lead it, so long as you're willing to throw the money at it. And I think I might know someone who fits the bill..."</p><p> </p><p>Tony pulled out his phone, and sent the contact information for Mae Parker to Loki. "She's got a heart of gold, and she's always looking for ways to give back to the community, especially since her nephew began taking an interest in 'hero-ing'. I'll arrange an introduction between <em> Dave </em>and her so you can pitch the idea and see if she wants to help. Sound good?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki really liked the idea, especially the part about this being a gift to Gemma. He could even imagine the look on her face upon seeing the papers for it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"But..." he hesitated, running a hand through his hair, feeling so damn insecure and anxious. He wanted to do this right.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What if this Mae discovers the truth about me?" He frowned; the name was familiar… "Wait, Parker? That spiderling's aunt?"</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tony chuckled. "'Spiderling.' I'll have to use that sometime." He stood and began to pace around the room, mind spinning. This could work - Loki would have a meaningful way to give back to the people he hurt, Mae would have a job that was right up her alley to support her and Peter, and Tony would...just feel smug about making it all work, that was good enough for him.</p><p> </p><p>"You'd be her boss, so she wouldn't see you unless you wanted her to. And there's always going to be a risk of someone catching you out of disguise, but you've done amazingly well so far - Gemma doesn't even know and you spend almost ALL your time with her. If she does, just do that memory-erase thing I've seen you do, no harm, no foul. Come on, I've got a good feeling about it. What do you say, Mr. Johnson?"</p><p> </p><p>With that, Tony extended his hand for a handshake with a cheesy, winning smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I wouldn't harm her mind like that," Loki said, scowling but still shaking Stark's hand in affirmation of their deal. "I mean, there's no chance of her discovering the truth."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He felt quite confident that Gemma wouldn't suspect him of being... Loki.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Mae wouldn't know either, but...the boy knows me, he knows my true identity. What about that?"</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“He doesn’t know that <em> Loki </em> is <em> Dave </em>,” Tony countered. “You’ll just be a philanthropist looking for an opportunity to do some good. A normal, wealthy, good-looking philanthropist. I don’t think you’ll need to worry about that.”</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully...yea, the kid couldn’t keep a secret if his life depended on it, especially with Mae. He knew all “Avengers stuff” was top-secret and Tony may have told him that he’d put secret listening devices around so he would know if Peter talked about it (he hadn’t), but the idea of starting this charity got him far too excited to think about that right now. This was Loki’s chance to see the difference he was making in people’s lives up-close, instead of the abstract “fighting threats from the shadows” thing he’d been doing for the last three years. It would be good for him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hmm..." Loki nodded again, mostly to give himself a boost of confidence regarding this matter. He was going in blind, but he trusted Stark with it. "Even if the spiderling discovers my true identity, I'll put a spell on him that makes it impossible for him to talk about me as Loki."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stark guffawed at that suggestion, finding it hilarious.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That put Loki at ease as well. This was a good plan. This could actually work! He'd simply let Mae Parker organize everything. The help will reach the individuals this time.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And Gemma... Gemma would surely be happy about this endeavor. It would be the perfect surprise gift for her.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dave plans to present Gemma with his impressive birthday gift, but Gemma gets a much different surprise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello wonderful readers! Hope you enjoyed our soft, fluffy bromance last chapter. But not everything is well and good in Loki's life...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Important Notes</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bold Text = Loki's/Dave's POV</b>
</p><p>Normal Text = Gemma's POV</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>3 MONTHS LATER</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It was a comparatively lazy Thursday morning, and Loki was simply enjoying lying in bed, for Gemma was in his arms, sound asleep. Her warm little body snuggling into his was the best feeling in the world.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Well, perhaps equivalent to being joined with her in carnal bliss...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The thought brought a smile to his lips, and that led him to turn a very heavily asleep Gemma on her back. He kissed her neck slowly while his hand raised her little nighty and started working between her slightly open legs. The intent was to wake her up on his cock. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She moaned lightly in response, still not ready to wake up, and Loki briefly looked at the clock. It was 7:00AM, so they still had some time for wake-up sex...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Gemma's body, it seemed, was primed for him even though she herself was taking her sweet time waking up. Her pussy grew slick quickly, and soon, Loki was pressing into her slowly, bestowing kisses all over her face. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Wake up, princess," he chuckled, his voice a little strained. Her pussy was clutching him like a glove. "My sleeping beauty... Gemma..."</b>
</p><p><b>She moaned and mumbled, finally showing signs of awareness. </b> <b> <em>Thank the Norns...</em> </b></p><p>
  <b>Finally, when he was fully hilted inside her, he gave her a particularly strong thrust. That had the desired effect. She finally woke up with a gasp, staring into his eyes with those wide, somnolent, pretty chocolate eyes of hers.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>At first, Gemma thought she was dreaming.</p><p>She didn't normally dream - had never put much thought into them. But that morning, she could have sworn that she was floating and being taken on air before her consciousness finally woke her to a view her own imagination couldn't have surpassed.</p><p>"G-good morning, D-dave," she gasped as he slowed and pressed deep inside her, just the way she liked it. She rolled her hips against him and grinned up at him, grabbing his forearms though her head still lolled lazily and her eyes remained half-open. Matching his rhythm slowly, she moaned as he sank into her and made her feel wonderful.</p><p>He always made her feel wonderful. There hadn't been a day where he didn't make her feel wonderful since she first moved into this apartment. Her job paid well, and she had already paid him back the deposit and was working on the first month's rent. It made her feel capable and confident. It let her relax and enjoy moments exactly like this.</p><p>"Oooh baby, you got up on the right side of the bed, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He grinned down at her, biting her chin playfully as he ground into her. </b>
</p><p><b>"When do I ever wake up on the </b> <b> <em>wrong </em> </b> <b>side, hmm?" </b></p><p>
  <b>She squealed as he turned onto his side, taking her along, keeping them joined as he held onto her delectable ass. He smacked it right as he pushed deeply into her, knowing how it made her incoherent with pleasure</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh baby girl, I always want to wake up like this... in your arms, my cock deep inside you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As she moaned in response, he simply took to sucking on her bouncing breasts. This... right here, was perfection. This was what he wanted his Valhalla to be like... no grand halls or feasts, no heroes of the old. He simply wanted the embrace of his beloved.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck fuck fuck fuck..." Gemma moaned as Dave violated her in the best way. She couldn't think, she couldn't move, she was completely overwhelmed by the feel of his body with her. She was already coming up on an orgasm, and the way he was picking up the pace, she wasn't going to last much long.</p><p>"Hnnnng...ohmygod ohmygod...I'm clooose," Gemma whimpered as her body clenched around him, writhed against him, craved him and needed him and yearned for the feel of him. "Please, baby...PLEASE!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He smiled against the swell of her breast, enjoying the sensation of her channel clenching around his girth. Norns, it was so heady, it was like a drug he craved on a daily basis. So much that he spent most of his nights in her apartment these days. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>It was fraught with risks, but he just couldn't help it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm close too, come on, baby girl," he growled against her skin, his whole body singing with pleasure as his orgasm approached. "Come on Daddy's cock."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He knew how these dirty words worked her up, and he used them like a weapon on her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Gemma let out a squeal that reached into the upper registers of human hearing as the orgasm hit her the moment he said <em> Daddy’s cock </em>. </p><p>She shook and trembled as the waves of pleasure coursed through her, eyes wide and unseeing and her brain short-circuiting. As she started to come down from her peak, she leaned on him, closing her eyes and hearing his heart pounding. He was so <em> warm </em>...oooh, it was the best feeling just being next to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki kissed her forehead as she smiled in the afterglow, looking like the prettiest sight in the whole universe...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He was about to mention just that, when his phone buzzed on the nightstand. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>That brought him back to reality so fast, he almost got a whiplash. Reaching his hand back, he picked up the phone and squinted at it while Gemma simply groaned into his chest.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It was a message from Mae Parker--a reminder that they had a meeting scheduled at 8:00AM. Which he himself had scheduled a day ago. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Norns, he hated his past self so much... but there was no way around this. The charity announcement needed to happen this weekend, and he needed to finalize everything with Mae at the earliest.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Uhh... Gem, I need to leave for work a bit early," he said, just as he sent a quick reply to Mae, keeping the screen away from Gemma's visual range. "I won't be having breakfast."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He hoped that Gemma wouldn't feel bad about it. After all, he had been making sudden exits from her apartment right from the beginning of their relationship. She would understand...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yes, she definitely would.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...”</p><p>All of those warm, happy feelings dampened almost instantly. </p><p>Him and that damn phone...every time it buzzed, she flinched. He was so busy all the time, it was like she couldn’t enjoy the time they did have together. But...that was part of the deal, she found. She just kept telling herself that to be with a guy like Dave, she had to let him do him. No matter how much it broke her heart when he didn’t prioritize her.</p><p>“Okay hon. Have a good day. Will I see you tonight?”</p><p>She tried not to sound desperate or sad...god she hoped it worked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki caught the sadness in her voice, and it broke his heart. She must think him so hardhearted, for he always put his 'work' before anything else, even her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh, if only she knew...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh darling, I'm not sure about tonight," he said, kissing her forehead again, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I will try, but you know that my work is unpredictable. And I can't say no to THE Tony Stark."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yea," she laughed sadly, but she couldn't meet his eye. "It's ok. I get it."</p><p>She wriggled away from him and stood up, hugging herself and heading to the door to say her goodbyes to him. She tried to shake it off, to reason herself out of the funk she could feel herself falling into. But how many times had this happened? How often had he just picked up and left suddenly, without any warning? It made it hard to plan a day... </p><p>"Well...text me, or something..."</p><p>After dressing himself quickly, Dave walked to her as she opened the door, and when he went to kiss her...she turned her head and leaned away. She just wasn't in the mood. The sooner he got out, the better.</p><p>For a few moments he just watched her with confused, concerned eyes, as though he honestly didn't understand why she was upset. But soon, his face fell, and he headed out the door without another word. She closed and locked the door behind her, then set about her daily ablutions and began to get ready for work.</p><p>Heading straight to the bathroom, she turned on the shower, letting the water heat before she stepped inside. As the steam began to float from the shower stall, she stared at herself in the mirror. She just looked...hurt.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, she stepped in, hoping the warm water would wash away some of the pain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki sighed heavily, knowing that he inadvertently hurt Gemma. The way she had dismissed him had made it pretty obvious. Norns, it had pierced his heart when she had rejected his parting kiss.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He had been quite optimistic that she'd forgive him once he presented her with her birthday gift, which was coming up later in the week. It would be obvious that he had been planning and plotting for it for months, and that's why he had been running off so frequently. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>But doubt percolated in his mind as he exited her apartment. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>What if Gemma didn't like his gift? What if she didn't accept it? She was always so adamant about not wanting his riches...</b>
</p><p><b>But, this was different, right? This would help </b> <b> <em>others</em> </b> <b>, and she wouldn't block him doing it. She would be happy for it, for she was a kind soul...</b></p><p><b>These thoughts continued to haunt Loki as he freshened up at his apartment and went to the restaurant where he was to meet Mae for the charity finalization meeting. As he did that, he decided to wrap everything up early, so that he could then go to Gemma's place this evening. She would be </b> <b> <em>so </em> </b> <b>thrilled at the surprise that she'd forget about why she had been upset with him in the first place.</b></p><p> </p><p>It was about 7:50am when Gemma hopped on her new little red Vespa to go to the office. She loved this mode of transportation - the freedom it gave her always made her feel more alive; she could avoid cramming in with all the other people on public transportation, and it made her look <em> damn </em>cute, if she didn't mind saying so. Even with this morning's melancholy, she looked forward to the ride; hopefully, it would help distract her from her "boy problems." </p><p>She kicked off and headed down the avenues, passing by Dave's building--<em> wait, what? </em></p><p>Dave was just getting into his car at the valet.</p><p>
  <em> What the--he should be at the office by now! What is going ON with him? </em>
</p><p>Ever since they’d met Tony Stark at the Shawarma Palace a few months ago, Dave had been so closed off and evasive. And his reasons for it never made any sense...all half-explained excuses that he continued to brush off like they weren't a big deal. She couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something he was trying to hide from her.</p><p>Gemma looked at her watch--it was 7:55AM.</p><p>Work be damned, she was going to figure out what was up with Dave.</p><p>Pulling off to the side of the road and staying out of his line of sight, she got out her phone and texted Naina.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I'm going to be late. Cover for me. We'll talk later.’ </em>
</p><p>Then she waited to see where Dave was headed...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>At 8:03AM, Loki parked his car and quickly went into the restaurant, wanting to get through with the meeting quickly so he could head over to Stark's to discuss the security protocol he had been designing with the Spiderling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>AND he had a mission to complete. Or else Fury was not going to give him a break.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Such was the nature of his job. But eh, he'd take it. He was trying to keep this realm safe after all. It was even more of a personal endeavour now than ever.</b>
</p><p><b>Mae greeted him with a warm hug, which made him freeze for a bit. He wasn't comfortable with physical contact, unless it was from the select few people he </b> <b> <em>was </em> </b> <b>comfortable with. Like, Gemma... </b></p><p>
  <b>Norns, he missed her already...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Returning Mae's hug somewhat belatedly (and awkwardly), he sat down and ordered breakfast, then immediately opened his phone to go over the expenses and roll-out plan with her one final time. Everything had to be perfect, and he was nervous about it all. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>This was the first time he had taken up such a venture in his hands, and he was still wary of Midgardian regulations on the matter. Still, Mae seemed to know what she was doing, and that gave him some semblance of comfort. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Do you think we'd be ready by this Saturday? Have you organized everything?" he asked, tapping his fingers on the table. "I mean, it's going to be a big event. And there can be no mistakes."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mae simply smiled knowingly, patting his forearm reassuringly. "Don't worry, it will be fine. I'm getting plenty of help from Mr. Stark, and even Ms. Potts has called in a few favors to make sure that things go smoothly. Let's just finalize these last details now; you've already seen the finances two times over."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki wanted to roll his eyes. But he didn't; it’d be impolite. Mae was a sweet lady, and she was doing everything in her power to make sure that his brainchild saw the light of the day.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Gemma peered across the street at them from behind a hedge of bushes. She saw the whole scene...the hug, the showing-her-things-on-his-phone, the way she touched his forearms...</p><p>Narrowing her eyes, she pulled out her phone and sent him a text.<br/><br/>‘ <em> Hey babe. Heard there was an accident on the 42nd. Did you make it to the office safely?’ </em></p><p>She watched him react to the notification, smile a polite apology to his companion, and reply quickly.<br/><br/>‘ <em> Yes. Made it to work with no problems. Can’t talk. In a meeting.’ </em></p><p>She was torn between unbridled rage and overwhelming sadness. There was, of course, a small voice in the back of her head that said it might not be what she thought it was, that she could be overreacting, that there was probably a reasonable explanation for this...but that voice was drowned out by the sound of her own blood pumping through her ears as she watched him get WAY too friendly with some woman she'd never met.</p><p>A <em> beautiful </em>woman, with long, dark hair and deep, sensual eyes and a body that could make a Barbie doll jealous.</p><p>A woman that looked much more in Dave’s league than <em> she </em>did...</p><p>Tears welled up in Gemma's eyes as she saw them interacting - chatting and smiling in a way that was much more familiar than professional. She lifted her phone and turned on the video, focusing on their faces and getting a good image of whoever it was that was stealing away the love of her life.<br/><br/>She was in an emotional state and wasn’t thinking things through, she knew that...but it didn't stop the turmoil from ripping through her. It didn't stop her from believing that her dream guy really was too good to be true. And it didn't stop her from immediately sending that video to Naina.</p><p>Staying hidden, she got back on her Vespa and headed into the office.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As Loki stuffed his face with eggs and sausages, Mae made a few calls while she daintily ate her finger sandwiches. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The meeting was going well, and he was now feeling a bit better. He was pretty confident that Mae would handle everything on Saturday. Now, he simply needed to wait...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>After the meeting got over, he spent the whole day at Stark's, tweaking his software, rendering some things with magic, trying to make something new and blowing up a part of the lab in the process (but endangering none of the staff). Together, he and Stark did make some progress.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thankfully, his mission with SHIELD got postponed. Apparently, Fury had received some new information on the matter and hence, needed to replan everything. Loki was happy to have that bit of a reprieve.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>By the time evening rolled around, Loki was eager to see Gemma. He hoped that by now her mood would be improved. If not, he would take it upon himself to make it happen...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>So, with a bouquet of flowers in hand, he stepped up to her door and rang the bell.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Much to his surprise, there was no response.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He rang the bell again, and once more, he received no response.</b>
</p><p><b>Pulling his phone out quickly, he sent her a text: ‘</b> <b> <em>Hey baby girl, are you at home?’</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>"AND THEN SHE TOUCHED HIS FOREARMS!"</p><p>Gemma sobbed as she shoveled another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, sitting on Naina's couch as her friend rubbed her back and nodded along empathetically. She had spilled her guts to Naina the moment she’d gotten to work, and after a <em> very </em>long day in the office where she could get nothing done, Naina had insisted that Gemma come to her place afterward. She had fallen apart almost immediately upon entering her flat, and hadn’t stopped crying since then.</p><p>"And her hair is SO SHINY...on my GOD, Naina, I knew it. I knew he was too good for me. I just...I don't know why I let myself fall for it!"</p><p>Naina was just about to say something when Gemma's phone buzzed a text notification. Both of them looked at the phone, then at each other, and Gemma grabbed it and looked at the screen.</p><p>"He wants to know if I'm at <em> home </em>...what, like I just wait around for him to decide to come around? Can you believe the nerve of--Ugh, hang on..."</p><p>Through red-rimmed eyes, Gemma glared at her phone, typing furiously.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I'm out with a friend.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki blinked at his phone for a few moments, an irrational bout of jealousy and sadness hitting his heart like an arrow. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She wasn't home, and she didn't even tell him... he wouldn't have--he stopped that thought right there.</b>
</p><p><b>How could he blame her? When he hadn’t told her that he'd come by at all. It wasn't </b> <b> <em>her </em> </b> <b>fault that he had been so unsure and evasive. He couldn't spin it around on her; it was bad form to do so...</b></p><p>
  <b>For a few minutes, Loki simply stood there, giving himself the pep talk that Gemma was fine, that everything between him and her was fine. That he'd come back again tomorrow and they'd watch a movie together after work, and perhaps make love afterwards if she was up for it. Everything would be back to normal...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The flowers seemed to wilt in his hands as he tried to convince himself. Still, a small part of him was filled with dread.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He wondered if he was being too sensitive. But... how could he be sure that everything was fine? She had replied to him, yes, but it had been a very curt reply. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She didn't even use any emojis! That was BAD! </b>
</p><p><b>Confused and unsure and suddenly feeling very low, Loki left for his apartment. He put the flowers in a vase and then tried to pass the time alone, by himself. He deserved the loneliness, after all, for he was trying to keep things from Gemma. Well, things </b> <b> <em>other </em> </b> <b>than the truth about his identity.</b></p><p>
  <b>He thought about calling Stark once or twice. Or even Thor... but he decided against it. He couldn't use them as a crutch for his emotions. His emotional upheavals were his deal with.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And it wasn't even THAT bad, was it? Gemma was simply out with a friend, doing fun things. Without him...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He groaned and turned the TV on, keeping the volume high enough to try and drown his own miserable thoughts.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Alas, it didn’t really work.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He was truly pathetic. He couldn't even digest the fact that Gemma could have a nice evening out with her friends, without him. This was not right, this was not natural behaviour, and this was downright unhealthy. He had read many Midgardian psychology books by now; he knew that he needed to regularly check his overbearing behaviour, lest he become a bad example of a man and boyfriend. For Gemma's sake, he had to keep his dark tendencies locked and chained.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rubbing a hand over his face, he looked at the clock and saw that it was already 10:00PM. Hmm... perhaps he ought to check on Gemma? Make sure that she had reached home safely? That wouldn't make him a pathetic, controlling tit of a boyfriend, would it?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Before he could talk himself out of it, he picked up his phone and sent her another text: ‘</b>
  <b><em>Hey Gem, how was your evening? Reached home safely?’</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He took a deep breath as he waited for a response... his eyes not leaving the screen at all.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Growing Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gemma can't bring herself to confront "Dave" about what she saw, and Loki's insecurities come back to haunt him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Simple Saturday, everyone! Wow, who'd have thought we'd actually post a chapter ON TIME! :P Small victories of 2020. OK, buckle up, it's an angst-fest up in here today. Grab the tissues...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Important Notes</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bold Text = Loki/'s"Dave"'s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>Normal Text = Gemma's POV</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Gemma was...drunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no other way to put it. She had been drinking since dinner, and Naina had kept the booze flowing. She was on her...fourth? Fifth?...glass of wine, and they were just wrapping up "Ten Things I Hate About You" when Gemma saw her phone light up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking slowly, she leaned forward and picked it up as Naina made sure she didn't tip over. It took her a few attempts to read the message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is's him. I juss....I donno what to say..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naina patted her on the leg. "You don't have to say anything. Just crash here. You can be 'sick' tomorrow, and then it's the weekend. Just...take some time. You need it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma's eyes fluttered, but something in her gut told her she needed to say something to Dave or he would be freaking out that she was dead in an alley or something. He was really protective...and it was really sweet...and he had really nice muscles...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I'm good’</span>
  </em>
  <span> was all she could type before her eyelids began to droop...she was just barely able to hit the "send" button. Naina covered her in a blanket, and Gemma drifted off into a deep sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki saw her reply, and he waited... </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And waited and waited...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There had to be more. There was no way she would leave such a short message. She didn't even tell him about her day. No “goodnight”s or “I love you”s either. Just two words, and then silence. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He kept checking his phone for a good one hour before giving up. Turning the TV off, he just slumped further into his sofa.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>In the silence of his dark apartment, his demons of days gone by tried to dig their talons into him again. And he let them. It hurt... but he wanted to punish himself. This was just and right, after all; he was constantly lying to Gemma, hurting her in the process. He was bad for her, and he deserved this torment.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And the torment was so heavy and effective that he couldn't even make it to his bed. He just lay on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling with wide, unblinking eyes. Loud, wounding thoughts had taken up residence in his mind now. He couldn't move... he couldn't repel them. They were familiar, and they were incessant.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Gemma has come to her senses. She knows you're bad for her...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>What do you have to offer her? Except for lies?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>You're just a monster wearing the skin of an unassuming human. Nothing about you is human...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>You took Gemma for granted, and now she doesn't care... it doesn't matter what your intent was, you're still a liar.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>You deserve to be left alone. You're not good enough for her!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>You don't deserve happiness. You don't deserve anything!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Your birthright was to die!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki shivered... then looked at the clock. It was nearly 5:00AM now; the sun would be up soon. He knew that he needed to move and start his day, but he just... couldn't. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He just lay there for another few hours, contemplating life without Gemma. Part of him screamed at him for being so irrational and stupid, part of him mocked him for growing so attached to her. And yet another part told him to move and simply do the things that needed to be done. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gemma deserved a grand birthday gift, and he couldn't let his own insecurities ruin it for her. Even if she decided to break-up with him, the gift was still hers. He wasn't that wretched a man to take this from her and the people who deserved it. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Besides, he still wanted to make her feel good on her birthday. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Perhaps, she may even forgive him then...?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Once again, he thought himself pathetic. He was making it all about himself, when </b>
  <b>
    <em>he </em>
  </b>
  <b>had been the one to hurt Gemma. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>With a disgusted groan, he heaved himself up and went to the bathroom to take a long, ice cold shower to calm his psyche.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Gemma awoke the next morning in Naina’s apartment, she found herself alone on the couch, barely remembering the night before...oh, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. Her head throbbed and her stomach ached and she felt woozy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How much wine had she gone through?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning, she shielded her eyes from the bright light streaming through the windows, then picked up her phone...it was 11:00am.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, SHIT!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was just about to panic-call the office when she saw a folded piece of pink stationary on the table with her name written on it in scripty, flowing letters. She opened it up and read the note.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Gem, I turned off your alarm and let you sleep in. Don’t worry, I’ll let work know you’re not feeling well, no big deal. You just relax - you need it! I left you some breakfast in the fridge: Potato paranthas with spicy mango pickle and cold curd. Yumm!!! Just pop the paranthas in the microwave for 45 seconds and you’re good to go! Feel free to add some ghee to it if you like. Drink water, hang out as long as you want, just make sure you lock the door on your way out. Call me later - I want to know what happens with Dave.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All the love,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Naina</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma was just about to get up and get the food when her phone started buzzing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Dave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh, with the impending headache about to hit, the last thing she wanted to do was confront him about what she saw, especially over the phone. But she couldn’t very well ignore him...that would just make him call more. With a sigh, she picked it up, trying to keep her voice even.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki swallowed thickly as he heard her voice on the other side. She sounded sleepy and tired. Perhaps she had had a late night with her friend. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It wasn't a big deal, he reminded himself. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma?" he began, not liking how apprehensive he sounded. With all the rest of the world he was acerbic and sassy, witty and confident. But with Gemma, he was... soft. And now, afraid. "I just... wanted to check on you."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>That came out as defensive, and he hated himself for making a mess of it. Quickly, he tried to transform his tone into a happy, unassuming one.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Had a good night out, hmm? How about we have a night </b>
  <b>
    <em>in </em>
  </b>
  <b>tonight? Order take-out and watch something on the TV?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma instinctively hugged herself with one arm as she held the phone up with her other hand. What could she possibly tell him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think so. Because I followed you yesterday instead of going to work and caught you on a date with another woman. A really beautiful woman. The kind of woman you should probably be with instead of me...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’m feeling up to it tonight...” she said with a shaky voice. “I’m not really feeling well. I called in sick today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gem, what happened?" he asked, immediately pushing her rejection aside.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He needed to make sure that she was alright.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"What kind of sickness is it? I... I..." He hesitated, pursing his lips in agitation and worry. "Can I come over and check on you? I'll take an off day. I'll be with you and help you recover..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He desperately wanted to go see her, but the tone of her voice told him that she didn't want to see him. There was something heavy and unsaid between them, and he couldn't figure out what it was. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It was killing him.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, um...no, I’m ok,” so backpedaled, hoping that he wouldn’t just instantly rush to her empty apartment. That was just what she </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>need, to have him waiting there when she got home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh, she should have known better...she kicked herself for ever believing she would ever be good enough for a guy as perfect as Dave...and she couldn’t face it right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just drank too much last night. I fell asleep at Naina’s place...no big deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No big deal. No big deal. No big deal...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The phrase repeated in her head over and over again, her brain trying to believe it. Trying to internalize it and project it. Trying to convince herself and him...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I went a little overboard. It happens. I’m fine, really.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The little hope he had harboured, of everything being fine between them, evaporated suddenly.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He was in the grips of panic, but he didn't know what to do to set things right. He wanted to talk to her, but he could feel that she wasn't receptive.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Ok..." He blinked, then ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Umm... how about tomorrow evening? I... please just leave tomorrow open. I want to make it special for you. I'm not planning a party; I know you don't like big birthday parties. It will just be us..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>His voice dropped off, for he could see his plans for Gemma falling apart. If she told him she didn't want to spend her birthday evening with him, what other way could he give her her gift?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean...I...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>NO, I don’t want to see you tomorrow evening! I don’t want to see you EVER AGAIN! I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up - I shouldn’t have let myself get so attached because I DON’T GET HAPPY ENDINGS. I just get disappointment and sadness...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to push those intrusive thoughts out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to talk to him eventually...she needed to hear what he had to say about it. And by tomorrow, she might be calm enough to listen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, yea, sure. Tomorrow sounds good. 7:00 at your place?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After he agreed to the time, she wanted to get off the call as fast as possible. Not only did she want to stop talking to him - that would eventually lead to her confessing what she’d seen, and she wasn’t ready for that yet - but her hangover was finally catching up with her, and she felt the telltale twisting in her stomach that meant she needed to pray to the porcelain gods ASAP.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>So, with a curt farewell, she hung up and rushed to the bathroom before she blew chunks all over the floor. She barely made it before all hell broke loose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"OK...bye...." He wanted to say more, but she cut the call short.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki had a very bad feeling about this... he felt vulnerable and unsure. But he also didn't want to force Gemma into doing anything she didn't want to.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He took a deep breath and looked out the window of his apartment, trying his best to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>You're unworthy of her love, she has finally come to her senses...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>She's not sick, you know it. She just doesn't want to see you...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>She's sick alright... of YOU.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The negative thoughts bore down on him throughout the day, but still... he finalized the event with Mae, and tried his best to plan an elaborate dinner for Gemma.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He wanted to please her. To talk to her and understand what was wrong... and see if there was anything he could do to fix it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the morning went by in a blur. She did enjoy the breakfast Naina had left for her - it was different from any food she’d tried before, but damn, was it tasty! By the time she was done eating, she felt a ton better. Before heading back to her place, she straightened up Naina’s apartment a bit as a “thank you”, then made sure to lock the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was actually a really nice day out, and she decided to walk home. It was a fairly long walk - about an hour - but it went through some of the nicer parts of New York and, frankly, she needed something to help her mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fresh air did the trick. (Well, fresh-ISH. It was still New York City, after all). By the time she reached home that afternoon, she felt a weight off her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I must be jumping to conclusions...I just need to hear him out. Tomorrow night, I’ll tell him what I saw and just ask him calmly, then see what he has to say.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as she got back to her apartment, her phone buzzed again. It was Naina. She smiled and answered it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, how’s work going? By the way, that pa...para...parantha—um, the food you left for me was great,” she giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Naina chuckled at her attempt to pronounce the word. She sounded so cute trying.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You're welcome to try more paranthas at my place. There's so many types." She leaned back in her office chair, casually tapping a few keys on her computer. "Work is fine. Everyone is missing you. But you tell me, how did you handle Dave's misdemeanor? Did you give him a proper dressing down?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...well...I...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma swallowed hard. She knew what Naina wanted to hear: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hell yea! I told him I caught his cheating ass and he can fuck right off, thank you very much!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to have dinner together at his place tomorrow night for my birthday...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh, she sounded so weak and desperate. So unlike Naina. God, what she would give to have her confidence...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Naina's eyebrows rose. "So you </b>
  <b>
    <em>didn't </em>
  </b>
  <b>confront him?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>When Gemma didn't say a word, it confirmed her fears. She sighed, shaking her head.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Gem, how can you have a pleasant dinner with the man who played you? And waste your birthday by spending time with him, no less? Girl, where are your priorities?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I don’t know. He just sounded so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sad </span>
  </em>
  <span>when I told him I didn’t want to get together tonight. And we’ve been planning this dinner forever...he’s really excited about it...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hated how she sounded, justifying his actions, downplaying how much he had hurt her, trying to pretend like things were ok...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to him about it then. I need to hear what he has to say before I just cut ties...I owe him that much...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Ok, hon, I don't wanna push you, but I worry for you. I've seen men like Dave before. Hot and rich, they just sweep you off your feet initially," she said, remembering all the </b>
  <b>
    <em>Daves </em>
  </b>
  <b>she had encountered in her life.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She had seen women fall for such guys, only to be kicked out of their lives very suddenly. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"But after a few months they get bored and move on to the next attractive thing. They're like butterflies; they hop from one flower to another. Look, I'd have understood and given him a chance if he hadn't lied about being in his office and in a meeting, when he was right there, having breakfast with that woman. But he DID lie, and now he’s trying to hook you in again."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma was quiet for a long time. Her thoughts were spinning; she didn’t want to admit that she was afraid, that she wanted to avoid the reality of her situation for as long as she could. And she couldn’t deny that what Naina was saying was true--guys like Dave </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>fickle. Naina certainly had more experience in THAT field than Gemma did...and she felt her heart breaking all over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I know...” Gemma finally said softly, feeling herself shrink. “I...just...um...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you do this to yourself?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s going to lie to you if you ask him. You need to cut him off.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re not pretty enough for someone like him. Or strong enough. Or confident enough.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You realize he’s just using you to feed his savior complex, right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You brought this on yourself. You’re worthless.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to go, Naina,” Gemma whimpered. She couldn’t take this conversation anymore...she knew she should just be done with him, and Naina was going to push that for as long as they were on the call. But Gemma couldn’t do it, she couldn’t bring herself to end things just like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if it was killing her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything comes to a head when Gemma goes to Dave's place for her birthday.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Simple-Saturday-But-On-A-Sunday! This is it, the culmination of all the ANGST! Strap in - here we go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Important Notes</b>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <b></b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bold Text = Loki's/Dave's POV</b>
</p>
<p>Normal Text = Gemma's POV</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The next morning, Loki sent a short message to Gemma, wishing her a very pleasant birthday.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He had also arranged for a card and flowers to be delivered at her doorstep. The card carried a poem he had been writing for her for weeks, just spinning together the words which mentioned her sweetness and her loving, gentle soul.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He hoped that she would like it. It was all he could do. He didn't want to smother her with his presence, not when she sounded like she didn't want him. But it was her birthday today, something that her culture valued a lot, just like his culture--the </b>
  <b>
    <em>Asgardian </em>
  </b>
  <b>culture--valued the Name's Day of a person. He didn't even </b>
  <b>
    <em>know </em>
  </b>
  <b>when he was born, not that it mattered anyway. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>What mattered was Gemma's happiness.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And it didn't look like she was very happy with him, for she didn't reply to his message. His flowers and card were accepted, though, but that delivery notification didn't tell him anything else. For all he knew, it was possible that she hadn't even opened the card...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He sighed and went to the kitchen to start preparing for the evening meal. He had planned six courses for her, and he didn't want to back out of it now. Gemma had told him that she'd come over... he at least had that bit of confirmation.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>In the back of his mind, he </b>
  <b>
    <em>did </em>
  </b>
  <b>fear that she'd not come at all. That she'd cut off all ties to him. For whatever reason--it couldn't be his work schedule, could it?--Gemma abhorred him. He felt it in his bones. Now that she was completely independent and happy in her new job, maybe she thought it apt to discard him. Being used and discarded… that was kind of how most of his life had been like. It wouldn’t be the first time.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki growled bitterly as soon as that thought coalesced in his mind. </b>
  <b>
    <em>No! </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gemma wasn't like that. There </b>
  <b>
    <em>had </em>
  </b>
  <b>to be a reason, and it was tied to </b>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <b>, not her. Never her... </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>He </em>
  </b>
  <b>was the problem, as always. But he didn't understand </b>
  <b>
    <em>how</em>
  </b>
  <b>. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Regardless, he tried to concentrate on the food, not wanting to mess this up. Genma was such a gifted cook, she'd know it right away. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>If she came over to eat at all, that is.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today had been...a roller coaster. She had woken up hoping she could just get through it...she didn’t want to go to Dave’s place. She didn’t want to confront him about the woman...didn’t want to admit that she had followed him and spied on him like some shady SHIELD agent. She couldn’t even bring herself to respond to his text.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then the flowers showed up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was, by far, the LARGEST bouquet of flowers she had ever seen in her life. It looked like the kind of arrangement that would be featured in the lobby at the Ritz--it was almost as tall as she was! And it took two people to carry it into her little studio apartment and set it next to the television. Despite her trepidation...it did make her smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then she read the poem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every horrible thought she’d had about Dave over the last two days faded upon reading those words--his writing was elegant and beautiful, weaving tapestries of emotion and visions of love that lit her up like a Christmas tree. By the time she got to the end of the lengthy sonnet, she was SOBBING.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was obvious that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. No one had ever written anything so moving or touching about her, and it made her even MORE unsure about how she was going to deal with dinner that night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, it had, at the very least, convinced her that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go. Later that evening, with trembling hands she knocked on the door of his penthouse and took a deep breath, trying to steady herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki opened the door in haste, almost pulling it from its hinges in his eagerness. He had been so worried that she'd not come... </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>But she had. Much to his relief.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He felt so happy to see her that for a few seconds he just froze.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then it occurred to him that he was blocking her from entering his apartment. Without saying a word, he stepped aside, feeling embarrassed by his behaviour.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm... I'm so glad that you came, Gem," he murmured softly after he'd closed the door and turned around to face her again.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She simply gave him a strained, polite smile in return.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Surreptitiously, he glanced at the clock. They still had a few minutes to spare before the big planned event would be telecasted, so perhaps they could talk...? </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He approached her slowly, feeling unsure and nothing like the charming man he always pretended to be. Taking her hand in his, he squeezed it gently, looking intently into her eyes, searching... wondering... hoping...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Happy birthday, darling," he said, shaky and vulnerable. He wanted to kiss and hold her in his arms, but her stiff posture told him that it would be unwelcome. "I... uhh... would you like some starters?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Immediately, Loki regretted saying that. What kind of stupid question was that? He knew that he needed to address her sudden discomfort with him, but here he was, talking about starters...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Norns, he hated himself.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, she hated herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked so nervous and worried--</span>
  <em>
    <span>over </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. He knew that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>knew that something was up, and the longer they danced around it, the more uncomfortable it would get. She didn’t WANT to spend her evening this way, keeping Dave on the back foot and making him try to figure out why she had been so distant for the last few days. But she was waiting for the right time to bring it up...and this wasn’t it. He suggested starters and she just...went with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, sounds good. Do you have any wine to go with it? I could use a drink.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Yes, of course!" He smiled, too bright and stiff, as he watched her pull away and observe her surroundings.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He had transformed the living room completely, decorating it in rich, bright, happy colours, combined with plush, luxurious sofas and couches.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The drapes all carried her images from his phone. She looked so beautiful in them...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki hoped he hadn't committed--in Stark's words--an </b>
  <b>
    <em>overkill</em>
  </b>
  <b>. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gemma simply watched her images quietly, as if caught in deep thought. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>When he brought her a glass of wine and starters, he couldn't help himself... he had to ask.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Gem, are you ok?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was all it took.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dave...this is...I’m...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She started sobbing again, taking the glass from him as she cried and drank down HUGE gulps of whatever it was he had brought her. She didn’t even care. She was SO CONFUSED--and tired, and sad, and wanting to move past this! But, at the moment, all she could do was look at all the beautiful images that Dave had put up of her and them, enjoy the bright colors that were very obviously HER style and not his, and eat the food he had made for her birthday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL, DAVE! This is so NICE! Nobody has ever been this nice to me...</span>
  <em>
    <span>WHY ARE YOU SO NICE TO ME???</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kept crying as she ate one of the canapés that he’d handed to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>...it was delicious. It made her cry even harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was so thoroughly confused. She was crying as though she was hurt, but in the same breath she was claiming that no one had done anything like this for her. He wasn’t even sure if she liked any of this, or if she was simply overwhelmed.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma, darling, I love you. I'd do anything for you," he answered, wiping her tears with a napkin, then refilling her wine glass. "I... I wanted to give you the best birthday I could..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He cupped her cheeks as she looked back at him with wet, red rimmed eyes. Then he started rambling, all of his carefully crafted control disintegrating.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I thought you were upset with me. Are you? You didn't reply to my text... you didn't want to see me. I was afraid you wouldn't come here at all, that you’d break-up with me. I... I'm sorry, if I did something wrong. I'll make it up to you. I promise, Gemma."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was crying so hard she couldn’t even form complete sentences.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dave! I...you...and then...and I thought...and YOU were...OH DAVE, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him, uncaring as to whether she strangled him or not. She didn’t know how to feel, she just knew that being with him felt GOOD and she didn’t want to lose it. She wanted him in her life, wanted to have him to herself! She was already grieving his loss, sobbing into his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t leave me...” she whimpered through the tears. “I know I’m not pretty or confident or interesting...just please...I love you. I don’t want to lose you. Please...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew, somewhere in her brain, that this was pathetic. Even so, she couldn’t help herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki grasped her trembling, sobbing form tightly, his own body shaking in relief that she still loved him.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma, oh Norns, Gemma..." he gasped, burying his nose into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. He realized, belatedly, that his eyes were wet as well.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Fuck... he didn't care.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma, I love you so much... you don't even know..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It was then that her words finally got through to him. Why was she talking like that?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Pulling away from her, he cupped her face again, frowning deeply.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"What do you mean, darling? You're the most beautiful soul... you're so precious to me. Why would I ever think to leave you? I-I thought that </b>
  <b>
    <em>you </em>
  </b>
  <b>wanted to leave </b>
  <b>
    <em>me</em>
  </b>
  <b>. I couldn't sleep all these nights, wondering what went wrong between us...."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma couldn’t stop herself from crying. This was all too much--he was being so sweet and kind and she couldn’t resist him. She was utterly ensnared in his love and she couldn’t break free, no matter how much she wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I saw you...at the restaurant...with that beautiful woman...and then I texted...and you said you were at the OFFICE but you were with HER...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki's eyes widened as the realization dawned on him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh! Oh...fuck!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shaking his head, he pressed his palm to his forehead. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh Gemma... did you think that I had taken another lover?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>As he looked up at her, he saw her nodding quietly.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh, Gem, yes, indeed I had lied about being at my office," he admitted, though right now, the relief of her misunderstanding was so immense, he couldn't hate himself for lying about THAT particular matter. "But not because I was </b>
  <b>
    <em>involved </em>
  </b>
  <b>with that woman. That's not what was happening. I was..." He laughed sharply, shaking his head again.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Then he glanced at the clock and realized that he was almost late. Quickly, he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, hoping that what she'd see on the screen would be self explanatory.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma turned to the TV, still so upset and confused that she didn’t know what to make of it. The image on the screen appeared to be a news report. Dave led her gently to the couch and sat her down, then he sat down next to her with his arm around her shoulders. Instinctively, she snuggled into him, though her eyes remained glued to the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more seconds, a woman approached the podium. THE woman, the one she had seen Dave with in the restaurant. The lady smiled in a way that was part endearing, part awkward, and she tapped the top of the padded microphone as though she were making sure it worked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dave...what’s going on?” Gemma asked quietly, feeling her anxiety starting to spike just a bit...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Just watch," he urged, increasing the volume. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>As Mae began to speak, Loki turned his attention to Gemma, watching her expressions intently. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"...we're here to announce a very special charity for the victims of the 2012 New York attack. It's called 'Gemma's Fund', and it is meant to rehabilitate all those people who still suffer from its consequences..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"This is what I had been up to," he stated, as Mae explained the charity further. "</b>
  <b>
    <em>Planning</em>
  </b>
  <b> it with that lady. It's your birthday gift."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"...it's funded secretly by a very generous person, who wanted to give a special gift to someone he loves. Plus, the Stark Foundation is associated with this fund, aiding in launching several programs to help those in need."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma was speechless, her hand covering her mouth as her heart pounded and she began to weep. Mae continued to explain how the new fund would help identify those who were struggling due to the attacks, provide them with financial aid and mental health support, and create community spaces in the areas that had been hardest hit by the battle.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Dave...</span><em><span>you</span></em> <em><span>started a charity</span></em><span>...</span><em><span>for</span></em> <em><span>ME</span></em><span>?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>She was trembling, leaning into him and so overwhelmed by this incredible gesture that she couldn’t turn away. She had thought she’d be out of tears by now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He nodded, wiping her tears and embracing her tenderly, pulling her onto his lap to rock her gently.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm sorry that my secrecy hurt you. I hadn't intended this venture to go this way, I simply wanted to give you a special gift for your birthday..." He kissed her forehead, chuckling sadly as his own eyes leaked a few more tears. "But it seems I just made everything worse. It was supposed to be a big surprise for you, my love. Please, never think that I'd stray from you. You're my joy, my happiness, my </b>
  <b>
    <em>life</em>
  </b>
  <b>..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...</span>
  <em>
    <span>DAVE</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma was overcome with emotion. It finally became clear </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> she felt the way she did about him. His wealth was intimidating, and it had always made her uncomfortable...always made her feel like she would be "less than." But today he proved that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>cared about what </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>cared about, and was willing to use his influence to do things that she thought were important.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew, right then, that she could never let him go. Would never let him go. And she knew that he felt the same about her.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She didn’t know how to process everything she was feeling. Love, gratitude, surprise, relief, happiness...and the sudden, overwhelming arousal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without giving it a second thought, she jumped on him and tore open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere and scattering across the floor. Her thighs spread over his lap as her mouth attacked his, tongue dipping in and out of his lips, her fervent body desperate to feel his as a rush of gratitude and relief and happiness overcame her. She squeezed him with every muscle, hugging him tightly and grabbing his hair to hold him close to her, hands splayed across his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was so scared!” she cried as she nipped his jaw and ran her nose along the shell of his ear. “I can’t believe you did this!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki didn't get any time to react; suddenly, Gemma was all over him, kissing him, tearing into his clothes, nipping away at his sensitive flesh.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He could only gasp and respond in broken sentences, pushed back against the couch as her little body overwhelmed him.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I... ah, oh Gem... I was scared too. I wanted... FUCK, GEMMA!" He moaned loudly as she undid his pants and pulled his cock out, stroking him aggressively. "I wanted to give... something meaningful..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He couldn't go on, he was lost for words.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, Gemma got onto her knees between his legs and held his cock firmly in her fisted hand. She pumped him, eyes locked on his beautiful body, captivated by how his bare chest rose and fell with his quickening breath and the way his Adam’s apple danced when he moaned her name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Dave,” she said with a soft smile, then she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his manhood, bobbing up and down its length, her tongue running along the smooth flesh on its underside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and focused on the feel of it, the taste and the scent and the texture...it was undeniably irresistible. She moaned around him as she worked his crown and shaft in rhythm to her own breathing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was panting, looking down at his love...his lovely Gemma...her luscious lips wrapped around his cock... sucking it like she wanted his soul from it. He couldn't think straight, couldn't do much else, except maybe stroke her head as she tried to take more and more of him in.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>His ears rang... he was still too emotional, too worn out, and now, his body was veering off into another direction, so taken with pleasure that it felt too much.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"G-Genma..." He moaned, taking her name repeatedly, feeling as though he was being catapulted to his orgasm.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She moaned around his cock, so loud that he felt the vibrations right in his soul. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm... I'm clo..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Her hands grasped his balls then, massaging them very deliberately.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He couldn't hold it in any longer. With a loud cry, he came throbbed and came into her mouth, arching his back against the couch.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tears streamed down his eyes all over again as she kept sucking him, making him feel so many emotions...</b>
  <b>
    <em>all</em>
  </b>
  <b> at the same time.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>In the background, Mae concluded her speech to a resounding applause.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma drank him in, holding him close to her by holding his perfect ass and pulling it toward her as he continued to coat her mouth and throat. She waited until he stopped spurting, then she cleaned him with her tongue, sucking out the last drops from his slit before looking up at him dreamily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dave..." she smiled, resting her head on his thigh. Staring up at him, seeing him spent and glowing with perspiration, knowing that SHE was the only one who got to see him that way, her heart felt like it might explode. Not only had he helped her, he was helping others </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. She had inspired him to do good in the world, and it made her feel a sense of warm satisfaction unlike any she'd experienced before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was at this moment that she realized...Dave was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the one</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. THE Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three years later, Loki and Gemma have some friends over for dinner...and it inspires Loki to do something BIG.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Simple Saturday everyone! Sorry we missed last week - we couldn't find the time to get this chapter where we wanted it, and it's an IMPORTANT one, so we wanted to do it right! Hope you enjoy this one - more fluff and happy tears on the way!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Important Notes</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bold Text = Loki's/Dave's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normal Text = Gemma's POV</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>--THREE YEARS LATER--</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma had just finished setting the table when she heard the doorbell ring. Excitedly, she put down the last plate and headed for the front door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had just finished unpacking the last of the boxes only a few hours ago. It had been a lot of work, but finally, the place was starting to feel like </span>
  <em>
    <span>home--</span>
  </em>
  <span>the furniture was all coordinated, pictures of her and Dave decorated the walls, her keepsakes and trinkets adorned the shelves in the living room...it was like a dream come true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though she had moved into the penthouse with Dave only a year after they'd become “official,” that giant residence was never really </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was a testament to what an incredible guy Dave was that he'd agreed to move with her to a smaller apartment, one that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>got to choose (but he had to approve, of course; he would be living there as well). It just figured the apartment she fell in love with was at The Max again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma opened the door and laughed happily. "Todd! June! It's so good to see you!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hugged them and led them inside. Todd was Dave's best friend from college, and June was his fiancé. June was in town for a conference, and they used it as an excuse to come and visit. They'd only met on a few occasions, but it was always a joy to have them around. "You beat Dave home; come in! Have a seat! Can I get you a drink?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh right, Dave's still stuck on his... uhh... his tour, right?" Thor asked as he led Jane inside. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>From the look on her face, it was obvious that she was trying to hold in a giggle. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Dave is always getting stuck in those, don't you rap him on the knuckles for it?" he asked in jest as he settled in a chair nearest to the open kitchen. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he's avoiding you by being away on trips so much."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jane pressed her palm on his lips as she went past him into the kitchen. She gave him a glare as well, but Thor just laughed it off.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It was good to get Loki in trouble every now and then.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I know, right? If he didn't shower me with gifts and leave me poetry and agree to move into the apartment of my choice, I would REALLY think he was trying to avoid me." Gemma laughed again and headed to the kitchen with June.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The usual for you, Todd?" She grinned as she opened a bottle of Lervig Pilsner and slid it across the granite countertop to him. He smiled and nodded in return, taking a sip of the Norwegian craft brew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And for </span>
  <em>
    <span>US</span>
  </em>
  <span>, June..." Gemma grinned mischievously and pulled a bottle of white wine out of the wine fridge under the counter of the kitchen island. "2018 CADE Sauvignon Blanc from NAPA!!! The same kind we got on our trip last year!" She danced around a little before going to the cabinet and getting two glasses. After pouring each of them a generous portion, she raised hers in the air. "To us, friends getting together for dinner. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Saluté</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was running late, as usual. It filled him with dread every time he couldn't appear on time for a date or a get-together dinner with friends. He was a punctual person... always had been, even as a prince of Asgard. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Not that anyone in Asgard ever appreciated it....</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Alas, now he was a human man, and he had to reach his home via non-magical means before his love would get too mad about it. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>As he rushed into the elevator of The Max, he drew seidr around himself and got changed in the time that it took him to reach his apartment floor. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>When he rang the bell, he heard three voices coming from inside. Oh dear... Thor and Jane were already there. That bastard...he </b>
  <b>
    <em>deliberately </em>
  </b>
  <b>arrived earlier than he had planned.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Typical sibling behaviour...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Hey," he said in a deep, gravelly voice as Gemma opened the door, hoping to distract her with his charm. "Did you miss me?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Before she could reply, he swept her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly, repeatedly, till she was out of breath.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma squealed and beat him playfully as he attack-kissed her, then just melted into it and let him, wrapping her arms around his neck. When their lips finally parted, she smiled almost drunkenly. "Yes. Yes, I did miss you. Every time you're even a minute late, I assume the worst."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked back over to the kitchen to check on the roast in the oven while Dave took off his coat and came inside. "I finished unpacking the last box today! We're officially moved in." She raised her glass again. "To the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Casa de Spitznaegel-Johnson!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She laughed and took a healthy sip of her wine. The roast was going to need a few more minutes, and the appetizers were already done. She brought out a platter of cheese, salami, and crackers and set it on the countertop for her guests, leaning over to talk to Todd and June.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Soooo, how's the wedding planning going? You're only a few months away!" Her smile was so wide, her cheeks hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki came over to the kitchen island and embraced Jane, kissing her sweetly on the cheek. With Thor, it was the opposite--he simply punched him in the back. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh, we won't be doing a very big ceremony," Jane answered nervously, side-eyeing both Thor and Loki. "It'll just be us and our friends, including you guys. I've left most of the planning to Th-uhh-</b>
  <b>
    <em>Todd</em>
  </b>
  <b>."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma, you can help you if you want," Loki offered, earning a glare from Thor. "She loves planning such things. I'd say she's brilliant at it."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He saw the blush that crept up Gemma's cheeks at that compliment, and he just wanted to kiss her cheeks and suck on her neck to make it deeper. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His cock immediately jumped at that thought, and he had to sit down to hide the effect.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma noticed Dave acting coy and odd, and she knew what </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>meant. She simply raised an eyebrow at him--a familiar gesture of his that she'd started doing not long after they'd begun dating. She would have felt self-conscious about adopting her boyfriend’s expressions and quirks, that is, if she hadn’t noticed that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dave </span>
  </em>
  <span>had started biting his lip when trying to make a decision, just like she did. It was wonderful and strange and funny seeing how their lives began to tie into each other’s over the years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After another fifteen minutes or so, the roast was ready and they were all seated around the dining table, with Gemma regalling them with a story about something that happened at work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And so I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You can't put that in there! That's for the toner!’</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She laughed a bit too hard at her own joke, much harder than anyone else at the table. Then again, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>on her second glass of wine...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You and your misadventures with printers," Loki stated with a shake of his head. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>While Thor and Jane giggled at Gemma's story, he was focused on Gemma's face alone, giving her a very meaningful look of heat and arousal. He was sure that the memory of their little </b>
  <b>
    <em>after hours</em>
  </b>
  <b> adventure at PAC &amp; Co. was still fresh in her mind.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Printers must be fearing you now, all over New York city."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you would know," she murmured before turning her gaze down and taking another sip of her wine. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks--from just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Still, even after years together, he could get her riled with hardly a glance and a word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma took another bite of her food and looked around the table. Three years ago, she couldn't have imagined that her life could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>good--a great guy in her life, a stable job, friends who were nice and good for her, a place that felt like home. It really was the perfect evening. Her heart swelled at the realization that, as of this moment, her life was about as perfect as she'd ever hoped it would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki gave her a knowing smirk as he dug into the roast, almost moaning at the flavours that burst on his tongue. Norns, she was a sorceress with food...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Before he could open his mouth about the roast, Thor spoke up.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma, your cooking skills are to die for! I honestly want to abduct you and take you away with me so that you'd cook for me day and night."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Yeah, I can't cook to save my life," admitted Jane, giggling away as Loki raised a fork in a mock stabbing action directed at Thor. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh come on!" Thor cried. "Even our </b>
  <b>
    <em>royal </em>
  </b>
  <b>cook wasn't this good!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Suddenly, Loki withdrew the fork and glared at him for the slip-up. Meanwhile Gemma just stared at them both with raised eyebrows. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Uhh... Todd has a strange sense of humor, as you can see," he said, smiling at her sheepishly. "He's talking about the cook at our hostel in Eton... since we had royalty attending that school as well, he calls everything regarding it 'royal'."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh-huh," Gemma just giggled. Dave always got uncomfortable when he talked about his wealthy upbringing, trying to downplay it around her. He and Todd probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a royal cook, but he didn't want to make her feel weird about it. "Well, I’d consider it high praise if my food could satisfy royalty."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma served herself another heaping spoonful of buttered green beans before settling in to feast on the fresh veggies. "So Todd, what's your favorite </span>
  <em>
    <span>royal </span>
  </em>
  <span>food? I'll whip it up next time you come over."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh, definitely a slow-roasted leg of a wild boar!" Thor answered enthusiastically while Loki kicked him under the table. "I mean... you can simply make me some pork knuckles, if you want.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki kicked him under the table again, and he grunted, turning to his brother sheepishly and correcting his answer yet again.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I mean...anything you make is delicious, Gemma. I'll eat a good portion of whatever you choose to cook for us."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>That was not much better, but at least Thor was </b>
  <b>
    <em>trying</em>
  </b>
  <b>. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki shoved some beans into his mouth and gave Gemma an apologetic look. He'd have to have a little talk with Thor about making his backstory more believable to Gemma. He had been slipping up a LOT lately, having grown complacent in his disguise.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma's eyebrows shot up, and she almost laughed hard enough to spit out her food watching the two of them. Fortunately, she caught it in time. But just barely. She loved how they acted more like brothers than best friends--a testament to their history and relationship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I've never made </span>
  <em>
    <span>wild boar</span>
  </em>
  <span> before! Do you think they sell it in Manhattan? Or am I going to have to leave the borough and go to the shire?" She gave Dave a surreptitious grin--his friends from England were so weird, but she LOVED it. And his discomfort was endearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki endured more of Thor's slip-ups during the rest of the dinner. Thankfully, Gemma seemed amused by them rather than concerned or suspicious.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Then, the topic of conversation shifted, inevitably, back to Thor and Jane's upcoming nuptials. Or… as Gemma knew it, </b>
  <b>
    <em>Todd</em>
  </b>
  <b> and </b>
  <b>
    <em>June’s </em>
  </b>
  <b>nuptials.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Initially, Loki didn't pay it much mind, for he was happy that he wasn't constantly on his toes about Thor's possible identity disclosure. But then he observed the longing on Gemma's face whenever Jane or Thor mentioned the ceremony or the rings... and it sent a strange ache through his own heart.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gemma wanted what Jane and Thor had... and Loki realized, with a start, that so did he.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>But... the complications... the lies... </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Was he willing to tie her down to him in such a sacred rite...while he was still steeped in lies?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma mooned over the pictures of wedding dresses and venues on June’s phone. They had decided to do a small ceremony, where it would be only them, her and Dave, and a few other close friends. It seemed perfect--Gemma had never been one for large gatherings, and of course she started thinking about what </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>would want for her own ceremony...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If the occasion should ever present itself...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried not to show it to June, but her heart broke just a bit seeing all their beautiful, sentimental plans. She and Dave were at </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>point...that point where they either needed to commit to forever or decide to go their separate ways. And, GOD, she hoped he would decide soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want to be one of those girls whose boyfriend refused to upgrade to “fiancé” for a decade while she spent the time waiting for him, only to be disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki drank a whole bottle of one of Gemma's favourite wines while he watched her gush over Jane's wedding plans. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Thor slipped into the seat next to him and nudged him.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"What?" Loki asked tersely, not bothering to turn towards his brother.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Just do it," Thor said plainly. "You're thinking about it. I know, I can see it even through your ridiculous Midgardian disguise."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"It's not ridiculous. Gemma likes it. I'd rather transform into this permanently than be myself."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Thor chuckled. "Like Tony puts it so eloquently... you have </b>
  <b>
    <em>issues</em>
  </b>
  <b>."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Understatement of the millennium. My issues have issues..." Loki sighed and put his empty glass down. "Nothing comes easily to me."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Thor chuckled again, louder this time. "Gemma has. Keep her..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>With that he rose from the chair, patted his shoulder in support and then went to where Jane was sitting with Gemma.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Baby, let's go," he said with a suggestive grin that made Loki cringe. "I want to do some bad things to you!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>June’s explosion of nervous laughter had Gemma tittering right along with her. Todd could be so crass at times! Nothing like Dave--always the perfect gentleman...until he dragged her off to the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma squeezed her thighs together at that thought. Well, odds were good she’d be getting her own “bad things” once Todd and June were gone...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked so happy and in love...it made Gemma’s heart burst. Someday, hopefully...she’d have that kind of happy look, too…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kept staring at them wistfully while Dave literally pushed Todd out and told him to behave himself till he and June got to their hotel room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Once Thor and Jane were gone, Loki stood leaning against the main door while Gemma busied herself with cleaning up.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gem," he called softly, watching her with a deep, unquenchable longing while his hands fidgeted behind his back. "Treasure, leave those bottles on the floor. I'll clean up later. Come here, please."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He swallowed thickly as she turned around and looked at him with raised eyebrows. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Come here," he repeated, a tiny object materialising in his hands, hidden from her gaze.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up, hon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma turned and walked to him, drying her hands on the kitchen towel as she had already started to wash the dishes. He looked like he was going to vomit--so pale and visibly nervous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was instantly on guard...had the food been bad?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki gave her a wobbly smile as she came closer.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Everything is just fine. When you're with me, everything is perfect," he murmured, still fidgeting. "Perfect as </b>
  <b>
    <em>you </em>
  </b>
  <b>are, as it should be..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He pulled her in for a kiss then, trying to ground himself with that intimate contact... trying to bolster his courage.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>When their lips parted, he still kept his forehead pressed to hers.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma... would you make my life even </b>
  <b>
    <em>more </em>
  </b>
  <b>perfect?" He shook his head suddenly. "No, allow me to make </b>
  <b>
    <em>your </em>
  </b>
  <b>life more colourful and bright. Allow me to make you happy... to give you everything you want and share those moments with you, always by your side..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He wanted to say more, but his thoughts grew more and more muddled as his emotions overwhelmed him. He was finding it quite impossible to express himself the way he had wanted to.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He was afraid that he was ruining the moment, and in that fear, he blurted out the words he had been trying to say poetically...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Please marry me... I... I... want to be with you forever."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma was shaking from head to toe when he started...she knew this was it! Finally! She was unable to keep her hands from trembling as she covered her mouth in disbelief...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, after all the poetry he’d written her, after all the beautiful words and that crisp accent, after he’d proven time and again over the years that he could talk his way around just about anyone or anything...to hear him stumble so ineloquently through the proposal completely broke the tension.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma burst out into joyful laughter, tears streaming from her eyes. She hugged him tightly, bawling her eyes out and feeling so happy she couldn’t even speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki didn't know how to take her reaction... he was thoroughly confused.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She just kept laughing and crying... she didn't say yes.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma, what's the matter?" He wrapped his arms around her while she began to sob into his chest. "Why are you crying?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Norns, did he say something wrong? Did he make a gaffe? </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He felt so out of his depth, damnit!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I—I—I just—” Gemma couldn’t even form words! She was thrilled! But the concerned look on his face broke her out of it just long enough to sob, “YES! Yes yes yes yes YES I’LL MARRY YOU, DAVE!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then she went right back to sobbing all over his probably-bespoke shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Relief... Elation... Panic.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Somehow, Loki felt all three in that moment. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She had said yes to him. Finally. And he was somehow finding it impossible to express himself properly.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>As if to further make things messy, his eyes decided that this was the appropriate time to start releasing tears...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Thank you," he mumbled, his voice garbled. "I don't deserve you."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up, Dave,” she cry-laughed, slapping him playfully on the chest. She pulled back and started wiping the streaks of tears from her face. She was getting married! To DAVE!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her life couldn’t be more perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, she felt him fumbling around with something in his hand against her back...was that...?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that in your hand? I can feel you messing with it behind my back...” she smiled coyly, meeting his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh!" Loki nearly dropped the box due his sudden case of nerves. "I didn't do it right! I had to get on my knees!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He laughed as he wiped his tears away, feeling so raw and utterly lost to this flood of feelings.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Swiftly, he went down on his knees and looked up at her earnestly, finally offering the little box to her.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"The ring," he urged, opening it for her. "For you."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma looked down at him, kneeling in front of her and holding up a gorgeous ring that appeared to be a family heirloom. It was unlike any other jewelry design she’d ever seen...though, to be fair, she hadn’t seen very many pieces of jewelry...but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stunning</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Every color of the rainbow danced in its gemstones, glistening in an almost otherworldly way. The intricate metalwork seemed to wrap around the jewels almost organically...and the center diamond, cut in the shape of a narrow oval, almost took her breath away. It was easily the largest diamond she’d ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still trembling, she extended her left hand and spread her fingers for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Eagerly, he pulled the ring out of its box setting and slowly put it on her finger. It fit her perfectly, as it was charmed to do.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Resting his chin on her abdomen, he stared up at her with wet, happy eyes as she admired the ring on her delicate finger.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He could stay like this forever, he believed. The moment was so perfect.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"It was my mother's. She adored this piece and wore it daily. She'd have been so happy to see you wearing it. You two would’ve gotten along famously."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma blinked away even more tears as she looked at the ring, then her gaze moved to him with just a touch of concern and shock; he never spoke of his family, and she’d accepted that--not like she could argue, given how </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>family treated her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have liked to meet her,” Gemma smiled sadly. “And I’m sure she’d be so proud of you, Dave...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He gave her a sad smile. "She was an incredible woman... just like you are, but with less in the way of cooking skills..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sighing, he pressed his face into her abdomen, mourning the fact that his mother would never get to meet his love.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm glad you like the ring... it suits you, my would-be wife."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Will-be</span>
  </em>
  <span> wife, Dave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>She giggled and crouched to the floor, meeting his gaze before planting a passionate kiss on his lips and pulling him close, loving the feeling of that ring on her finger. She looked forward to getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>used to that!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Fanfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dave discovers Gemma's deep, dark secret...and tempers flare.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Simple-Saturday-But-On-A-Sunday (or-a-Monday-in-some-parts-of-the-world)! Enjoy the show as Dave and Gemma get to know each others idiosyncrasies better. Can their relationship survive this latest challenge?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Important Notes</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bold Text = Loki's/Dave's POV</b>
</p><p>Normal Text = Gemma's POV</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>--Several Weeks Later--</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki was ecstatic. The mission he had been sent on was over before it had even begun, all thanks to some sleuthing done by Agent Romanoff. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He often wondered why Fury kept calling him when there were other options available. What more, those other options were also working on the same thing. It was ridiculous, and Loki was almost sure that Fury did it out of spite.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Anyhow, he was looking forward to spending time with his betrothed. It was the weekend, after all. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He was going to surprise her with a secret entry into the house…</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma’s eyes were glued to her screen, reading the latest chapter of her favorite story. She’d been waiting for an update for </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it was FINALLY posted! She had rushed home after she’d gotten the email notification and quickly took out her laptop, settling in on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she read the words on the screen, her heart began to pound...it seemed like Steve Rogers might finally admit his feelings for Bucky. There was only one bed in that abandoned hotel room in the Alps, and they might freeze to death if they couldn’t stay warm!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, this slow burn Naima had recommended was going to be the death of her...</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki entered their living room quietly and crept up to where Gemma was sitting on the lounger. Her back was to him, and she had her laptop in her lap. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He assumed that she was probably looking up wedding related things, but as he came closer, he read the text she was reading and that pulled an instantaneous reaction from him. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His eyes widened to their maximum capacity and his breath failed, transforming into a loud gasp that he couldn’t hide.</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma slammed the laptop closed and spun round quickly, almost dropping the computer in the process. Her eyes went wide as she saw the shock on Dave’s face, and her cheeks burned bright red. He’d seen what she was reading! Utterly filthy smut!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, she could barely breathe. She didn’t know what to say, or how to react, and she just stayed frozen, waiting to see how Dave was going to respond...he’d discovered her deepest, darkest secret...</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki kept looking at Gemma as she did an imitation of his own expression. Then, he somehow managed to school his expression... </b>
  <b>
    <em>somehow</em>
  </b>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Gemma," he croaked, then swallowed hard to sound normal again. "I... uhh... I came home early."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That was possibly the dumbest thing he could've managed to say. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I mean... I'm back. I'm here. And... you're reading fanfiction about Steve Rogers and his friend?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Not better... but still, at least he managed to say what was on his mind.</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yyyessss...” Gemma said slowly. Oh lord...she’d been caught. Best to just come clean. “It’s...a story I’ve been following for, like, two years. It’s 250 thousand words and...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She fell silent as Dave’s look of shock turned to a slow smile, and her stomach dropped, waiting for him to make fun of her...</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki almost wanted to laugh. He barely stopped himself...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You've been reading a story about Steve Rogers being in love with a </b>
  <b>
    <em>man</em>
  </b>
  <b>?" Truly, that was something of a relief, because he had always felt jealous of the way she was always </b>
  <b>
    <em>fangirling </em>
  </b>
  <b>over the man.</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have. And it’s a beautiful story, Dave! Really, it is! But Cap is just so good and Bucky is just so tragic and they belong together… Oh, it’s so romantic. Not like that crazy stuff about Loki...now THAT fandom is nuts. No, these stories about ‘Stucky’ are--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gemma stopped herself as Dave’s face changed from surprisingly relieved to suddenly pale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Do you have something against gay people?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"W-What?" he asked, losing his breath again. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He didn't even hear her last question, for he felt his soul leave his body at the mention of there being </b>
  <b>
    <em>fanfiction </em>
  </b>
  <b>stories about </b>
  <b>
    <em>himself</em>
  </b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I... I just don't... I don't understand why anyone would do that..." he mumbled, wondering, with growing dread, what exactly people were writing about him. Couldn't they just let a ‘dead man’ rest in peace? "</b>
  <b>
    <em>Who</em>
  </b>
  <b> would do that?"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, write fanfiction?” Gemma almost laughed. “I mean, it’s the internet...people do all sorts of things there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t entirely sure whether he was going to be ok with this information--he looked truly shaken. Damn, she didn’t know that he was such a fanfiction virgin...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this really bother you that much? I mean...I’ve been reading fanfics for years. I can’t write them, but I love the stories. They’re really good! And you shouldn’t judge them if you haven’t read them...”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki blinked slowly as her words finally began to reach him again. Oh Norns, she was assuming that he was judging her...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Umm, no. It doesn't bother me, Gemma," he said finally as he tried to regain his composure. He approached her and joined her on the lounger. "That's not what I meant. I think it's great that there are such stories out there. That you like reading them. I just don't understand why people would be writing such stories… about </b>
  <b>
    <em>Loki</em>
  </b>
  <b>."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He looked down at his hands as he spoke, feeling supremely self-conscious. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"He's hated even in his death. No one likes </b>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <b>."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He himself didn’t like him… </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma’s eyebrows went to her hairline when he said that. “Ooooohhhh, I would definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>say that.” She laughed and pulled her laptop over. She was actually excited to share some of this with him, just to see what he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And showing him the Loki fics would be a much easier transition to the Cap fics...she hoped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gemma pulled up her account on </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Archive of Our Own’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and went to her bookmarks page, opening the Loki collection she had saved there. Then she passed the computer over to Dave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead. Pick one,” she said, smiling and watching the screen.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki was afraid. Well and truly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I.... I don't think this is a good idea," he managed to blurt out as he glanced at the summaries of three different stories. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>There were many tags with warnings in there. One of those warnings was just his name. Well, wasn’t that apt?</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma swallowed hard. So he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>judging her. She’d never seen him go so pale so quickly--his usual British tightness seemed even tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d have to show him. Because if he couldn’t handle looking at some Loki stuff...how would he handle it when she showed him the things she read about Cap? Quite honestly, his reaction was verging on being ridiculous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...here.” She scrolled down a bit, clicking on a title she knew was pretty intense but wouldn’t be too much of a shock...</span>
  <em>
    <span>hopefully</span>
  </em>
  <span>--a humorous fic about Loki and an original female character named Marie, that she thought Dave might enjoy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here--read this. Just the first few chapters, but keep going after that if you want. I’ll go make us some dinner...”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki's jaw dropped slowly as he quickly read through the story.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It was so unrealistic! Completely bizarre! Ridiculous!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Would he really offer his... uhh... </b>
  <b>
    <em>seed </em>
  </b>
  <b>to someone? As a life sustaining fluid? </b>
  <b>
    <em>What in Valhalla… </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>While Gemma busied herself with making dinner, he perused the other stories in her bookmarks. So many of them were based on strange scenarios...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Some were extremely explicit and dark (to be honest, he had expected the dark parts). Some were...well, kind of sweet. He was baffled at the latter.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Why would anyone write a </b>
  <b>
    <em>romance </em>
  </b>
  <b>featuring him? And why would Gemma read it?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He was the villain of her life, </b>
  <b>
    <em>literally</em>
  </b>
  <b>. Then… why? How?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Did it mean that there was any hope for him for revealing himself to her?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He shuddered at the mere thought of such a situation, where she may see him as himself. No, that could never happen…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All his life, most of the people who had known him as </b>
  <b>
    <em>himself </em>
  </b>
  <b>didn’t accept him, then why and how would Gemma? Reading a story didn’t mean that she liked him in real life. Stories were removed from reality. There was an uncrossable distance between the Loki of the stories and Gemma. The impossibility of the Loki of stories meeting the real Gemma was what made those stories safe to read and indulge in. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Even though, over the years, his hopes kept rising, but deep down, he was still pretty certain that Gemma’s abundant compassion wouldn’t extend to him. It absolutely shouldn’t...</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma returned about twenty minutes later, with two plates of some simple pasta with red sauce and two glasses of Sangiovese. She sat down next to Dave, putting their dinner on the coffee table and leaning over him, looking at what he was reading. Her eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooow, you’re reading </span>
  <em>
    <span>In One Moment</span>
  </em>
  <span>? That one is kinda dark...but it gets really good around Chapter 10. It looks at what the world would be like if Loki had won--how weird would that be, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to laugh it off, but the way he focused on the screen was kind of unnerving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, hello? Earth to Dave? Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>For a moment, Loki nearly forgot that he was Dave--the human man, Gemma's love and betrothed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>For a moment, he was Loki again... </b>
  <b>
    <em>that </em>
  </b>
  <b>Loki... the one who wanted to conquer Midgard and possess it as his personal kingdom...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It was a very dark moment.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His gaze snapped to Gemma, whose gentle voice was the only tether that held him to this realm.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yes?" He cleared his throat, swallowing hard, almost terrified that she could see the darkness swirling in his eyes.</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma was a bit concerned as Dave looked at her--he looked legitimately shaken. Maybe he wasn’t ready for learning about this side of her...and maybe that was ok, especially if this was how he was reacting to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you don’t need to keep reading it if you don’t want to...I know it’s not for everyone. Let’s just put the laptop away and eat dinner. It’s all good,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gemma went to take the laptop, and she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach all of the sudden, like Dave was seeing something that he found so upsetting that he couldn’t express himself. But they were just stories, right? All fiction. And he knew what a big Avengers nerd she was...if this was going to be a side of their life together that she kept to herself, then so be it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why do you read about </b>
  <b>
    <em>Loki</em>
  </b>
  <b>?" he asked suddenly, pulling the laptop out of her reach. His tone was harsh, but he was beyond controlling it. "Why keep him alive when he's not? Why give him such... </b>
  <b>
    <em>fantastical </em>
  </b>
  <b>and ridiculous stories that would make him a good guy? He's the villain of </b>
  <b>
    <em>your </em>
  </b>
  <b>story, the destroyer of your life. In fact, stories like that last one are more apt... I hope Astrid kills him."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gemma gasped and covered her mouth in horror.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Put him out of his misery and madness..."</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dave</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She was shocked to hear him speak that way. “They’re just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stories</span>
  </em>
  <span>...and, I don’t know, imagining him in a different way kind of...helps me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt uncomfortable, attacked even; why was he so upset? He hadn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>been </span>
  </em>
  <span>there when the attack happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That day changed a lot of people, but...I mean, even villains aren’t one-dimensional. They’re people, they have interesting and unique motivations, and...well, since I didn’t actually have a chance to speak with Loki myself, I guess I’ll never really know why he did what he did. But to just lay it out like ‘Oh, he did it because he’s evil’...I can’t imagine leaving it at that. And neither can the people who write about him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt anger beginning to burn in her gut now. She’d tried to share something personal with him, and he’d completely blown it out of context, freaking out about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Loki </span>
  </em>
  <span>for some reason. It was one thing for him to know that that madman had almost killed her all those years ago, but it was another thing to judge her for wanting to read some stories about him to cope. She reached for the laptop, trying to grab it from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, I don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>Loki. Most of the stories I’ve read are about Captain America...and you know why that is.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Her declaration hurt… even though this was how it was </b>
  <b>
    <em>supposed </em>
  </b>
  <b>to be.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It hurt so much, and he didn't know how to accept it or how to react. Hence, as usual, he did it in the worst possible way...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh, I see. So </b>
  <b>
    <em>Rogers </em>
  </b>
  <b>is still your knight in shining armour, and Loki is what? Just a fetish? Entertainment? Something cheap and dark and sexual you can get off to?" he asked, unable to control the boiling magma of feelings bubbling inside him. "You say you care about his motivations, but you don't. No one did. I'm sure that were he alive, you'd wish for him to die all over again. But maybe after fantasizing about fucking him vicariosly through some obscure female character."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His eyes bulged in horror immediately, and he gasped as the realization settled in. He had said too much. He had been too harsh. He had fucked up.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Fucking sentiment...</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Perhaps, he needed to leave...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No</em>
  </b>
  <b>, he couldn't leave. It was </b>
  <b>
    <em>his </em>
  </b>
  <b>mess, after all. He had to right it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Slowly, he looked up at her, afraid of how she'd react now...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Gemma... I..." His tongue literally couldn't move as he saw the furious expression on her face.</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>is wrong with you, Dave?” Gemma yelled, grabbing the laptop and closing it. She glared at him. “Why the hell are Loki fics setting you off? I thought you’d be more upset about me reading Captain America, but you’re acting like you and that crazy asshole were...</span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or something!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stormed away, dinner all but forgotten now. But before she went into the bedroom, she turned back to him, feeling her eyes starting to well up (Stupid tears! Why did they always have to start up when she was trying to make a point?!).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, you don’t have to get into fanfiction, that’s fine, but don’t judge me and everyone else who enjoys it. Loki’s fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ok? And the world is a safer and better place for it. Just let these people write about him however they want...not like he’s going to read any of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, she slammed the door closed, leaving Dave sitting in the living room.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki just kept sitting in his place on the lounger, staring off into the distance.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He felt numb. But he also felt as though he was burning from inside out. He didn't know what to do now.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It was finally out now. Gemma had admitted it to him in the most explicit way possible. She didn't...</b>
  <b>
    <em>couldn't</em>
  </b>
  <b> like Loki. She thought it best that he remain dead.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It was really stupid... everything that had just transpired between them. He should have kept his cool, he shouldn't have reacted the way he did. He had no place to react like that.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He had no right to feel hurt.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gemma ought to hate the man who destroyed her life and dreams. He knew it was logical. But Norns, it </b>
  <b>
    <em>hurt </em>
  </b>
  <b>so much...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It was eating him from inside, for Loki wasn't dead, and Loki could read those stories, and Loki was trying to atone for his sins, even though he knew it would never be enough.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It hurt... because in his heart he knew that Gemma would never </b>
  <b>
    <em>actually </em>
  </b>
  <b>love him. He would always have to be Dave to get it from her. He was desperate for it, enough to keep his true self dead.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki would have to remain dead...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He didn't know how long he just sat there, frozen in place with dread and pain swirling in his psyche. Gemma was mad at him. She had never been this mad at him...at </b>
  <b>
    <em>Dave</em>
  </b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Would she forgive him and take him back? Or was this enough to make her re-think her decision to be with him?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Slowly, he rose from the lounger and went to their bedroom door.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Gemma," he called out, his voice small and broken. "I... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me...?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Please don't leave me...</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma was curled up on the bed, staring at the floor with angry tears streaming down her cheeks. Seriously...what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>was his problem? For their entire relationship, Loki had come up twice: once, when she told him she was in New York during the attack...and today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It came out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>nowhere--</span>
  </em>
  <span>Gemma expected him to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>jealousy about the Cap fics, she was even ready to prove that it was just for fun, just a fantasy...and then she had thought to convince him using her feminine charms and showing him just what those fics did for her...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok, she was going to give him the blowjob of his life, but dammit, this had </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>not gone the way she’d wanted--he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>sensitive about the Loki thing. There had to be more to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for now, all she wanted to do was be angry. So when he asked her to forgive him on the other side of the door...she stayed silent.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Silence... he heard nothing but silence from the other side of the door.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Let alone forgiving him, Gemma didn't even respond to him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki pressed his palms and forehead against the door, desperate to hear anything from her...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Gemma, please... I promise I'll never mention Loki again. You have every right to read what you like. I have no say in it. I was wrong to react like that. Please... give me one chance to atone myself."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It felt like he was losing his breath all over again. His thoughts were suddenly panicked and full of self loathing now.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He feared that Gemma wasn't going to forgive him. She was indeed going to leave him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His eyes were wet, his vision was blurred. The tears were just flowing out like a stream. He was hopeless and pathetic, he knew that much.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"At least, say something...?" He was literally begging her now. There was no pride left in him. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Her love was more precious than either his pride or his anguish.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Gemma... I love you. </b>
  <b>
    <em>Please</em>
  </b>
  <b>..."</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma sighed, rolling over, wanting to ignore him, but the guilt tearing at her heart was almost unbearable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sounded so sad, so broken...moreso than he’d ever sounded. And all over some fanfiction that she didn’t even really read that much...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, with a resigned groan, she got up, walked to the door, and gently opened it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave looked wrecked--eyes red-rimmed and puffy, mouth drawn down into a terribly sad frown, even his hair and clothes seemed unusually destroyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Dave...” she said sympathetically. She couldn’t help it--she loved him, and she didn’t want to see him like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. It’s ok. It’s just fanfiction.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>He tried his best to control himself, to not act out of line...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He simply returned her embrace with gratefulness. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I'm sorry. It's not just fanfiction. I didn't respect your choice," he mumbled, still clutching her desperately. "I... shouldn't have reacted like that."</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, it’s ok...” she said softly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a strange turn of events...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gemma pulled back and looked at him, obviously concerned. “So...what’s with this Loki thing? I mean...is it just about the attack on New York? Or...how it affected me? Because I’ll be honest--it doesn’t bother me much anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, honestly happy that she could say it truthfully. “Ever since you...well, since you saved me, that attack has just been a part of my history, something that happened and that I was able to overcome. Because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>He just nodded, swallowing his pain over the issue. He had promised her that he'd not mention Loki, and so he wasn't going to.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I just love you so much, I want the best things for you, Gem. Please, never doubt that," he murmured, cradling her cheeks in his hands. "And always call me out on my behavior. Scream at me. But never go quiet. The silence killed me."</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. I promise to scream at you,” she giggled, trying to lighten the mood. In all these years together, she’d learned he had a soft spot for when she laughed like that...and she didn’t want this fight (or what amounted to a fight when it came to them) to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked past his shoulder to the coffee table, seeing their abandoned food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, dinner’s getting cold. I can finish my chapter later.” Gemma walked to the couch, taking his hand gently in hers and sitting next to her plate. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. “So, what do you want to watch? I think there’s a new Asgardia’s Got Talent--they say that there’s a woman who can magically control plants to play instruments. Interested?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>He hummed quietly, helping himself to a serving of the food.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Do you like people who have magical prowess?" he asked her as they watched TV. Truly, it was strange to see some of his people on air, competing for recognition. But since the Asgardians had made permanent residence on Midgard, they had been slowly adapting into the culture. “Reality TV”, especially judged competitions, were especially popular among the Asgardians, and the humans were eager to see more and more content featuring their new alien neighbors.</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>He had to admit, it was for the best that the humans began seeing them as a normal part of their lives. The thought of how many generations of humans would come and go before that was a fact brought a slight melancholy over him, which he pushed aside as quickly as possible. Tonight had been hard enough--it was time to bring the enjoyment back into their evening.</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s fantastic!” She said before shoving a forkful of pasta into her mouth. She chewed quickly and swallowed. “I sometimes wonder what it would be like, to be able to do that. Things would be so convenient, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>He gave her a tight smile as he sighed. What wouldn't he give to answer that question honestly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I'd just magic away all inconvenient things," he said with a shrug. "Make more time for myself, so that I can be with you more often."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That made her laugh, and Loki was glad that things between them seemed to be returning to normal now. Honestly, he was relieved.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"What would you do?"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy. Telekinesis. And invisibility. I wouldn’t say no to shapeshifting, either. Ooooh and being able to just, like, materialize things into my bare hands!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, her gaze lost focus just a bit, as though she were overcome by thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And fly,” she said softly. “There were so many times in my life I wished I could have just flown away, go as far as possible whenever I wanted...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she let it go, smiling again and loading up her fork with more food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But not anymore.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki coughed loudly as she mentioned shapeshifting. Norns... he could give her that so easily.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Why would you want to change your beautiful face and body into something else?" he asked, turning towards her with genuine curiosity on his face. "What would you shift into?"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma blushed when he talked about her beautiful face and body. God, he could still get to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know...a cat? Maybe a fish...I’ve always been curious about how it would feel to breathe with gills. Or another person? Could cause some trouble that way...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned back to the television, smiling widely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s that plant lady!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat and watched the show with occasional idle chat after that, and when dinner was over, Gemma took the dishes to the sink and rinsed them off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m going to go to bed and read. Are you staying up?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously, feeling that needed to be alone for a while to fully regain his composure.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yes, I'll join you in about an hour. I need to go into my study for a bit. Is that ok with you?"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Totally,” she smiled and went to the bedroom. But before she closed the door, she turned and looked at him, a calm, happy expression on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Dave,” she said softly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I love you too, Gem," he responded, following over to the bedroom and leaning over to kiss her gently, tentatively. "Enjoy your readings."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Afterwards, he went down to his study and settled into his chair, pressing his palms to his forehead.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He felt so... </b>
  <b>
    <em>unsettled</em>
  </b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And upset.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And scared.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He had almost blown his cover over some fictional stories about himself.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Processing all these intense feelings was a mammoth task. He felt as though he was still in the middle of their maelstrom.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Perhaps he needed to visit Stark again, and steal some of his </b>
  <b>
    <em>green fairy</em>
  </b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He was lost deep in these contemplations when he heard that familiar voice call out to him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tessie...</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OK. Juuuust in case you're curious...here are the fics we referenced in the story. And it is 100% shameless self promotion. :P</p><p>Thirst by Latent-Thoughts: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696771/chapters/41743946</p><p>In One Moment by EmeraldRoseQuartz: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227679/chapters/40511144</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Loki's Ladies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gemma gets introduced to Tessie, but not in the way one may have expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>IMPORTANT NOTES</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Bold Text</strong> = <em>Loki's POV</em></p>
<p>Normal Text = <em>Gemma's POV; Tesseract's POV</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Tessie had felt it shudder. The container that she forced herself to stay in, the only thing keeping Thanos from finding her...it shuddered for a few seconds, and she was scared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t feel safe. Something bad had happened to Loki and she didn’t know what it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So when he finally came into the study, she was already buzzing and anxious to talk to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Loki...</span>
  <em>
    <span>what just happened?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He sighed, then proceeded towards Tess. A visit was due anyway...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His magic sealed off the door to his study at the same time as he approached the secret chamber where he kept her.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Hello Tess," he said with a forced sort of smile as he retrieved her. "Nothing happened. My mental stability isn't the best, as you know. I just had a very upsetting episode, that's all."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, ok...well if </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>all...” she said, obviously upset. “Don’t mind me sitting in here for an hour wondering if my protective box was going to fail because you didn’t come tell me everything was ok. No, I had to sit here and worry. So thank you for coming to let me know!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know if he could feel the waves of radiation coming from her in anger, but she certainly hoped so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Norns, why was his life suddenly inundated with anger from his ladies?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm sorry, Tess," he murmured sadly, feeling himself deflating. "I didn't mean to make you anxious. I'm trying my best... I promise."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Slowly, his eyes started brimming with tears again. He realized then, that he was still very much affected by what had happened with Gemma.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I know that I'm not the best of keepers. I'm essentially keeping you a captive here, and it's very frustrating. What else I can do, I do not know... I'm just... tired. So tired..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tessie’s anger almost immediately dissipated when she heard the tone of Loki’s voice as he slumped back into his chair. He held her in his lap, and she glowed more softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Loki, you don’t sound so good...do you want to tell me what happened? It’s been awhile since you came to talk...how’s Gemma?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Tess, I... I keep having these thoughts, and I cannot escape them..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He looked away from the glowing entity, too ashamed of himself as he tried to find a way to explain his thoughts to her. She had always been so kind to him. He didn't know if that well of kindness would dry out soon. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Well, it was almost the same with Gemma...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma hates Loki but she doesn’t </b>
  <b>
    <em>know </em>
  </b>
  <b>that I’m Loki. You know, she reads these odd stories about me, where I'm either depicted as I had been - mad and under the thrall of Thanos, or where I'm depicted as a... a person with a soft, romantic heart. She said that it helps her cope, somehow, but I don't understand how. I can no longer ask her how."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see...” Tess said, knowing that keeping his true identity hidden from Gemma was an incredibly sensitive subject. Every time she’d brought it up over the past few years, Loki became sullen and withdrawn the instant it was mentioned - now, it seemed these stories had brought his deepest secret to the fore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did she find these stories? And who’s writing them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Other people are writing them, which is strange and upsetting to me, and I don't know why," he replied reluctantly. "How dare they pretend to know me?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He shook his head, trying his best not to get angry over the issue again.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma likes them. I don't know how much, but certainly not more than the stories about Steve Rogers. She loves him as he is, she loves everything about him, </b>
  <b>
    <em>including </em>
  </b>
  <b>those stories..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, she’s not going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>marry </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve Rogers, Loki. He’s just a fantasy to her, as is the representation of ‘you’ in those stories. From what I can tell, Gemma is smart enough to separate reality from fiction - I’m sure she knows that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> real, and those stories are just artistic interpretations of larger-than-life figures. You’ve had mythology written about you before - and hardly any of that was correct, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tess was doing her best to help calm him down, to try and think about what he’d seen and read logically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She still loves you, even if the side you can show her doesn’t include everything...and those stories don’t reflect how she feels. Do you understand what I mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki started crying again. (He hated that he couldn't control his emotions right now).</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"But she'll never love me as I am... as Loki. It's like... I'm watching myself die, and I'm the one who is killing myself as well. You know, she's interested in magic?" he asked suddenly, holding onto Tess more tightly than before. "</b>
  <b>
    <em>Specifically</em>
  </b>
  <b>, the kind of magic that I do. But I cannot show her. Because the moment I show her, she'll run away from me in horror and terror."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Loki. I’m sure that was difficult to endure...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tess glowed just a bit more brightly, trying to show him her sympathy as well as knowing he could feel it coming from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But sometimes, part of the bargain we make to have some semblance of the life we want comes with sacrifice. Great sacrifice. I’m confined to a tiny space, but at least I control what happens with my power, not some insane tyrant. And you are finally loved - </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> loved - by someone who you can love in return...even if she can’t ever know everything about you. Perhaps someday you and I will be able to live as we please without worrying about losing that which we cherish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He nodded, feeling a bit more confident in himself now. Talking to Tess really helped him in keeping things in perspective.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You're right," he said, though he still felt sad about the whole issue. "I have very limited time with Gemma as it is. I should not be wasting it worrying about things I cannot help or control. She loves me, even as Dave. Dave is still me - my personality, my love, my everything except my true identity and magic."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go,” said Tessie, radiating even a bit brighter. “You have been so much happier since you met Gemma, and I’m glad she’s in your life. There’s no reason she shouldn’t be - and if someday she discovers who you really are, I hope she has so many beautiful and loving memories to look back on that she’ll realize you’re not just your past. And you should realize that too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt so good to be with him, sitting in his hands and sharing her thoughts...it got so lonely in her little box. What she wouldn’t give to be out and able to experience the universe like she used to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well...she wouldn’t give up control of her powers to a colossal purple asshole, that was for sure. But just about anything else...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, Dave’s awesome. Nice car, good job, charming personality. Being Dave isn’t all that bad, Loki.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Are you trying to manipulate me?" he asked with a smile, the sadness and darkness diminishing like a haze. Slowly, but still, diminishing all the same. "Because it seems to be working. Oh Tess, I never imagined that I could talk to you like this. It has been a most pleasant surprise, to be honest. Do you happen to talk to all of your keepers?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In fact, you’re the first. Most of the beings who have come to possess me have no interest in me, just what I’m able to do for them. But you...you had me in Asgard’s vault for years without trying to use me. And then you saved me from destruction and still didn’t try to use my power - except to get back to the escape ship, which frankly, I can’t blame you for that one - we BOTH would have been floating out in the middle of space if you hadn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tess warmed fondly in his hands. “You’re...well, I guess you’d be the first person I’d call a friend in all the billions of years I’ve been around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"That's very heartening, dear..." He swallowed hard, overwhelmed with emotion.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>This ancient, wise entity was calling him a friend now. No one had truly considered him a friend back on Asgard. It was one of the reasons he had felt so lonely and left out. Now... not anymore.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I honestly don't have the words to convey my true emotions for you, Tess. You're my friend, my confidant, my secret keeper, and I'm all of that to you in return. I dare say that I love you."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe me, the feeling is mutual.” Tessie’s glow fairly fluttered as she said it, the only indication she could make of the happiness she felt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are loved, Loki. By me, by Gemma, and from the sounds of it, by the many people who write your stories. Not many beings in the universe can say as much. I’ve looked,” she giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, with a resigned sigh, her glow faded slightly. “I guess this means it’s time for me to go back in the box, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He nodded, feeling reluctant to let her go. He didn't want to put her in captivity. It hurt him to do so, because he could see that it hurt her.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"If only there was a way I could keep you out... without Gemma finding it out or without Thanos detecting you." He sighed as he caressed Tess's surface, his mind ticking.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe...I could be hidden in plain sight? The magical container is invisible, and you could put an illusion on me to hide my true form - that’s what you’re best at, after all! Oh, it would be wonderful to be able to just see life again, to observe people and watch sunrises and sunsets and hear conversations...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It suddenly dawned on her how much she had truly missed, being locked away for so long - sentience in a box, stored like an object.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could be a houseplant. Or...a piece of art! What do you think?!” She asked, her tone almost a bit too desperate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki considered her suggestions and found them viable. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I think I can come up with something... there's this thing here on Midgard, which is a listening device. People use it for all kinds of things. Shopping, playing music, news..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He gave Tess a winning grin. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"What if I can make you into that?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! ANYTHING!” She laughed, again fluttering at the idea of being able to leave her dark prison...as voluntary as that imprisonment was. “I could probably do just about anything you or Gemma asked without triggering Thanos - that amount of magic is so small, it would hardly be detectable. And even if it were detected...who would honestly think anyone would use an Infinity Stone to control their smart home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Exactly!" He stood up from his chair in his excitement, holding Tess against his chest. "Hiding in plain sight! This is actually a smart move. You know what, I'm all for it. Just give me a day to set things up, and we'll be ready to introduce you to Midgard once again."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok. I’m happy to wait one more day! I’m so excited!” Tessie pulsed and glowed, feeling more hope than she’d felt in years. Perhaps she could still experience the universe in some capacity - and that was all she could ask for, at this point. “Thank you, Loki. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>(THE NEXT DAY)</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma had just gotten back from the gym when she found Dave sitting on the couch, reading a magazine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a great Saturday so far - they’d made breakfast together, gone for a walk in Central Park, gotten Boba tea and pizza, then returned home with a skip in their step. Gemma had wanted to “work off the grease”, so she’d gone down to the building’s gym for an hour. It felt great.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey hon,” she said as she put her gym bag down behind the couch, then reached around to hug him, kissing the top of his head. But as she looked up, she saw something new on the mantle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a grey brushed metallic box with no buttons or cables or anything coming out of it, just a small blue glowing dot in its center. Gemma’s eyebrows went up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is THAT?” She asked, giving Dave another squeeze with her arms, keeping them wrapped around his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki gulped nervously as he looked up at 'Tessa', asking for the Norns’ help in establishing her properly.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh, that's one of Stark's new innovations. Quite similar to Alexa, but.. uh... without the annoying snooping." </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He rose from his perch and went closer to the metallic case he had created for it, taking Gemma along. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Tessa, what's the weather like?" he asked, squeezing Gemma’s hands as he awaited an answer.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Cloudy, with a slight chance of rain in the evening," Tess spoke back in a monotone. By the Norns’ grace, she was acting perfectly.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh SWEET!” Gemma giggled as she plopped down on the couch. “It’s called Tessa?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she said the name, the little blue dot glowed brighter, indicating that it was listening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ummm...tell me a joke, Tessa,” Gemma said, testing it out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you hear about the claustrophobic astronaut?” The mechanical voice asked clearly, then paused for a few seconds. “He just needed a little space.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma laughed, probably louder than was really appropriate, but she had ALWAYS wanted one of these things! They were so interesting!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh this is so cool, Dave! Tessa, what’s 1,546 times 37,623?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause, longer than Gemma expected. She was just about to ask if something was wrong with it when it said, “1,546 times 37,623 is 58,165,158.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki looked on curiously as Gemma went to ask more random questions, and </b>
  <b>
    <em>Tessa </em>
  </b>
  <b>answered each and every one of them correctly. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It seemed like the plan to keep Tess out and about was working...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You can even shop with it. It's linked directly with the stores,” he suggested then, knowing that he had personally shown Tess the stores Gemma liked to shop at. It would be a nice surprise for her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooooh Tessa, get me that pair of Louboutins I saw on 5th Avenue, that Dave said were </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘ostentatious’</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Gemma said with a grin, meeting Dave’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But shockingly, Tessa responded, “Adding Louboutin Championne Strass shoes, size eight, to your cart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma looked at Dave, eyes wide. “What?! How did it...??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki simply shrugged. In all honesty, even </b>
  <b>
    <em>he </em>
  </b>
  <b>didn't know how Tess was doing it, he had simply shown her the internet and stores, and the rest was just her capabilities. It was just part of her charm... and power. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I have no idea..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Just as he was about to say more, Tess spoke up again. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'd love to try those shoes on myself."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh, damn...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whaaaaat?” Gemma didn’t know whether to laugh or run from the room screaming. Technology these days...it was getting kind of creepy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But...maybe she could play along.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tessa, what outfit would you wear </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>those shoes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly, the cube responded. “I’d suggest the Gucci Crepe Jersey dress in black and red.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really? Well, better order me one of those, too.” Gemma smirked, looking Dave straight in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adding the Gucci Crepe Jersey dress, size 6, to your cart. You’re going to love it!” Did this smart box of loaded tech just </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggle</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This new toy is going to cost you a pretty penny, sweetheart.” Gemma bumped him with her elbow, smiling cheekily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Does it look like I care?" Loki replied with a laugh, giving Tessa a cautionary look before he turned to Gemma. "You know that everything I have is yours, darling."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He grabbed her by the waist and nudged her nose with his as she giggled. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"</b>
  <b>
    <em>I</em>
  </b>
  <b> am yours, so it's imperative that everything I have is yours as well, no?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right as Gemma was about to return the affection, Tessa spoke up again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to enter Dressing Room mode?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Gemma could respond, a life-size hologram appeared in the middle of their living room! It was Gemma, wearing the dress and shoes she’d just ordered, smiling and twirling like she was showing it off to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WOAH!!!” Gemma’s eyes went wide as saucers and her attention was instantly back on the new device. “How COOL!!! Tessa, show me some more outfits!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki looked on in nervous awe as Tess began to put on a literal show for Gemma, depicting her in various kinds of clothes that she herself considered high fashion, apparently. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He wasn't even aware that Tess had a fashion sense... </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>That </em>
  </b>
  <b>was a bit worrying, and not to mention, </b>
  <b>
    <em>enlightening</em>
  </b>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"That is a great feature," he said as Gemma watched the show with rapt attention, settling down on the couch with him. "I didn't even know about it."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Well, he didn't. Tessa was just chock full of surprises.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tessa, what else can you do?” Gemma asked, now bouncing with excitement on the couch. She completely missed the nervous look on Dave’s face - the new device was just too awesome!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can control the home - turn lights on and off, adjust the thermostat, lock and unlock the doors. I can play any music you would like through your home’s stereo system. I can tell you the news and weather. Anything you might need done, I can do! Just say ‘Tessa’, and I’ll know you’re speaking to me. It’s my pleasure to be of service!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did Tessa sound </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited </span>
  </em>
  <span>as well? Boy, this Stark technology was really something!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this what working with FRIDAY is like?” Gemma asked Dave, unsure if he knew or not, but it was worth checking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I've only seen FRIDAY at work a few times, when I was with Tony Stark for a presentation or meeting,” he lied, looking sideways at Tess. "But from what I have seen, it’s brilliant. I'd say that Tessa is quite like that as well."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He wondered briefly how much Tess was going to get involved in his home life from now on. She was indeed thrilled to be here... and was quite taken with Gemma already. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He figured that he'd just have to get used to this new dynamic now, and take it all into stride.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm glad that you like her. She's very helpful. Almost like a third family member."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now, we’ve only just met. Let’s not jump straight to ‘family’ status - she’ll have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>earn </span>
  </em>
  <span>that,” Gemma giggled. “But I like her so far.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma leaned over and kissed Dave on the cheek. “Tessa, where’s the best place to have a honeymoon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are hundreds of excellent honeymoon vacation options around the world. Could you narrow down your search parameters, please?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma made a mockingly overly thoughtful look, then grinned at Dave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wine country,” she said with a smirk. “Vineyards and wineries and beautiful landscapes as far as the eye can see. And booze. Lots of booze.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The little blue light shot several holograms of landscapes in front of them, hills covered in rows of green.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Gemma asked Dave, nuzzling into his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"So... the plan is to get me inebriated and take advantage of me?" he asked playfully, shivering as her lips pressed into his pulse point. "You know that I cannot deny you anything, no matter how extreme."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He felt a bit self-conscious, though, as he knew that Tess could see everything from her new vantage point. Oh damn, he hadn't thought this thing through...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The plan is to get away from the city and go somewhere romantic and different. I’m not a beach person, and I hate cruises, so...wine country.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While he was distracted by her nibbling, she lifted herself on top of him to straddle his lap, grinning as she felt his eager cock pressing up against her. It still never failed to amaze her that this perfect-specimen-of-a-human found her sexy...and she never stopped appreciating it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat up so the holograms played behind her, taking off her shirt and bra in one swift movement. Then, hair mussed, she gleamed at Dave with a well-practiced hooded gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like the view?” She asked, her voice husky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki swallowed hard as he felt his cock grow to its full potential. Behind Gemma, he could see the flickering light that came from Tess. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Norns... this is... uncomfortable.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Umm... Gemma, can we..." He tried to speak as she quickly worked on his shirt buttons. "Can we take this to the bedroom?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>That last bit came out like a squeak. He wasn't proud of it.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, but why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma laughed nervously, then saw that Dave was staring at Tessa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, do you think it’s like... recording us or something? I thought you said this one didn’t have all the weird spyware problems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He was most likely red in the face now. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Umm, yes. I mean, no, she doesn't spy. At all," he fumbled with his words, trying to save face now. "But... she still sees everything. Don't you feel weird about it? Like, this thing is </b>
  <b>
    <em>practically </em>
  </b>
  <b>sentient..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tess WAS sentient... Tess was the SPACE STONE, after all.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And hence, it was only a matter of time till she spoke up again. And she did.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I can give you excellent advice on sex. Pull that middle cushion up and adjust him over it. It will make the penetration more pleasurable if you're thinking of riding him, Gemma."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuuuuuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>...” Gemma blinked and slowly turned around to look at the cube, covering her bare breasts with her hands. Her mouth went a little dry. “Um...yea, let’s go to the bedroom. I don’t need a robot coaching me on how to bang my fiancé...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She got off of him and took his hand, leading him to the door, then she stopped before going in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you...shut it down for now? Or unplug it or something? We can boot it back up again tomorrow. “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki rubbed the back of his head as he followed Gemma. He needed to think of a way to convince her that Tessa could sleep. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>But, apparently, Tess was quicker than him.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Just tell me to sleep, Gemma, and I will. I won't bother you anymore," called Tess from the living room. "I apologize for the intrusion. Enjoy your sex."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Oh dear... this was turning bad. Very quickly.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Thanks Tessa," he mumbled, giving Gemma a sheepish smile.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, that thing is a hoot,” Gemma giggled as she took the rest of her clothes off and climbed into bed, stretching herself across the mattress. She looked back at him with a gaze that would have melted ice if she’d had the power.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now get over here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Yes ma'am!" He pulled his shirt off in a seductive way (at least he tried to). "How do you want me?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I like...” she said, crawling over and laying on her back until her head was hanging off the edge of the mattress. She reached up and undid his pants, working upside down as he removed his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she was able to shimmy his trousers and briefs off his hips, she brought him closer to her by his cock and immediately put it in her mouth, sucking it enthusiastically while grabbing his ass and pulling him deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki grunted in surprise as she sucked on him as though he was going to somehow quench her thirst. It was intense.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Ah... Gemma!" he gasped, grasping her head as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. "Easy there, darling... </b>
  <b>
    <em>fuck</em>
  </b>
  <b>... I'm not running away..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He couldn't help but thrust into her eager mouth as she took him deeper. Norns... her throat was like heated velvet.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma stopped sucking him just long enough to take a few needed breaths, whispering salaciously, “Go down on me, Dave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then she took him back in her mouth and got him as deep as possible, lifting her hips invitingly off the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki widened his legs and bent forward. He didn't need to be told more than once. In fact, he didn't need to be told at all. He was all for putting his mouth on her sweet centre. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He grasped her thighs and pushed them apart, closing his lips over her glistening sex. It was like ambrosia on his tongue. As she hummed around his cock, he in turn moaned into her pussy, using his tongue to pleasure her thoroughly.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having Dave’s cock down her throat and his mouth on her cunt drove Gemma absolutely wild. She moaned and shrieked and gyrated, but every noise she made was wonderfully muffled in her full mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes closed and tears began to fall from her temples to the floor as she swallowed around him, the gurgling noises she made increasing her arousal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She squeezed his buttocks, spreading them a bit as she gobbled him down to his sac.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He grunted and pulled away from her pussy as his pleasure soared. His fingers slid inside her wet heat and began to stroke her, going straight for her g-spot. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh Gemma... my sweet girl... yes, that's it. Take it all in," he groaned, slapping her clit lightly with his other hand, knowing how the slight pain of it drove her crazy with lust. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He was already close to coming... and he wanted to give her an orgasm as well.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She screamed as the focused intensity of his fingers attacked her clit and pussy, holding on to him for dear life and loving the sound of her voice muted by his manhood. She was coming before she knew what was happening, her body spasming and seizing and exploding with pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She almost forgot to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her throat closed around him like a vice as she was rendered helpless by the throes of passion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki dropped his head onto her crotch then, as his own passion rose to a crest. He growled into her pussy, his lips vibrating right against her clit as he came. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He felt her clenching around his fingers again, and that brought a little smile on his face. He had made her come with him. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Afterwards, he pulled out of her mouth and righted her, concerned that she may choke herself or not get to breathe at all. He lay her on her side and hitched her leg over his hip, entering her in a single, slow stroke. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Mmm... that was lovely... but I find that my cock is still wanting more." Well, it almost always wanted more. Gemma had no idea that he could actually fuck her for hours on end.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma laughed at first, but as soon as he pushed forward she moaned greedily and arched her back, taking him deep inside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus FUCK, Dave...how do you DO that?” She gasped as she rolled her hips to his rhythm, chasing her pleasure so soon after that nuke of a double orgasm that her muscles were actually beginning to ache.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was falling into that wonderful lost feeling, a hazy cloud of sex fog that settled in her brain when Dave really gave it to her. She felt the screams leave her throat in ecstasy, and heard them like they were far off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, I love you. Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>DAAAAAVE</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She clenched around him and came again, groaning and panting as it overtook her once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki kept moving inside her at a slow, steady pace, pulling orgasm after orgasm from her. He kept looking into her eyes as well, never moving his gaze from her beautiful, pleasure soaked face. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I love you too, my sweet Gemma, you have no idea how much," he murmured, losing himself to pleasure at long last as he held her quivering body against his chest.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Tessie sat on her new perch, alone again but no longer </span>
  <em>
    <span>isolated</span>
  </em>
  <span>, overlooking the apartment she had only been able to imagine before today. The sounds of Loki and Gemma’s lovemaking had been quite intense moments before, but they had just ceased from behind the closed door, and she stifled a giggle - she could feel pure </span>
  <em>
    <span>happiness</span>
  </em>
  <span> bursting within her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki was </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She could see it in Gemma’s face, every time she looked at him, heard it in every word she spoke, watched it in every movement she made to touch him. He deserved it - all this and more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This beautiful, easy, simple life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Congratulations, Loki… </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as sleep soon fell over the apartment, their soft, steady breathing unmissable to her keen senses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Enjoy this peace...you’ve earned it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let us know in the comments how you liked this update. What do you think is going to happen with Tessie and Gemma now? How will Loki manage his two ladies? heh...</p>
<p>Don't forget to leave Kudos if this fic pleased you. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Unthankful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gemma and Dave visit Gemma's family for Thanksgiving</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Simple Saturday, everyone! Get ready for some ANGST - Gemma finally goes to see her family after years away. I'm sure everything is going to be fine...right?</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Important Notes</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bold Text = Loki's POV</strong>
</p><p>Normal Text = Gemma's POV</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-- November --</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki was sitting in the car with Gemma, in the driveway of her childhood home. Her </b>
  <b>
    <em>parents' </em>
  </b>
  <b>home...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It was the first time he'd be meeting them, and from what Gemma had told him, they didn't seem like a likable lot. But they had, for whatever reason, invited her for Thanksgiving, a festival celebrated by certain peoples of Midgard. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He still wasn't sure about what exactly they were thankful for...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But that wasn't the focus here, Gemma was. Or at least, her frayed nerves were. She simply stared at the dashboard of his Jaguar, looking lost. It was obvious that she didn't want to see her parents. But something had compelled her to come here, bringing him along.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Gem?" he said, stroking her blonde hair. "Are you ok? We don't need to do this, you know that."</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma sat quietly, but her mind was anything but calm. Her head was filled with a cacophony of anxiety and panic, but she was doing her best to keep it under control. For the first since she had moved out all those years ago...her family had invited her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew her sister had something to do with it. Ever since she announced her engagement to Dave on social media, suddenly Ruby was SO interested in getting together. Gemma understood that it was because Ruby saw her new relationship as “her weird, awkward sister finally coming around to some normalcy,” and as much as she resented that...something in her still hoped there was a chance that she could reconcile with them. And having Dave by her side made her feel like she might be able to handle this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know...I know,” she sighed, giving his hand a squeeze. Then she turned to look at him, smiling. “I’m ready. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki gave her an encouraging smile. "Yes, and if it doesn't work out, we'll head back home immediately."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He led her out of the car, and found her sister--Ruby--standing at the entrance, waving at them enthusiastically. A little too enthusiastically. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As soon as they reached her, she embraced Gemma and squeezed her tight. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Gemma! So glad you came, sis!" As she held Gemma in her arms, she looked at him very assessingly, from head to toe, making him feel a bit uncomfortable. "And is </b>
  <b>
    <em>that </em>
  </b>
  <b>your fiance? Whoa... you weren't kidding! He's a catch! I'm so glad you found someone!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Something about that comment was not ringing honest. Loki could detect it. Perhaps she didn't think him a catch. Or perhaps she wasn’t really happy for Gemma...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He narrowed his eyes at Ruby, but didn't say anything. She was talking to Gemma, after all, and he didn't want to look like someone who talked over his intended.</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ruby!” Gemma returned the greeting with what she hoped was equal enthusiasm, but her heart was pounding. She hoped this went well, she really did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled self-deprecatingly when Ruby made that comment about Dave. “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> certainly think so. And yea, I’m glad too. Dave, this is my sister Ruby. Ruby, may I officially introduce you to Dave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Ruby shook his hand, two boys rushed outside past them, nearly knocking Gemma over. She shrieked and flailed her arms, losing her balance...but Dave was there to catch her. She looked up at him gratefully with a big, genuine smile. “Whew, thanks. Those would be my nephews, Hunter and Griffin - Ruby, they’re so big! How old are they now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind them, she heard one of them say “Woah, look at this car!” And then the unmistakable sound of them pulling roughly on the locked door handles. “I wanna see insiiiiide!” Hunter whined.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki didn't know what to do. Or what to say. This introduction was stressing him out, more than any mission. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And he wanted to banish those children. So damn noisy and brash!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He waited for Ruby to call them back and discipline them, but that didn't happen. Ruby just kept laughing at their antics. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"They're six and eight now, aren't they so cute?" she answered Gemma. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki disagreed. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"They'd be cuter if they weren't manhandling my car," he muttered, loud enough for Gemma to hear, but not for Ruby.</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma laughed nervously and put her hand on Dave’s chest, then turned to Ruby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you, um, tell them not to touch Dave’s car? They look like they might damage—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right as she said it, Hunter tugged so hard on the handle that it came flying off, sending him tumbling backward onto the lawn. With a face full of shock and surprise, he looked up at his mother with wide, wet eyes...and started crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby went running to him, sitting him up and looking him over frantically for any injuries, all the while he gripped the broken door handle like a prize in his tiny hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby didn’t even apologize, she just picked him up, dusted him off, and let him run as soon as he stopped crying. Then she came back to Gemma and Dave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whew, ok, he’s fine. Let’s go inside - Mom and Dad are really eager to meet you, Dave!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki almost conjured his daggers right then. Almost.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It was hard not to. That little imp broke his car handle! And Ruby didn't even acknowledge it! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He turned to Gemma, fuming and not knowing where to direct his anger. Not on her, though. </b>
  <b>
    <em>Never </em>
  </b>
  <b>on her. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Her sweet, beautiful face was red now, and she looked up at him with apologetic eyes. That look... Norns, it melted his heart. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And made his cock twitch. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He ignored it. For obvious reasons. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"It's ok," he said through gritted teeth. "I'll get it repaired."</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma mouthed “Thank you” as they followed Ruby into the foyer. Gemma’s family home was large, even by suburban standards - 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, and several acres of land surrounding the property. She never really understood why they needed all that space, but she’d given up trying to figure it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked into the great room, fingers wrapped with Dave’s tightly, and as she rounded the corner, she saw the still-familiar shape of her mother. Despite not having seen her for almost a decade...she had hardly changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gemma’s mom turned around with a plastered-on smile...but as soon as her eyes landed on Dave...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh HI!” she said in a too-high, shrill voice. Her gaze locked onto Dave, suddenly ignoring her younger daughter. “You must be my soon-to-be son-in-law! I'm Karen, it's so nice to meet you! Oh, welcome to the family!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hugged Dave firmly before even acknowledging Gemma, his hand still holding hers though his other arm did give her mother a half-hearted embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gemma felt invisible. She could feel herself shrinking, still squeezing Dave’s hand...</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki was NOT comfortable with this sudden bodily contact. His instinct was to shove Gemma's mother away. But for Gemma's sake, he kept himself rigidly passive. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>When the unwanted hugging was over, Loki was rather surprised to see that Gemma didn't receive the same welcome as he did. That was very telling. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gemma was looking down, standing stiffly beside him while her mother jabbered away. She was squeezing his hand really hard, visibly distressed. He squeezed her hand back in reassurance. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I'm glad to see that you're welcoming your daughter home with open arms," he said, his voice cold and cutting. "I believe you're seeing her after many years. Very touching. I'm so glad to be a part of this family."</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma's mother's face froze in false hospitality, and she turned to her daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gemma," she said cordially, and then she leaned forward and gave Gemma the most awkward hug imaginable. It was stiff and uncomfortable; Gemma didn't even return the gesture. She just stood there, statue still, waiting for the moment to end. When her mother finally pulled away, Gemma gave her a disgusted look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't even fake it well," she growled angrily, and then she walked away toward the kitchen, dragging Dave behind her. Once they were finally alone in the den, Gemma hugged him and buried her face in his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck...I can't do this," she groaned to the soft fabric of his sweater. "This is unbearable..."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki stroked her back gently, trying to soothe her as best as he could. He felt offended on her behalf, and honestly, never wanted to see her family again. This was unfair, how her mother treated her like an outcast. Her own flesh and blood...?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Well, perhaps her father would be better? He could only hope.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Darling, you don't have to. You know that I'll be with you no matter what you do. You're my priority," he said, tipping her face up to kiss her forehead. "I mean, I lost my car's door handle and all, and I'm still here."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He hoped that his jest would work, that she'd give him one of her dazzling smiles.</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled sadly, still pressing her forehead to his shoulder. "You're one of the best, Dave," she said with a happy sigh, pulling him close into a tight nuzzle. "Sometimes I wonder why you put up with me. But I'm always glad you do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him and smiled, then leaned forward and planted a grateful kiss on his gorgeous lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did I get so lucky?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning back, she kept her arms wrapped around his waist. "So, you've met the sister, the nephews, and the mom. Ready for dad and brother-in-law?" she asked with a lopsided grin, pressing her hips against his.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh... when she pressed herself to him like this, he simply wanted to drag her back to the car and take her away. And perhaps stop in a secluded area and fuck her silly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Focus, Loki, this is family meet-and-greet time...</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Ah, sure," he replied distractedly, stroking her cheek with his fingers. "Can't be worse than what we've already seen. But tell me one thing, do we have to stay the night?"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma leaned into his touch, near purring at the feel of it. "If it gets really bad, we can stay in a hotel, ok? And then head back to New York the next day. But I really want to give this a chance...I haven't seen my family in </span>
  <em>
    <span>eight years</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I want to prove to myself that I at least gave it a shot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran her hands up and down his forearms, feeling the soft-yet-scratchy wool under her touch, supported by those firm muscles. She wondered if she would ever get used to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go to the game room. My dad is probably in there watching football," she said with a resolute grin, pulling him toward the basement.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki let her lead him, watching her with a stupid, lovestruck smile on his face. His wife-to-be was so gentle, so loving... so forgiving...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Maybe... just maybe, she'd forgive him too? For hiding his true identity?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Perhaps he could disclose it to her one day, without feeling disgusted at himself...?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Perhaps he wouldn't need to hide his true self all the time then?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He didn't know, but he had at least some hope for it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>When they reached the 'game room', they found her father and brother-in-law there. The father was watching Midgardian sports, while the brother-in-law was just scowling at his phone and typing away rapidly. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Well, she had guessed right about her father.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>For a long moment, he and Gemma just kept standing there, awkwardly watching the two men engrossed in their respective interests. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But then her brother-in-law noticed their presence--FINALLY--and got up from his armchair. Her father didn't. Well, it looked like her parents were very in-sync.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hello." Loki spoke up in greeting, while Gemma pressed herself to his side.</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you must be the new guy," Gemma's brother-in-law said with a forced chuckle, extending his hand for a handshake. "I'm Cecil, nice to meet you. Welcome to the Spitznaegel clan! I hope you--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, his phone buzzed. He instantly turned to it, fingers flying on the touch screen. "Shit...the NASDAQ just turned...fucking hell what do these assholes think they're doing,.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without even turning to say goodbye, he walked off, completely focused on his phone and cursing to himself as his fingers flew furiously across the glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gemma's father didn't even look up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She approached him carefully, touching his shoulder before coming into view. "Dad? Hey, it's me..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beer cans littered the ground around his armchair, staining the carpet and leaving behind the permanent scent of stale beer, one that brought Gemma all the way back to her childhood. Shaking it off, she tried again to get his attention, to draw his gaze away from the game on the television.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad? Hey, can you...can you look at me? Dave is here, my fiancé. We're getting married soon...do you want to meet him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued to watch the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waited. Praying against hope, she waited to see if he would acknowledge her, if he would at least say hello...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he never did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears brimming in her eyes, Gemma turned away from him and walked toward the stairs. She had to get out of this fucking room...</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Gem..." Loki called softly, his hand reaching for her. But she was already out of the room, rushing towards the stairs. He could hear her soft sniffles. </b>
  <b>
    <em>Norns</em>
  </b>
  <b>... </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki was aghast. Gemma’s father wasn't even acknowledging her presence.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>At least the brother-in-law bothered to greet them... well, before running off to cry over the American stock market. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What a strange lot her family was.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But now that Gemma wasn't in the room, Loki didn't feel any qualms about getting some revenge on her behalf. So, with a burst of his seidr, he covertly slashed the tv wires, and also, destroyed its reception. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Enjoy the sports now, you unfeeling oaf!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki walked out of the game room, just as Gemma's father began to grumble and curse to himself.</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma went outside to the backyard, sitting against her favorite tree and crying softly. She hugged herself tightly, wrapping her fingers within the stitches of her sweater, trying to make herself as small as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the FUCK did I do to deserve this?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rocking back and forth, she looked out over the bay beyond her parents' property, shimmering in the oranges and pinks of the evening sunset. Such a gorgeous view, belonging to such awful people...she couldn't reconcile it. She leaned back against the trunk of the tree and just wept, knowing that Dave would eventually find her. She was already feeling self-conscious about it...but she couldn't stop. So many years of pain and regret came pouring out of her, and she pulled her knees to her chest, running her fingers through her hair and pulling it at the roots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I tried to do everything right...I tried to be a good daughter...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was only distracted from her thoughts by a gentle touch on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki sat down beside her, handing her his handkerchief. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I won't tell you to not cry," he said gently, wrapping an arm around her to hold her close. "Being upset is part of being a person. And your emotions are all valid. You don't deserve to be treated like this. You deserve the world, love."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Turning to her slightly, he pressed his lips to her hair and sighed. He felt furious at her family, and quite honestly, was reminded of the manner in which his own family had treated him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thor was trying to make amends now, but he had, at one point of time, been similar to Ruby. And his so-called parents had never truly loved him for what and who he was. And he had suffered for it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Still </em>
  </b>
  <b>suffered for it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Not that it pardoned his wrongs... those were an entirely different issue. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You know, I was thinking... maybe we can go for a little walk? Return around dinner time? I'd love to see your childhood haunts, where you played, went to school... that kind of thing." He hoped that she'd accept his suggestion. It would distract her from her undeserving family.</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma gratefully took the handkerchief and wiped her eyes, sniffling pathetically. Being with her family </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>...but she was glad that Dave was here. And his suggestion to leave was a very welcome one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yea..." she said weepily, composing herself. "Yea...let's go. I'll show you where I used to build forts out of tree branches..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He helped her stand, and they went off into the woods, the orange light of the sunset and the warm colors of the autumn surrounding them. Even as they chatted, the crunching of dried leaves under her feet and the chill in the air made her feel safe - the change in seasons was an absolute, an anchor she could rely on to always remain the same, no matter what else was happening in her world. Even when her family made her feel awful, even when she couldn't afford food, even when she was so lonely she would cry herself to sleep at night...autumn reminded her that life moved on. That she could move on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they came back to the house, the sky had turned a deep purple and the lights from the house shone bright beams of yellow on the barren ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gemma leaned into Dave, squeezing his hand in his pocket. "Thank you, hon. I needed that. I'm so lucky I have you."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki's heart soared at her honest, sweet words. He couldn't express how much they meant to him, for obvious reasons.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dave </em>
  </b>
  <b>wasn't a person lacking in loving, meaningful relationships... Loki was.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I think we're both lucky that we found each other," he replied, pulling her closer, touching his forehead to hers, closing his eyes and smiling. "Gem, before we go back inside..."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He pulled away slightly, looking intently into her captivating brown eyes.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"... I need you to understand that no matter what happens with your family, I'm here, I'm with you. I'm not going away. We're all the family we need. So let's just enjoy this visit to your childhood home, and enjoy each other's company."</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma felt the unshed tears brimming once again, but this time they didn't make their way down her cheeks. Instead, she smiled. She felt strengthened by Dave's presence, and suddenly all she wanted to do was go back out into the woods with him and never come back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But...she had told herself she had to try. At least one more time. And with Dave by her side, she could endure whatever her family threw at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OK. Ok..." She entwined her fingers with his and just stood there for one beautiful, silent moment, feeling his forehead against hers, smelling that clean crisp scent that was so uniquely </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, squeezing his hands gently as if to bring him even closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's get this disaster over with."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a laugh, she walked inside with Dave to what she was sure would be a shitshow. But as long as they were together...she could take it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Back inside, Loki saw that everyone had congregated in the kitchen. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gemma's father was simply sitting grumpily at the island table with a newspaper, grumbling about missing "the game", while Cecil was still busy with his phone.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The rowdy children were simply running around the table in circles, screaming in their shrill voices.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile Ruby and Karen were chattering away, putting the food together. He could only identify a few things in the fare. There was that big bird--turkey, there were corn and potatoes, vegetables and some kind of red sauce... and other things he had trouble identifying. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It honestly looked like </b>
  <b>
    <em>way </em>
  </b>
  <b>too much food for this little family gathering... but who was he to judge? This was his first real Thanksgiving dinner, after all. Stark's parties didn't count.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Do you need help?" he asked courteously, stepping in with Gemma. "I'm not that great a cook, for my skills pale in comparison to Gemma's, but I can lend a hand here and there."</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"OH, Dave, no - you go sit at the table with the other men! The kitchen is no place for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>MAN </span>
  </em>
  <span>on Thanksgiving!" Karen fully pushed him out of the kitchen - and away from Gemma - sitting him at the end of the table with her dad and Cecil, then scurried back into the kitchen, dragging Gemma along with her. "Wait here, boys. We'll have the food out in a few minutes!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing the swinging door behind her, Karen turned to Gemma with a falsely-sweet smile, but the fury was easily seen in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So...thought you'd just wander off for the entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>day </span>
  </em>
  <span>while Ruby and I did all the work? Honestly Gemma, I'd hoped that your getting engaged would have improved your lazy, inconsiderate behavior..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Gemma scoffed. "You didn't even ask me for help! You didn't even say </span>
  <em>
    <span>hello </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me!" She turned to Ruby, looking to her sister for some support, but even Ruby was staring at her with disdain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had to watch the kids AND cook, Gem! The least you could have done would have been to take them with you so I could focus. How selfish can you be? We barely got everything done in time, all the while you decided to take your hot fiancé for a stroll around the backyard. When are you going to realize that if you want to be a part of a family, you need to contribute?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I--but...why couldn't Dad or Cecil help?" Gemma found herself reeling, taking steps back from them even as she helped put the finishing touches on the dishes. "It's not like Dad does anything, anyway..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"GEMMA!" Karen yelled, stopping in her tracks to glare. "Don't talk about your father that way!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus, Gem..." Ruby muttered, picking up trays of food and heading to the table. "Try not to ruin this meal, would you? Just like you ruin everything else..." Then, suddenly changing to a bright, beaming smile, she walked through the door to the dining room. "HI BOYS! It's dinner time! Hunter! Griffin! Come to the table!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gemma felt about three inches tall as she followed them out, carrying the food.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki stood by the table, glaring at the two women who had dared to yell at Gemma, and that too, after treating her so coldly. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Give that to me and stay here," he muttered, taking the platter of food from Gemma and putting it on the table. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He had to restrain himself from literally throwing it at the table. But still, the slam of the platter alerted everyone. They looked at him in offence, and he returned that sentiment with doubled force, crossing his arms and looking at them down his nose. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Before we commence with this farce of a dinner, let me state one thing. Gemma had confided in me that she longed to reconnect with her family, and that's why we came here, to celebrate this important festival with you all. But it seems to me that we're not at all welcome here, for all we've received here is rudeness."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Karen opened her mouth to speak, but Loki raised his hand and snapped his fingers, his nostrils flaring in anger.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"</b>
  <b>
    <em>No</em>
  </b>
  <b>... I'm not accepting any excuses. If anyone says one more mean word to Gemma, we're out of here."</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, before Gemma could even react, it was Gemma's father who spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned to him in shock, the cold words seeming to chill the air in the room. Even the boys went quiet and stared at the adults, knowing that something bad was happening. Gemma's heart about froze in her chest - her father hadn't spoken to her since she had told him she was moving to New York...and the first thing he'd said to her after all that time was 'Get Out'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad...wha--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I SAID GET OUT!" he hollered, slamming his fists on the table and shaking all the food and dinnerware. "You come into MY house and bring this DISRESPECTFUL RICH ASSHOLE with you, making demands and treating MY WIFE that way? You're a horrible daughter and you don't DESERVE forgiveness - you left </span>
  <em>
    <span>US</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Gemma! You made your bed...you lie in it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, he stormed off back toward the basement, grabbing a six-pack of beer from the refrigerator on the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gemma was trembling, tears streaming down her cheeks. She managed to mutter "Let's go..." before heading straight out the door and over to Dave's car. She went to pull the passenger side door open so she could just sit there and wait for him...but the handle was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to hold herself together anymore, she simply started crying, leaning against the car with her back and sliding down to the asphalt, hugging her knees.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>To say that Loki was seething would be an understatement. He was feeling downright furious... </b>
  <b>
    <em>murderous </em>
  </b>
  <b>even. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His age old warrior's bloodlust was trying to take over. His body wanted a fight. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Taking a deep breath as Gemma ran away in tears, Loki scowled at her mother and sister. "I don't at all hope that you enjoy your Thanksgiving, that would be too generous of me. But Karen, I think a part of me </b>
  <b>
    <em>does </em>
  </b>
  <b>feel sorry for you, for you've driven away a loving, caring daughter, and are stuck with a husband who doesn't even bother about you. I can see that you're clearly envious of Gemma's happiness."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then he turned to Ruby.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"And YOU. I'll keep in mind to reject all invitations from you in the future."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>With that, he turned around and stormed off, heading to his car... where he found Gemma on the metalled road, curled in on herself, turned into a sobbing mess. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Norns...</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His seidr flared...but he tamped it down forcefully.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki simply picked her up in his arms and carried her to the backseat. Once he’d placed her on the seat, he covered her with a thin blanket he always kept there. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hey, it's ok. I'm taking us to a nearby hotel. We'll have a fun little trip now."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Placing a small kiss on her lips, he closed the door and went to the driver's seat. Just as they drove out, Cecil's phone died, the dinner table in the house collapsed, and the lights went out.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope that wasn't TOO much - we promise it will get better in the next chapter. Time for some COMFORT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Great Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki gets Gemma away from her family - and tries to salvage Thanksgiving.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy "Simple Saturday" everyone! :) Thank you all so much for joining us - hope that last chapter didn't get you so mad that you stopped reading. Because, if it had...you wouldn't be reading this. Hm.</p>
<p>Anyway, enjoy the latest from "Dave" and Gemma!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Important Notes</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bold Text = Loki/"Dave"'s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>Normal Text = Gemma's POV</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma fell asleep in the back of the car, still quietly sobbing even as Dave drove. She didn't know where they were going, and she didn't really care...she knew Dave would take care of her, and she needed to cry this out. She had tried to give her family another chance, and it had backfired horribly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She woke up when Dave shook her gently, having had no idea how long she had been out. Sitting up drowsily, she looked around outside...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dave...where are we?" she asked, eyes growing wide. Even though it was dark, she could tell they were far from her childhood home. Even the air smelled crisper and cleaner. "I thought you said we were going to a nearby hotel..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I changed my mind," Loki replied, carrying her out of the backseat and towards a wood cabin. "I think this suits us better."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Once inside, he put her down in a cozy armchair and tucked her in the blanket once again. Then he kissed her forehead, wanting to make everything ok for her. He hated seeing her so upset. He was desperate to improve her mood.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"A friend of mine owns it, so I asked him to lend it to me for this weekend. We'll stay here till Sunday, just enjoying the quiet little nature retreat, surrounded by woods and a pretty lake."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Then, as Gemma watched him with wide, swollen eyes, he straightened up and went to the open kitchen.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"While you slept in the backseat, I made some stops and got us groceries and take-out. I got your favourite--hakka noodles and schezwan chicken."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><span>"</span><em><span>Chinese</span></em> <em><span>food</span></em><span>?" She laughed as he brought the containers and chopsticks over. "Well...not what I expected to be eating on Thanksgiving. But this is better than any dinner I would have had at home..."</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him as he opened each little box, then scooped a generous portion onto a plate and handed it to her. Thanking him, she sat back and began digging it while he served himself. She hadn't realized how long it had been since she'd eaten...or just how hungry sobbing for hours on end had made her. Her eyes nearly rolled back when she took the first bite, it tasted THAT good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry you had to see that..." she said after a few moments of silence (and a few BIG bites of food). "I had really hoped that after all these years something would have changed. But...I should really stop trying to get them to love me...I shouldn't have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>for that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed back the tears that tried to come out when she said it. No more tears for them. She had to let them go...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You were right. We are all the family we need."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki smiled hopefully. "Of course, darling. We are indeed a family. We don't need to acknowledge the presence of your parents. And well... mine are not there anyway."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He stared off into the distance, remembering his adoptive parents, and how hard he had tried to make them love him the way he was... </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Alas, that didn't happen.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I understand. Don't be sorry for it. You tried your best."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma could hear the familiar disdain and sadness in his voice. Of all the many ways they were different people, that pain of coming from unloving or nonexistent families bound them in a way that went much deeper than love or understanding. It was empathy - true knowledge of one's innermost feelings that would be nearly impossible to explain accurately. She put aside her plate and crawled out of the armchair, going to Dave and wrapping her arms around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're both doing our best..." she said softly, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "I'm here for you, as much as you are for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He pulled her onto his lap, cocooning her in his arms. Just this simple act of holding her was such a comfort.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gem... " He hesitated, nuzzling her neck. "If I were to make a horrible mistake in life... if I did something, uhh, </b>
  <b>
    <em>bad</em>
  </b>
  <b>, then would you still give me a chance to mend my ways?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He regretted asking the question as soon as it slipped from his lips. It might just make her suspicious about him...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>But now it was too late to take it back. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>How could he expect her to answer it, when she didn't even know him--the </b>
  <b>
    <em>real </em>
  </b>
  <b>him. She loved him, but he didn't know if that love was strong enough to withstand his identity reveal.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Damnit, this constant fear of rejection was not good for him, but then again, he had set himself up for it.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dave..." She sat up, cupping his cheek in her hand and looking deep into those crystal blue eyes. "We all make mistakes...sometimes, they're </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>mistakes. But I know you. I trust you. And I would give you a chance to explain yourself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And..." she said quietly, seeing the disquiet in his eyes. "Anything you did in the past that you think was so bad, it shaped you into who you are now. And I love who you are now..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned forward and kissed him gently, feeling him exhale a shuddering breath - was he crying?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We've got the rest of our lives to figure out how to make up for our mistakes. I'm just glad I'm doing it with you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki felt so grateful. Gemma was loving and forgiving; just like her name, she was a true gem of a person. His love for her knew no bounds. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Thank you," he mumbled heavily, trying to swallow his tears. There was way too much crying today, for a day that was to be celebrated. But these were not sad tears, these were tears of relief. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He peppered soft, featherlight kisses all over her face, wanting to give action to his overflowing gratitude. Then he pressed his lips to hers again, and for a few minutes, just drowned himself in the gentle intimacy of the act. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>When he let her go, both of them were breathing heavily. He still didn't pull away completely, nudging her nose with his, just nuzzling her. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You know, I think that a three day retreat in a remote cabin is just what we need. I've been away from home so much, we've hardly gotten any time together. I want to make up for it, </b>
  <b>
    <em>baby girl</em>
  </b>
  <b>."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would love that..." Gemma responded dreamily, pulling him in for another kiss. The pain of her family ordeal dampened and seemed to fade away in his embrace, and she wanted nothing more than to forget about them and lose herself in Dave's love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, she wasn't as excited about the Chinese food as she had once been.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So...does this cabin have a bedroom, or should we start looking for the sleeping bags?" she giggled, and he smiled brightly at her. He stood and lifted her into his arms, kissing her again as he walked her to the bedroom, turning on the light as they went inside. It was exactly as she would have expected a cabin bedroom to be: rough-hewn wooden walls and ceiling with the framing visible, a bed with layers of flannel blankets on it for the chilly evenings, natural wood furnishings, and a big window with plaid drapes. She felt herself physically relax looking at it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laid her on the bed, crawling in next to her, and his hand found the dip of her waist. She smiled at him again, then scooted forward and entwined her body with his, kissing him deeply and hitching a leg over his hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was feeling more and more relaxed now. Now that the chapter of Gemma's uncouth family was over, both of them finally had the chance to move on and enjoy their little retreat. He was quite keen to be inside her, to press his body to hers, skin on skin, and simply make love for hours...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>They took each others' clothes in haste, giggling and chuckling as they snagged and stretched in the process. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Hey," he said, leaning over her as he pulled her panties down. "We're finally in the woods... like that movie we had seen. Want to play with it?" He gave her a sly grin. "I can be the big bad wolf..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma raised a very interested eyebrow. "You want to play </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little Red Riding Hood</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hmm?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She changed her demeanor, suddenly looking very nervous and adorably frightened. She brought her hand to her chest and clutched at nothing in particular, miming the action of pulling a cloak tight around her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, grandma, what big </span>
  <em>
    <span>eyes </span>
  </em>
  <span>you have..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"The better to see you with, my dear," he growled, leaning over her to trap her beneath him. "I want to see all of you... how big you've grown!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Her answering giggle was so damn adorable, he felt his heart soar again. </b>
  <b>
    <em>This </em>
  </b>
  <b>was his Gemma, playful and happy... this was exactly how he wanted to keep her. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Acting like the big bad wolf again, he growled and nipped at her shoulder. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Show me more of yourself, little girl."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma gave Dave a VERY alluring look, then pulled away from him. She repositioned herself by turning around and bending over completely on all fours, her chest pressed to the mattress and her ass up and facing her fiancé. He had a clear view of EVERYTHING between her legs, and she opened herself up as widely as she could, keeping her back arched downward so her hips stayed tilted to give him the best access.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this what you were looking for, Daddy?" she said in a voice that was both sultry and mirthful, wiggling her hips back and forth a bit to tease him. She looked back at him over her shoulder, and the face he made when he looked upon her gave her shivers. Already, she could imagine his touch, and she trembled with anticipation of what he would do to her in this position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki licked his lips and gave her a decidedly predatory look. He knew how much she enjoyed it when he acted like this... fully in control of her, dark and controlling, but only on the surface. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Oh, she didn't know how she gave him an opening for a release like this. His inner self craved this, for it was indeed dark and quite monstrous. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh baby girl," he growled, grabbing her ass and squeezing it roughly, making her squeal. "You shouldn't tease a wolf like this. Or else, you get eaten."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He dove in, pressing his mouth to her pussy, devouring her immediately. He was hungry for her sweet, musky essence, and she didn't disappoint him at all. She was dripping wet, and he wasted no time in lapping her up like a hungry, feral wolf.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma screamed and buried her face in the blankets when he attacked her with his mouth, half laughing and half panting with desire. For fuck's sake, he was good at this! His tongue delved in and out of her, sucking on her folds, flicking her clitoris, and doing all manner of obscene things. The slurping and squelching noises drove her straight into lusty abandon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to hump his face, but the angle hardly allowed her to move - not that she really needed to. He was doing perfectly well all on his own, and occasionally her body would behave of its own accord and she would lose her position. He pulled her right back in and redoubled his efforts, until Gemma was a squealing, sobbing mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh...SHIT Dave! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod I'm going to-- to c---"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her throat tightened to a close as the orgasm washed over her, her body shaking with intense desire as Dave brought her with nothing but his lips, tongue, and teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Holy...I just...um..." Gemma mumbled, floating down from her delirious high. She began to relax...but not for long...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki crawled up her body and covered it entirely with his. Her small frame was still shaking in pleasure, and he wanted to keep her like this for a long while. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh dearest," he murmured deeply, biting her neck playfully as he pushed her thighs apart with his, sliding into her slick heat at a glacial pace, "such a tight little cunt you have..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He grinned as he said that, hoping that she'd reply in the same vein as he hilted her fully.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"G-God, you big b-bad wolf, such </span>
  <em>
    <span>big cock</span>
  </em>
  <span> you have," she whimpered as he took her. "I love having your cock inside me...oh my GOD when you stretch me open it just...hnnnnnggg..." Gemma lost track of her words as his thick manhood nudged against her cervix and pressed all the sensitive spots within her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh God, Dave, fuck me. Really fuck me - I want it all...everything you can give me. Fuck me so I can forget..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pain of dinner came back for just a moment, but it was thoroughly smashed to bits when Dave began to thrust inside her. Harder, and harder, and harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma grabbed the blankets, nails digging into the sheets as he pounded her, knowing she would be sore tomorrow but desperate for the relief tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki sucked on her neck as he worked his cock inside her, loving her cries of pleasure. She drove him absolutely wild whenever she encouraged him to fuck her harder. It was an opening for his baser instincts, and he enjoyed it thoroughly. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Of course, later, he'd heal her surreptitiously while she slept, so that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable or sore... but right now, he simply wanted to CLAIM her. With his cock, with his mouth, with his EVERYTHING.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She was his. HIS Gemma. HIS baby girl... Norns... he was completely smitten with her. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He drew back onto his knees then, and pulled her up by her hips, keeping them joined. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh little girl, what a juicy ass you have..." he rasped, his tone turning sinister again. He emphasized his words by squeezing and slapping her bottom, grinning as she yelped and moaned and pushed her soft flesh against him. It was all in encouragement, and he took it with both hands.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my GOOOOD!" Gemma shrieked, completely losing any control of her own body. She relied on Dave's strong arms and flexing muscles to keep her in place as he ravaged her like an animal, more forceful and wild than any time before. He really was trying to fuck the bad feelings right out of her, and he seemed determined to do so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't form words anymore, she was just a moaning, crying mess in his arms, her pussy clenching around him as the first orgasm hit her...then another...then another...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she thought she was coming down from one climax, another would come up underneath it, and she writhed and screamed Dave's name while he kept fucking her, never seeming to slow down or need to rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She lost track of everything - time, place, herself...all her focus was just in where their bodies connected...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>About an hour later, Loki healed a sleeping Gemma and held her close as they lay on the bed, replete with pleasure and completely relaxed. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He had given her what she had asked of him, and he realized that he had needed it as well. He smiled to himself as he recalled her helpless cries of pleasure. This was what a good life meant. A loving spouse, a match of minds and souls...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>This was what he had craved all his life. And now, the Norns had finally smiled upon him, it seemed. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He closed his eyes to this very happy thought, his overactive mind finally feeling some peace. Surrounded by the quiet of the cabin, he cuddled Gemma and let himself rest.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Awwww! It's a happy, fluffy ending!</p>
<p>We also wanted to say THANK YOU to everyone for the amazing, heartfelt, sometimes funny, sometimes deep, always fascinating comments. Latent_Thoughts and I [EmeraldRoseQuartz] really want to respond to all of your lovely words - believe me, we think about them all the time! But I've been an "essential employee" at my job since lockdown, and Latent is dealing with plenty of challenges in her part of the world as well. Writing, editing, and posting these chapters is a highlight of our lives...but that's about all we have time for.</p>
<p>What I'm saying is, please don't think we don't appreciate them because we don't reply. We read EVERY one of them, and they bring us so much joy! We are so happy our work is being enjoyed by all our fantastic readers.</p>
<p>Happy Thanksgiving to those of you celebrating - stay safe, be well, and take care of each other. WE LOVE YOU ALL!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. A Sweet Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gemma isn't excited about planning the wedding anymore, and Loki figures out how to help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Helllooooo everyone! Nice to see you back. Hope you enjoyed Dave and Gemma's little excursion post-family drama! And now...we're getting closer to Christmas...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Important Notes</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bold Text = Dave's/Loki's POV</strong>
</p><p>Normal Text = Gemma's POV</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>--December--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki was... worried. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ever since he had proposed to Gemma, they had begun making plans for a wedding. Initially, she’d been so excited - but now the wedding planning was going sluggishly, at best. They hadn’t even set a date.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Of course, his frequent 'tours' and 'trips' were a hindrance, but there was also the issue of Gemma slowly showing less and less enthusiasm for it. Lately, she had seemed more enthused about eating Naina's Indian rice pudding while watching the newest season of some obscure medieval fantasy show rather than her own wedding planning. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It sometimes made him second guess himself. That perhaps Gemma was thinking that she had made a mistake in saying yes to him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He didn't show it to her, of course. He didn't want her to think that he was being unreasonable. He didn't WANT to be unreasonable. Being the most reasonable spouse was the one thing he could do in return to all the lies he had told in order to keep her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>These thoughts kept swirling in Loki's head as he headed towards the living room, carrying a plate of cookies he had just made for her. The surprise treat ought to lift her mood; or at least this was what </b>
  <b>
    <em>Pinterest.com</em>
  </b>
  <b> had suggested.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hey Gem," he said, presenting the cookies with a flair. "Look what I made for you."</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma looked up at him from her show, cuddled up in her oversized sweater and simply trying to lose herself in the fantasy world she was watching. She smiled softly and scooted over so Dave could join her on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks babe. Those smell delicious!" she said as he sat down, and she reached over and took one off the plate. "Ooooh, chocolate chip and walnut. My favorite! How did you--wait, you've been stalking my Pinterest page, haven't you...? I just posted the recipe for these a week ago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled a bit before biting into the treat, reveling in the sweet taste and chewy texture. Dave certainly was becoming a better chef since they started living together. But the realization that he'd been looking over her "online scrapbook" dampened her mood a bit. When she first started her Pinterest page, it had been all wedding stuff - dresses and venues and flower arrangements and centerpieces...she had been so excited to put on the wedding of her dreams! But after Thanksgiving...she'd lost interest in it. What was the point of planning a huge gathering of people to celebrate when she didn't even have the family to come and enjoy it? And they didn't have many friends...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, she didn't want her downer mood to affect Dave. She took another bite of the cookie and snuggled into him, the light of the TV casting shadows across his face. "This is nice. What's the occasion?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki sighed, knowing that she minded it whenever he snooped in on her Pinterest page. She had caught him again, without him doing anything suspect. She was getting a bit too good about it. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Nothing at all. I just wanted to make something nice for you," he said, holding her close. "I thought you'd like it."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He didn't want to say anything more, lest he make a misstep again. Gemma was very sensitive these days, and he couldn't understand why. He just didn't want to exacerbate it. Maybe it was seasonal depression. He had, in fact, read about it online. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He just didn't know what to do about it...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"So, what's happening in this show? I didn't expect you to like such a gory one, to be honest," he commented lightly, trying to find a common ground for conversing with her. Lately, she had been far too quiet and lost in her own world. He wanted to coax her out of it. "I personally like the humorous ones."</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yea, I don't mind the gore here," she said as one of the characters got his eyes gouged out. She winced, but she didn't look away. "It's just part of the style of the show...but we can watch something else, if you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She handed him the remote, then took another cookie. She didn't much care what was on the television, so long as it was distracting. But Dave also seemed...tense. Like he wanted to talk about something but didn't know how to start the conversation. This was how he usually did it - came in, brought some kind of a nice thing for her, then sat there quietly until she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let the silence stretch just a bit before sighing and turning off the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So...is something on your mind, hon?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Damn... she knew. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki laughed nervously, pretending to be obtuse. "Whatever do you mean, darling?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She just raised an eyebrow at him, a gesture </b>
  <b>
    <em>he </em>
  </b>
  <b>often used. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He looked down and clasped his hands, wondering if this was the proper moment to start the conversation he wanted to have...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seconds ticked by, and he grew even more tense than before. Gemma was still staring at him in expectation. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I want to know why you aren't thrilled about the wedding anymore," he whispered softly, still keeping his gaze averted, but feeling her inquisitive eyes on him. "If it's something I did, please... let me set it right. I don't like seeing you like this, as if you're in a place you don't want to be. As if you want to escape."</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Dave!" Her eyebrows peaked and she leaned over and hugged him tightly. "No! You didn't do anything wrong - you've been wonderful. You ARE wonderful! Oh, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean for you to think that..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around her as well, and she buried herself in his embrace, talking into the fabric of his Henley shirt. "I'm just...I'm not excited about the wedding </span>
  <em>
    <span>itself </span>
  </em>
  <span>anymore. After Thanksgiving..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed, feeling a deluge of tears and emotion beginning to swell in her chest. This had been building for a long time. She had hoped it would just go away, that she could just weather the storm and come out on the other side and things would go back to normal. But...it wasn't going away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I miss my family, Dave. In spite of everything, I still wish it were different. I wish my dad would walk me down the aisle. I wish my nephews could be the ring bearers. I wish my sister could be my maid of honor... It's how I always imagined it. And now that I know it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to be that...I don't know. I just can't get myself to care. I'm trying, but I can't envision what it will be like anymore..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tears began to soak into his shirt, and she held him more tightly, trembling.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki held her tightly, letting her cry into his chest. It was good that she was at least letting it out. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He couldn't tell her that he understood what it was like to feel abandoned by one's own family. He understood it intimately. But he couldn't express his empathy. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Gem, darling, it's ok," he said, rubbing her back, smoothing her hair. "Sometimes, the family we're given is not a match for us. And it hurts. I know it does. My family was taken from me too soon, and yours is just horrible. But we still have each other, right? And we do have some very nice friends. They're our chosen family, </b>
  <b>
    <em>we're </em>
  </b>
  <b>our chosen family. We can have whatever we want with our chosen family."</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know...I know..." Still, she was shaking like a leaf. "I know I'm lucky to have you and all the friends I've made. It's just...I'm mourning the loss, I guess. It's done - my family is out of my life forever. It's the hope dying that hurts the most."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite her tears, it felt good to finally say it, to tell Dave how much what happened at Thanksgiving hurt her. She had tried to be strong, to push down that pain and just be herself, to carry on as normal. It had been killing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just can't really be in the wedding mood. I'm trying, but it's not coming to me...maybe I just need some more time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat back and wiped her eyes, trying to give Dave a smile. "It's not you, honey. It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. You are incredible, and I'm so happy we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"And I love you too," he replied, wiping her tears away. "Even in my worst moments, my love for you never fades."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He thought about what she had just confessed... how she was not averse to the being married to him, but felt bogged down by the whole wedding planning process. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then, an idea came to him. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He smiled hopefully, grasping her hands. "So... how about you leave everything to me? Just agree to let me handle it all. There won't be a big, lavish wedding. No lengthy plans or choices to be made... how about that?"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma giggled a bit, looking into those hopeful, beautiful eyes. He was determined to make things better, to make them better for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Maybe she did need some help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well...ok. But run it by me, ok? I'm not sure I want it to be a complete surprise. Unless you've got something in mind..."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"How about you trust me," he said, letting a bit of his inherent mischievousness bleed into his tone. "Blindly. And let me take care of you."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His voice dropped then, growing a bit rough, knowing how it affected her. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Just like when we role play in bed, or when you turn submissive and give me the reins."</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma's heart began to pound as he spoke, those words washing over her like a river of arousal. She squeezed her thighs together and swallowed, feeling her submissive tendencies come to the fore. For the first time in a while, she felt that fire between her legs ignite...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to let Dave do whatever he wanted to her. She wanted to give everything to him, let him take all that pressure off of her, allow her to relax and try to process the other issues she was dealing with. And she wanted a few orgasms in the process...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OK Dave..." she said, her voice soft and dreamy, like it always was when she got switched into this mode. "I trust you. Always."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Do you now?" he asked, grabbing a cookie from the plate and pressing it against her lips. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She nodded, opening her mouth and letting him stuff the cookie between her teeth. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Good girl..." He grinned, loving the way her eyes dilated in response to the praise. "Now eat that cookie while I eat my dessert."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>With that, he pushed her oversized sweater up her thighs and pulled her panties down, pushing her back against the couch. When he dove between her legs, he heard her moan around that cookie in her mouth. He was sure she wasn't going to be able to eat it now...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Internally, he rejoiced. Gemma had given him the control, and now he'd plan the wedding as per his wishes. Everything would go as smoothly as it was going now, with Gemma writhing and humping his tongue, completely lost to pleasure.</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gemma took a bite of the cookie and chewed it very slowly as Dave ate her out. She could hardly focus on it, but just the sweet flavors on her tongue somehow enhanced the pleasure between her legs. She whimpered and thrust her hips upward, indulging in what her fiancé was doing to her, letting go of all the stress and trouble that had been weighing on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time. Every time she felt lost or stuck or upset, Dave always knew exactly how to make her feel better - it was like magic! One of her hands laced through his hair, stroking his scalp with her nails as he worked, and the other held the cookie as she took another bite...though it was more of a half-focused, lust-soaked nibble than a real bite. She left the morsel in her mouth and simply let it dissolve as her pleasure built, her heels digging into the cushions as the obscene squelching and licking noises coming from her center pushed her closer and closer to her climax.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki ran his hands all over her thighs as he worked on her, teasing her clit by rolling his tongue around it repeatedly. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Miraculously, she was still eating the cookie. He almost let out a chuckle when he heard her biting into it. Well, he was glad that his trick worked.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His hands reached up and grasped her breasts under that hideous sweater, loving that she had chosen not to wear a bra under it. Such a naughty naughty girl... </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He smiled against her slick lips and pinched her nipples, making her cry out. Just as she did so, he intensified his attack on her cunt, licking, sucking, growling against her sensitive flesh to drive her crazy with lust.</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She dropped the rest of the cookie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gemma grabbed onto the couch as Dave went at her full-force, grabbing her breasts, toying with her clit, taking her higher and higher toward that ultimate pleasure...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh God...oh God oh God oh God I’m...I’m—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She came hard, writhing and moaning as he held her down, squealing and shaking and even laughing when the pleasure washed over her, and she panted, trying to catch her breath. The afterglow hit her hard, and as she floated down from her orgasm, she felt very sleepy and comfortable all of the sudden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And not at all worried about the upcoming wedding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave pulled her panties back up and repositioned her into sitting upright, his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into him as he put on “The Great British Bake Off” - one of her favorite shows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Dave,” she smiled, kissing him softly, the taste of herself mixing with the sugary flavors of the cookies. And right now, she couldn’t think of anything she wanted more.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>— Several days before Christmas —</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gemma dragged herself into the elevator of her apartment building, completely worn out from her day of work. It had been a madhouse, with then end of the year approaching and ALL of her department managers demanding reports and analytics and spreadsheets. She barely got everything done...and she had stayed an hour late to complete it. At least she had the next few days off thanks to the Christmas holiday; she hadn’t even had time to decorate, except for a puny little fake tree with about a dozen ornaments on it. It was the first Christmas in their new apartment, and she had hoped to make it a bit more spectacular than it had ended up, thanks to busy work schedules and lack of energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the elevator dinged and opened, she headed to her apartment, expecting to find her home empty as usual. But as the door swung open, her eyes went wide with surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the...?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki waited for Gemma to react while he simply sat in a corner, smiling to himself.... </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He was hoping that she'd like what he did with the apartment. Tess helped him in it, projecting lovely images of Christmas decorations for his benefit while he worked to deck the whole place in festive colours and peculiarities. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She also helped him in putting the holiday in the contemporary context, for he knew that the roots of it lay in Odin's worship (which he didn't like at all, personally).</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The living room now sported a rather large coniferous tree, covered in golden, red and green ribbons, glass baubles and figurines, with the final touch of a star atop its conical head. The rest of the room had other decorations, like garlands and leaves he had found aplenty in the local stores. Tess had ordered the Santa decorations, which he had put beside the tree and the large flatscreen TV.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The other rooms also had random fat men dressed in red, along with his 'helper' elves. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All in all, Loki believed that he and Tess had done a decent job of bringing the Christmas cheer into their apartment, despite not being from the realm of Midgard...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"So..." he said from his hiding place, startling Gemma. "How do you like it?"</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As usual...Gemma started sobbing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DAVE IT’S BEAUTIFUL!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gemma stared around the apartment, her heart bursting with joy and love. It was the most incredible decorating she had seen outside of the myriad department stores of New York City - and it was in her home!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave was prepared for her reaction, standing and bringing along a box of tissues so she could wipe her eyes and blow her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, when did you have time?! This is amazing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave led her over to the couch to sit down, the smell of cinnamon, pine, and melted wax filling her nostrils. All the memories of Christmas’ past flooded her mind - the good and the bad - but nothing could dampen her mood now. She leaned into her wonderful, incredible fiancé and just cried herself out, trembling under his arm as he held her close. He had finally learned that uncontrolled sobbing meant she was really, really happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, honey. It’s magical!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki was happy that Gemma approved of the decorations. Her crying was proof of it. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oh, I didn't do this alone," he replied, patting her back and kissing her forehead while she sniffled. "Tessa helped me."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yep, I did," Tess replied, sounding excited herself. "But that's not even the best part. He has a surprise for you, Gemma."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki cringed at Tess's revelation. </b>
  <b>
    <em>That </em>
  </b>
  <b>wasn't meant to happen. He'd have to talk to her about keeping secrets and not blurting them out at the wrong time. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Uh, yeah.. there's something I want to show you. I should do it before Tessa talks further about it." He chuckled and left the couch for a bit, retrieving a big envelope from the sideboard. He handed it to Gemma with a smirk. "Here you go. Open it."</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Still sniffling, Gemma laughed and took the envelope, sticking her finger under the flap and ripping open the top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Dave, what else have you got planned...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled out some sturdy paper, and glanced over the words quickly before her breath caught in her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were airline boarding passes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>NORWAY</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gemma stared at Dave in disbelief, looking back and forth between the tickets and Dave’s self-satisfied grin, her hands starting to shake. She looked at the departure and return dates - they would leave the day after Christmas and come back two weeks later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dave...I haven’t asked for this time off work...I can’t just leave...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart sank. It was such a magnanimous gesture, that in itself meant SO much to her! But there was no way she could get two weeks off last-minute like this...</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki grinned at her victoriously. "Look into the envelope again. There's a letter in there."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He bit his lip as she fished the letter out and read it, her eyes widening as she did so. It was a letter from her boss--her two weeks leave had been sanctioned.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I did a bit of scheming with Naina," he revealed with a chuckle as Gemma's eyes grew wider and wider. "That was some very sneaky planning on our part. You had no idea at all."</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naina was in on this?! Oooooh she’s good...” Gemma laughed again. “No idea whatsoever. I’m going to have to give her hell for this later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also included in the envelope was Gemma’s passport - renewed and ready to go, a gift certificate to REI for all the warm winter clothing she would need for the trip, and an image of where they would be staying: Sorrisneva Igloo Hotel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my GOD, seriously?! We’re staying in a hotel made of ice?!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"We sure are," he replied, getting on his knees to sit between her legs. "I thought it'd be a wonderful experience for us. I've personally never been to this part of the world, and I'd like to experience it with you, my love."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Well, that was not entirely true. New Asgard was within Norway, after all...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But they weren't even touching New Asgard in their trip itinerary.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Do you like the place I chose?" he asked earnestly, grasping her hands. "If not, I can change it."</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>it! I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of this! I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek over and over again, pulling him onto the couch with her. Her lips found his, and she was determined to show him how much she appreciated his incredible gift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kisses became more and more heated as they made out on the couch, that magnificent envelope resting on the coffee table. She wove her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer, her tongue darting around his mouth and dancing with his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d always loved what a good kisser he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After several minutes, before their activities could advance into full-blown lovemaking, she had a thought. She stopped and watched him, a hopeful but shy expression on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think...could we visit New Asgard while we’re there? I’ve always wanted to meet an Asgardian! And when else would I have the chance? Maybe that plant magic lady will be there!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki almost blanked out in shock at her suggestion. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Damn, he was a fool. He should've thought about this. Gemma was a curious one, OF COURSE, she'd want to visit New Asgard.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Yes, darling, we can," he said, dreading it already, but knowing that he couldn't deny her. Anything Gemma wanted, he wanted to give her. Especially now, when it was such a festive time...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The only thing that worried him now was the planning and plotting he'd need to do to make it happen.</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“EEEEEEEEEE thank you Dave! Oh my GOD, I can’t believe we’re going to NORWAY!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pounced on him, attacking him with her lips and hands and body. She ground against him on the couch and giggled against his mouth as she felt his burgeoning hardness firming between her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good LORD was that a satisfying sensation every time it happened!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surrounded by Christmas cheer and high on the promise of an incredible adventure in a far off land, Gemma felt much better than she had when she’d first walked through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dave...you’re the most...AMAZING man...in the whole wide world!” She said between the kisses, undoing the buttons of his shirt as she went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally got to his bare, chiseled chest, and she lowered her head, kissing along his flesh and nibbling and sucking as she went. She left little red marks as she moved, creating a cobbled trail of attention that eventually led to his waistline.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm just... a man... in love," Loki uttered between her kisses and... </b>
  <b>
    <em>other </em>
  </b>
  <b>acts. She had overwhelmed him completely, and he just surrendered. "Gemma... oh!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Her bites on his freshly exposed skin were so damn intense, he suddenly lost his train of thought. All his worries regarding New Asgard vanished for the time being, for Gemma was bent on taking him... and that too, very aggressively, it seemed. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This new, more dominant side of her was something unexpected, but not unwelcome. Loki actually liked it a lot when she took control. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And so, when she opened his pants and drew his underclothes down with them, he just helped her along thoughtlessly. He just wanted to please her with all that he had.</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t hesitate. As soon as his manhood sprung out from under his clothing, her lips were on it, sucking and pulling and lavishing it with her tongue. The heady taste of him overwhelmed her senses, and she took all of him down her throat, reveling in smooth softness of the delicate skin and the firmness of his girth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moaned around him, enjoying how his hips lifted and how his fingers wove through her hair, caressing her, encouraging her. Tears started to push from her eyes but she didn’t slow her pace - she wanted to thank him in the best way she could think of.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki groaned and arched his back, just losing himself to the intense sensation of her hot, sucking mouth on him. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She was really voracious this time, and it was making him see stars. Were she an Asgardian woman, he knew that he likely wouldn't be able to stop her even if he wanted to. She'd have simply held him down. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The thought made him twitch, driving him towards an explosive orgasm. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>His hand tightened in her hair, and his eyes grew glassy as he moaned aloud, taking her name repeatedly, praising her and blessing her all at the same time.</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh GOD the sound of his voice saying her name like that got her wetter than the Atlantic. She moaned again and sucked harder, stroking his sack gently, wanting to get him off with a big, hard orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, she knew how to please her man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could feel him losing control, coming up to his peak, and she swallowed him, her throat tightening around him as she prepared for his grand finale...</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki let out a very embarrassing and loud cry as he came, throbbing and releasing right down her throat. Somehow, this wonderful, adorable woman had learned how to pleasure him with her throat. And he was just... always putty in her hands (and mouth) as soon as she made a grab for him. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>If he wasn't so in love with her, he'd be just a bit afraid of her for her ability to completely disarm him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He relaxed against the couch when his long and drawn out orgasm finally began to fade, leaving him feeling almost weak with pleasure and afterglow. He smiled at Gemma lazily, stroking her cheek as she finally pulled her magical mouth off his cock.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You're so amazing, Gem," he said with a still trembling voice. "And I'm glad you're mine. Come, sit on my cock, love. As you can see, I'm still hard."</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Gemma giggled, slipping off her pants and undies. “Not that I don’t appreciate it...but I’m pretty sure I’ve got hold of the only multi-orgasmic guy in the world!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She straddled his lap and was just about to take him inside her when she stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hang on—Tessa! Go to sleep!” Gemma yelled, and she watched the little blue dot fade and go dark. Then she turned back and smiled at Dave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just making sure she wasn’t going to try and coach me again. I think I’ve got a pretty good handle on this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she slid down on top of him and let him fill her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It never got old.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Stay in an Ice Hotel, they said; it'll be fun, they said...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki and Gemma enjoy their first few days in Norway, with only one minor emergency.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So Simple Saturday turned into Simple Sunday this week. Holiday time is so busy! But here you go, the latest in The Adventures of Dave and Gemma.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Important Notes</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bold Text = Dave's/Loki's POV</b>
</p>
<p>Normal Text = Gemma's POV / Thor's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>--A few days later--</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was quite thrilled at the sight of his and Gemma's vacation stay--well, the first stay, that is. He was still nervous about New Asgard, despite the reinforcements on the way there...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>But New Asgard could wait. For now. Presently, he was eager to explore the realm famous ice hotel at Sorrisniva with Gemma.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>While she cooed and gushed at the 'winter wonderland' look of the place, Loki held her hand and led her to their very special suite. It was decorated in eclectic ways, with reindeer hide rugs and bedcovers, velvet drapes, and almost hidden sources of lighting. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>All in all, it looked pretty, if a bit strange. Well, strange was partly why he had chosen it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"So, what do you think?" he asked Gemma once they were alone in the suite. "Feeling cold? Want me to warm you up a bit?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He was trying to be suggestive, but in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think it ironic that a Jotun was offering to warm a human...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma could hear that lusty suggestion in his voice, but she was so thrilled and giddy with the surroundings that she wasn’t feeling especially horny. Especially in the layers upon layers of clothing she had on to stay warm in the suite made of ice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she did lean over and nuzzle her nose against Dave’s like she had been taught to do as a child when it was especially cold outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am FREEZING! It’s amazing! I don’t think I’ve ever been this cold in my life! Isn’t it awesome?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She bounced around the room, looking at all the incredible furniture and ice carvings adorning the room - it was right out of a fairy tale! And with the sun slowly going down over the horizon, she was eager to see the Northern Lights.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But first...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am REALLY hungry, though. Do they have room service here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"They do, but let's go and explore their restaurant," he suggested, moving to take his jacket off, but then remembering that he needed to pretend that he was cold. "Ah... I'm feeling hungry too. So dinner first. And then..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He almost leapt at her to grab her, intentionally being clumsy about it so she could escape. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"...afterwards you're not getting out of my clutches, woman! I'm going to fuck you on these reindeer pelts!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma squealed and giggled in his arms, pretending to fight him as they made their way out the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no! Anything but that, you icy beast!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continued to “attack” her even as they wandered down the halls toward the stunning restaurant, with giant crystal chandeliers reflecting off of every translucent, frozen surface. The food all looked incredible - she didn’t know what to pick! Fortunately, Dave offered to order for her, so she sat back to enjoy what was coming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was brought a dark beer called a Juleøl that was, apparently, only served around Christmas time. It warmed her insides as she sipped it, the fragrant, deep flavors making her smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dave...have I mentioned lately how much I love you?” She grinned as she took another sip, flirtatiously meeting his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki took a large gulp of his beer, keeping eye contact with Gemma. He raised his eyebrows most dramatically at her declaration. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm not against hearing it again," he replied, winking at her, returning her flirtations. Norns, he wanted to bend her over the icy sculptures and fuck her endlessly. "Tell me, love, how much do you love me?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So much..." she smiled, setting down her beer, then spreading her arms as wide as she could. "This much!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was giddy with glee, sitting there with him in an ice restaurant. The roof of the restaurant was mostly clear, and she saw the Aurora Borealis starting to flicker across the sky. Her eyes went wide and she gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dave, LOOK!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She probably looked ridiculous, staring up at the sky like a child staring at magic. She didn't care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is incredible. Oh my god..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki looked up upon her prompting, and indeed, the sky was lit up with streams of right green light. It was so similar to the bifrost, visually, that he almost lost his breath. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He still wasn't used to the loss of it, and it almost hurt to see something so close to it. But... there was so much beauty in this phenomenon, something that they didn't get in Asgard. They didn't have any naturally charged particles like Midgard's planetary make-up produced. This was an amazing thing to behold.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Beautiful..." he mumbled, shifting closer to her as he watched the lights. "Just like you."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled her neck as she kept gushing over the aurora. He was glad that he had brought her here. She was looking more and more happy, and the sadness brought on by her family's hurtful behaviour seemed to be ebbing.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma had never been so enchanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She snuggled into her fiancé - the amazing, incredible Mr. David Johnson - and watched the sky. They went through course after course of delicious food, then ordered desserts and drinks. They didn’t leave the table until the waiter told them the restaurant was closing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way back to their room, and Gemma still couldn’t tear her gaze from the dancing lights over the silhouetted mountains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dave...” she said softly, and when he turned to look at her, she started to strip. First the gloves, then the jacket, then the heavy sweater, the light sweater, the boots, the heavy snow pants, the fleece-lined leggings, the long underwear...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma stood in nothing but her bra, socks, and panties, surrounded by the glowing snowscape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that you said about reindeer pelts?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She tried to appear sexy and lusty, surrounded by the glow of lights. But soon, her composure broke. She started shivering and finally wrapped her arms around herself and giggled.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Because I’m FREEZING.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki grew concerned as she took her clothes off. Not about her willingness to let him take her here, but about her catching a cold or freezing. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>So he did what he thought was best. He grabbed her and took her to bed, which was indeed lined with reindeer pelts and fur and warm woollen sheets. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He even tucked her in while he took his own clothes off. She looked adorable like that, surrounded by ice, wrapped in the sheets and pelts like a baby seal.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Something about the imagery was making him chuckle. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>But that bit of mirth soon died as he stood naked in their bedroom. A strange sensation began to creep up his spine as he watched her. He felt his senses smarting... and his body began to feel like it was warming up too much. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He blinked, and then turned away from Gemma, his eyes darting around frantically. A shiver ran through him then, and he thought he could feel ice forming on his fingertips...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh no...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma snuggled under the heavy blankets, watching the dancing lights above them in the sky. The distorted colors in the room made everything look surreal and fantastical, like a dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dave danced in shades of blue and green and black, the night sky shifting and changing behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ready, Dave,” she said softly, pulling the blankets up and staring at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m your ice princess, and you’re the fearsome </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beast of the Snow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Take me...for the sake of my kingdom!” She chuckled, exposing her breasts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then she covered them again quickly, making a “brrrrr” noise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, Dave, get the fuck in here before the frostbite sets in...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gemma's voice snapped Loki out of his ice-induced panic. He looked at her, and was almost too afraid to move. But then again, did he have a choice?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He dived straight into the bed, hiding himself beneath the pelts, just trying to get some warmth activated through his seidr before his Jotun self manifested fully. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Surprisingly, it took him some time to activate it. Maybe it was panic, maybe it was his Jotun self asserting, maybe it was just... malfunctioning? </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>No, it wasn't a fucking MACHINE! It couldn’t malfunction! It was his hard learned, hard </b>
  <b>
    <em>earned </em>
  </b>
  <b>power!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Damnit, he wasn't warm enough, and he knew that Gemma was going to get worried now. He had to act fast...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gem, sorry, hon. It's taking me some time to... uhh... get it going. You know what I mean?" He chuckled nervously, hoping that she'd buy it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Because he was most certainly NOT SOFT at this moment. He was hard as... well, the ice around them.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You? Having performance anxiety? That’s new...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reached between them and grabbed his cock, pumping it firmly with her hand. It was hard as ever, but...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was weird...it felt... different. More textured, like there were more veins or...something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Is that what he meant?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting him to feel embarrassed, she kept going, peppering kisses along his jaw and rubbing her skin against his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm, you feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby...” she purred, warming him, feeling herself getting wetter as she worked him. He groaned a little and she grinned to herself, then licked him from his jaw to his earlobe, taking it between her lips and sucking gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was there more texture on his face too? She couldn’t tell in the darkness, only lit by the Northern Lights above, but she thought she must be going crazy - why would there be new ridges on his face?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s this, honey?” She said in a low, gravely voice, eager to mount him (or be mounted, for that matter), but wanting him to be ready for it first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki's heart was beating so fast... he was feeling so damn terrified. What was going on? Why was she touching him?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>HOW was she touching him?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Just... uhhh...." he groaned as her warm hand kept stroking him. The temperature difference between them somehow felt too much, even though it objectively couldn't be. He wasn't fostering ice, after all...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He took a breath and made a grab for her, just pulling her against his chest and distracting her with a deep kiss. The more she got lost in the carnal pleasure, the less she'd focus on his transformation. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>So he took the route of aggression and claimed her like the beast he had turned into. He could lament about it later, but for now, he'd dive right in...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Pushing her down on the mattress, he covered them both in sheets and pelts and simply thrust inside her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooooooh fuck yes, Dave,” Gemma breathed as he pushed inside her, filling her with his girth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was cold, but that was to be expected, given the temperature in the room. And he felt...bigger?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sure as hell wasn’t going to complain about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Maybe it was just the strange environment, or the magic of the Aurora Borealis, or her own perceptions being distorted in some way...but she was loving this!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was being SO rough, pinning her down and snapping his hips against her, penetrating her deep and pressing against all those amazingly sensitive spots that made her wild. He even growled, which just served to get her even wetter. He really was taking her like a snow beast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck YES baby, </span>
  <em>
    <span>give it to me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she practically snarled, wrapping her fingers in his hair and pulling, knowing the bit of pain it caused usually made Dave go even more feral.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damn, was his hair longer too?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t care the moment he bit her shoulder and fucked her even harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki WAS indeed giving it to her... fucking her into the mattress, biting and sucking on her skin, marking her like a savage...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And then SHE was pulling his hair. Oh NORNS! What was she doing?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>That just drove him even wilder, pushing him to fuck her harder. The bed creaked with their movements, and the surroundings felt even colder than usual. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gemma shivered, but didn't complain. No... she was busy moaning and moving with him, egging him on even more. There seemed to be no end to this madness, and he could only be thankful for the vibrant hues of the aurora and the darkness of the room. They kept his darkest secret protected. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>As he drew closer to his orgasm, he simply buried himself deep inside her and began to grind his hips to hers, knowing that this move always made her come multiple times. He simply planned to keep doing it till she passed out from pleasure.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ohhhh FUCK!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma moaned as he changed his angle, slowing the pace but ramping up the intensity. She saw stars behind her eyes, shrieking and wailing as he rutted her like an animal. She could hardly catch her breath, and she felt the orgasm coming up on her like a tidal wave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dave...oh fuck, Dave, don’t stop, don’t stop! I’m...I’m com— I’m com—HOLY FUCK!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma seized up and clenched around him with a loud, long moan, wrapping her legs around him and drawing him into her as deep as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t stop. Not even close. He kept pounding her through the orgasm, till he brought her again, and again, and again...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then she was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a final shudder, she lost consciousness and went limp in his arms, still being furiously impaled by Dave’s unrelenting cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki sighed against Gemma's breast, hearing her heartbeat slowly return to normal. Well, he could feel it too, all around his cock. She was now spent and breathing evenly. He had exhausted her sufficiently. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Thank the Norns for that...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Withdrawing himself from her slowly, he cleaned her up with a set of tissues from the nightstand. Then, he left the bed and finally dared to look at himself in the mirror. As he had feared, he was fully Jotun now. Blue, with markings and red eyes. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The reflection in the mirror looked alien. Despite having looked at himself like this before, he still wasn't used to it. He knew that he may never be.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The sight repulsed him, despite knowing and understanding the reason behind it. All the centuries of learned hatred couldn't just vanish into thin air. What more, he knew that if Gemma truly saw him, she'd run away screaming. And for two different reasons. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He sighed and kept observing himself in the mirror. Ugh... there were markings all over his form. Including his cock. Damnit, he looked so strange...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Suddenly, Gemma made a noise that startled Loki. Turning around, he found her slumbering still. She was moaning in her sleep... perhaps still caught up in the carnal pleasure he had provided her. At least he could do THAT right.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Now, he had to focus on how to get back into his Asgardian skin. If he couldn't, he'd be in great trouble. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And so, leaving Gemma sleeping on the bed, he went into the living room--still all bare, including the feet, completely unbothered by the freezing cold--and tried to meditate on his seidr to bring it to the fore.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Gemma awoke to the soft, diffused sunlight coming through the clear ceiling of their room and the sound of Dave preparing coffee in the kitchenette. Her head felt a bit fuzzy - not a hangover, really, but more of just a feeling of disconnectedness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until she felt the soreness between her legs and all over her body...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooooh...ouch,” she moaned softly, shifting in the blankets. Then she pulled them up to her chin once more - she was still naked and it was still FREEZING in the room!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dave turned to look at her with a concerned smile, and she returned it graciously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that beer from dinner hit me a little harder than I expected,” she said a bit guiltily. “I had the weirdest dreams last night...hey, could you hand me my clothes? I can’t get out of these blankets...it’s too cold!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki smirked at her playfully, feeling more like himself now. Finally.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"It's kind of fun, having you at my mercy. I could keep you naked in the bed all day if I don't return your clothes."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He brought the coffee to her and sat down in the bed, still not handing her clothes back. Instead, he made a grab for her and maneuvered her easily, wrapping the woolen sheet around her like a popular snack called 'burrito'.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She looked adorable like this, even though she was most certainly annoyed. He was feeling so happy at being back in his </b>
  <b>
    <em>human </em>
  </b>
  <b>form that he simply laughed at her, despite her glare.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma glared back, though she gratefully took the coffee and had a long, warm sip of it before addressing him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you wanted to keep me trapped in bed, we could have done that at home. No need to bring me all the way to Norway to— NO, WAIT, STOP!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dave had taken the mug away from her and was now carrying her around in the blankets, smiling mischievously. She rolled her eyes and giggled, kicking helplessly as he took her to the couch in the small living area and laid her out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He really did like handling her, didn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Leave me helpless and wrapped up, Beast of the Snow. But could you at least get me some breakfast?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I might have to go and hunt for it," he said, pinching her nose as he got up from the couch. "Thankfully, we have room service."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>When breakfast arrived, Loki brought it to her and fed her himself. It was quite fun, feeding her like a child. She looked just too cute.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"After breakfast, we're going to have a nice, warm bath, and then I'm going to take you tobogganing," he told her, feeding her smoked salmon and cheese with bread. "And then we're going on a reindeer sleigh ride. So this burrito phase is just temporary."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma snorted. “Pftt. ‘Burrito phase.’ Dave, you’re hilarious,” she noted dryly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite that, she thoroughly enjoyed the savory, filling breakfast, letting Dave feed her as she stayed snuggled inside the layers of blankets. Those plans for the day didn’t seem bad at all - and it was thrilling not knowing what new adventure would be next. She was just along for the ride, and Dave was taking the lead. And getting him all to herself was more than enough for her, knowing that he wouldn’t get called in to work suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Dave allowed her to unwrap so she could bathe and then quickly get into her many layers of clothing before they headed out for the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tobogganing was amazingly fun - Dave knew Gemma loved a good adrenaline rush, and she screamed and squealed as the tiny metal sled careened down the icy slope so fast that it made Gemma’s eyes water. She left the ride rosy-cheeked and unable to stop laughing. She wanted to go again, but Dave insisted that they had to get to the reindeer stables or they’d miss the ride.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reindeer ride was interesting, though not as fun as the toboggan. It was great snuggling up to Dave as they rode through the fluffy white snow, the team of animals pulling them grunting and breathing big white clouds of steam as they went. Gemma couldn’t keep from giggling the whole ride, watching Dave’s reactions as they sped along, gripping the sides of the sleigh and laughing nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the ride was over, they headed back to their rental car and settled in, cranking up the heater.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Today has been so much fun!” She smiled and kissed his cheek. “I can’t imagine what else you have planned for us. Are we heading back to the hotel now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Yes. Lunch and then some relaxing in the spa," he said, tapping her on the nose. "I've booked you for a whole five hour session."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He had very deliberately booked her for a five hour session. There were things he needed to take care of during that time. Things that she needn't know... for </b>
  <b>
    <em>obvious </em>
  </b>
  <b>reasons.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Meanwhile, I'll arrange a private dinner for us. I'm going to head into the hotel's cellar and choose a couple of wines this time. The beer was a bit much."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He grinned at her wolfishly, while also feeling a surge in his heartbeat at remembering his loss of control over his seidr. Damn, he needed to avoid that now. Just to be on the safer side, he had put some hard wards against the icy cold. Plus, there was a warming spell constantly directed at his body. He was warmer than even a human now. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>As Stark would say... it was </b>
  <b>
    <em>overkill</em>
  </b>
  <b>, but he would take it.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A spa day?!" Gemma giggled, clenching her fists at her chest. "Oooooh! Have I told you you're the best? That this is the BEST. CHRISTMAS. EVER?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, she held his hand and squeezed it, bouncing with anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've never had a spa day before...I can't wait!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After having a quick lunch, they made their way back to their room, and she kissed him goodbye before heading downstairs to the world-class luxury spa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>David Johnson, you are the fucking best... </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought as they brought her into the warm, welcoming room. She relaxed immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki smiled to himself as he dialed Thor's number on his phone, feeling the happiness bursting from his chest. Seeing Gemma be so full of enthusiasm and happiness was </b>
  <b>
    <em>everything </em>
  </b>
  <b>to him...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>When Thor picked up, Loki immediately began to finalize his plans for the next part of his and Gemma’s vacation with him. As always, his brother was quite happy to welcome him home... though, with the requisite exceptions. Loki was going to visit New Asgard as Dave Johnson, after all, not as the crown prince of the kingdom. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"So, everyone is accounted for?" he asked, munching on a snack of berries and cheese. "I already know about Stark. He keeps texting me every few hours."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"If I told you, it'd ruin the </b>
  <b>
    <em>surprise</em>
  </b>
  <b>," Thor replied cheekily. "You just bother about getting yourself and Gemma here. We'll take care of the rest. I'll have you know that being a king has made me better at planning things."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"We'll see about that," Loki said with a chuckle. He still couldn't quite picture Thor as a king--the untameable warrior Thor, thunder god, bringer of storms... just a peaceful king now. It didn't match his personality, but still, he was glad that Thor had taken the mantle. "I do wish to discuss a few more things with you, but it seems that the timing isn't right. Perhaps, afterwards..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor chuckled into the phone as he watched everyone setting up. It had been so long since he and his brother had "schemed" together, and he found he was quite enjoying it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye. Everything will be fine, brother, worry not. Everyone knows what to do, and they are thrilled to participate. It's the most exciting thing to happen around here since...well, since we arrived. They've all been desperate for something to look forward to, and you have provided."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, one of the women approached him with questions about the upcoming visit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Loki, I need to go and help with the final arrangements. But I will see you tomorrow. It will be a glorious day in New Asgard. Until then… take care, brother."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki sighed as he cut the call, holding the phone against his chest. He just hoped that everything would turn out as he had planned. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He wanted to cater to Gemma's wishes, and she had made a special request to visit New Asgard. How could he not give it to her?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>So despite his nerves, he was planning to give Gemma what she wanted... and then some.</b>
</p>
<h3>
  <span>---</span>
</h3>
<p>
  <span>Gemma had never felt better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the massage, the facial, the body wrap, the sauna, and the salt scrub, she felt like a new woman. She made her way back to their room… and discovered that Dave wasn't there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gathered that he must be busy doing something… so she pulled out her phone and sent him a quick text, letting him know she was back in the room and ready for dinner. Then she hopped in the shower to freshen up for their evening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was, as he had promised, roaming the cellar of the hotel, trying to select some good wines for Gemma.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>When he was finally done with it, he wondered if she'd be pleased with his selection of Solaris and Leon Melot. They seemed like the best out of the lot.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Quite honestly, her knowledge of Midgardian wines was much superior to his. The ones he had been familiar with had either been changed through time, or had been extinct. The wines of Asgard were mostly gone now... with only a few grapevine cultivars surviving through space travel. Now, his people were struggling to grow them in their new kingdom. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>When he was about to reach their suite, he got a message from Gemma. She was wondering where he was. He smiled to himself upon seeing that message. She was missing him... it seemed that neither of them could stand to be apart from each other for long.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>When he entered the suite, he was simply attacked by Gemma, who was full of sprightly energy. He embraced her while still carrying the wines in his hands, chuckling at her enthusiasm. The wines soon dropped on the reindeer rugs, though, along with his and her clothes... </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Needless to say, the poor bottles were ignored for at least an hour.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The next day, they made an early start for New Asgard. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was a bit tense as they drove, wondering if everything had been taken care of. He was mostly worried about the reaction of his people. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It was no big secret that most of them didn't like him much. They tolerated him at best. While their attitude towards him had changed after his grand rescue of everyone during Hela’s attack... the general sentiment towards him was still lukewarm. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He didn't blame them for it. They were simply resonating Odin's views, as always. Even in death, the man was controlling everyone...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>More so, his own actions of the recent times had coloured his image dark in the eyes of the Asgardians. They thought him a harbinger of destruction...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It was part of the reason why he had chosen to move out and work for SHIELD. At least then, he could remain anonymous and work in peace. The dark past of the fallen prince didn't follow him there... not on his missions, not in his private life. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>These thoughts kept swirling in his head as he and Gemma drew close to New Asgard. He tried to keep himself occupied by the passing scenery, but it wasn't really working. He was still tense...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma was buzzing with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to New Asgard! Dave had seemed a little hesitant at first, and he still looked a bit tense - she had no idea why - but he had agreed to go and she didn't want him to change his mind. So she just kept bouncing and smiling, looking around at the scenery and trying to cheer him up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't believe how beautiful it is out here! Do you think the original Asgard was this gorgeous? I bet it was - I've seen some drawings of it and it looks magical!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki dearly wanted to show her how Asgard had looked... but he couldn't. So he simply shrugged and looked away. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I've heard the same, but I doubt that it was THAT spectacular. I mean, first things first, we have a lot of variety here. Asgard was just... flat Earth."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma's elation dampened slightly hearing his clipped response. Why was he so out of it? Was there something he knew about New Asgard that she didn't?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think so," she said, putting her hand on his thigh and squeezing slightly. "I think it was a beautiful, golden place, with a big palace and lots of happy people. Where the gods took care of the citizens and the citizens supported their deities."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and tried to imagine it in her mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can see the warriors training, and hear their weapons clashing. Voices echoing through the huge palace throne room. I just...it's incredible to think these people came from another planet like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> and now they're here. I'm sure they've got so many wonderful stories..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Her imagination about Asgard was... </b>
  <b>
    <em>unnervingly </em>
  </b>
  <b>accurate. How she did that, he didn't know, but it worried him. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Are you one of those Asgard enthusiasts? Huge fan of Thor and all?" he asked sarcastically, though not maliciously. "I'm worried that we'd get there and you'd start swooning over some blond guy with a medieval bent."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, Dave, I don't know if you noticed or not, but</span>
  <em>
    <span> you're</span>
  </em>
  <span> a blond guy with a medieval bent..." she giggled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "You lived in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>castle</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for god sake. Trust me, I've got a type, not gonna lie. And it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as she looked up, she saw the simple wooden sign that indicated that they had arrived: "Welcome to New Asgard. Please Drive Slowly" And then below that, "Velkommen Til Tønsberg."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're here! Oh my gosh, DAVE!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think will happen in New Asgard? Have you enjoyed their vacation so far? Get ready for more fun and drama, next time, in "The Pursuit of a Simple Life"!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. New-ish Asgard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New Asgard seems to hold many surprises, and Gemma doesn't know what to expect.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sure you're all eager to see how Gemma reacts to New Asgard, so without further ado, please enjoy the next chapter of Dave and Gemma's life together.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Important Notes</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bold Text = Loki's/Dave's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normal Text = Gemma's POV; Hilda's POV</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled into what appeared to be a sleepy fishing village, with friendly multi-colored houses dotting the snowy landscape and a small port on the rocky shore. It was...not what she expected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where was the Asgardian architecture? The magical hints of their culture? Where was Thor - shouldn't he be in a palace? Shouldn't there </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> a palace?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's so...quaint," she said with just a touch less enthusiasm. But she was still eager to meet the Asgardians, and to watch them do magic. This was the only resident alien community on Earth - surely there was more to it than </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki almost laughed at her reaction to the main village that was located at New Asgard's entry point. She was right. It was quaint. It was unassuming. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>There was a reason for that. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki had told Thor to keep up a humble appearance for at least a few decades of their settlement on Midgard. It was driven by his assessment of Midgardians thus far; they didn't trust outsiders much, and they would've been averse to a whole race of outsiders settling on their lands. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Unless those outsiders appeared to be humble and nondescript, which was exactly what this village was.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The houses were small and simple from the outside. There wasn't much landscaping done, as opposed to the original Asgard, which had all been manicured to perfection. On Loki's advice, New Asgard was being built with a more Vanir flare. They were trying to be a part of nature. Too many changes to the land would have invited trouble with the Norwegian authorities and international environmental institutions. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Well, you </b>
  <b>
    <em>did </em>
  </b>
  <b>ask to come here," he said, seeing Gemma's reaction to the underwhelming surroundings. "But worry not, I made the best arrangements possible."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He was being deliberately vague, for he looked forward to surprising her. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"We will have a whole cottage to ourselves, facing the rugged coastline on a cliff. That's where we're headed right now."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>What he didn't tell her was that the cottage was close to the king's home, the </b>
  <b>
    <em>Litill Valaskjalf.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok...well, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>have excellent taste in cottages. I'll give you that, honey."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They wound slowly through the snow-covered cobblestone streets of the town, people bustling about and carrying on with their business, their breath forming thick white clouds as they moved through the frigid air. They looked...just like regular people. Regular </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> people, that is, in fishing gear and heavy work jackets and sturdy boots. This was definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>what she'd expected. She'd imagined items floating in thin air and people dressed in flowing robes and gowns. Interesting and unique art pieces - strange and wonderful food!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But...this was just a fishing village. It's residents were aliens, it was true, but they were living a completely human life, just like she did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hopes for a fantasy-like escape faded the further they drove...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until they approached the </span>
  <em>
    <span>estate </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the end of the road, overlooking the churning waters over the steep cliffs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki waited for her reaction as they came to the top of the cliff, where about thirty structures stood. These were not like the village below; they were built in the Asgardian style, with a combination of stone, metal and reinforced concrete.  And they were completely free of snow, thanks to a bit of melting magic he himself had warded to the entire complex before he’d left to work for SHIELD.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The grandest building of all, of course, was the new palace, which stood in the middle ground, surrounded by a lush green meadow that stood out starkly amid the frozen landscape. The palace’s walls curved outward in layers, one upon another, making it appear like a very spiky flower. A golden spiky flower, with a spire at the centre. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Well, if anything suited Thor, it was THAT description...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>As they alighted from the car, Loki looked at Gemma and almost burst out laughing. Her baffled expression was everything he had hoped for...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma's jaw dropped. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought Asgard might be - golden spires, gorgeous views, futuristic yet somehow antique. She lost her breath gaping at the wondrous sight in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips opened and closed, unable to form the words. So she just put her hands up over her mouth and took it all in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>This</span></em><span> was Asgard</span> <span>- </span><em><span>this</span></em><span> was the home of the Asgardians.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt like crying tears of joy. But Dave took her arm gently, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Is this...like, a secret part? I've never seen anything like this..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Normally, tourists are not allowed entry here," he replied, holding her close as they stood facing the palace. "But we're not normal tourists... that thing you see with the golden spikes is the new palace, where Thor resides as king. It's called </b>
  <b>
    <em>Litill Valaskjalf</em>
  </b>
  <b> in their native tongue."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He turned to her as he revealed that bit of information. She was simply staring at the palace in awe, her mouth hanging open. It was adorable.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Our cottage isn't that grand, but I think you'll like it," he stated, grasping her hand again to pull her back towards the car. "Thankfully, it's in a more intimate location, and not the centre of attention here."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Just as they were about to climb into the car again, they were blocked by someone. Someone very </b>
  <b>
    <em>Iarge </em>
  </b>
  <b>who was standing right by the passenger door... someone he knew well. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She smirked at him in a knowing manner. It was one of his past lovers...and she knew it was him.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh damn...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well hello there," the woman said with a sarcastic half-smile. "Welcome to New Asgard, friends. We don't get many visitors back here - are you sure you're not lost?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma's heart thundered and she stared at the giant woman standing in front of them, hands on her hips and appearing very much human but </span>
  <em>
    <span>moreso</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her stocky, strong frame looked like something straight out of an opera - she even had the dual braids resting over her shoulders. Minus the horned helmet and armored bodice, she still seemed like the kind of person who could lift a car without breaking a sweat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma still couldn't get words to form - for the second time in five minutes, she was speechless. She just squeezed Dave's arm and stared in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki stood frozen in place while Gemma held his arm in a death grip. It was quite obvious that she was feeling very intimidated by the new company.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And it was understandable. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>There were very few people in the whole Nine Realms who didn't feel intimidated by Hilda Svendottir. It was part of her...</b>
  <b>
    <em>charm</em>
  </b>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And right now, her intimidation had reached new heights. She knew it was Loki. And she was possibly going to say something very obvious regarding it. He DID NOT want her to say anything regarding his true identity.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Hello." He nodded to her, keeping Gemma close. "Uhh... we're not really lost, we're here on a vacation. A very </b>
  <b>
    <em>special </em>
  </b>
  <b>vacation. We made the arrangements with King Thor himself."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Then you must be the ones I’m looking for! I was sent out to greet a couple coming for a ‘special vacation.’”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The giant woman was giving Dave the strangest look. Did she know him? Was this...part of the tour? Gemma was so confused - this was not how she expected her first interaction with an Asgardian to go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We...uh...we’re visiting from New York. I’m Gemma, this is Dave. Nice to meet you...um...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma gave the woman a pleading look, hoping she might at least offer her name. Fortunately, she seemed to take the hint.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Hilda,” the woman said with a grin. “Go park next to the gates, and I’ll show you to your accommodations.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then she leaned toward Dave and winked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this Asgardian lady flirting with MY fiancé?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dave laughed nervously and opened Gemma’s door so she could get back in the car, then headed around to the driver’s side and climbed in as well. He drove them the short distance to the small parking lot and left Hilda on the road for the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, she seems...nice,” Gemma muttered as Dave parked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki laughed nervously, wondering why and how Thor had managed to send in </b>
  <b>
    <em>Hilda</em>
  </b>
  <b>, of all the people, to welcome him and Gemma to the New Asgard citadel. He was pretty sure it was deliberate. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He'd have to get back at Thor for this at some point...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I guess so. I mean, we have to assume that, unless proven otherwise," he said, parking the car and then getting out to retrieve their luggage from the back. "Come on, Gem, don't be afraid of her. No matter how intimidating these Asgardians look, they won’t harm us."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>As soon as they reached Hilda again, she all but snatched the luggage from Loki's hands, giving him a wide grin. Loki just let her take it. He wasn't going to argue with her. Not right now, anyway, in front of Gemma.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They followed Hilda through the winding footpaths between buildings until they reached an absolutely gorgeous home that in </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way</span>
  </em>
  <span> had the humility needed to earn it the moniker of “cottage.” It extended out on a platform over the cliff face, giving it a full, uninterrupted view of the ocean on nearly all sides. A wrap-around deck surrounded the first floor, and the second floor appeared to have several small balconies as well. It was obvious that the abode had been designed to enjoy the solitude that the landscape offered, despite being right next to the new palace. The exterior blended Asgardian and human architecture, with hand-hewn stone walls accented by otherworldly golden snake-like structures winding along the corners and edges. Strong and elegant and rustic and strange yet intriguing. Gemma had never seen another building quite like it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hilda opened the front door (Gemma noted that it hadn’t been locked) and let them inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’ll find this to your liking. It’s nice and private, and you can’t beat the view. I’m sure you two will be comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma felt the joy rising in her chest as she looked out to the ocean, the sunlight streaming in through the huge glass windows facing the water. It was stunningly gorgeous! Suddenly, she felt less nervous about the giant woman who had brought them here and more excited about their vacation lodging.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dave...I know I’ve said this a billion times since we first got here, but this is AMAZING! I’m going to check out the deck!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ran to the sliding door and headed outside, gazing upon the sparkling waters of the North Atlantic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki let her run free, watching her skip around with joy. She was just too cute for her own good. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>As she ran to the deck, he tried to follow, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and turned around to face Hilda. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Well, thank you for not blowing my cover out there," he said, giving her an easy smile. "I hope that you're doing well."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doing very well,</span>
  <em>
    <span> your highness</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Excited that I got to be the first to meet your betrothed. Thor himself granted me permission to be the official greeter, seeing as I always did make you feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>welcome</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hilda chuckled and nudged him with her elbow. They’d had their fun together in the past, but it was a friendly parting when the time came for it. She was always so sorry about what he’d gone through, but hearing that he had found the love of his life - she was happy for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that certainly wasn’t going to stop her from giving him Hel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She seems...nice,” Hilda muttered, watching the little mortal dance around outside like a crazed child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"She's perfect," he replied, watching her observe Gemma. Her gaze wasn't malicious, though, it was neutral, and curious. "I bet you asked Thor for this opportunity. I know how mischevious you can get. But be careful, she doesn't know about my identity, and that's how it is to remain..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He grinned at her, remembering the fun they had together as friends and lovers. Even though it was all in the past now, he was glad to see that they still shared a rapport. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"How are you adjusting to the new environment?" he asked, crossing his arms. "I hope everything is running smoothly. And I heard that you got married."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hilda snorted. “You heard right. It took Loptr long enough to ask - you know...destruction of the planet and a near-catastrophic escape...but it was worth it. We’re trying for children now. Hoping to help repopulate the Asgardian race, if you know what I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed and wiggled her eyebrows at him, which earned her an eye roll in response - exactly the reaction she hoped for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just doing my part,” she said warmly, then she sighed a bit, staring off in the distance, hands behind her back. “Things are...fine. They’re not like Asgard. But they’re not awful. Everyone here just...well, we’re all homesick for a place that no longer exists. Still a lot of mourning. But we are a resilient people. We will make new traditions and forge new ways of life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hilda gave Loki one more meaningful look before Gemma made her way back inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re all trying to find as much happiness in this life as we can. I’m glad to see you’re doing the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Thank you, Hilda. I hope to see you around." Loki winked at her just as she winked at him. Then he nodded, opening his arms to Gemma as she jogged back to him. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She was breathing heavily and appearing to be excited by their unique retreat. He was excited too. After all, this was </b>
  <b>
    <em>his </em>
  </b>
  <b>home. It had been years since he had returned...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Did you take a round of the whole place, darling?" he asked, just as Hilda smiled and waved them goodbye, leaving them alone.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not the whole place, but most of it!” She smiled brightly, kissing Dave softly just as the door closed. Then she leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, not sure how good Asgardian hearing was. “Man, that lady was huuuge! Do you think all Asgardians are like that? Giant Viking women?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dave just chuckled and kissed her on the temple, and she giggled and nuzzled into him. Then she sprang away and headed for the kitchen. “I want cocktails - where’s the wet bar in this place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki let her run amok in his home away from home, grabbing the crystal glasses from the crockery cabinet. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I think there's a bar right near that cabinet, hidden by a false wall panel." He followed her to the kitchen and waited for her to find the panel opening mechanism. "This house is quite quirky, and I think we'll have lots of fun here."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He knew that Gemma's presence here would make it feel more like a home than his sporadic presence ever could. This was why he had decided to bring her here, of all the places. This was now </b>
  <b>
    <em>her </em>
  </b>
  <b>home as well... she just didn't know it.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She popped up with a bottle of vodka, grinning. “Bingo! Now...what have we got for mixers...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wandered over to the refrigerator and began looking through the drawers and shelves, finding that it had already been stocked prior to their arrival. She pulled out a liter of cola and a bag of ice and began to prepare the drinks</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we should settle in for a bit, then check things out? Or...what did you have planned?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"The plan for today is simply to relax and enjoy the surroundings. Tomorrow, we are to meet the king of Asgard himself. So we will need to prepare for it." He watched her carefully as he dropped that bit of information. "He will see you personally, for I pulled some strings to get us here."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait wait wait...Dave, tomorrow... WE’RE MEETING </span>
  <em>
    <span>THOR</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!? TOMORROW?!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma’s heart felt like it was going to explode from her chest. He was going to introduce her to fucking THOR?!? Suddenly she couldn’t move - the crystal tumbler she had been holding just went right back down on the counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How was it that she kept meeting the Avengers ever since she’d met him? First Tony Stark, now Thor…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t bring anything nice enough to wear to meet THOR! Oh my god....ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod. DAVE! THOR!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was crazy! And she was still reeling with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, kissing him over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you pull this off?! Oh my God, DAVE, YOU’RE AMAZING!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Don't bother about the </b>
  <b>
    <em>how</em>
  </b>
  <b>, darling," he said with a smile, basking in her affection. "Just enjoy your little adventure. And don't worry about what to wear... I've arranged that as well. Tomorrow morning, we will receive a special delivery of clothing--all Asgardian in make and design. We are going to don the garb of the land and then meet the king."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He almost rubbed his hands with anticipation. His plan was thus far going very smoothly.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha— But that’s— And we’re— And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ordered clothes</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Asgardian </span>
  </em>
  <span>clothes? For </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! For </span>
  <em>
    <span>US</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was trembling, hardly able to speak or put a thought together in her head. This was more than she’d ever hoped for! She had just wanted to visit New Asgard for a day...now they were going to be fully immersed in this mysterious, magical culture AND they were going to meet the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Allfather</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma was lightheaded and suddenly, her knees began to give out. She held onto Dave as she went a bit limp, and was so grateful when he realized she was having trouble and helped her to the exotic-looking couch nearby. He rubbed her back as she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down enough to function.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, she looked up at the self-satisfied smirk on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ve done it now, Dave Johnson,” she said with a hint of sarcasm as she was able to speak again. “Almost making your fiancé pass out cold in New Asgard. Was that the plan all along? I bet you’re feeling pretty good about yourself, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Absolutely," he said with a laugh, keeping her in his arms as they relaxed on the couch. "You should've known that I wouldn't stop at a mere visit to New Asgard. I want to give you the full experience."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He kissed her on the tip of her nose and pressed his forehead to hers.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I want to give you everything, my love."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma felt tears brim in her eyes hearing her fiancé’s earnest words. But she kept herself form tipping over into full-blown sobbing; she didn’t want to sour the moment with blubbering. They took the rest of the afternoon to settle into the “cottage” - their home-away-from-home for the next few days - and unloaded their luggage in the stylish, comfortable master bedroom. They made lunch, drank cocktails, and spent plenty of time just sitting out on the huge deck overlooking the ocean, bundled up in blankets and warm clothes and talking about how amazing this place was. Even as the sun began to set, Gemma was still as enchanted by New Asgard as she was when she’d imagined it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>And that night, she showed Dave </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>how much she appreciated it, in every way she knew how. She’d never look at a humongous four-poster bed the same ever again...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. A Royal Gathering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gemma and "Dave" meet the King of Asgard...but things don't go as Gemma expects.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, all! Simple Saturday turned into Simple Sunday this time. :P But that's ok - you're gonna like this one, I promise... :D I think you'll forgive us.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Important Notes</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bold Text = Loki's/"Dave's" POV</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normal Text = Gemma's POV</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span><br/><br/>As the sun rose early the next morning, Gemma was awoken by Dave wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close, and planting small kisses along her neck, jaw, and cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gemma’s brain is not here right now...” she moaned happily, voice crackling with sleep. “Leave a message after the tone. Beeeeeep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki chuckled at her, then proceeded to wake her up fully by giving her an orgasm with his fingers. It was truly delicious to watch her come undone again... especially when she was still sleepy and lethargic. That made it easy for him to play with her.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Now that your brain is back in your body, let's get up and get ready for the day. Our clothes will be arriving in an hour. And not just the clothes, you will have helpers too, for Asgardian clothing is quite complex."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It was partly a lie--Asgardian clothing for </b>
  <b>
    <em>royalty </em>
  </b>
  <b>was complex... she didn't know that she was donning the garb of a princess today.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma eagerly got up and showered. She was accosted by her enthusiastic fiancé in there as well, and he didn’t let up on his attentions the entire time she tried to wash herself. She was barely able to dry her hair and put on a robe before there was a knock at the door of the cottage. She had to push Dave off of her to go answer it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Johnson! You are going to make the Asgardians think that humans do nothing but fuck if we keep this up. They’re at the door! Let me go!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled as he finally released her...though her freshly washed hair was already sex-mussed thanks to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the door to find several younger looking Asgardians staring back at her, eyes wide as they took in her rumpled robe and hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiiiii...” she said, blushing a bit as she realized how things must have looked to them. “Come on in. Dave! They’re here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki came over as Gemma called him. And he was... quite taken aback by the crowd of young Asgardians gathered at the cottage gates. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And they all turned to him as soon as he got there, their eyes wide with wonder as their gazes switched between him and Gemma. The youngest even tried to bow to him, but the others stopped him midway. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Damn, it was like there was a neon sign on their faces, stating very obviously that they were amazed by the fact that their wayward prince was here, and with his chosen spouse no less. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Uhh... hello," he greeted them, hoping that Thor had sent a sensible lot. "I suppose it takes a little army to dress up here."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>They simply giggled and looked at each other, covering their mouths to not make the giggles too loud.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Meanwhile, Gemma simply stood there and blushed a deep red.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Alright, get to it," he urged gently, not wanting to continue the spectacle. "Or else we'll be late."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>As they approached Gemma slowly, Loki ran a nervous hand through his hair, wondering if he was just taking too much of a risk here...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dave led her contingent of Asgardians to one of the sizable guest bedrooms, and they immediately went to work. She was amazed at how good their English was, given that they had only arrived on Earth several years ago and had been living in Norway the whole time. Maybe they’d started studying it as soon as they arrived? Regardless, she was grateful that there wasn’t a language barrier as they asked her to undress and brought garment bag after garment bag into the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this all for me?” She asked with wide eyes, noticing that there were at least four layers of clothing for the outfit, not to mention, accessories and golden chains and bits of...armor?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damn, this thing was gonna be heavy!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, she smiled and followed instructions as they adorned her expertly, as though they had done it thousands of times before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Odds were good that they had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki, of course, didn't need any help in dressing. He did it all by himself, with magic. In his own dressing room. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He was riddled with anxiety, though. Gemma was surrounded by his people, and just one slip up from them would be enough to run everything for him. He hoped not... but could he really trust these young ones?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Well, he hadn't a choice anymore. Thor had assured him... and so, all he could do was trust his brother to take care of everything. It was hard to do so, for in the past, Thor had often left him hanging on promises unfulfilled.  Yes, he had changed now, and so had Loki, and they were much closer, as family, now than ever before.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>While he rumminated on these thoughts, he received a text on his phone.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He smiled. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It was time.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was - by far - the most complicated outfit she’d ever seen, much less worn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took over an hour for them to finish, which was still an astoundingly short amount of time given what they’d accomplished. Her hair, makeup, clothing, and accessories, had all been done up and deftly perfected under their expertise, and...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, she was sure she looked amazing, but apparently Dave had instructed them not to let her see herself in a mirror before </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>got to see her. On one hand, she was a bit put off by that - rather presumptuous of him to get to see her all dressed up before </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>got to see it. But on the other hand...it was kind of romantic. And she was excited to see his reaction without knowing what he was reacting too...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was also excited to see how he looked in the Asgardian attire. She pressed her thighs together imagining it...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, she was told that it was time to head out, and with a nervous nod, the attendants helped her navigate the halls with the massive dress, until she rounded the corner to the living room...where Dave was waiting for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki's breath was caught in his throat. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gemma was standing in front of him in full Asgardian finery, and she looked divine. Her dress and its folds flowed around her like liquid, and the armour was just perfect for her, contouring her form as though it was made on her. It had a filigree design, only for show and not for actual battle. It hugged her like a golden creeper plant. All in all, everything in her ensemble fit her just perfectly.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Well, he had gotten it custom made for her, but she didn't know that. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Her golden hair was in an updo, braided like a queen's. Like his mother's. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seeing Gemma like this, beautiful and queenly, he was overcome with emotion. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma..." he whispered, approaching as she slowly walked to the middle of the living room. "You look... </b>
  <b>
    <em>breathtaking</em>
  </b>
  <b>. I don't have words..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He grasped her hands and kissed her knuckles, his eyes brimming. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Norns, he needed to control himself.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma froze in her spot as soon as she laid eyes in him. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>otherworldly</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun shined off of his golden armor, casting rays of light throughout the room. Black leather made up the majority of his clothing, overlaid with fine silks in cool tones of silver, brown, and some green. It hugged every line of his body, tapering with his waist and expanding to broaden his chest. He even had a long, black cape draping from his shoulders, and a chest plate that glinted and flickered each time he moved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he approached her and kissed her hands...she really did feel like a princess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I can’t believe this...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reached up and cupped his cheek, taking in every beautiful feature of his face, eyes glistening with emotion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re...um...wow...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm wow?" he asked teasingly, despite his wet eyes. "You're wower."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She really was. And he felt like the luckiest man on the realm. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The young Asgardian helpers came up behind her then, a few of them holding the train of her dress.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>That was a cue for him to leave. And prepare for what was about to happen. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Alright Gemma, I'm leaving you in capable hands now. I must go ahead. You'll be given...uhh... a briefing." He felt truly nervous about what he was doing. He was worried that she'd be mad at him. "I'll see you later. Just go with the flow. Don't be mad at me, ok?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Before she could react to his words, he was out of the door.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t be mad at me, ok?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That just about had her as nervous as anything else he’d ever said or done. “Dave, what?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was no use. Dave was gone. She was there by herself, and the attendants were all standing around like they expected something to happen...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gemma...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned around quickly upon hearing a familiar voice. And standing behind her was…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NAINA?! What—what are you doing here? What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Naina pressed her hands to her chest as she looked at Gemma. Gods, she looked like a princess!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>A very embarrassing squeal left her throat, and she just about kept herself from attacking Gemma with a hug. She'd likely topple over if she tried, the dress looked </b>
  <b>
    <em>that </em>
  </b>
  <b>heavy.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gem! I'm so thrilled for this! For you!" She reached her and grasped her hands in both of hers. "I got here yesterday and had to control my urge to come to you!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She realized just then that she may have said too much, so she backpedalled a bit.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I mean, Dave wanted to surprise you. Now, I know you’re probably wondering why I’m here, and I promise everything will make sense soon. But for now, I just need you to follow me, ok?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma was trembling a bit, but seeing Naina was wonderful. It did shock her to near tears when she first laid eyes on her friend, but as soon as she took a few deep breaths, she was feeling better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when it registered that Naina was wearing Asgardian-style clothing as well. Nothing as magnificent as the gown she was in, but gorgeous all the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok...ok, follow you. Yup, I can do that...” Gemma said, smiling nervously but feeling more confident with Naina giggling beside her. As she started walking, the attendants lifted her train and carried it behind her. And when they opened the front door...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The streets were lined with people, all smiling and cheering for her. It seemed the entire population of New Asgard had shown up and they were elated to see her. They threw flower petals on the ground in front of her as she walked, and she couldn’t even speak, she was so overwhelmed and amazed by the dreamlike situation. It was good that Naina was there to guide her, because otherwise she would have just stopped and gawked at everyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They approached a large hall with giant golden doors, glistening in the midday sun, and she heard a fanfare of trumpets begin to play.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naina tapped her shoulder, and when Gemma looked over...she was holding a bouquet, handing it to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is the WEDDING?! THIS IS THE WEDDING!!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The golden doors opened, and all the way down at the end of the long aisle...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dave stood on a raised dais, glistening in royal armor, standing tall, and his eyes locked on her, so full of love and excitement that she couldn’t help but let the tears start flowing. It even took her a moment to realize that the man standing next to him was the God of Thunder himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor. King of Asgard. Allfather of the Nine Realms. Was officiating her wedding!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She somehow managed not to sob as Naina walked with her down the aisle, the music processional both beautiful and powerful. Everyone in the hall stood as they entered, smiling as though she were family...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki beamed at her as she walked down the aisle. He could see that she was trembling, with tears running down her cheeks. These were the tears of happiness, for sure. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And seeing her like that made his eyes wet all over again. He had planned this wedding with Thor, Stark and Naina... and others. Everyone had worked hard to help him give Gemma her special wedding, and he would forever be thankful to them for it. Because of them, he was now getting married to the love of his life, among his own people. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>This was perfect...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And as Gemma walked down the aisle towards him with Naina, he felt his heart soar. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He just hoped that she wasn't going to be too mad at him for not telling her sooner.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma finally reached the altar at the end of the aisle and stood next to Dave, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. She could hardly take her eyes off of him, until a deep, booming voice greeted her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gemma, it is a pleasure to meet you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma turned and smiled the biggest, brightest smile she'd ever made, and gave Thor an awkward curtsy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice to...um...meet you too, sir-- THOR...ah, I mean...your majesty...?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She squeezed Dave's hand even tighter and blushed furiously, but it was still the happiest day of her life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki held her hand tightly as he grinned at Thor, who was smiling warmly down at his bride. It was written quite clearly on his face that he didn't care one bit how she addressed him, for she was to be his </b>
  <b>
    <em>sister </em>
  </b>
  <b>now...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"It's an honour, your majesty, to have our wedding officiated by you," Loki said, just as all the people gathered there began to call out the runic wedding chants in true Asgardian fashion. It was tradition, after all, to make the calls just before the wedding.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gemma was startled by it, but his reassuring squeeze of her hand seemed to calm her down. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He lowered his head and whispered to her as the loud chants resounded all around them, "Just go with it. The people are thrilled to witness a wedding after such a long time..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma just nodded and listened to the beautiful voices chanting behind her. They sent warm shivers through her body...maybe it was magic? Whatever it was, she suddenly felt calmer, more excited than nervous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor turned around to a small table behind him and raised a golden ram’s horn above his head. He looked at the two of them, cleared his throat, and began to sing in a deep baritone voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ég helga þetta mjöðnshorn</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Guði og gyðjum</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hátt og heilagt</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Aesir og Vanir</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fyrst þekkt á Norðurlandi</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Frigga og Óðinn</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Þór og Loki</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Freya og Freyr</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Balder og Nanna</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Disir og Alfar</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blessuð þetta brúðkaup.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wassail!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"WASSAIL!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in the hall cheered back as the song ended, and Dave lifted Gemma's hand gently. Thor passed the horn to them, and Dave took a sip of the liquid inside, then passed it to Gemma. She did the same, and the sweet, tangy mead danced across her tongue. Naina took the horn from her while Thor retrieved a white satin scarf, then wrapped it around Dave's and her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"David Johnson and Gemma Spitznaegel, I bid you look into each other's eyes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki turned fully towards Gemma and followed the instruction. He had witnessed this ceremony many times in Asgard, but participating in it himself felt truly surreal. It was like a dream, a happy and fulfilling dream. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He had had so few of them in the recent times... even the fact that reality was so benevolent to him felt strange.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>As Gemma looked up into his eyes, he felt the rest of the world fade. There was just him and her, and of course, Thor... officiating their handfasting.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you honor and respect one another, and seek to never break that honor?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," Gemma said, and Dave said "We will." Gemma stuttered. "I mean, ah we will." She looked at Dave, a little embarrassed, but he just smiled and nodded as Thor wrapped the scarf around their hands one time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We will," they said in unison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor wrapped the scarf around their hands a second time. Gemma's chest was tight with happiness as she held Dave's hand, knowing she would be with him forever, that they were together, equal, on the same team.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you share the burdens of each other so that your spirits may grow in this union?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We will."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma was smiling so widely her cheeks hurt. She looked over at Dave and just took in how amazing he looked, how amazing ALL of this was. Thor wrapped the scarf around their hands a third time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you share each other's laughter, and look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We will."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor gave Dave a rather poignant look, and Dave simply smiled wider and nodded. Gemma grinned even wider as Thor wrapped the scarf around their hands a fourth time, then stood and put his hands high above him in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And so the binding is made!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cheers erupted behind them. And Gemma buzzed with happiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Finally... the ceremony was over. And they were husband and wife. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki couldn't believe it yet, but the cheers echoing loudly in the room kept him grounded. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gemma was his wife now... and he had gotten married among his people. What more, his brother had officiated it. It was all he could ask for and more.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Pulling Gemma towards him as the cheering continued, Loki tipped her face up by her chin and slowly pressed his lips to hers. It was their first kiss as husband and wife, and Loki couldn't help but deepen it. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Their lips glided over each other's, tongues dancing in harmony. It was sensual and leisurely, but at the same time, hungry and passionate. His feelings poured into the kiss like a bubbling brook at first, but soon, it grew... and became a torrential waterfall. He couldn't stop himself, he simply kissed his bride till her breath broke.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Dave took her lips with his and dipped her back, she was lost in the moment. It was magical, fantastical, better than any wedding day she ever could have imagined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A shower of golden sparkles shot up behind them and shimmered down on the congregation, covering everything in a beautiful, twinkling sheen. But Gemma never saw it - her eyes were closed and she simply felt Dave kissing her and holding her like a precious treasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she finally looked up and opened her eyes, her vision was filled with nothing but the face of her husband, eyes watering with joy as he pulled her back into a standing position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki held her close still, completely unbothered by the fact that there were so many witnesses to their intimacy. He pressed his forehead to hers and smiled, noting that this was likely the happiest he had ever felt in his long life. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gemma was his happiness, and now she was his. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>As he was hers.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"So, dearest wife, care for a feast now?" he asked cheekily, letting out a chuckle as Thor announced the beginning of their wedding feast at the same time.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SURPRISE! Did you see that coming? THEY GOT HITCHED! #dave and gemma 4 evah</p>
<p>Oh, yea, there's gonna be NO problems revealing his identity now... bwaa haa haa. Leave your thoughts in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Deflowered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki teaches Gemma something new on their wedding night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy 2021 everyone! We are VERY happy to be done with 2020 - onward to bigger and better things! Wishing you all a prosperous new year...and that we can all be with our friends and family again soon!</p>
<p>Enjoy this little smutfest. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Important Notes</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Bold Text = Loki's/Dave's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normal Text = Gemma's POV</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma was still in absolute shock. This was beyond anything she could have ever imagined, and it still hadn’t fully registered that she was now married. To Dave. In New Asgard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, she felt someone tap on her shoulder, and she tore her gaze away from her gorgeous husband to see who it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naina was there, happy tears brimming from her eyes, and behind her...Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, and Todd and June.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You GUYS...!” She sobbed, finally, hugging them tightly as they approached. She faintly noticed that the chairs were being moved and replaced by long tables as they set up for the feast, but she was far too focused on seeing her few friends there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“June...Todd...I can’t believe you made it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you know, anything for you, Gemma! You’re, like, the best!” Todd rambled uncharacteristically as he hugged her, and Gemma looked at June with just a bit of confusion before reaching out and hugging her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignore him,” she sighed, happy but exasperated. “He’s been a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>off </span>
  </em>
  <span>since getting here. But YOU look incredible! I’m so happy for you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Stark came up to Loki and bumped his shoulder with his fist. Loki just smiled and returned the gesture. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Go me! And go Thor!" he said in a whisper, just as Potts smiled at Loki while trying to hush him. "We managed everything, and you </b>
  <b>
    <em>owe </em>
  </b>
  <b>us for this."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I do," Loki replied, genuinely grateful for the help. "You gave me the best gift ever. I don't even know how I'd repay you."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Pfff, you can't! And </b>
  <b>
    <em>that's</em>
  </b>
  <b> the best part! Because I get to hold it over your head forever now!" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>While Stark kept ribbing him goodnaturedly, Gemma came back to him, with Naina and others in tow. She was smiling nonstop, and looking at him with such affection, it felt tangible. In this moment, Loki felt like the man he was trying to be for her, and it was incredible.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Together, they headed over to their designated place at the feasting table, right next to Thor's at the head. He caught Jane--as June--giving him a thumbs up from the other side, while Darcy--as Todd, for now--kept yapping about the amazing arrangements. She was acting very unlike Todd, but Loki didn't have much of a choice here. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He trusted Jane to keep Darcy from going overboard.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Finally, as the feast began, he felt Gemma relax by his side. She still looked completely starry eyed, and that was to be expected. He had, indeed, dazzled her with this surprise wedding, and he assumed that it would take her a few days to take it in fully.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Truth be told, he was quite proud of this feat.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the evening passed almost too quickly. They ate a tremendous amount of food, all of it delicious and wonderful. They had their first dance amongst the Asgardians, to the music of a beautiful string quartet. She laughed and cried and shared and received so many well-wishes from everyone in New Asgard (even the plant lady from TV!) that she swore she was leaving her family as they headed back to the cottage on the cliffs. It was freezing outside, but Gemma hardly noticed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That may have also been because of the mead, which had been flowing throughout the evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally returned, there were several Asgardian assistants waiting to help them remove the garments - fortunately, dressing down took much less time than dressing up. Soon, Gemma was in a comfortable robe and slippers. The dress was repacked and hung in the closet of the guest room, and Dave - her fantastic, amazing, incredible husband - sat next to the roaring fire with a bottle of port and two small glasses, waiting for her as she exited the room, also dressed down to a housecoat and pajama pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi honey,” she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing as tightly as she could. “I still can’t believe you pulled this off. I will never forget today. It was PERFECT.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Just as I had hoped it would be," he replied, grasping her hand and pulling her forward gently, urging her onto his lap. "I'm glad you put your trust in me. And I'm thankful to our friends for helping me in giving you this dream wedding. But most of all, I'm thankful that I have YOU in my life."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He kissed her softly, savouring the feel of her lips, even though he had done it so many times till date. It never got old, it never got dreary.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Care to share some port with your husband?" he asked, just as he pulled away from her lips.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhh, yes!” She giggled as he filled her glass, and she snuggled into him, loving the feel of his body against hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So...what do we do now? Do Asgardians have the same wedding night traditions as we do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She began kissing along his neck and jaw, nuzzling deep into the space where his neck and shoulder came together. Oh, he smelled </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavenly</span>
  </em>
  <span>...there </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be some pheromones at play here...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm Dave...you feel so good. Better than a boyfriend or fiancé, for sure...has something changed between a few hours ago and now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seriously...her arousal seemed to be spiking almost on its own. She hummed a high, needy moan and pressed her thighs together, still nuzzling against Dave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Yes, </b>
  <b>
    <em>everything </em>
  </b>
  <b>has changed," he murmured, his voice was thick with lust as she teased him so deliciously. "We are officially bound in matrimony, and I've never been happier. I'm all yours, my lady."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She moaned softly in reaction to his words, and pressed her glass against his lips. He drank obediently, letting the wine flow down his throat and warm his insides. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I don't know much about the wedding night traditions of Asgardians, but I suppose they're similar to ours," he replied, leaning back against the recliner couch. "But we don't have to follow their traditions now. We can do whatever we want, and quite honestly, I want nothing more than the clutch of your hot cunt, dear wife..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so...” she smirked against his cheek and put down her glass on a nearby table, giving him a lusty gaze as she returned to his lap, now straddling him. She was wearing nothing but the robe, and she could feel it starting to loosen as she moved, opening further and nearly exposing her breasts. “Well, far be it for me to deny a man on his wedding night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reached between them and stroked the hard length under those soft pants, practically pawing at it with need. Then, with a cheeky look, she pulled out the waistband and freed it, gripping it hard in her hand as she pumped, enjoying the silky feel of the tight skin around it and the firmness of his manhood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Licking her lips, she crawled up him further, aligning her opening with the spongy head, and began rubbing it back and forth between her folds, slickening it with her natural essence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this what you want, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she purred, feeling herself open for him. Still...she wanted to tease him </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>a little more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ohh, she called him "</b>
  <b>
    <em>Daddy</em>
  </b>
  <b>"...  she wanted to play THAT game...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The slow teasing... the silken, wet brush of her </b>
  <b>
    <em>lips </em>
  </b>
  <b>over his cock... all of it was maddening. It was delicious.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He groaned, opening her robe and pushing it off her shoulders. His hands went to her breasts immediately, drawn as always to their soft, lucious flesh. They fit perfectly in his hands, and he loved to squeeze them playfully. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hmm... if she was in the mind to play his </b>
  <b>
    <em>baby girl</em>
  </b>
  <b>, then he could perhaps push her boundaries a bit. It would be apt to do so on this night, for she had indeed given herself to him.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Mmmm, baby girl, I want this... and many other things." As he said that, he grasped her by the waist and got up from the recliner, making her gasp with the suddenness of his movement. "Let's see how you fare in this.."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He brought her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed, grinning very mischievously. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Close your eyes and keep still. I'll be back," he said quickly, then went off to his dressing room.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma sidesat on the bed, stretching tall and sitting as royally as possible, given what had happened today. She closed her eyes and smiled, listening carefully for what might be coming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She heard his footsteps come back through the door several minutes later, then some movement on the bed, then the clink of something metallic...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Mr. Johnson, what have you got planned?” She mewled, really working hard to keep her eyes shut. She was almost trembling with anticipation by the time she felt him place a gentle hand on her lower back. She jumped a little, surprised, but just giggled and stayed put.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She never peeked once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki had a dark coloured, velvet lined box in his hands, something he had gotten for them both on a whim, but till now he hadn't felt the courage to use. Maybe this was an apt time for it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"It's our wedding night, and since you mentioned the old traditions... am I not supposed to deflower my young maiden bride?" he asked, trying his best to keep his mirth hidden. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He ran a hand up and down her back slowly, soothing and calming, so that she wouldn't be skittish. She was surprisingly calm, given how aroused she was. So he knew he could perhaps introduce her to new pleasures.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"The wedding night ought to have some firsts, no? Do you trust me, dear wife?" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He wrapped a black silk blindfold around her eyes then, designed to keep her completely in the dark, not allowing even a single peek.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma felt him wrap the cloth around her eyes, and she took a shuddering, excited breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I trust you...” she said softly, swallowing hard. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears, wondering what he could mean by what he said. What kinds of </span>
  <em>
    <span>firsts </span>
  </em>
  <span>did he have in mind?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thrill of letting him do whatever he wanted to her, especially on their wedding night, was getting her so, so turned on. His silky voice, his soft touch, his vague questions...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was sure he’d have her begging before the end of the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How, um...do you plan on ‘deflowering’ me...exactly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki got on the bed then, and began to shift her on all fours. Norns, her little trembles were maddening. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Just trust me," he said, binding her wrists to the headboard. "Face down, ass up, baby girl. And remember, say 'no' three times if it's too much to bear."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She nodded, though a bit slowly. He could see that she was now a bit nervous. But she didn't stop him, so it was fine. He knew she trusted him to not hurt her.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Alright then..." He caressed the curve of her ass with his hand then, enjoying the soft, supple flesh. Then he touched her pussy, which was dripping wet. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He smiled, teasing her with light touches, letting her squirm in need. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You're so wet, baby girl, my fingers are already soaked in your essence. Such an eager one you are." He kept stroking up and down her pussy, tapping her clit, giving her a few long strokes with his fingers, and then... gently moving towards her rear opening. As he circled it with his wet finger, he felt her stiffen.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Easy there, no need to panic."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma’s heart jumped into her throat the moment he explored that untouched area, and she let out an inadvertent squeal. She was more than trembling now, she was shaking...but she did her best to stay still, to let Dave explore her like no one had done before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The word </span>
  <em>
    <span>deflowering </span>
  </em>
  <span>kept repeating in her head over and over again. She was scared and excited and nervous and thrilled and—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly pressed a finger inside her rear while he began to roll her clit with his other hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...” she whimpered, feeling herself tighten against it. “That...um...that feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>weird...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Good weird or bad weird?" he asked carefully, stroking her tight passage with deliberate movements, letting her nerve endings fire up. "Would you deny yourself such new explorations of pleasure, sweet one?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Instinct told him that she would like it, and so he kept at it. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Just relax, darling, and try to breathe in and out slowly. It's ok... I've got you."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>A minute passed, and she didn't reply. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma? You still there?" he asked with concern, which turned into a chuckle when she pushed back just as he was about to pull his finger out.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma was lost in her own mind - the intruding sensation was intense and </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>peculiar, like it shouldn’t be there. But...there was also a very different kind of pleasure it produced - like if she had eaten nothing but milk chocolate her whole life and was now trying dark chocolate for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her breathing was ragged as she gripped the bedspread tightly, softly moaning into the fabric.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took her a moment before his words registered, and she lifted her face and turned it just enough to speak, trying to breathe evenly and relax as he continued to push his finger deeper inside her, sliding it slowly outward and back in just slightly deeper than the time before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes...um...I mean...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her another, deeper push, and all she could do was shiver and moan as the unusual, intense pleasure radiated from her lower spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He leaned over her a bit, pulling his finger out. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Then tell me, love, does feel weird in a good way or a bad way?" he asked, kissing her shoulder lovingly. "Do you want me to continue to play with you? Do you want to give yourself to me in this manner?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>As he waited for her reply, he pressed a little plug against her rear opening, letting her feel the cold metal against her heated flesh, spreading the lube on it onto her skin.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hnnnng oh my GOD!” she wailed as she felt that cold, hard plug against her skin. “Weirdinagoodway, weirdinagoodway! Please...oh my god...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to form sentences in this state was really difficult. All her attention was </span>
  <em>
    <span>down there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and every moment she thought she wouldn’t be able to take it anymore... she could. It was a slow process, which helped her recover as he continued. But the longer he worked her, the more she wanted...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continued to alternate between using his fingers - diving deep and stimulating places inside her she’d never known existed - and teasing her with the plug, using it to widen her passage and warm the device.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Dave...” she whispered, gently pressing back into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Good girl, try to relax as much as you can." He spoke in a very gentle tone as he played with her, using the plug to tease the ring of flesh, while his other hand rubbed her clit in tandem. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Slowly, her passage opened up and accepted the plug fully. That's when he positioned himself behind her and thrust inside her pussy. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He closed his eyes and groaned as he went deep, feeling her already clenching around him eagerly. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Mmmm you feel absolutely divine, baby girl," he rasped, taking her in a slow rhythm, pulling and pushing the plug in synchronicity with his cock.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her world imploded around her as he pressed his cock inside her, the plug resting within her and making her feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>full. She was screaming into the blankets now - this was no longer the leisurely, slow intrusion. It was a claiming, an overtaking, a transformation. She had NO control - it was simply too much for her to process, and she was falling off into complete disconnection with her mind. Her body thrummed with sensations as she let Dave’s strong hands and arms guide her and hold her together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“DAAAAAAVE! OH MY GOD!!!” She didn’t know if she was close to an orgasm - everything just kept ramping up, stronger and stronger, beyond any previous pleasure she’d ever felt. She swore she was going to explode from it, but the unrelenting pleasure just built, and built, and built...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...Until she went completely rigid under him. Well, except for her shaking legs and her throbbing pussy.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki just hilted fully inside her as she went through that explosive orgasm, enjoying the waves of pleasure her body produced. The sensation of it was absolutely addictive. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"There's my darling baby girl," he growled as the last of her orgasmic waves subsided. "Coming so helplessly on my cock. This is just the beginning... for I'm going to make you come repeatedly, and in ways you've never experienced before."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>For emphasis, he pulled the plug out and replaced it with another one--bigger in size. She was now stretched enough to take it, and so it went in pretty easily. All this while, he kept his cock fully hilted in her pussy, letting her feel the stretch of the twin insertions.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooooooh god, Daaaave...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma was crying now, in the throes of a seemingly never-ending orgasm due to the double penetration. Her body shook uncontrollably, and even as he put in a bigger plug, she just wailed and moaned and let him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t have resisted if she tried. Not that she wanted to - the entire experience was so incredible and overwhelming and NEW. She wanted to see how much she could take, how far he could push her, what other levels of pleasure there were that she hadn’t known about before tonight. It was like a whole new world was opening for her, and everything inside her wanted to explore it further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Words were lost. Thoughts were lost. Control was lost. There was nothing but the thrumming pleasure of what Dave was doing to her...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was giving her deep thrusts as he moved the plug inside her rear. She was whimpering, crying and shaking all over. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It was exactly how he wanted her to be. He was having fun with this. With her, introducing her to new sensations. And he was so glad that she was letting him. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm so proud of you, love, you're taking it all so well..." One hand caressed her back, the other played with the plug. It was like he was calming a spooked animal, but the difference was that Gemma wasn't spooked, she was overwhelmed. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>For about a minute, he kept up the gentle fucking, but then, just as he felt her body settling into the rhythm, he began to go faster. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Time to come one my cock again, baby girl," he commanded roughly, giving her a hard thrust. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma nearly tried to get away from him. Her legs kicked and flailed, she clawed at the bedsheet, she screamed like an animal. If Dave weren’t holding her in place, she swore she would have gone flying around the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he held her. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>forced </span>
  </em>
  <span>her to endure it...she surely couldn’t have done it herself. And as the climax crashed over her...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something snapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mind simply floated away, released from the bond connecting it to her body. She could still feel everything happening to her, but now it was distant, muted. She simply let Dave handle her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ohhhh she gave him </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>- her heart, her soul, her body, her mind. She felt such deep trust and love as she physically overloaded with sensations, the cathartic release not only freeing her of the build up of pleasure, but seeming to wash away all other tension and anxiety.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She fell to the mattress, spent and exhausted, a weak smile on her lips as her limp body simply gave up. It was a miracle she didn’t pass out...but Dave probably couldn’t tell that she was still conscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was gritting his teeth as he held her down, his own release flowing through him as she milked his cock with her channel. It was pure bliss...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His lips closed around her shoulder and sucked, his teeth nipped her sensitive skin, and his throat released deep groans of satisfaction as he leaned over her, filling her pussy with his essence.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Baby girl,"he murmured after a few moments, still holding her down. "We're not done yet, I hope you're still awake."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>With that, he pulled out of her, loving the way her sex just gripped him tightly all the way out.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm going to deflower my bride now..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma moaned softly in response, still limp and thoroughly fucked out of her mind with not an ounce of resistance left in her. The sudden emptiness of his absence was a strange feeling of loss, though there was still the fullness in her rear that felt oddly comforting now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew what was coming...what </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be coming. And yet, she wasn’t scared or nervous. She was blissed out, completely pliant and eager to see what this next experience would bring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that he could have seen that from her. She tried to move or show him that she was still with him, but all she managed was another low moan and a slight shifting of her limbs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was a bit concerned when she didn't respond, but then she shifted a bit and moaned, letting him know that she was well. It was just that she was too replete with pleasure. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>That suited him just fine. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"My lovely Gemma, you're my treasure. You know that, right?" he asked, running a hand down her back again as he slowly pulled the toy out of her rear, smiling at her resultant shivers and moans. "You're going to enjoy this, I promise. And if not, then you know what to say. Use your safe words."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>As he said that, he slowly began to push himself into her tight opening, his cock glistening with lube and her essence.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was...</span>
  <em>
    <span>soooo</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stretch, the fullness, the stimulation. As Dave drove himself slowly inside her, being gentle with his girth and length, Gemma actually felt herself breathing easier. The more she relaxed around him, the better it felt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuuuuck yes, baby...” she moaned, wondering how much longer he could keep moving inside her before he bottomed out. He’d never felt so big to her before in her life!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands gripped her hips tightly, and even in her near-delusional state she could tell it was taking all of his willpower to control himself and go as slowly as he was. It made her feel such a sense of love and trust that she actually pushed back into him, yelping a bit as those final few inches slid forward...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed flush against her backside… </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the way in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still taking deep breaths and forcing herself to relax, Gemma slowly began to adjust to being so full. It felt as though he had moved some of her organs around to fit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was breathing hard by the time he was fully seated inside Gemma. It was a tight fit, and it was driving him near insane with lust. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Norns, he couldn't believe that Gemma had agreed to this, that she had allowed him this honour and pleasure. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He finally lowered himself over her, his chest to her back, and his lips began to pepper her back and shoulders with butterfly kisses. It was a distraction... for both of them. To make her adjust to him more easily, and for him to not lose himself to the immense pleasure of it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"My sweet, sweet Gemma... you feel... incredible," he said between the kisses, his hand going around her hip to caress down her pelvis and stroke her clit. "How are you doing, baby girl?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma trilled at his words, shuddering with intense pleasure as he played with her. It was really, really difficult to form words, much less a coherent sentence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s...I’m...baby, mmmm...good...” Gemma muttered, pressing back into him, fascinated by the feeling of having him so deep inside her ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt better and better the longer he stayed there! Soon, she felt her own hips bucking against him, the twin stimulation of his fingers on her clit and that deep, sensual stretch inside her making that warm glow of orgasm begin to kindle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god...I might not survive the next one, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought, half jokingly. Maybe less than half.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But her </span>
  <em>
    <span>body</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted it. She started to rock underneath him, feeling the drag and pull on her soft tissues, and she began to tremble once again...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He could feel her shaking again, and from the way her rear passage was clutching him it was obviously that she was close to an orgasm. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And so he kept moving gently, never pulling out fully. The slide of skin on skin, all sensitive, was just too intense. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"My girl likes it, hmm?" he asked, smirking despite his own pleasure growing almost overwhelming. "I can feel you clutching me so hard, it's making my head spin, love."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The longer they went, the more she wanted. As she relaxed around him, the more she could take, and the more she wanted. The slow fucking had been necessary earlier, but each bump and grind had her seeing stars, the pressure building...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>More...more...MORE...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More,” Gemma groaned, using all her remaining strength to push back against him, then pulled away to feel that delicious movement inside her, then pushed back again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dave...</span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>...” she begged, her spent body unable to reach the pleasure she sought. “Take me...please...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh Norns... </em>
  </b>
  <b>she wanted it harder?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>That almost made him jerk to a stop. His brain just couldn't comprehend it for a moment. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Are you sure?" he asked, trying to be very careful with her. After all, she was delicate and soft... and he... </b>
  <b>
    <em>wasn't</em>
  </b>
  <b>. Even in the most passionate moments, he was careful with her.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>But in an answer to his question, she nodded repeatedly and... </b>
  <b>
    <em>FUCK!</em>
  </b>
  <b>... clenched around him so tightly that his eyes rolled back in pleasure. That was when he snapped... when he was done for. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>With a deep, guttural growl, began to thrust harder, feeling that ring of muscle squeezing him as he did so. The pleasure that shot through him was divine, and he knew that he wasn't going to last very long. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Is this what you want?" he asked, his voice now rough and brittle, his body feeling like it was heating up.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YESSSSS!” Gemma screamed, taking him fully, bouncing against him, feeling like she might be split in two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t care. The pleasure was too focused, too intense, too good. She wanted to swim in it, indulge in it, let it take her to places she’d never imagined...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s when the orgasm hit. As she came, she felt herself literally pull Dave’s cock deeper inside her with a surprising amount of suction, and she groaned and growled, feeling like a feral animal in heat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted his cum. She wanted it so badly, like an instinctive drive to draw it out of him. She squeezed even harder, rocking and moaning and letting the pleasure take her - all her inhibitions were gone. She NEEDED his cum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want it, I want it...” she repeated as she went through the throes of ecstasy, feeling Dave freeze in place behind her, going rigid...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was in Valhalla, throbbing inside her tight passage, feeling like it was squeezing the soul out of him...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>This was one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever had. And it was being given to him by his wife. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His wife... the love of his life... his lovely, breathtaking Gemma.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>For a moment, it felt like it was too good to be true. His mind spiralled away for a moment, thinking that everything in the last few years had been an illusion. But then he heard Gemma cry out, and that grounded him to reality once again.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He covered her body with his and collapsed on the bed, panting against her golden hair, mumbling 'I love you' over and over, along with some other, more incoherent nonsense.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma was in heaven. She felt warm and sated and exhausted and...wonderful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her wedding night. Her husband. Her dream come true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was replete with pleasure, spent, and completely happy. Today was the best day of her life, and she had Dave to thank for it. He gave it to her, planned it for her...loved her, cared for her, wanted her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This intimacy, this trust...it was more than she’d ever hoped for in this life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was hers. It was all hers. Thanks to her amazing husband.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she loved Dave with every bit of herself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Big News and Lotsa Booze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gemma and Dave make a big decision...that drives Loki to drinking.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Important Notes</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bold Text = Loki's/Dave's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normal Text = Gemma's POV; Tony's POV</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>--- 18 months later ---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma smiled as she put the finishing touches on the video she was editing, getting all the transitions just right so it looked the way she wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This food blog was the BEST idea! </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself, watching it through one more time to make sure there wasn't anything else that needed to be done before she posted it. She and Naina had started doing a video blog of Gemma's cooking about a year ago - just another fun thing to do with her best friend - and now, they had over 500,000 followers....and counting. She didn't really know what to attribute the success to, other than she was sure everyone watching could see how much joy she took in doing it. Naina filmed her cooking on Saturdays, then she would edit and post on Sundays. It's what got her through the lonely weekends while Dave travelled for work...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, she heard the door to the apartment unlock and open. With a giggle, she immediately stood up and went to the entrance to greet her husband.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk to him...it couldn't wait any longer or she might go nuts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki smiled as he saw Gemma rushing over to greet him. He opened his arms and engulfed her in a hug, pulling her close to breathe her scent in. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Being away on missions was hard, and he had quite honestly begun to hate them now. He just wanted to be home more often. He wanted to spend more time with Gemma. Alas, the missions never seemed to end.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh I missed you, darling. How has life been this week?" he asked, nuzzling her neck, not letting her go. "Are you making more of your food videos?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes! I just finished editing the latest one. I'll post it in a bit. I made one of Naina's recipes - kaju katli. It's like marzipan with cashews. Oh, and it has edible silver on top! I saved you some, come on!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma led him by the hand to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, pulling out a plate with several silver diamond-shaped desserts on a platter. She picked one up and hand-fed it to him, holding her other hand under his chin as he bit into it to catch any wayward crumbs. Her eyes sparkled as she watched him eat, eager to see his reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki's eyes widened upon chewing the treat. It was so damn delicious, he wanted to drown in its silky, thick texture.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"This is... mouthwatering! More!" He made a grab for the whole platter, but Gemma pulled it away with a laugh. "Please! Gem, you know not to tease me with sweet treats!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She ran from him then, and he began to give chase.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma didn't put up much of a fight. She laughed and brought the rest of it to the coffee table near the couch, then sat down and grabbed another piece off the plate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, ah, ah, Mr. Johnson. If you want more...pay up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She puckered her lips and held the treat away from him teasingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh Mrs. Johnson, you needn't ask for it, I'm </b>
  <b>
    <em>all</em>
  </b>
  <b> about paying up," he replied, grasping her head to give her a heated kiss. Damn, if he were being honest, her lips tasted better than any sweet in the world...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And so he simply pushed her down on the couch and began to pull at her clothes. She giggled and tried to bat his hands away.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"That's very unlike you, darling, to reject my advances so soon after my return home," he stated cheekily, still cupping her breasts audaciously, his body covering hers on the couch.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma kept tittering and laughing, trying to keep the kaju katli from crumbling in her hands while Dave gently tackled her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dave...DAVE!" she laughed, finally pushing him off of her enough to be able to put down the treat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't want to get crumbs on the couch! And-- oh Dave..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pleasure shot through her as he fondled her breasts, and she found herself losing her breath. Even after all these years, he could still get her going almost instantly. With a soft moan and a regretful sigh, she stopped him, meeting his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Later, I promise," she said softly. "But...there's something we have to talk about first, ok?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh?" he asked, pulling himself into a sitting position. He didn't want to disengage with her, so he simply grabbed her and settled her onto his lap. "I'm sure you can talk about it while you bounce on my cock."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He winked at her playfully, while his hands rubbed up and down her back in a slow, seductive manner.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"What can be more important than riding me into oblivion, Mrs. Johnson?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He knew he was being contrary, but he was feeling very frisky. After all, he had seen her after a whole week of toil, and she was like a cool drink of water for his parched soul.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ohhh the way he touched her was making her lose her focus...just like it always did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No...talk first, then fuck. Talk first, then fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I...um...actually...This is kind of important..." she breathed, snuggling into him, taking his scent and just enjoying his proximity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, she'd missed him...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I got an email, and I think it might be a big deal..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he pulled back and looked at her less lustfully and more curiously, she smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My video blog - I got a sponsor offer. I have enough followers that they want to pay me to create content full-time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile widened as Dave's expression changed to one of excitement - just the reaction she'd hoped for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"That's honestly the best news! Gem, this is great!" He shook her lightly as he bounced in excitement. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His sweet Gemma was going to be a youtube sensation! And for her absolutely magical cooking and baking skills, no less. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Norns, he'd have so much to boast about! </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gem, you've made my day," he gushed, kissing her all over. "Youtube is such a useful app. It has helped me in... umm... understanding and learning so many skills.” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It had helped him </b>
  <b>
    <em>a lot</em>
  </b>
  <b> in pretending to be a human man. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I'm glad that you can reach out to people and help them learn how to cook delicious meals... AND make money out of it. How does it feel?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Amazing!" she laughed, hugging him tightly. "But...well...it got me thinking..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled back and suddenly felt shy - this was a big moment, and she was nervous. But she HAD to say it. She'd been waiting too long to ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can work from home doing this. And if I'm working from home...maybe it's time...we started considering...well..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wrung her hands nervously, looking down and then meeting Dave's eyes once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It might be a good time to move to the suburbs, get a house instead of an apartment. I'll work on my YouTube channel from home to keep bringing in money, you can keep doing your job - we won't move too far from the city! And then...and then maybe...maybe we can try to start a family..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, she was so nervous bringing it up! She worried the hem of her shirt, rubbing it and pulling the fabric between her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It was perfect, the picture she had just painted for him. And so, just for a few moments, he got lost in it. He could see her and him in a quaint, two story house, with a huge kitchen space that would function as her workshop... with their separate studies, a big, lavish bedroom... and child nursery.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He could see it so clearly in his mind that he simply nodded.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gem, I'm in for it. For everything," he replied, not considering what he had actually agreed to.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He didn't consider then, or even during the next half an hour that they spent making love. No, he didn't consider it until it was too late.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And then, seeing how happy he had made Gemma, he just couldn't bring up the fact that for him having children was like asking for a curse.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Damn, he was so fucked...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>_</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Later, when Gemma was slumbering in their bed, Loki put a sleep deepening spell on her and ventured out. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>At first, he had no idea where he was going. He was simply wandering the streets like a vagabond, wondering how he'd meet Gemma's expectations now. In his pursuit of a simple life with her, he often forgot that things weren't so simple for </b>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <b>. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>There were always complications...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His aimless wandering continued for yet another hour or so, but finally, he found himself at the one place where he knew he'd not have to pretend. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He made himself at home at Tony Stark's elaborate bar, approximately an hour after midnight, knowing exactly the type of drink that would soothe his restless soul. Or make it completely blank out. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Both possibilities looked good right now. He did not care...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Boss, someone has broken into your lounge."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony awoke with a start when FRIDAY spoke to him, taking a few seconds to orient himself and realize what she’d said. He scratched the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How did they break into the lounge without breaking into the tower—oh god damnit!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, sir. It's Loki. And he's got the absinthe."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony rolled out of bed, letting Pepper lay there and just groan. “Sorry, babe. I’ll be right back.” He threw on a robe and got his slippers, then headed downstairs as quickly as he could, hoping he got there before all his best stuff was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he slid across the floor into the lounge, he saw Loki sitting there with a half-full tumblr of the green liquid, staring at the floor with unfocused eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw...you didn't even do the sugar cube thing? That's the best part..." Tony scolded as he walked over, wondering what new crisis was causing </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>meltdown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki pursed his lips and grimaced as Stark began to approach him. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I </b>
  <b>
    <em>ate</em>
  </b>
  <b> the sugar cubes. All of them." He looked at his rival-turned-friend finally, narrowing his eyes. "You were asleep. Go back before Pepper comes for my life."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His sentences were disjointed, but he was past caring now. He was already two shots into the almost magical green drink.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I mean, fuck if I know... maybe you were having sex. Maybe you were trying for a child. Don't let me disturb your... hard work."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He waved his hand in the air, right in front of Stark's face.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony picked up the near-empty bottle of absinthe and pouted. At least there was enough for him to get a glass out of it. He reached around the bar and grabbed a crystal tumbler, then poured the remaining contents of the bottle into it. He lifted the glass to Loki with a knowing nod, then took a sip and set it down again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to ignore those mean words under the assumption that you're distraught. That and, well, you could blast me across the room if you wanted sooooo...what happened? You and Gemma have a fight?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki made a face at that question. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"No! Of course not! No! We made love. She's so sweet..." He blinked, wondering what exactly he was talking about. "I love her so much. I would never fight with her."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He took another swig of his drink. It didn't help in clearing his head, but at least it was good at numbing his mind. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"She's so good, and I'm not good. That's the whole problem, isn't it?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, this again...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony rolled his eyes when he was sure Loki wasn't looking, then grinned and patted him on the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, Loki, one of these days you're just going to have to come to terms with the fact that you're one of the</span>
  <em>
    <span> good guys</span>
  </em>
  <span> now. We're still fucked up and flawed, but our intentions are good and we'll give everything we've got to protect and help people. Especially the people we love. So, let's move past this</span>
  <em>
    <span> 'I'm such a bad guy'</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing, ok? You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span>, by a wonderful woman, and by quite a few friends. OK? Buddy?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony kept his arm on Loki's shoulder as he began to sob, and he pressed his lips together to keep from chuckling. Loki was already feeling the effects of the absinthe, losing control of his emotions. It was kind of adorable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"But I can't give her what she wants!" Loki cried, pressing his head onto Stark's shoulder, unable to stop the tears from flowing down his eyes... right onto his robe. "What she deserves, no less! I'm a terrible husband, and an idiot, all in one body!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Pushing away from Stark, he took a big gulp from his goblet, finishing the drink at last. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Before you go on to preach to me about how good I am, I will tell you how horrible I'm being. I will enlighten you to my crimes, and then you shall hate me aptly." He rose from the bar stool and walked towards the tall windows, remembering meeting Stark here for the very first time. It was almost nostalgic...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wait, he was about to say something... about Gemma. Yes, Gemma... </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"She wants my spawn!" He spread his arms and looked out the windows at the city skyline. "She wants my seed to be planted in her womb!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony couldn't help it. He snorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki turned back to him with a hurt, angry glare, and Tony just put his hands up, leaning back and nearly falling off the stool. Well, that wouldn't do. He wasn't nearly drunk enough to justify that kind of gracelessness. Before he spoke, he grabbed another bottle of alcohol from behind the counter - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack Daniels...ok, onto the other end of the spectrum</span>
  </em>
  <span> - and filled his glass once again, then waved the bottle toward Loki.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, she finally wants to start a family, huh? I was wondering when that was going to come up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You make jest of my failings as a husband?" Loki asked, walking back to Stark and snatched the bottle from him. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He took a long draught from it directly, much to Stark's visible disgruntlement. It was fine, but still, it was not that magical green drink. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You know what I am! Do you think she can be a host to my spawn? She's a fragile little human, and I'm a Jotun! My get will be monstrous to her!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tears began to flow again, and Loki tried to drown them out by drinking even more. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I can't give her a child. She wants a child with me, and that's impossible to achieve. That's my problem. I can't work around it, and I can't give her what she wants. But I agreed to it in the heat of the moment, and now I'm... I'm fucked."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey hey hey hey..." Tony said, trying to comfort the God of Drama and Theatrics. "Look, you're gonna be fine. Plenty of couples can't have babies the normal way. There's always IVF, or surrogacy, or adoption--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped cold as Loki's gaze snapped to him, nostrils flaring as he glared at him. Again, Tony backed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok, no adoption, no adoption. Got it. Issues with adoption."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki chugged another generous swig from the bottle, and Tony took another sip from his glass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But we'll figure this out, just like we've figured </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything else</span>
  </em>
  <span> out. I haven't let you down yet, now have I? Remember all those years ago, when you first fell in love with her? Who helped make it happen, hm? Who was there with you everly schtep of the way? Whooo...wooo..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony swayed a little bit. Now he was drink. Drunk. He was drunk. On drink. Drinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not fuck't," he slurred, grinning. "You're good! This is good stuff, dude. You're gonna be a dad! Somehow, we're gonna make it work. Because we always do. Congratulations!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Are you telling me that you'd give Gemma </b>
  <b>
    <em>your </em>
  </b>
  <b>seed?" Loki roared, so taken with the unreasonable urge to defenestrate Stark all over again. "My Gemma will not have your spawn! Your Pepper will do that! Back off!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He struggled to remain standing, so he went down flat on the floor, on his back, as the world began to spin all around him. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The next words that came out of his lips were heavily slurred and broken. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I kill you if you touch my Gem. My Gem, my seed. I'd give her everything, but I need her life. To be protected... uhhh... maybe Thor can tell more. He needs an heir, too."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop calling it 'seed', for God's sake. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Spooge'</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>'cum</span>
  </em>
  <span>.' Fine. But 'seed'?! Ew. No."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony laughed at the look Loki gave him, but he just shook his head and took another sip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"For a li’l bit, at leasht, you can enjoy 'trying' to get pregernant. Tha's the best part, right? And while you're 'trying,' we'll figuuuure something out. Between your maghic and my science, this should be a breeze. Is just geneterics."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony tipped his glass back again, letting the burning alcohol flow down his throat with ease. He looked at the clock - two clocks? He squinted...no, just one clock - it was 2:15am.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ishn't Gemma gonn freak out if she wakey and you're not at home?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"FUCK!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Stark's question made Loki so damn nervous that he instantly teleported right back to his bedroom, to a still sleeping Gemma. Seeing her made him panic even more, and so he teleported back to Stark's, only this time, right to Stark's bedroom. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Pepper screamed, Loki screamed, Stark came stumbling in. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And well, THEN he screamed. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Stop! You're driving me crazy!" Loki cried, just as Pepper threw a pillow at his head.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WE'RE driving </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU </span>
  </em>
  <span>crazy?!" Tony yelled, incredulous. "God DAMMIT Loki, you're not fit to...to teleportate. FRIDAY, have a few of the shuits take ‘Dave’ home. Pepper! Oh, Pepper, I am so, SO sorry..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Pepper glared at him, he tried to give his best apologetic look. But, drunk as he was, it got him nowhere. With a sigh, his shoulders slumped. "I'm going to owe you for this, aren't I?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, two unmanned suits landed on the balcony and waited for Loki to exit the room. Tony walked to his friend, who was swaying, watery eyed and looking like he could pass out at any moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Coooome on, there we go-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>OOF</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki had gone to support himself on Tony's shoulder, and Tony had forgotten Loki weighed over 500 pounds. They both went to the floor, and Tony found himself pinned underneath the God of Drinking Away His Sorrows and Passing Out. With a grunt, he signaled the suits to come and lift the near-comatose god off of him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least Pepper thought it was funny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was glad that he had put Gemma in a deep sleep spell, for she'd have definitely been suspicious about why her husband had disappeared from their bed, only to be brought back home by Tony Stark's armour bots.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>When he woke up, he found himself lying face down on his apartment's balcony, drooling on the floor. His head hurt badly--a gift bestowed by absinthe, and his limbs felt loose, like they had been pulled apart and brought back together hastily. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>All in all, he felt like </b>
  <b>
    <em>shit</em>
  </b>
  <b>. When he walked back into their bedroom, Gemma was still out. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>That gave him ample opportunity to take care of himself and hide the fact that he was painfully hung over. When she woke up, he simply tried to act normal, helping her with breakfast and avoiding eye contact with Tessie, who he knew had observed everything.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma knew something was off with Dave that morning. He had deep circles under his watery eyes, and he looked like he'd barely slept. He was giving it a good go, but it pained her to see him struggling like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey babe, are you feeling alright?" Gemma finally asked after breakfast. She had hoped the meal would make him perk up, but...now he just looked nauseous, too. She took his hand and squeezed it gently, giving him the </span>
  <em>
    <span>it's ok to be sick once in a while</span>
  </em>
  <span> look. He did work hard, and sometimes she felt like it was her job to remind him when he was hitting his limits. She wanted him to be able to trust her with that, at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki cursed himself for drowning his sorrows in the green fairy again. He was most certainly NOT feeling alright. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm fine," he replied, trying to appear unaffected. "I just didn't sleep well last night. Nonetheless, I've decided to take a day off today."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He turned to her fully as she cleaned up the breakfast island, caressing her cheek in his attempt to be flirty. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I think I was far too excited about your plans for the future. OUR plans for the future..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma's heart jumped into her throat at his sexy, silky tone. Even tired, the man was god-level gorgeous, and there were just some things Gemma was never going to be able to resist. And bringing up making babies had her mouth watering, pressing her thighs together inadvertently as he winked at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fine...OK. He's good. We're doing this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma leaned in and kissed him, tasting maple syrup on his lips and dark coffee in his breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The perfect morning combination</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought happily as she deepened the kiss and shivered when his hands wound their way up into her hair. For a while, they lazily made out, just enjoying the slow pace and intimacy. But soon, Gemma's hands were roving his chest, rubbing up and down those muscled pecs and along his abs, tugging at the waistline of his pajama pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hooked a finger inside the elastic and began to back toward the bedroom, pulling Dave along with her while giving him the most lusty, eager look she could manage, even biting her other finger as she held his gaze and drew him toward the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki let himself be led to the bedroom, knowing that she was very eager to start trying for a baby now. It almost made him grimace in discomfort, knowing that he would have to keep preventing the pregnancy. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He had to wait for Stark to get back to him, to assure him that it was safe. Unless that was confirmed, there was no way Loki was going to get Gemma with child. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It pained him terribly to mislead her, but he couldn't show it, of course. So he smiled and let her pull him to the bed. He kept smiling dreamily as she pulled his pajamas down and began to tease him with her lips. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The put upon smile grew tight as his cock began to rise from its slumber. Well, at least it was eager for the proceedings...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh Gem, I thought you were going to ride me," he murmured, running his hand through her hair. "Don't blame me if I spill into your lovely mouth..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma pulled back just long enough to say, "Don't count on it," before winking and then taking him back down her throat. She loved the noises he made when she did this to him, and it was so interesting to see what techniques made him respond in what ways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cupped and stroked his balls gently as she went, pulling on the loose skin just a little bit as her mouth stayed wrapped around his cock, her other hand pumping his shaft. She could feel him tense and stretch - it was SO fucking satisfying! Moaning around him, she continued at a leisurely pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He groaned, still stroking her hair as she worked on him, her pace so slow that it was almost painful. She was in a teasing mood, apparently. Very playful and casually dominant. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He loved her like this. But... he was still feeling the effects of his overindulgence at Stark's, and he was not able to focus fully on all the pleasurable sensations her mouth and hands were giving him. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Instead, he was growing increasingly drowsy. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gem, hon, please ride me. I'm... I want to come inside you," he mumbled, barely able to maintain eye contact. "Then we can sleep, maybe?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled her mouth off of him with a wet pop, then grinned as she looked into his drooping eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t need to tell ME twice,” she giggled, pulling down her PJ bottoms and kicking them off to the corner of the room. She climbed up Dave’s body, keeping her eyes locked on his as she made her way into position, then reached between them, aligned his thick girth with her entrance...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this what you want, baby?” She teased, running the tip of his cock against her wet pussy. “You want to go inside?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He gulped and nodded, reaching to grab her hips. But she pulled away just then, much to his frustration. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Please..." He tried to pout, reaching for her again. "I need you, baby girl."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>In the back of his mind, he wondered if he might pass out. That would ruin the mood completely, leaving her unsatisfied.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma loved it when he begged her for sex - the power play was just delicious, and it got her hotter than the Sahara in July.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pumped him a few more times, feeling his firmness starting to flag. That was unusual...he never went soft on her like this. He must really not be feeling well...and she took it upon herself to take his mind off of how ill he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s my good boy?” She whispered, lowering herself down onto him and watching his face contort with pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Fuck, Gem..." His eyes fluttered in pleasure as she slowly sat down on his cock, taking all of him in one single thrust. "I'm... I'm your good boy."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Well, what a turn of roles it was. With her, it was always turning. Always switching. Sometimes he was her Daddy, sometimes he was her good boy.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He wanted to say more, to talk dirty to her, to feed her fancy... but suddenly, he was feeling even more tired than before. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Fuck..." was all he said before somnolence took him, and he felt so damn guilty about it even as he slipped into darkness.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Dave...</span>
  <em>
    <span>.oh Dave</span>
  </em>
  <span>...OH...Dave?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma had been so enjoying herself, riding him with her eyes closed and gyrating her hips into his. She felt him stretching with his penetration, clenching him, all the nerves within her firing off. And when she dared to open her eyes...she saw his face lax and quiet. He’d fallen asleep!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first, Gemma was a bit put off - how </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>he fall asleep in the middle of sex! But...his cock was still hard...so...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning wickedly, she kept working herself on him, watching his face with glee as her pleasure climbed and intensified. She began to rub her clit in firm circles, moaning and chasing her pleasure while literally using her unconscious husband as a toy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned beneath her, seemingly coming close to completing, and she picked up her pace, grunting and moaning with the exertion. He let out a small wheeze and she felt his cock pulse and release inside her as she hit her own orgasm, pulling his cum inside her and shuddering with pleasure as they both came down from their peaks...although she was the only one who realized it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stayed on top of him for a few moments, reveling in the pride of accomplishment and the buzz of orgasm before standing and letting him slide out of her. She cleaned herself up, put her PJ bottoms back on, then cleaned him up and shimmied his boxers back onto his hips. Then, kissing his member lightly through the fabric as if to say “thank you”, she left the bedroom and closed the door, allowing her exhausted spouse to sleep in while she got herself a cup of coffee and started thinking fertile thoughts.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Simple Saturday, everyone! Nice to see you here in the new year, where nothing shocking has happened ye--</p>
<p>Welp. Nevermind. Stay safe out there everyone. We are getting closer to the moment you've all been waiting for...at least in THIS story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Doubt and Desperation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gemma and Naina have a difficult heart to heart, and Tony and Loki search for answers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[SIX MONTHS LATER]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"So, the weekend is on, you just finished your last day of your job, we're setting up your new house... how DOES that feel huh?" Naina asked rhetorically as Gemma drove her to her and Dave's new house in the suburbs. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Thus far, she hadn't seen it, and Gemma looked like she was about to burst with the thrill of showing it to her. Well, considering Dave's flair for the grandiose, Naina was expecting it to be something unusual and well, </b>
  <b>
    <em>big</em>
  </b>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You know, I'm glad you're going off and doing your own thing now. It suits you well. And I'm glad that you've decided to move into a bigger space too. We're going to have so much fun setting up your kitchen workshop." She nudged Gemma's elbow with hers, chuckling as her friend's face grew dreamy and excited. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She was about to say more, but then a house came into their view as they cleared a line of flowering wisteria trees, and Naina lost all her train of thought. It was possibly one of the prettiest victorians she had ever seen, with almost a full wrap-around porch, a cute circular balcony, roman style entrance and pillars, and framed ornate windows. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>When Gemma began to pull into its driveway, Naina lost it. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"HOLY SHIT, THIS IS THE HOUSE?!" she all but shrieked, jumping the passenger seat. "Oh my GOD, Gem, you guys really outdid yourselves here. This is so pretty! </b>
  <b>
    <em>Too </em>
  </b>
  <b>pretty!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I KNOW, RIGHT?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma bounced with excitement when she saw Naina’s reaction...which was very similar to the reaction she’d had when she had first driven by it with Dave. She had seen that “For Sale” sign out front and had nearly leapt out of the car, screaming “DAVE, THAT’S THE ONE!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suffice to say, he had almost run over the mailbox and claimed she had scared him half to death - so it was obviously the right choice. It was the perfect mix of the two of them: grandiose and big for Dave, beautiful and with lots of personality for Gemma.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>family home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Putting her new red Jaguar E-PACE car in park (she needed a car, now that she was in the suburbs; and her little Vespa just wouldn’t cut it when the kids came along), she climbed out and smiled as she watched the moving company truck and employees unloading all their large items. There was still a LOT of furniture and decor to purchase for this big house, and she was grateful to have Naina there - no one could deny she had a killer eye for interior design.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, check out the inside!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>After a round of screaming and jumping and just being intensely excited over the house, Naina finally calmed down, as did Gemma, and they began discussing plans for the workshop. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"So, like, I feel you gotta have a huge island in the middle," she suggested, roaming the length of the designated workshop room. "This way, we can shoot 360 videos with sliders and do really awesome movie magic kinda stuff. I know a friend who is very good with editing too, so maybe we can work with her once you get more sponsors."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She kept taking pictures as she chattered, sharing her ideas.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Totally,” Gemma answered as she took notes about what she needed to order and other ideas about how to set up the space. She grinned as Naina kept discussing all the more technical aspects of filming, but her mind began to wander...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Naina, come with me...there’s another room I want to show you...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled as she led her friend by the hand to a room on the second story, right next to the master suite. A smallish room with lavender-grey walls and a big, bright window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This...is the nursery.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lower lip with excitement as she waited for Naina’s reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Ohh, you're already preparing!" Naina looked around in the small room, both excited and just a tad bit weirded out by the fact that Gemma was planning this far ahead of time. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>But then again, she was poised to be weirded out, for she herself wasn't planning to have kids any time soon, if ever. Handling her overbearing relatives' children had been eye opening to her. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"So...are you </b>
  <b>
    <em>sure </em>
  </b>
  <b>that Dave is ready to be a dad now?" she asked seriously, turning around to face Gemma after she had inspected the room and taken a few pictures. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Something about Dave always seemed a bit off to her, especially when he was trying to act casual and easy-going around others. Like he was pretending to be more </b>
  <b>
    <em>human</em>
  </b>
  <b>, in a way. She had also seen him around children, specifically the children she had once asked him to babysit while she and Gemma had gone out to shop for some aesthetically pleasing cookware for her videos. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He had been left with her nieces and nephews, and he had looked rather grumpy upon their return, citing the lack of manners and etiquettes in the children--the children all being under twelve years. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She wasn't so sure about his child rearing skills, was all, and that's why she had asked that question. To her, Gemma looked more eager to have kids than Dave.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, yes, of course he is! He’s just as excited about it as I am!” Gemma insisted, but a small sliver of doubt managed to slither its way into her mind. Naina’s question hit her strangely, like she hadn’t actually bothered to question how Dave felt about it - he had agreed to it! They bought this house, they were setting their lives up to start a family...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But...truth be told, he hadn’t seemed too disappointed each time the pregnancy test came back negative, even though that massive amount of hope and excitement just crashing over and over again had done a number on her mental health. She really, really hoped it would take soon - they had been fucking like bunnies for the last six months, but still, she wasn’t pregnant yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he was feeling inadequate? Like, he thought she was blaming him for the lack of baby in her belly?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...I mean...he hasn’t been super enthusiastic in the last few months... Do you think I should be worried? Do you think he’s changing his mind?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, there was her old friend, crippling anxiety. It had been a while since she’d felt it this strongly...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Naina gave her a kind, understanding smile as she approached her and grasped her hands, squeezing them gently.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Hey, it's ok. He may be getting a bit nervous about it. It happens. I mean, he's still pretty busy with his job, and maybe leaving you here all alone all the time, pregnant and vulnerable, is messing him up?" she suggested, hoping that she was right. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Though, it could very well be that Dave was having a case of cold feet. Many men in their prime developed this issue. Having a fun, vibrant married life was one thing, but adding children to it was another. Their whole lives would change, and the child would become a focus and priority. Dave wouldn't be able to make sudden plans with Gemma, or even if he did, the third person in the family would always factor in. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Also, childcare is a job in itself. Once the baby pops out, you will have your hands full. Maybe Dave's feeling that pressure already, and it's making him anxious?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhhh god...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma felt her stomach clenching as she slid down the wall and dropped to the floor, holding her sides. She had been so focused on all the exciting parts of being a mom - the new baby, the new house, the new life - that she hadn’t really considered how difficult it would be. Yes, Dave would still be gone a lot, and she would be here 24/7 with a young baby, by herself...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Naina, am I making a mistake? Is this a good idea? OH MY GOD DID I JUMP INTO THIS TOO FAST?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma sat there, feeling lightheaded and overwhelmed. She needed to talk to Dave, she needed to know that they were in this together. She grabbed her phone and began to dial his number, but Naina stopped her with a gentle touch on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up, feeling the panic just sit in her stomach. “What? I should call Dave, right? We should talk, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Hey hey hey." Naina pulled the phone from her grasp and sat down with her, crossing her legs and settling her ass over the shiny wooden floor. "He's at work, babe. Maybe in a meeting with Mr. Stark, who knows. Shouldn't disturb him right now, especially not to discuss </b>
  <b>
    <em>this </em>
  </b>
  <b>issue."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She patted her back in order to try and calm her down. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Do you want to go grab lunch with me while the movers set things down? We can make more notes about your workshop, and then, when the day is over and Dave finally comes home, you can have that talk with him. Ok?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma took some deep breaths, focusing on Naina’s hand on her back and trying to relax. She was right - this was not the kind of conversation to have over the phone with Dave while he was at work. Despite the fact that she was now battling a panic attack, calling him would do no good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So she nodded and let Naina lead her to the car so they could get lunch. The movers handed Gemma the keys to the house as she left and assured her they would lock up before leaving, and she and Naina drove around the sleepy suburb town until they found a sushi restaurant in a nearby shopping center.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the while, Gemma couldn’t help but fiddle with her Tiffany bracelet, rubbing the pad of her finger over the engraving like she had thousands of times before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What should I do, Naina? What if he doesn’t want to get me pregnant anymore? I...I want his baby in me, dammit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Naina tried her best to calm her panicking friend down. She was taking it to heart that poor Dave was likely feeling overwhelmed with her baby fever.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"It will happen, hon. Just give it some time, ok? Dave loves you very much, this much I know," she said, handing her a glass of water. "Try not to overthink about this issue. In fact, try to enjoy the baby making process, I'd suggest."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She winked at Gemma then, trying to distract her from worries. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm sure Dave can really help there. You two should probably try to settle in first, anyway. Moving is a big thing, and you have so much to plan. You gotta buy new furniture, you gotta get your workshop installed, make your new house into a proper home. Baby making will come after all that. So there's plenty of time. Don't worry about it."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh...fine...” Gemma said unenthusiastically, poking her sushi roll with a chopstick. Her mind was still spinning. She needed Dave to be excited about this with her - to want to knock her up just as badly as she wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be </span>
  </em>
  <span>knocked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she and Naina wrapped up their meal, an idea started forming in Gemma’s mind...something that was sure to get Dave excited about their burgeoning family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made the drive back into the city to drop Naina off at her apartment - thanking her for everything and planning their next get-together. But before she headed back to the house, she made a stop at a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>particular store to stock up on supplies for that evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She spent the rest of the day unpacking, setting up the Tessa on their mantle, getting the linens on the bed...and preparing for when Dave got home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>--Meanwhile, in Stark Tower--</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I need answers," Loki muttered, slamming his hand none too gently across Stark's humongous teakwood desk. "It's been months now, and I can't keep propping Gemma's hopes forever, Tony. You know that she's sensitive about this issue. She wants a child, and I need a breakthrough."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He had stayed back in his office after a long meeting with other employees, pretending to be just one of them while Stark prattled on about his next mega project. Loki hadn't really paid attention to any of it, for his mind was somewhere else. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Today was the day when he was going to start a new chapter of his life with Gemma. A new, beautiful home, a plan for a bigger family, a more settled, laid back life...all was within his reach. But there was a stumbling block - his own genes. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>For months, Stark had promised him that he'd find a way for him to have children with Gemma. And still, nothing had come to fruition. His own magic could only do so much. It would work well once the child was born, but if some complication happened during the pregnancy, then it would put Gemma in danger. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He didn't know if he could protect her with his magic alone. He had little experience in this area. His late mother was great at it, and that fact only made him miss her on yet another level.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Suddenly, his spirits seemed to deflate along with his hopes.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Tony, you have to help me. I don't want to lift my contraceptive spell unless I'm </b>
  <b>
    <em>sure </em>
  </b>
  <b>that the offspring won't harm her through their Jotun genes. There must be some way to detect that..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony slammed his hand on his desk too, if only to match Loki’s frustration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Johnson</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m doing my best, ok? I’ve spent every evening on this non-stop for SIX MONTHS, but your genetics are different from all the models we have AND there aren’t any other Jotuns to compare the data to! This hasn’t been a walk in the park for either of us, dude. And now that Pepper is pregnant, I—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shut up. He shut up VERY quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhhhh...I mean...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki's eyes widened. "Pepper is </b>
  <b>
    <em>pregnant</em>
  </b>
  <b>?! And you didn't even </b>
  <b>
    <em>tell </em>
  </b>
  <b>me!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He nearly flipped the table in his anger and frustration. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Rising from his seat, he ran a hand through his hair as he tried to control his reaction. Already, his flaring magic caused the nearby furniture in the back to shift and the lights to flicker. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"What is going on, Tony? Look..." He took a deep breath, then walked around the table to pick Stark up by his shoulders. "I'm happy for you. I want to see you become a father. So.. congratulations, even though you kept it from me." He shook his friend as he ground out the words. "But at the same time, I hope you understand why I'm reacting like this."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>understand this is why I didn’t tell you!” Tony snapped, gesticulating toward the cracked table top. “No offense, buddy, but you’re not known for your measured and reasonable reactions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s heart pounded, kicking himself for the slip-up. He had hoped to have this problem resolved within weeks, then Loki would have his kid, Tony would have his, all would be right with the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he was just making the situation worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, do you know how frustrating it is to have a problem in front of me that I can’t solve?! You weren’t here when the Ultron thing happened, but let me tell you...I go a little nuts when I’m trying to take on these big issues, and YOURS has been driving me crazy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm being VERY reasonable right now," Loki claimed, finally letting him go. "But have you seen Gemma's face when she discovers that she's not pregnant at the end of a fertile cycle? Have you seen the sadness taking over her whole being? I have."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He sat down on the floor then, his head heavy in his hands as he tried not to break down under the pressure of his tumultuous emotions. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm trying my best to keep her happy. But she now wants to have a bunch of children with me. I'm stupid enough to go through with her plans, because I can see where this is leading to. She will be depressed and that will be on me."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loki...hey...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sat on the floor with him and put an arm around his shoulders, trying his best to comfort the God-turned-stressed-out-husband. Apparently, even the “divine” weren’t immune from the challenges of marriage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be alright. There has to be an answer - we’ll get to the bottom of this. Ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have the heart to suggest that maybe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>maybe, it might be better to start changing the story, to perhaps approach this from a “Dave’s little soldiers just aren’t marching” angle. But this wasn’t the time to make that suggestion...soon, maybe. When he was less distraught.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"The most frustrating part is that I AM fecund! Jotuns are </b>
  <b>
    <em>extremely </em>
  </b>
  <b>so. This is why I'm keeping myself under the spell," he groaned, still not lifting his face from his hands. "I CAN give her what she wants, but the cost of it is immeasurable at this point. And I can't just waltz into Jotunheim and ask about their 'interactions' with humans."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He had almost... </b>
  <b>
    <em>almost </em>
  </b>
  <b>entertained that thought once, but hadn't gone through with it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"There must be some medical breakthrough that can help me determine that. You humans have advanced medical research now, what about that?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sighed and sat back against the wall, flexing his hands and cracking his knuckles. “There is ONE person I can reach out to...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned. It was a BIG ask to bring in Dr. Helen Cho, especially after what Ultron had done to her. She wasn’t a big fan of Tony’s after that...but perhaps the chance to secretly study a formerly unknown alien DNA would be enough of a temptation to get her to help. She had been working at the upstate New York facility alongside Erik Selvig for several years...just a phone call away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can probably convince Dr. Cho to take a look at your...</span>
  <em>
    <span>genetic material</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Go pump out a fresh sample, then give me a few days - I’ll see if we can come up with anything...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The name sounded sort of familiar...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Is she the one who designed Vision's body?" he asked, raising his head finally and eyeing Stark with a new hope. "That would mean that she is very familiar with the building the blocks of life."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>If Dr. Cho could find a solution to his problem, then he'd be able to cross this big hurdle with Gemma. If not, he didn't know what he'd do. He'd likely have to take the pretext of impotence, which was, in all honesty, very painful to admit.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He gulped nervously, still looking at Stark. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Contact her immediately. And relay every word of your conversation. No delays."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony snorted. “Excuse me, Mr Prince. I’ll get on it as soon as I can. Still need your sample, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked and reached into his desk, pulling out a medical specimen cup and handing it to Loki. When Loki gave him an incredulous, why-the-hell-do-you-just-happen-to-have-a-specimen-cup-in-your-desk-drawer look, Tony just shrugged and smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never know when you might need it. Now get out of here and put that in the mini fridge when you’re done. </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT </span>
  </em>
  <span>next to the sodas - in the little drawer that says NOT FOR FOOD.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki nodded, and they helped each other stand, shaking hands in the process.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then get back to your new house. I’ll call you as soon as I have any info.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki did as he was told... even though it made him terribly uncomfortable. Pleasuring himself in a friend's office washroom and then releasing in a sample cup was just one of the things he was willing to do for </b>
  <b>
    <em>love</em>
  </b>
  <b>. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Afterwards, he went straight to his new home, eager to see his wife. He was full of hope this time, because he had heard a great many good things about Dr. Cho. If anyone could find a solution to his problem, it was likely her. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>So with that in mind, he finally felt his stress ebb a bit. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>When he entered the house, all was quiet, and the living room was lit very dimly. He wondered if Gemma had gone for a nap; it had to have been an exhausting day, having to oversee the moving and settling. He felt guilty about not being here to help her, but he had been caught up in a SHIELD surveillance operation before reaching Stark's office.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Such was his life these days... </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Shaking his head, he went upstairs to check on her.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Simple Satur....eh...Sunday! Happy Simple Sunday! Hope you liked the angst today...Loki's really gotten himself in a pickle, hasn't he? Wonder how much longer he can keep it up...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Yes, My Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gemma gets creative in trying to get them pregnant, then awaits the results of her efforts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Important Notes</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bold Text = Loki's/Dave's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>Normal Text = Gemma's POV</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma had just finished setting up the master bedroom when she heard the door open downstairs. Her heart started to flutter as his footsteps made their way upstairs, and after looking around once more to ensure everything was ready, she took her position and waited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened, and she heard him stop and sputter. The entire master bedroom was covered in scarves, shawls, and other soft, dark fabrics. Dozens of candles lit the room with a dim, flickering glow, and the faint scent of incense - sandalwood and bergamot - wafted through the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And in the center of the room, kneeling down on a large fur rug (that she just so happened to come across during her little shopping spree), was Gemma, completely naked, kneeling with forehead to the floor, her hair flowing down to the ground, ass in the air and hands folded on the rug in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip to keep from giggling  - she was trying to “set the mood” - then took a deep breath and spoke smoothly, quietly, lustfully, keeping her face hidden.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome, my Prince. I have been chosen by the Elders to bear your heir. I am at your command, sire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki swore that he felt his soul leave his body right then, for he had never expected her to call him by those honorifics. Given, they were the apt ones for </b>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <b>... but not so for Dave.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>For a few moments he just stared at her wide-eyed, almost taken with panic, wondering if she had learned about his true self and had just lost her mind because of it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>But then he took a few deep breaths, and the panic eased, giving way to the realization that she had set up a role play scene for them. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Damn... the woman was so full of surprises. He could never have enough of her.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I... see." He tried his best to play along, working to remove his button-down as smoothly as possible. "The Elders are very wise. They've chosen a beauty for me. Come here..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He stood at the edge of the rug, letting his shirt drop to the floor.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When his shirt hit the floor, Gemma’s cunt clenched and she felt herself getting wet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ohhh I knew this was a good idea!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my lord.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, and with as much submissive grace as she could manage, she raised herself into a standing position, wearing nothing but the Tiffany bracelet...and a black leather collar with a silver heart clasp in the front, hidden by her hair until she stood and presented herself to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schooling her features as best she could, she met his gaze and tried to convey her trust and willingness to become the mother of his children, the honor she felt at being selected, letting the fantasy of it take over her mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so, she awaited the prince’s next command.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He raised his hand to cup her cheek, unable to help himself from touching her tenderly. He saw the hope in her eyes, knowing that the urge to bear his children ran deep in her mind and heart.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He wanted to fulfill that urge, by the Norns, he was desperate to fulfill it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She leaned into his touch, and he smiled.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You are lovely, darling. Undress your lord now, and claim your prize."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sire...” Gemma said sweetly, bringing her hands forward and going straight for the button of his pants. As she undid them, she kissed along his collarbones and across his chest, taking in the taste of him and running her tongue along his skin, playing timid, excited but frightened, unsure yet eager to please. Asking for guidance with everything but words, and promising obedience in return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At last, after a few minutes of silently teasing him, touching his manhood through his clothing and kissing every inch of bare skin her lips could find, she unzipped him and dropped his trousers, then his boxers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was undressed, she stood back, watching him closely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Done, my lord. What would you have me do next?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She did have to swallow a near giggle at the look he gave her before she was able to get back into character. He looked...angry? No...just commanding. Dominant. Royal. She really didn’t want to break the spell of what was happening. Dave was </span>
  <em>
    <span>into </span>
  </em>
  <span>it...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>After that bit of very deliberate teasing, Loki was ready to pounce on her. She was bringing out his dominant side with this play, and he was, for once, letting it come forth. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It was safe to do so in a role play, where she wouldn't question his shift in behaviour.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Lie down on the rug again, flat on your back,” he ordered, his voice thick and gruff with need.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma held his gaze as she lowered herself down on the rug, spreading across it and feeling the fur on every part of her body. She closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath before taking in Dave’s face again, now honestly feeling a hint of fear, not knowing what he would ask of her...or how far he would take it. She had kind of expected to have to goad him into playing along, but...</span>
  <em>
    <span>nope</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed hard, the leather choker tightening slightly as her throat flexed, and she lay still in front of her husband like a sacrifice awaiting its fate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She remained silent, waiting and wondering what would be next...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He got down on his knees as she lay down and spread herself for him, her eyes watching him keenly.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki leaned over her and ran his hands over her thighs, spreading them further as he inspected her intimate flesh. It glistened in the flickering candle light, pretty as a flower.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Beautiful," he said, then pressed his lips to her sex.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma gasped and then moaned as those talented lips found their way to her center. On the one hand, it felt amazing, as it always did. She wove her fingers through his hair almost instinctively, caressing his scalp as he worked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand...this wasn’t getting her any closer to having a baby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My—my lord!” She strained, her body drawing all of her attention away from her thoughts. She fought to be able to speak. “This—oh! This shall not procure you—oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dave... Shall not procure you an heir! Wouldn’ts’t thou liketh to—hnnnnngg... to bed me the proper </span>
  <em>
    <span>waaaaayyyy</span>
  </em>
  <span>...!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She arched her back as his fingers dove inside her, halting any further speech. All she could do was writhe on him while he did what he wanted to her...and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Hush, little wench!" he growled, pulling his mouth away from her for a bit. "I will do as I please! Your lot is to keep yourself spread fore, to please my desires. I shall partake in the sweer nectar of your quim before I get you with child."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He smiled wickedly at her before going back to sucking her clit, his fingers now working furiously inside her. He wanted to pull her towards the very edge of her orgasm.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-y-yes, sire!” She squealed as she instinctively tried to pull away from the intense pleasure he doled out, but his strong arms pulled her back to him, locked her in place while he indulged on her essence and drove her wild with lust and sex and desire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She lost track of time, simply grasping the fur of the rug and shrieking at the ceiling until she could hardly bear it any longer. She was coming apart...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He pulled away just as she began to flutter around his fingers, the pre-orgasmic trembles taking over her body. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Quickly, he crawled over her and wedged himself between her legs, pushing his engorged cock right into her welcoming heat. He took her in a single thrust, hilting himself inside her fully.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It triggered her orgasm, just as he had planned...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The place where their bodies joined actually felt HOT, like he had impaled her with glowing steel, but instead of pain, she seared with pleasure. Her breath held and her mouth opened in a silent scream as the orgasm wound its way through her nerves, filling her with so much of that irresistible heat that she let out a long string of obscenities without even thinking about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook violently as her body went through the throes of passion, throat becoming hoarse from the noises she made.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time she was coming down from the peak, she nearly ached, all of her muscles exhausted. She went limp, panting, face glistening with perspiration and flushed red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Wenches who come beforehand have better chances of taking the seed, " he murmured against her neck, grinding into her slowly, letting his cock pressing into her favorite spots. "And I want my seed to take root inside your womb. I will make sure of it by fucking you for hours.."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He nibbled on her neck, smiling against her skin, feeling her channel clench around him in response to his salacious words.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I can already see you like that, with your belly swollen and round, begging to be taken again. Ohhh, I'll oblige, darling. I'll hold you down and fuck you deep and hard. And once you give birth, I'll get you with child all over again."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He knew that this dirty talk would intensify her pleasure, it always did.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"My sweet little breeding wench, you'd serve me well... right?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh FUCK, Dave...” Gemma whimpered, losing character. His cock was driving her insane, the slow, punishing pace and his goddamned words!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d never heard him speak like this before - there had been hints of it here and there, but never quite like this. Dark and demanding and lascivious and rumbling...it was like he had become this other person, this prince from another land who was truly bent on taking her and breeding her like a royal would breed a member of his harem. When she was able to open her eyes and look at him, there was something behind his eyes that she could only describe as madness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir...sire...please...” she begged, beginning to cry from the intensity of the sensations coursing through her, but trying to maintain her part in the roleplay, as hard as her brain was trying to shut down. “Yes! I want your seed! Give me your heir!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki lifted his head and looked deep into her eyes as he began to move inside her in short bursts, never fully leaving her sweet cunt. Oh, she had no idea, but there was indeed a bit of truth in his words. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>If he were honest, he </b>
  <b>
    <em>desperately </em>
  </b>
  <b>wanted to get her with child, with HIS child, HIS heir, something of his and her blood, joined together forever. He wanted to have a large family, his brood, to fill his home and give him eternal happiness. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It was both a scary thought and a yearning for him, for he never knew anyone of his own blood. Yes, he had grown up in a family, but only like a strung along individual, not as part of it. It still rankled, and he knew that at least Odin never really viewed him as a son. Thor was his brother, but still, their relationship had not been without its own problems. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hence, the desire for a family of his own was a deep rooted one. But before Gemma had come along, he had almost given up on that desire. He hadn't even expected to get married, let alone have children. Moreover, his last decent relationship had fizzled out nearly a century ago.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Having Gemma in his life, as his spouse, was nothing short of a miracle. And now that he had tasted this happiness of romantic love and relationship, he was grasping for more. He was daring to dream for things he had been denied.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It was a dangerous hope, but he was already wrapped up in it. Wrapped up in Gemma. So thoroughly that he was willing to take his chances with children. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Yes..." He held Gemma's collar in his hand as he increased the intensity of his thrusts, making her whole form shake whenever he went deep. "You're mine, mother of my future children, mine to keep and breed as long as I wish. You'll always be open to my advances, and you shall not deny me ever!" His nostrils flared as he spoke, almost feral in his need to get her pregnant. Norns willing, it would happen soon enough. "My breeding wench! The Elders chose the best for me indeed!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Just as he said that last possessive sentence, his orgasm snuck up on him, taking him like a roaring storm. He gritted his teeth and snapped his hips, going as deep as he could inside her hot cunt. His cock throbbed in tune to his thudding heart, spilling inside her, marking her, promising her channel a future filled with babies.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Gemma felt him release inside her, a warm, happy feeling flooded through her. God, she WANTED this baby. HIS baby; their baby. And one was just the beginning, she knew...but it HAD to start with one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We are all the family we need...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dave’s words from Thanksgiving a few years ago rang in her head as the orgasm ripped through her. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>all the family they needed...because they would create more family - together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tears flowed freely as he shuddered and went rigid above her, happy tears, praying that this time it would stick, that their efforts would finally pay off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then they would have a real family. A family full of love and trust and support.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s all both of them ever wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dave finally came down from his peak, laying next to her on the fur rug and wrapping his arms around her. Forget the big fancy new house...being in his arms was home for her. This was what she lived for, what she would fight for, what she would do anything to keep. This was true love...and all she could think about was how lucky she was to have found it with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>As Loki held Gemma in the afterglow, he was full of positive thoughts regarding their future. Soon, Stark would talk to Dr. Cho, and she definitely would know how to make his Jotun genes recessive in order to make it safe for Gemma to have his children. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Of course,he'd need to stretch himself over to keep things from her... but in the end, all would be well. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He had faith that his string of bad luck had ended, that now, happiness was his to have. Together with Gemma, he would start a family soon enough, all with the blessings of the Norns.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He just had to be patient…</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Several weeks later—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pleeeeease. Please please please please, let this be the one. Please please please...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma continued to pray quietly to whatever beings might be listening as she watched the pregnancy test sitting on her bathroom counter. It was still within the 3-5 minutes after she had peed on that stupid little stick and it wasn’t done reading the sample. She just kept waiting for that beautiful blue plus sign to show up on the display, hoping beyond hope, putting as much positive energy into it as she could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, little guy, I know you can do it. Come on...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The display finally appeared. One blue bar. No plus sign.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Negative again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“FUCK!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma threw the test in the trash and felt the tears of frustration welling in her eyes. What the HELL was wrong? Was it her? Was it him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By all rights, if things were normal, she should be well into her second trimester right now...but obviously, things were NOT normal. Her doctors said she was fine - fertile as a plowed field and ready to grow some seeds. But...still nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She almost didn’t want to see Dave and give him the bad news again. It crushed him just as much as it hurt her each time. But now...it might be time to start discussing what they would do if pregnancy wasn’t in the cards for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, she went into the living room, where Dave was waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was holding his breath. He already knew that the test was negative, because OF COURSE it was negative. He hadn't lifted the contraceptive spell from his reproductive system. He was still waiting for a positive response from--</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His phone vibrated in his pocket, alerting him and stopping his nervous thoughts. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Upon checking it, he saw that there was a text from Stark. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>What great timing...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He was almost ready to be disappointed when he opened it and started reading. But the long message was actually full of hope. Hope that he and Gemma may very be able to have children in a safe way. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>But there was a catch to it, it would have to be through In-Vitro Fertilization--a modern technique through which the fertilization would be induced without sexual intercourse (not that they both lacked in that matter). </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Just as he completed reading the message, Gemma came to the living room, looking like a mess. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He had to act surprised, even though it killed him to see her in distress. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Opening his arms, he pulled her into his lap straight away as he prepared to hear the bad news from her. In secret, he prepared himself to give her hope.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma snuggled into him, seeking comfort. He already knew...she didn’t even need to say it. Still no baby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His arms felt so good around her, squeezing her gently so nothing in the world could break into their little bubble of love. But she was still devastated - the tears streamed down her face as she silently cried, the droplets falling onto his slacks, making little dark circles on his grey pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry...” she whispered, her voice cracking. “I shouldn’t be so upset...I just really thought this would be the one, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sniffled, wiping her nose with her sleeve and meeting his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...I think...I think we should start considering what we should do if...if we can’t get pregnant...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Hey, it's perfectly fine to be upset over this. I'm upset too. We were almost finished with the nursery, even," he said, rubbing her back to mollify her. "But yes, we shall not give up our hopes for children. I'm thinking about alternatives too."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Perhaps this was his chance to segway into the topic of IVF...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"So, what did you have in mind? I have my own ideas, but I want to hear yours first."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...” Gemma sighed, feeling a heavy weight on her heart. She had hoped, wished, prayed that it wouldn’t come to this. She was so excited to be pregnant, but when things didn’t progress like she expected a few months in, she forced herself to research the other options. IVF sounded...well, terrifying and painful and not something she wanted to put herself through. Surrogacy just...didn’t feel right. She didn’t want some other person birthing a kid with Dave’s and her genetics, not to mention the horror stories of surrogates deciding to keep the baby after it was born. So that left one choice...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve looked into a few things - and, well...I think we should adopt.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy cow - who saw THAT coming? How's Dave gonna get out of this one? Tune in next time - same bat week, same bat channel!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. This Isn't Working</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gemma drops a bomb on Loki, and now they have to work through THAT.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Important Notes</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bold Text = Loki's/Dave's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>Normal Text = Gemma's POV / Tessie's POV</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki froze. His hand jerked to a stop on her lower back, unable to move, unable to give comfort...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The suggestion was NOT what he was expecting. And it honestly made him very insecure, for he himself was a product of adoption, and he wasn't a great example of it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He wasn't ready to repeat that mistake again. He couldn’t raise a child like he was raised...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"No," he muttered, a bit too harshly, but he wasn't even aware of it until he saw Gemma frown. "No, we can't adopt."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma’s eyes went wide with concern at his reaction. THAT wasn’t what she expected - perhaps a discussion, yes, but not a flat-out denial of it. His face suddenly went cold, and it sent a shiver down her spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But...Dave, adoption is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing. There are children out there who need loving parents, and we could be those parents...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she spoke, his expression got darker and darker...it was honestly disconcerting. She didn’t understand his reaction at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you have against adoption?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Nothing," he snapped, sounding completely inauthentic. "Nothing is wrong with it. It's just that I'm not in favour of doing it. It's not for us."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He tried to smile reassuringly, trying to hold himself together so that he wouldn't look suspicious to Gemma. It wasn't really working. His smile was more like a sneer, and he knew that she could see it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Damn it, why did it have to be like this?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma leaned back from him, a bit frightened by his manic look and unconvincing smile. What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>was his issue? Obviously, it wasn’t something he wanted to talk about...but from everything she knew of him, there was no reason why he should be so against it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over the years, she had learned that this reaction - suddenly going sullen or quiet out of the blue, some random topic or thing triggering an avoidant, defensive response (like those Loki fics all those years ago) - was just something that happened with him. Sometimes, she could get him to tell her what was bothering him...other times, he just shut down and insisted he was fine until the conversation moved on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But this wasn’t a conversation they could “move on” from; this was shaping the future of their family, of their lives together. She couldn’t let this one slide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, with a deep breath, she got into her best </span>
  <em>
    <span>OK, time to have a big talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> mode, then looked him in the eye the way she always did when she wanted him to open up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dave...why does the idea of adoption upset you so much?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki looked away from her, frowning as he tried to make up a story about why he didn't want to adopt. But his panicking mind was a bit slow on the suggestion.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Still, he had to try. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I... uhh, I'm not upset. It's just that, I've seen it failing spectacularly, and I don't think I can do it." It was a flimsy pretext and he knew it. So he tried to embellish it with a fake story. "One of my friends was adopted. And, well, his parents didn't love him like they loved their own child. It made him insecure, and he ended up... killing himself."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma brought her hand to her mouth in a silent gasp, her heart breaking for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Dave...I’m so sorry...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hugged him tightly, and was grateful when he hugged her back. That was a good sign - he wasn’t completely shutting her out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is truly tragic, Dave, honestly - I can’t imagine the pain that caused you...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, then pulled back and rested her forehead on his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why your friend’s parents didn’t give him the love and care that every child deserves, and that is absolutely cruel to take in a baby and then not treat him like your own flesh and blood. But that’s not us, Dave. Any child we welcome into this family would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>ours</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in every way except genetically. I promise, we will give our kid the best life possible, give them every opportunity to be happy and loved. Isn’t that enough?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>No, it's not enough. It's still not MY blood and flesh...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki felt miserable all of a sudden, not knowing how to explain this to her. How to tell her that he wanted a family of his own. He couldn't do so without giving her a clue about his true identity. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gem, it's upsetting to me to not have my own children. See, I lost my parents, and I don't have any siblings. I need someone who can carry </b>
  <b>
    <em>my </em>
  </b>
  <b>blood in them. I can't do that with adoption."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He saw that his words were upsetting her again, and he tried his best to maneuver her gently. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Ok, can we at least </b>
  <b>
    <em>try </em>
  </b>
  <b>my suggestion first? If it doesn't work, then perhaps... adoption is the only answer."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma felt her chest tighten, then she nodded quickly before she let her emotions get the best of her. This conversation was hard - she didn’t even want to be having it! But she couldn’t dictate this...it had to be a choice they made together. They had to work this out if they wanted to start a family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Dave. I get it. What were you thinking?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please not IVF, please not IVF...</span>
  </em>
  <span> she begged in her head, but she kept her thoughts to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"How about going for In-Vitro Fertilization?" he asked, looking at her hopefully. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Please say yes. Please say yes. Then I can convince Stark to get Dr. Cho on the job...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma met his eyes, searching them - was there a chance to say no? Would it hurt him too badly to reject it, after he suggested it so enthusiastically? What about what </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted...it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>body that would be going through it, after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...I mean...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But as he held her gaze, those crystal blue irises shimmering with latent anticipation...her resolve flagged. He was vulnerable, and scared, and desperate. He wanted a child that would carry on his legacy and his bloodline, for so many deep-seeded reasons. And she found she couldn’t deny him what he wanted...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, she nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea. Yea, let’s look into it. Let’s give it a shot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled softly, wondering if he could see the trepidation and anxiety behind it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Great! I know a very good team that can take care of it. I had a call with them recently, in case our attempts failed again. Two of them are on Mr. Stark's team, you know, very competent."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>At first, Loki simply smiled brightly upon her agreement to try IVF. But then he saw the cracks in her facade... her smile was strained, and her gaze was dropping from his. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>What did that mean? Was she not happy to try the IVF? What was going on in her mind?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gem?" he prompted, tipping her face up with his finger. "Is something the matter?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma cleared her throat, pushing away her fears and doubts, forcing them out of her mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope! No, I’m good.” She gave him a big, bright smile, focusing back on the idea of being pregnant, of having a baby of her own, of holding it and nursing it and loving it...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The image was just enough to make her smile authentic and hide how scared she was. She would be brave. She would do this. For him. For them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you already have some doctors in mind from Stark’s team? That’s great! We’ll have the best care in the world. I’m sure it’ll work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki kept looking into her eyes to be certain. For some reason, she gave him the impression of a terrified foal. She was trying to sound brave, but he could see the signs of uncertainty and nervousness in her actions.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Her leg was bouncing, and she kept wringing her hands together. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>But what could possibly be so scary about IVF?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Yes, I'll ensure that we get the best treatment. You don't need to worry, darling." Slowly, as he grew more certain about his plan, he once again became the soothing, supportive spouse he strived to be. "We will have children, and they'll be adorable, just like you."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He pulled her in for a kiss as he said that, hoping to allay her fears, whatever they may be.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did manage to make her feel better with that kiss, and she returned it gratefully, leaning into him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad...maybe the horror stories she’d heard about the hormone injections and surgical procedures and potentially disabling complications were all overblown. Maybe Stark’s team of doctors were better than those other doctors and she had nothing to worry about. Maybe everything would go through smoothly, and they’d have a successful pregnancy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The joy it gave her husband to see she was willing to carry their child was infectious. She loved making him happy, and this most certainly made him smile in that way that had her heart melting. She couldn’t resist him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so, from that moment, she began to mentally prepare herself for one of the most difficult trials she would ever endure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Three months later —</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew she shouldn’t be drinking, but...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma finished off the glass of wine as the guilt and shame washed over her. It was an emotion she had become intimately familiar with since she and Dave decided to try IVF to have the baby. She was trying to do her best, she really wanted to! But between the constant hormone injections and doctor appointments and procedures and...</span>
  <em>
    <span>disappointments</span>
  </em>
  <span>...her willpower was paper thin. And the only thing that seemed to relieve the never-ending feeling of being a failure at the ONE thing she wanted to be able to do...was the wine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Putting the glass on the table, she reached for the bottle, debated for a few seconds about whether she really needed another glass...then poured one anyway. Looking at the clock, she knew that Dave </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>be home any minute...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But these days, when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>be home didn’t mean much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She called. She texted. She had Tessa send him a message. She even emailed, hoping to get a response, some idea of when her husband might be returning from his days away on his business trips. She got nothing. But still, she waited. She waited for any kind of indication that he knew she was here, lonely and desperate and sad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat in silence, trying to edit her latest video that was scheduled to post the next day, simply watching the minutes, then hours, tick by. By the time 10pm came and went and Dave still hadn’t returned home, she gave up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Throwing the empty wine bottle in the trash and leaving the glass in the sink, she dragged herself to the bedroom, threw her clothes on the floor, lethargically changed into her pajamas, and fell drunkenly onto the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was out cold before she even heard the door open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki entered the house quietly, wanting to surprise Gemma with a bouquet of flowers and a box of her favourite Swiss chocolate. Overtly, it was a token of love that he wanted to offer her. But deep down, he was trying to appease his own sense of guilt, for he had been on a mission longer than he had assumed. For some reason, the missions always ran longer these days, as more and more of the Avengers team found love and settled down. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Even if they weren't in nesting mode, more of them wanted a break. It was understandable, as extreme burnout was often a side-effect of their job. Loki had to take some days off too, just to be with Gemma and spend time on their home life. Still, he felt like he wasn't doing enough, and thus, he tried to compensate for it with surprise gifts. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Alas, his gift was of no use. He found Gemma fast asleep on their bed. He didn't blame her, for he knew that the IVF treatment was causing an upheaval in her hormonal system. She often complained about exhaustion and was quite irritable as well. That made him feel guilty all over again, for he was the reason she was suffering through this treatment. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It wasn't even working like a breeze, as he had thought it would. So far, she was unable to have a stable pregnancy. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sighing, he left her in the bedroom and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. There, in the kitchen sink, he found an empty wine glass waiting to be washed. When he checked the trash, there was an empty wine bottle there. It wasn't hard for him to put two and two together.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>At first, he was angry that Gemma would be so irresponsible, taking alcohol in the middle of her IVF treatment. It could seriously hamper any progress in it, after all. But then, as he walked back into the living room, still on an empty stomach, his emotions turned to misery and melancholy.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Why," he muttered to himself, slumping into a nearby armchair. "Why is she doing it...?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Just as he said that, he saw the bright blue light of Tessie blinking.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You KNOW why...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tessie’s voice was cold and angry. She had been watching Gemma’s decline for months. While Loki was out doing SHIELD’s bidding and taking on more and more missions, Tessie and Gemma had been stuck here, alone. And while Tess could certainly handle isolation - she had done so for millennia - Gemma was not so fortunate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Loki, she is in a bad place. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. She’s suffering FOR YOU but she never sees you anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her anger, she hurt for both of them. Their relationship had been strained since the move - “Dave” had been “promoted” and was gone for days, or even a week or more, at a time. And all that time, Tessie watched Gemma sink lower and lower into depression fueled by loneliness and disappointment. Once, when Gemma was drunk, she had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>full-on conversation </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Tess about how frustrated and sad and stuck she felt. Tess had done her best to comfort the poor woman (without blowing her cover), but Gemma didn’t remember it the next day anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Flowers and chocolates aren’t enough, Loki. The one-off days aren’t enough. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"It wasn't like I wanted to have the children first. It wasn't even my idea!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki looked down in shame, trying to hold back his emotions but failing terribly. He wanted to be defensive of his stance, but he knew that it was not defensible. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tess remained silent for the next few seconds, making his discomfort with his own words even more pronounced.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Tess, I'm sorry..." he said finally, breaking down. "I don't know what to do. I thought that she'd be busy too, what with her online success and sponsorships. I didn't realize that she was getting so lonely. But what can I do? I need to keep the world safe... it's what I do now."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loki...let’s be honest. You don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be doing any of that...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tess’ glow reduced to a deep blue, hardly pulsing or moving at all. She knew he didn’t want to hear this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you feel obligated to be a ‘hero,’ to make up for what you did when you were compelled by Thanos...but you are letting that take priority over everything else, including your wife. Including the future of this family, the children you insiste must be of your bloodline. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>understand</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Loki, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>do. But...you made the choice to do this. She is putting herself through this to support you, and you are letting your missions affect the amount of support you’re giving her.  Do you have any idea how difficult the IVF treatments have been on her? You haven’t been around to see it...but I have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tess was... scolding him? Him? Her confidant and friend?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Tess, I think you're overreacting on this, and YOU have no idea what toll it's taking on ME," he snapped, rising from the chair and stepping towards her. "I NEED to protect this realm because Gemma is in it. I have to do this! I'm not trying to be a hero, damn it. Why can't you understand my point?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t YOU understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>MINE</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Tessie glowed bright, almost hot white at the fury she felt. She really had to reel in her energy, lest she destroy the shielding spell. In all the eons that she’d been around, she had never been more frustrated and furious with someone than she was in that moment...and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was saying something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was angry because, for the first time in her very long life, she cared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are making Gemma MISERABLE! What good is protecting the realm FOR Gemma if she is so distraught and depressed that she doesn’t even engage with the world? SHE. </span>
  <em>
    <span>NEEDS</span>
  </em>
  <span>. YOU. And you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>avoiding </span>
  </em>
  <span>her - I can see it. You pretend like you’re trying to be here, to give her gifts and affection and put a band-aid on the wounds you’re causing with your absence, but this is going to fall apart! SHE is going to fall apart, and if you won’t listen to me about it, then who will you listen to? Tony’s not going to say anything because he’s got his own family to think about. You haven’t talked to Thor since the wedding, and Gemma is so afraid of letting you down that she would rather fall apart than admit she’s hurting. Pull your head out of your ass and LOOK AT WHAT IS HAPPENING!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki stepped away from her immediately, surprised at her sudden fury. It felt like he had been slapped across the face. Her words hurt, and they were true.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Why would an Infinity Stone lie to him? Why would one even bother with his personal life?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tess did. Because she cared for him and Gemma. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He turned away from her, finding his own anger empty now. His heart ached. "I'm sorry, Tess. I'm not a good husband, it turns out."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you CAN be, Loki...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tess didn’t have a heart, but she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>heartbreak. It did seem ridiculous that she was so invested in this mundane little relationship - she was a cosmic being! She could alter entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>galaxies</span>
  </em>
  <span>! But Gemma and Loki had become dear to her - she experienced a slice of life she had never imagined. Ordinary, mundane, normal, and yet so full of love and beauty and joy. And sadness, tragedy...distress. She was amazed by how intricate and intimate a simple relationship between two people could be, despite the monumental circumstances surrounding it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you realize how special what you have with Gemma is?” she asked softly, hoping she was getting through to him. “Please...don’t give up on it. Don’t give up on her...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He nodded, feeling the tears slip down his eyes. He didn't want to give up on Gemma. He loved her so dearly, he didn't want to see her suffer.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Come morning, I'll talk to her. I think we need to discuss this issue. I will also talk to Fury about lessening my workload. I can't be at his beck and call, and he needs to understand it. I don't care if others are settling down as well, I have a life of my own, a </b>
  <b>
    <em>wife </em>
  </b>
  <b>to care for..." Sitting down in the armchair again, he felt himself deflate, a heavy mental exhaustion overtaking him. "Thus far, I've been selfish and uncaring, haven't I? I need to mend my ways."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He looked at Tess with wet eyes, wondering if she saw his remorse and willingness to change.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Loki...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tess reached out to him with her energy, wrapping around him. She could feel his sadness, his struggle, his anxiety. She sent some of that energy into him, to calm him, to comfort him. But this wasn’t as simple as an apology.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know your intentions are good. But now you have to put the work in. You have to change the patterns you’ve fallen into. You’re the God of Chaos, Loki - domestic life is kind of the opposite of that. It’s routines and stability and continuity. It’s not a surprise that you struggle with balancing this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You're right," he said, taking in the comfort greedily, closing his eyes against her soothing energy. "I think this is why I like my line of work. It's chaotic and unpredictable, and I thrive in such conditions. But I can't let that rule my life."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>When Tess's embracing energy retreated, he felt much calmer and sure of himself, if a bit drowsy. He really needed to get some rest. He hadn't rested for days on end. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'll talk to Gemma, and we'll go through the issues with her treatment. And I'll cut down my work hours. I promise you this. I'll be a good spouse to her. I love her."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you do, Loki. I know you love her, and she loves you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tess was happy to hear him profess his intentions...but she had her doubts. He had done this before - in an emotional moment, he made promises and swore he would change, and for a few weeks, he would. But then...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps the simple life truly was too simple for him. Perhaps he believed he could be both Dave-the Human Husband and Loki-the God of Mischief at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps satisfaction was not in his nature.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for joining us on Simple Saturday-but-on-a-Sunday. Quite the angst bomb this week, hm? Do you think Loki will change this time, or do you think he's going to fall back into his old ways? Tune in next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. The Last Straw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki fucks up one too many times.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: Unhealthy alcohol use / alcohol abuse.</p>
<p>Hope you brought your tissues. It's about to get heavy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Important Notes</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bold Text = Tessie's POV; Loki's/Dave's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>Normal Text = Gemma's POV</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--Several months later--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The steak had gone cold. The vegetable medley she’d spent hours preparing and cutting into perfect bite-size pieces was now mushy and unappetizing. And the bottle of 2016 Reserve Cabernet from Groth Vineyards that she had ordered </span>
  <em>
    <span>specifically </span>
  </em>
  <span>for this night was half-empty, as Gemma had started drinking when Dave was an hour late. There was no phone call. No text. And no responses to her outreach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he was either dead, in a hospital and injured to the point where he couldn’t respond, or missing his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or - he was preoccupied with whatever very important sales meeting he was in and had been ignoring her increasingly-worried messages for the last four hours...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had the photo album open in front of her, one hand longingly caressing the happy images with her fingertips while her other hand held the wine glass. Those were the good times: the vacation to England; their beautiful wedding in New Asgard; their honeymoon in Napa Valley (where they had discovered Groth Vineyards...and the four adorable pugs that frequented the tasting room); all the big-budget trips and cozy, mundane moments, all spread out in front of her like a slideshow of memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all hurt so much right now...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took another generous sip of wine and stared at her phone, daring it to ring with Dave’s ID. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma, if you drink more, it's going to cause you pain in the morning," Tessa spoke softly from her place at the far end of the living room. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She had been keeping an eye on her this entire evening, and had even tried to call Loki through the interwebs to tell him about Gemma's state. He didn't pick up. Without using her true powers of space, she couldn't reach him, and so she had fumed in silence thus far.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma, are you listening to me? Please stop drinking."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tessa, go to shleep,” Gemma slurred, surprised by how inebriated she sounded...and that the other half of the wine was missing. When had </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened...?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had to sleep. Fuck Dave. She hoped he was dead in a ditch somewhere...in fact, he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>better </span>
  </em>
  <span>be dead in a ditch somewhere or...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She heard the door unlocking, and her eyes narrowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That son of a bitch...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t get up. She just sat at the table and waited for him to come to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki slipped through the main door of the house as quietly as he could manage. He assumed that Gemma was asleep now, and so he didn't want to disturb her.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>But as soon as he entered the living room, he realized that his usual precautions were for a naught. Gemma was awake.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And sitting at the dining table. A very elaborately decorated dining table at that. With cold food and an empty bottle of wine.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Fuck... I forgot...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It had been </b>
  <b>
    <em>Dave's</em>
  </b>
  <b> birthday today (or yesterday, given the hour). And Gemma had planned a surprise celebration, it seemed.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki closed his eyes in frustration and self flagellation, letting out an exhausted sigh. He had been so busy and involved in finding a sleeper cell of terrorists that he had completely ignored his personal life. He’d ignored Gemma, </b>
  <b>
    <em>again</em>
  </b>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It was criminal on his part, he knew, but some things couldn't be ignored. He was, after all, still working with SHIELD, there were some missions that needed his expertise. Given, he had been trying to lessen his workload lately, but he couldn't leave his job entirely. He couldn't keep beating himself up for this sacrifice again and again... </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He approached Gemma while he tried to give himself this bolstering internal talk, preparing himself for a look of disapproval from his wife.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma, dear, what is all this?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What IS all this?! THIS was supposed to be your birthday celebration, asshole. THIS was the dinner I’ve been planning for WEEKS. This was supposed to be the special night that I’ve been looking forward to and told myself that I shouldn’t worry because there was NO WAY you would be late on your own fucking BIRTHDAY, especially after you said you’d be home early tonight. THIS was not going to be a drunken disappointment like the last two dinners I made and then threw out before you got home LATE because I didn’t want YOU to feel bad. THIS was a symbol of my love...and you’ve trampled on it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. You’re home,” Gemma said, not looking up from the photo album.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki blinked.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Her even-toned response was far more guilt inducing than the disapproval he had expected. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma, did you plan all of this for my birthday?" he asked, trying to play innocent, though knowing full well that she'd rip into his charade. "I'm sorry, honey. You know how things are in my field. Sometimes the meetings just don't end..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Sometimes the missions are just too complicated… and phone networks are hard to find.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma swallowed a sob, careful not to let him see her face. Her alcohol-soaked brain was not processing her emotions well, but she didn’t want him to know that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did,” she said curtly, drinking the last sip of wine from her red-stained glass. “You’re...awfully late. I tried to call and text you but... What, uhm...I’m...you...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. I’m drunk. Here it comes...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the FUCK, Dave?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She spun around, red-rimmed eyes brimming with tears and a furious expression on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t call, you don’t text, you don’t EVER let me know what’s going on...and I keep trying to be ok with it but I’m NOT! We talk about it, and talk about it, and talk about it, but NOTHING EVER CHANGES! Why do you do this to me, Dave? Is it something I’M doing?! What do I have to do to get you to just COMMUNICATE with me?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stared him down angrily, even as she cried through her frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>For a few seconds, Loki just stared at her in shock. He hadn't expected that rant... but then again, she was drunk and angry. What else did he expect?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I... Gemma..." He gulped, then took a deep breath, suddenly feeling defensive under the barrage of her accusations. "You're acting as if this is all fun to me. This is my work, my career. I'm doing this for </b>
  <b>
    <em>us</em>
  </b>
  <b>, so that we can continue to live comfortably, so we can support our eventual children. My wealth can only take us so far..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He spread his arms in mock surrender as she kept glaring at him while he spoke.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I said I'm sorry. What else am I to do? I just... I </b>
  <b>
    <em>forgot</em>
  </b>
  <b>, ok. It happens."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, DAVE, you don’t just FORGET to tell your WIFE that you’re going to be SIX HOURS LATE ON YOUR BIRTHDAY!” she screamed, jabbing him in the chest with each emphasized word. “You don’t just FORGET to check your phone! And you sure as HELL don’t just FORGET that I’m here WAITING FOR YOU!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She fumed, wiping the tears from her face and wishing so badly that she didn’t cry when she got upset.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t even have an excuse! You could have gotten in an accident and been DEAD and I’d just be sitting here, wondering what’s taking you so long. So you can just FUCK OFF, Dave. You inconsiderate, stuck-up, self-involved...ASSHOLE!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She slammed her fist on the table, making the dishware shudder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Her words felt like physical blows. Loki couldn't help but wince in response. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>She has no idea what the truth is...</em>
  </b>
  <b> he reminded himself as his own anger bubbled over the whole situation. From her perspective, she was correct. But her perspective wasn't the truth. And Loki was tired of apologizing again and again. Tired of stretching himself so thin that he felt like he was about to fall apart…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>From the corner of his eye, he saw Tessie’s light blink rapidly, and suddenly, his righteous anger deflated. He had promised… he had told her that he’d try to be a good spouse to Gemma, and he had essentially failed. Again.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He was </b>
  <b>
    <em>terrible</em>
  </b>
  <b>. His luck was terrible. His whole life was terrible. This was likely bound to happen...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Why did the Norns hate him so much that he couldn't even enjoy a normal, healthy married life?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma," he said carefully as he approached her, afraid that she'd hurt herself in this state. "You're making this into something that it isn't. You're very drunk right now, and hence, not in your senses. We shall discuss this after you've become more sober..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>DON’T BLAME THIS ON ME BEING DRUNK!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She shrieked, stepping away from him, arms flailing so widely that she almost sent the empty wine glass flying across the room. “You want to place blame? I’m DRUNK because of YOU! I’m DRUNK because I sat here for hours wondering why I wasn’t worth even a TEXT to let me know what was going on. I....I’m...AAAAAGGGHHHH!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma threw the wine glass on the floor with all her strength. It smashed instantly on contact with a loud shatter. She was silent for a beat, standing and staring at what she’d done...then she looked up at Dave and glared, crying again. She turned around and stormed off into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She was going to throw herself down on the bed and sob about how cruel and inconsiderate Dave was...when her stomach flipped. She’d had that entire bottle of wine without eating anything to go with it...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rushed to their bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before ALL the wine came back up with an ungodly, disgusting noise. She heaved several times, and when she was done...well, at least her stomach felt better. But her heart was still just as broken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laid on the bathroom floor, hugged herself tightly, and cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki could hear her getting sick upstairs. He could hear her sobbing...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And yet, he felt like he was rooted to the spot where he stood... unable to move. Unable to go upstairs and help her.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He felt thoroughly guilty, and without a solution at hand. He had created this situation, he had led Gemma into his tumultuous life knowing the consequences...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Not so much for his </b>
  <b>
    <em>heritage </em>
  </b>
  <b>this time, but he sure was a monster. A selfish asshole, as Gemma had called him. He didn't deserve her, but he couldn't let her go either. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His phone beeped repeatedly as he kept standing there, just staring off into empty space. Then, in a fit of absolute rage and anguish, he pulled it out of his pocket and destroyed it with his magic. The magic that he always kept under wraps in this house. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The phone melted into a metallic goo on the floor, not that he cared for it. That silenced the incessant beeping. Fury, Thor, everyone could go into the maw of </b>
  <b>
    <em>Nidhogg </em>
  </b>
  <b>for all he cared...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Slowly, he made his way up the stairs, wondering how he would make it up to Gemma this time. Wondering how he would clean up this mess he had created of his life... </b>
  <b>
    <em>their </em>
  </b>
  <b>life.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>But as he stepped into the bathroom silently, his priorities became clearer. First, he had to take care of Gemma, then... he would apologize. A million times if needed. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Without speaking another word, he picked up his sobbing wife in his arms and carried her to the bathtub. Holding her delicate frame in his arms, he gingerly took off her clothes and ran a bath for her. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>There was nothing sexual in the way he touched her, but he handled her with love and care nonetheless, trying his best to convey his feelings through his actions.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma just...let him. She was still furious, and hurt, and hating him, but she was exhausted. The wine and the emotions had taken their toll.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She slipped in and out of slumber as Dave aided her, hardly caring what he did. It didn’t feel good or bad, it just felt...accepted. Numb. Neutral.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she did drift off for the final time, her last thought was of sadness, of how he kept doing this over and over again, despite how it hurt her, despite how many times he promised it wouldn’t happen again. It was thoughts of betrayal and mistrust...and questioning what she would do about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki held her as she slept, refusing to let go of her for the fear that she'd vanish from his life. He had fucked up big time, after all. There was every chance that she'd want out of this life and this relationship. And it would be well deserved.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tears of resignation, frustration and despair slipped from his eyes while he hugged her tighter. He wanted to fix this mess... to make it right. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He wanted to see her happy.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And so, when the morning came, he just didn't leave. He didn't report to Fury. He didn't go to SHIELD. He ignored the </b>
  <b>
    <em>Loki </em>
  </b>
  <b>side of his life and tried to be the Dave that Gemma wanted him to be. That he himself wanted to be.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Gemma awoke slowly. Initially, she felt fine...until she remembered what had happened last night. And then the hangover hit her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning and sick, she rolled over, expecting the bedside next to her to be empty since Dave usually went to work before she awoke...but to her surprise, Dave was THERE. He was on his back, staring at the ceiling and wearing the same clothes he’d had on last night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey...” she said quietly, not sure how he would respond...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki gulped down the remorse and dread that was rising like bile in his throat. He didn't know how she would react now. He expected the worse, just as he did with anything in his life.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Well, at least she was willing to talk to him...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Hey..." he mumbled, slowly turning over to his side to face her. "Gemma, last night... I... I know that I am an asshole. Will you take my apologies one last time?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma looked into his eyes - those gorgeous, crystal blue, terribly sad eyes, rimmed red with hanging heavy, dark bags underneath. Frankly, for as beautiful as he normally was...he looked awful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to forgive him; truly, she did. But what had happened the last time she accepted his apology? What happened the time before that? And before that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dave...” she said softly, taking a deep breath and measuring her words carefully. “An apology isn’t enough. I can’t let you do this to me anymore. And I can’t trust you when you tell me you’re going to change, that it’s going to stop. How can I accept your apology when you’ve shown me over and over that it’s...just words? That you keep lying to me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew it was harsh...but she also knew that if she kept giving in to him, if she kept letting the pattern repeat, she would get more and more stuck and frustrated and resentful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki grasped her hand and shifted closer to her in sheer desperation. What she had just said was true... and it was ripping him apart.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma, please, one last time. I promise, I </b>
  <b>
    <em>will not</em>
  </b>
  <b> disappoint you," he said earnestly, pressing his lips to her fingers, taking in deep breaths to stave off the anxiety that was threatening to consume him. "I've decided to change everything. To leave my job. I don't care about it. You're the most important thing in my life... please, I love you."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma blinked, shocked into silence. “You’re...going to quit your job?” she asked, hesitantly. “But...Dave...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mind was spinning… ok, her vision was spinning and her headache was getting worse. But he seemed genuinely honest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to quit your job. I just want you to communicate with me. Let me know what to expect so I can make my own plans. And to pick up the phone when I call you - GOD, I swear you’re the worst at it...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a heavy sigh, she pressed her palm to her forehead. “Ugh...I need painkillers...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He offered her the painkillers immediately. They weren't the normal ones, they were infused with his magic to help her heal faster.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"No, I'm quitting. That's the only solution... you don't understand. They demand ALL of my time, and I've started feeling like a thrall now!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘thrall’</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Gemma couldn’t help but grin as she took the pills from him, wondering where he’d kept them...yet another </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dave Mystery</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You and your British-isms...but if you’re not happy there, then ok. Take some time off...we can afford it, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He nodded, eyes hyper-focused on her as he sat up.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"No, I'm not happy there. I want out. I've been wanting out for a long time now. I'm sorry, Gemma, I waited too long. Do you... forgive me?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma thought hard for a moment, looking into those aquamarine eyes and feeling how badly he wanted her forgiveness. And a new job might be exactly what he needed. Especially if...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Dave, I forgive you. But when you’re looking for your next job, I want you to look for something that will give you time not only to be a great husband…but also a great dad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked away, smiling slightly, if a bit sadly. “I was really worried that we would have a kid, and you would still be working these crazy hours. But I feel like, if you have a job where you travel less and can be home more often, we can make this work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He swallowed hard as soon as she mentioned procreation. His gaze dropped immediately. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>One more thing that he would likely mess up…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Already, the IVF treatments were taking a toll on Gemma. He was putting her through so much stress and pain for a child of their own. Not only that, he was adding to it by adding Dr. Cho’s secret procedures to ensure that his offsprings look human. Still, there was no guarantee that it would work out in the end.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Yes, well," he mumbled nervously, running a hand through his hair. "I'm looking forward to that... to parenthood."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, Dave, don’t get too excited,” she teased, slapping him lightly on the arm. She was feeling much better already - maybe throwing up all that wine had helped. “I should hear from the IVF facility within the next week or so, and then we’ll know if we </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>have one on the way! I never knew getting pregnant would be so HARD.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart felt full again. Things were changing - Dave was going to have more time for her, more time for their life...and more time for their future children. She was equally nervous and excited to hear from the clinic - after all these failed attempts, this one just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to take!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So...are you going to work today? Or do I get to keep you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm taking a leave for today. And then tomorrow, I'm serving them the two weeks' notice," he replied with a tentative smile as he reached over and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his nose into her neck to breathe in her scent. "You have me forever. Never doubt that."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never do,” she smiled, closing her eyes and nuzzling into him. But deep in the back of her mind...there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>doubt. This happened </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>time...she would get upset, he’d make promises and tell her sweet words, she’d be lulled back into a sense of happiness and security and then...he’d let her down again. Sometimes just in small ways that built up over time, sometimes with one big fuck-up...but the pattern never seemed to break.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless, there was nothing she could do about it now...and he felt so good...she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to believe him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned into the cuddle and hummed contentedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Hmmm, so after my two weeks of slavery go down, do you want to take a vacation?" he asked, feeling less anxious now, even though he could feel the distant storm brewing.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Fury wouldn't accept the resignation just like that. After all, his false identity rested completely upon SHIELD's cooperation.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He stood to lose everything in this bargain...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The only hope he had was that somehow, Stark and Thor would be able to help him. That they'd champion his cause like they had done before.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Want to make that trip to India to see the tigers? We’ll have to do it before the baby gets here..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>India</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Gemma had to pull back and look at him, feeling the joy rise in her throat. “YES! I want to see ALL of it! Do you think we can make it in time for the festival of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holi</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I’ve always wanted to see it in person! I can start making the plans. I need to get researching! I need to talk to Naina! I bet there are some AMAZING AirBNBs there… she once mentioned this really pretty cottage in the Himalayas that is being rented out by some British Indian dude...” She started to get out of bed, but before she did, she leaned over and kissed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sweetheart. I can’t wait!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki looked at her dreamily, smiling despite his internal struggles.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Have I told you how much I love your planning skills? You make every holiday trip joyful, darling."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She blushed in response, and his heart stuttered.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He got up from the bed and headed towards the door, still smiling at her.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"How about I make breakfast while you check out the AirBNBs? What do you say to french toast?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect,” she said, going out the door with him and heading to the kitchen bar with her laptop. “I don’t know how you manage to get them so fluffy. It’s like you use magic or something...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat on one of the barstools and watched him work. He looked so cute, with his apron on and that little half-smile on his face every time his gaze turned to her for a brief moment. It gave her goosebumps and happy butterflies in her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The morning continued on like all their other lazy mornings together. Dave cooked and Gemma decided that they should stay in a castle in Rajasthan for Holi, and then go to Ranthambore National Park for tiger viewing. Then on to Haryana to see the ruins of the Indus Valley Civilization (Dave was such a history buff...she loved that side of him), and finally to Himachal Pradesh. She had just finished booking the flight when Loki brought their plates over, and he sat next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they ate, Gemma glowed. It couldn’t have been a more perfect morning after the world’s worst evening.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...are you still with us? Whew! OK, see? They got through it! Everything is going to be fine from here on out.</p>
<p>...right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. I Quit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki leaves SHIELD...with a little help from his friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Important Notes</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bold Text = Loki's/Dave's POV</b>
</p>
<p>Normal Text = Tessie's POV; Tony's POV; Gemma's POV</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The next day, Loki reached over for Tessie as soon as Gemma left for her morning run. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I need to contact Thor and Stark," he said without preamble, drumming his fingers on the table while he waited for her to respond. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He expected her to be angry as well, for she had certainly witnessed what had happened between him and Gemma.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tessie’s little blue dot glowed. “Of course,” she said evenly. “Though it would be easier if you hadn’t destroyed your </span>
  <em>
    <span>phone</span>
  </em>
  <span>...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tessie wasn’t angry, exactly. But each time Loki broke Gemma’s trust, she was more and more disappointed in him. Even knowing the truth...he could have at least stayed in touch with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But this time seemed different. He was planning to leave SHIELD, something he’d never been willing to do before. And for that...well, she was proud at some level, but also nervous. SHIELD afforded them many protections, and to lose that...it was a risk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A risk he was willing to take to keep Gemma. It was all so terribly romantic - and Tessie found she was a sucker for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I realize that, but it's too late to unmelt my phone now." He sighed and looked down in shame. "I know that you think I'm a terrible person for doing this to Gemma. I want to put a stop to it. This is not how I wanted our married life to be."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Connecting to Tony Stark now...” Tessie responded as the ringing tone began. Before the call was answered, she said quietly, “Good luck...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the call connected, a projected image of the unsuited Iron Man came up in front of her box.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Loki! Where have you been? No one has been able to get a hold of you. Also, I think FRIDAY might be dating your Tessa...she was flirting. Did one of my guys come up with that AI?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki pinched the bridge of his nose as Stark kept babbling for a whole minute before letting him respond. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Tony. I want out of SHIELD. I cannot do this anymore," he said bluntly. "Also, my phone melted, so that's why I'm contacting you through the AI."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You WHAT?!” Tony blanched, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Like...no more SHIELD? At all? No more missions...Fury’s not gonna like that. Also...how did your phone melt?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For just a moment, the sarcastic expression melted into a look of genuine concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything ok? Do you want to talk about it?” The hologram of Tony walked around to the bar on the other end of the room and poured himself a drink...despite the fact that it was still relatively early in the morning. But he’d learned over the years that these “deep” conversations with Loki required liquid assistance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least Loki wasn’t killing his absinthe this time...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"There's not much time to talk right now. Gemma is taking her morning run, and I need to be at SHIELD in an hour or so. I can come over to your place before we leave for SHIELD. But yes, I'm quitting, because I can't maintain the madness of missions."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He paused for a second as his anxiety spiked at the mere thought of losing Gemma.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma will definitely leave me if I continue this fuckery. I'm already lying to her about my whole identity, I can't keep shutting her out, especially once we finally have this baby. How do you think I can return her calls or messages when I'm out of the </b>
  <b>
    <em>realm</em>
  </b>
  <b>? Or when I'm fighting a horde of monsters bent on destroying Midgard?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, the usual excuses…’my phone was off,’ ‘I didn’t have a signal,’ ‘a super-intelligent AI with a personal vendetta against me took over the internet and wouldn’t let my calls connect.’ You know. The basics.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Tony could see the resolve in his eyes, and he slowly lowered the glass with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’ve got your own life, and it’s your right to want to live it how you want. If you need time to be a husband and father, then you should take it. Plus, I love seeing Fury lose his shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony finished his drink in one gulp, putting the glass roughly down on the mahogany counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in. What do you need from me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Just help me in this. If Fury pulls the support that SHIELD is giving me for keeping my identity as Dave, I'm fucked," he replied, looking at Stark desperately. "I'll need to rely on my magic for everything, and that'd be counted as theft in many instances. I don't want to become a fugitive again. I </b>
  <b>
    <em>should </em>
  </b>
  <b>not, given how much work I've done for this realm in the last decade."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...you just need </span>
  <em>
    <span>money</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Tony almost laughed, taking a swig of his drink. “I mean, if it’s the difference between you being quietly domestic and you trying to take over the world again-” he winked “-then I suppose supporting you would be an investment in the safety of the planet. I think I can foot that bill. I’ll sell the second yacht - haven’t been using it anyway. Anything else you need?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I have my savings," he replied with a choking laugh. "Not just from my stipend from SHIELD, but also my belongings as a prince. What I need your help with is </b>
  <b>
    <em>pressuring </em>
  </b>
  <b>Fury into letting me keep my identity as Dave."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’ve already got your documents. Your history is solid. I don’t see any reason why you should have to give up your identity just for a job change. That would be petty, selfish, rude, not in the best interest of anyone, frankly. But I hear you, buddy - that’s kind of Fury’s MO.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Tony got </span>
  <em>
    <span>that look</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he had an idea. “Hold on,” he said curtly, setting down his glass and rushing over to a console. His fingers flew across the keys, and after several silent, focused seconds, he hit the last key with a flourish, picked up his drink again, and walked back toward Loki’s projection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve encoded all of your personal identification with FRIDAY’s own security system,” Tony said smugly. “They can’t touch you now. See? This is what having friends is good for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The twinkle in his eye really showed that he was just thrilled to do something that would mess with Fury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki felt </b>
  <b>
    <em>so </em>
  </b>
  <b>relieved. He could bet that it showed on his face now. For a moment, he just covered his face with his palms and sighed repeatedly.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Thanks a lot, Tony. I never expected that I could be the recipient of friendships, or just kindness in general..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>When he finally gathered himself, he pulled his hands away and grinned at Stark.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma will be back soon. I'll be there within an hour. Contact Thor in the meantime, on my behalf, and tell him to join us at Fury's by any means."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it,” Tony smiled, obviously dying with anticipation for the shitstorm that was about to happen at Fury’s office. “I'll fill him in on the details - he’s a sucker for doing things in the noble pursuit of love...” He rolled his eyes and pointed a finger down his throat, pretending to gag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon seeing Loki finally laugh, he grinned once more. “You got this. See you soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he ended the call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>An hour later, Loki and Stark sat in the office of SHIELD's Director, facing the man himself. Thor's beard was the only part of his face showing on the big screen in the room. He was on video call, though he still didn’t quite grasp the concept of adjusting the camera.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Before Fury could say anything, Loki spoke up in haste. "I'm serving my two weeks' notice."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>There was a long, thick silence for several seconds as each of the men stared at each other, waiting for a reaction. The director was the first to oblige.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"What the </b>
  <b>
    <em>fuck</em>
  </b>
  <b>?!" Fury shouted, rising from his chair. "First you don't come here for a debriefing. Then you don't answer my calls. Then you tell me you're quitting. What kinda stupid shit are you pulling on me now?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I mean what I say. I want to quit."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Like hell you are!" Fury bellowed. "Are you forgetting that you told me that you'd keep doing this for the good of the realm? That we're literally protecting you and keeping your identity hidden so that the people of Earth don't come for your throat?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind your words, Fury...” Thor’s beard said from the monitor. “Your threats are unwelcome...and unwise. My brother has decided what life he wants to live, and he has the right to make that choice. He has done much for the realm </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>for you - best you not forget that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>AND</span>
  </em>
  <span>! And,” Tony jumped in, “how would it look if word got out that you were hiding the would-be conqueror of Earth, hm? You really want the world to know you’ve been harboring a psychotic, megalomaniacal alien prince?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony stopped himself, then turned and looked sheepishly at Loki. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Former</span>
  </em>
  <span> psychotic megalomaniacal alien prince. Sorry...slip of the tongue...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fury just glared at the group, fists clenched. “So...you all have already made your decision, is that it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki gave him a firm nod. "I don't want to prevaricate on this matter. I'm married now, we’re trying to start a family, and my relationship is suffering because you keep dropping missions in my hands, sending me to places where I cannot be contacted. Despite what you may think about me, I cannot ignore the responsibilities in my private life."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Fury still looked mad, and so Loki sighed and decided to mention Clint Barton.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You gave Barton his privacy and family. You let him retire, like a normal person. Why not me?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fury scoffed. “YOU are not a normal person. YOU are a formerly-criminal super-powered master-sorcerer refugee alien prince from a destroyed world trying to pass yourself off as a milquetoast sales executive. Barton shoots arrows well. You see what I’m getting at here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We owe him this much, Fury,” Thor’s beard again spoke from the monitor. “We owe it to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>as well. She loves him, and has already sacrificed enough of her well-being on our behalf. We should try to give them as much happiness in this life as possible. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what heroes do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was grateful for Thor's support, even though it was more of an emotionally charged rant than a well thought out argument in his favour. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'd love to see Barton react to this, to how you've just undermined his capabilities. You keep forgetting that he has a very sharp mind. I've seen it." He gave Fury a knowing look, a small smirk playing on his lips. "And though my skills far exceed his, my objective is still the same. I want to settle down and have a family."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You will live for another, what, five thousand years? What the hell are you gonna do when your sweet wife dies of old age?" Fury asked in a suddenly even tone. "What of your life and family then? I'm not even sure that you can </b>
  <b>
    <em>have </em>
  </b>
  <b>kids with her, for that matter."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>That snide remark made Loki's anger boil. He wanted to rip Fury's head off, but somehow, for Gemma's sake, kept himself under control.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“By the time that happens, Fury, you’ll either be too senile or too dead to care.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony snorted, earning himself a one-eyed glare from the mega-pissed-off Director of SHIELD. But he didn’t get intimidated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s got a point, Fury,” Tony said. “Let him make this puny mortal happy for a lifetime - it’ll keep him out of your hair— um, well, off of your shiny dome, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fury actually growled, but it was obvious from his expression that he realized he didn’t have much of a say in the matter. He wasn’t a billionaire supergenius OR a legendary Norse god...so...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. You can go. But I need you for one last mission. And, of course, if the world is ever in </span>
  <em>
    <span>imminent </span>
  </em>
  <span>danger, I would hope you’d give us the courtesy of your assistance,” Fury said sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Of course," Loki muttered, narrowing his eyes at Fury. "I'll try my best, director. I hope that you'd extend the same courtesy to me and keep my identity safe with you in turn."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"He will, after all, he also keeps the identity of the child of spiders hidden as well," Thor's beard interjected. "That shall be no issue at all."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>----</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Really Thor?" Loki asked on the phone - a new one given to him by Stark - while he and Stark headed back to his tower for some revelry. "Child of spiders?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"He'd be called such on Asgard."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki simply rolled his eyes, though Thor couldn't see him. "Get your beard over at Stark's this weekend. We are celebrating my freedom. Gemma is coming; make certain you and Jane arrive early so I can disguise you."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It was early morn, and Loki was already up, gazing at the blue hues of the first light. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He felt somewhat at peace now. He was finally getting what he wanted - a family life with Gemma, a retirement. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Still, the chaotic side of him was smarting at this development. For every annoyance that the missions he was sent on caused him, he did love doing his job. It had kept his overactive mind occupied, at least.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He supposed now he'd need a variety of things to occupy his mind. There were many things that he could take up now, given the amount of time he was going to have on his hands. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Perhaps a house renovation was in order... Or a new hobby was waiting for him. Stark had a lot of projects, and Loki could lend his knowledge to them. He could even help Jane with her new research prospect.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gemma stirred beside him, slipping a leg over his thigh, pulling him from his thoughts. He turned onto his side and stared at her lovingly. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Her pretty face was still lost to sleep, looking ever so innocent and pliant. He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her flush against him. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Hey, beautiful," he murmured as he cupped her breast, brushing his thumb across her nipple. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>They were both still naked, having slept right after their carnal activities in the night. It was a fortuitous opportunity for him to wake her up with more pleasure.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>As Gemma let out a soft moan in her sleep, Loki turned her on her back and settled between her legs. His fingers found her clit and began stroking.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma was having the best dream. She was flying, looking down on the Earth from above, so high in the sky she could see the edge of the atmosphere. The ice in the air tickled her skin, and she was enraptured by the feel of the chill air on her face...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a warmth began glowing between her legs. Even in her dream, she blanched a bit, wondering why that sensation had suddenly started, but as it began to intensify, she felt herself yearning to come back down and satisfy that urge. Her hips thrust forward, and she found herself losing altitude - not falling, simply landing. And all the while the fire in her loins burned hotter and hotter...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she finally touched down, she awoke to find that her carnal urges were not limited to her subconscious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Heyyyy..." she drawled lazily, a sleepy smile crossing her face. Thoughts slowly poured into her mind...it was Dave's last day at his job. After this, he was free...</span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> were free.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hnng, baby..." she moaned softly, pressing herself into his expert touch. "Good morning..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Morning," he growled in her ear, removing his hand and pressing his cock into her wet heat, setting a languid rhythm to their lovemaking. "Sleep well?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He chuckled at her answering moan, loving the way she wrapped both her arms and legs around him, holding him intimately. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Hope I didn't disturb a nice dream..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a nice dream..." Gemma sighed, rolling her hips to match his rhythm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn...best alarm clock ever.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "But this is better."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She adjusted her position so he could get a deeper penetration, and she moaned as he hit the spot </span>
  <em>
    <span>waaaaay </span>
  </em>
  <span>up inside her that instantly made her clench up. Delicious, wonderful, slow morning sex was one of her favorites...right alongside rough drunk sex, getting bent over the couch sex, being tied up sex, shower sex...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>OK, it was all great, who was she trying to kid?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What time do you need to leEEEeeave...?" she breathed, sliding her fingers through his silky blond hair and tugging gently on his locks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki couldn't help but groan loudly as she tugged on his hair. </b>
  <b>
    <em>Norns</em>
  </b>
  <b>... what he wouldn't have given to have her grasp and pull on his dark mane. Perhaps catch a fistful of it and--</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He stopped himself right there. That was a dangerous line of thought. He could lose control of his form...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I... I leave after breakfast. Around ten..." He began to thrust hard, pulling her hand from his hair and holding it down beside her head. "And when I come back, I'll be bending you over the couch and taking you again. Claiming you again..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Dave..." Gemma giggled, gasping and actively grinding against him as her pleasure rose. She felt the sweat begin to bead on her forehead and her breath quicken, and she grabbed him tightly, digging her nails into his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Take me, my sweet English prince..." she sighed. "I'm close..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki nearly purred as she called him a prince... the callback to that night all those months ago sending a thrill through him.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Me too, darling..." he rasped, taking her lips in a heated kiss as he felt her walls flutter around his cock.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He found his completion soon after, marking her insides with his seed. Norns willing, it would soon take root inside her womb. After all, Dr. Cho had been very happy with the latest results of her research on his biology.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oooh that flood of warmth was so utterly satisfying it had her giggling through her orgasm, arching into him and taking all the pleasure she could from his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that was how the beginning of the end started.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>He did it! He quit! This has to be the turning point, right? From now on, everything goes right...I promise.</p>
<p>(...I don't promise.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Dave's last day of work, and Loki has to finish one last mission...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Important Notes</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bold Text = Loki's/Dave's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normal Text = Gemma's POV; Tessie's POV; Tony's POV</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a lovely morning - Gemma and Dave ate their breakfast leisurely, finding every opportunity to touch each other until Dave finally had to pry himself out of her arms to leave for his last day of work. Gemma kissed him goodbye passionately, then set about her daily tasks, excited for the evening that would follow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She spent her day listening to music, organizing, tidying up every toom, and working on her videos, enjoying the solitude she had become so familiar with. She had insisted they not hire help to clean the house - she took pride in maintaining the home for them, and loved putting her energy into making it the most comfortable, welcoming space in the world. Besides, out here in the suburbs… there wasn't much else to do. She found she didn't really like the locals (too many overinvolved middle-aged wives/mothers ensuring their perfect little Stepford community remained that way), and she had never been much of a social butterfly anyway. She much preferred to visit Naina occasionally and enjoy some time in the city, then focus on her own creative endeavors and nesting into their home, preparing for the children she hoped would be coming soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which was why, when around 5pm she got the call from the IVF clinic, her heart jumped into her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh please...please please please let it be happening, please please please please...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, Mrs. Johnson. This is Dr. Shroff, Dr. Cho's assistant. Unfortunately, I have bad news..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--Six hours later--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wine bottle was empty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma waited and waited for Dave to return. She didn't want to call him, she wanted to talk to him in person. But...it was now dark out, and as the clock passed 10:00PM she knew he was doing it...AGAIN. On his </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sloppy, shuddering sigh, she picked up her phone and dialed his number.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki gritted his teeth, using both his physical energy and his seidr to block the attacks from the entity. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Beside him, Thor, Wanda and Strange were struggling as well. The creature was gigantic, with several agile appendages. Not only that, it was smart and resilient as well, able to fight off their attacks.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Do you think it's wielding magic of some kind?" Thor yelled, striking it with lightning. The entity roared in response, as one of its arms got burnt off. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>They had worked </b>
  <b>
    <em>all day</em>
  </b>
  <b> to trace this beast to the subterranean crystal caves of New Mexico. It was most certainly </b>
  <b>
    <em>not</em>
  </b>
  <b> from Midgard, and something about it was raising Loki's hackles.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Yes! Its magical signature is very similar to some creatures I encountered after..." Loki paused, taking a deep breath as he revisited </b>
  <b>
    <em>that</em>
  </b>
  <b> time in his life. "After my fall!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Fall from where?" Wanda asked, blasting the creature with balls of her signature red energy.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Nevermind!" Loki pulled more seidr from his reserves and tried to put up a binding spell around the arms of the entity, noticing that it was using spells that required physical movements for activation. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Help me bind him! Wanda, try to penetrate his mind if you can!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I need to get close!" she replied, levitating herself to a crystal pillar stuck in the cave wall. "Give your spell a shot, and I'll try my hex on him!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Suddenly, Loki's phone began to ring. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Fuck!" he muttered to himself as all of his team members looked at him askance. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"His wife," Thor explained with a laugh, just as he tried to jump over the creature's flailing appendages. The creature slapped him away like a fly, throwing him against a wall, not that it affected Thor in the least. He simply picked himself up and prepared for another lightning strike.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The phone kept ringing...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki quickly used the bluetooth device to accept the call, just as his spell to bind the creature took hold.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Hey, Gem…” Loki panted, trying to keep his voice steady. “Sorry for not calling. Kind of tied up here, darling. It's the last day, so they're loathe to let me go..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dave..." Gemma's voice was broken and sobbing. And drunk. "Dave, the clinic called...it didn't take...</span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Fuck, it didn't take..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma rested her head in her hands, leaving the phone on speaker so she didn't have to keep it next to her ear. She had the wet tissues clutched in her fingers, and just hearing his voice chipped away at her resolve...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where are you...? It's been </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span>..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki grimaced, his heart squeezing in pain upon listening to her broken voice.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Baby, I'll be there soon. We'll figure this out. I promise," he said, trying to console her. But since he was </b>
  <b>
    <em>also</em>
  </b>
  <b> trying to fight a monstrous creature at the same time, it came out flat and sort of perfunctory.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Of course the fetus didn't take. It still had dominant frost giant genes. Dr. Cho had tried her best to suppress them, but it seemed it hadn't been successful. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He grimaced, wondering why in Helheim hadn’t the latest attempt worked. Why was it so difficult to find some kind of solution to their “baby problem.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It </b>
  <b>
    <em>killed</em>
  </b>
  <b> him to watch Gemma become so broken over their lack of fertility.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He opened his mouth to say more reassuring things, but right at that moment, the creature broke free of his spell, sending a blast of dark magic so potent that it knocked the air out of him. He was sent flying into a crystalline wall. His bluetooth and phone detached, crushed and destroyed against the onslaught of the dark magic.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma heard the call click off as soon as he'd said "I promise."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well...wasn't that just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>typical. As always, his work was more important than her, than their </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She felt her heart shattering. The constant ups and downs, the endless cycle of disappointment and hope, each round more painful than the last. And it had been happening for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was it. There would be no baby. There would be no life with this man. The uncertainty, the broken promises, the emotional toll of forgiving and forgiving and </span>
  <em>
    <span>forgiving,</span>
  </em>
  <span> only to be let down again and again and again…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wouldn’t let him do this to her anymore. And the only way to stop it...was to end it herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With fresh tears welling in her eyes, she grabbed a notepad and a pen, and began to write.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dave,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t do this anymore. I keep hoping for things to change, that you’re finally going to be the man I need you to be - for me, for our future family...but every time I think I can finally rely on you, you let me down. I know you’ve been trying, and this hurts me so much to say, but it’s not enough. I’m tired of being on the sidelines to your work; and even if you quit your job...how long until you find something else to take up your time? What else will you do to avoid the disappointment of seeing me be let down again?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s too painful. I need some time to think about what’s best for me and my life; I need to be away from you for a while.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to stay with Naina until I can get my own place again. We’ll work out a time for me to come back and get the rest of my things…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Goodbye, Dave.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki’s body felt hot, as though someone had lit it from within.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>But the thing that made him panic was the fact that he felt his magic drain... so suddenly that it </b>
  <b>
    <em>hurt</em>
  </b>
  <b>. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Stars danced around his eyes, and he sensed a distant voice calling out to him. It was Tessie, and she sounded desperate and panicked.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He couldn't respond... for he passed out right at that moment.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tess knew the moment it happened. Suddenly, the constricting sensation of Loki's protective spell began to fade, and within seconds...it was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Completely, utterly, terrifyingly gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Loki!!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It would only be a matter of seconds before Thanos would read her energy signature, before his forces would begin to head towards Earth to take her away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>NO! No no no...oh fuck no...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It only took a split second, but Tessie made the decision she had been considering for years. She had hoped beyond hope that she would never have to do it, but given the circumstances...she didn't have a choice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gemma," Tessie said, doing her best to keep the terror out of her voice and sound like the monotone robot she was supposed to be. "I have an urgent message from Dave."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Gemma finished the note, wiping her tears away with an already-soaked tissue, she heard the Tessa address her, and in her curiosity she turned, thinking maybe Dave had lost signal and had sent a message some other way that only the Tessa could access...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's when she noticed that the Tessa looked very different...it had become a glowing blue box with swirling, cloudy movement within it. Her eyes narrowed as she approached it, wondering what was going on...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Gemma was in front of her, Tessie reached out with all of her energy, pushing it into the mortal’s body with every ounce of her might. Gemma went stiff, and she began to levitate off the ground, her eyes glowing such a bright white that it cast shadows against the framed pictures on the mantle and the decor around the room. Soon, her entire body glowed with the same intense energy, until Gemma's form could no longer be recognized in the bright, hot power of the Tesseract. The wallpaper began to peel off the walls, the smoke alarms began to blare, the furniture began to light on fire...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then, the house exploded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>By the time Loki reached his house, carried by Thor with the New Bifrost, all had been destroyed.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>There was no trace of the house, only ruins. And among the ruins lay Gemma's deathly still form.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma! </b>
  <b>
    <em>No!</em>
  </b>
  <b>" Panicked beyond measure, he left Thor's side and ran towards the charred ruins. "</b>
  <b>
    <em>Gemma!</em>
  </b>
  <b>"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>In a daze, he stumbled over to her and picked her up, his vision blurring with tears. She was hot to touch, burning with a fever, while her face and arms were covered in soot. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>But she was alive. She was </b>
  <b>
    <em>alive</em>
  </b>
  <b>, and that was all that mattered to Loki.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"She needs help!" he cried brokenly as he held her, turning around to face a visibly shocked Thor. "Help, you oaf!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>As the sirens of approaching law enforcement authorities blared in the background, the three of them launched up into the sky through the New Bifrost, toward safety.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Later that night—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony pulled the blanket up closer to Gemma’s chin, avoiding the myriad tubes and wires connected to her body. She was still unconscious, but she was stable...at least, as stable as his instruments had allowed him to make her. Even Bruce was flummoxed by what was going on with her, and he’d come over as soon as Tony shared the preliminary results. Externally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>miraculously</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she was fine, with the exceptions of a few scrapes, burns, and bruises, which were healing rapidly. But internally...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her gamma radiation readings were off the charts. Every piece of tissue in her body, every cell, every nerve, was inundated with energy, the likes of which Tony had never seen. By all rights, she should be a glowing puddle of radioactive waste, but his instruments couldn’t even detect the radiation more than a few inches from her skin. By all the physics and science known by both him and Bruce, it didn’t make any sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And there was only one person who might be able to explain it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki looked worse than he’d ever seen him - completely pale, bags under his eyes, and an expression of drawn worry that seemed to be permanently etched on his features. Tony left her to rest in the medbay bed he’d rigged up in the lab and walked over to the bar, fixing up two drinks. He handed the God of Mischief a tumbler of whiskey as he joined Thor on the couch opposite him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Loki...” Tony started, rubbing his hand on the back of his own neck. “Ok, look. You need to tell us what’s going on. I don’t know what happened to Gemma, but it sure as hell wasn’t just a gas leak. You saw the radiation reports...what’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor sat stoically, sorrowful eyes narrowed at his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki kept his gaze downcast as Stark grilled him, knowing that he would have to come clean about Tessie. Especially because Tessie was gone now, and Gemma was showing signs of her energy.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Could it be that Tess disintegrated? And Gemma was left suffering with her residual energy?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He couldn't hear Tess's voice anymore. He knew that she'd find him if she were out there. She always did.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Tess," he muttered slowly, his voice broken, his eyes wet once again. "It was Tess."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s Tess?” Tony pushed on, staring at Loki. “Some other sorcerer you failed to mention? Is Tess human? Give me some details here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor still sat silently, eying Loki with a familiar air of suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t help her unless you give us all the information you have, Loki. Now’s not the time to be cryptic,” Tony insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"The Tesseract," Loki replied, raising his gaze towards Thor, whose narrow eyes were full of suspicion and accusation. "I kept her safe, because Thanos was still looking for her."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He ran a hand through his hair as tears slipped down his eyes. At this moment, he wanted to be anywhere but where he was. He just wanted to have some peace, and have his Gemma back...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I didn't tell anyone about her, because she didn't want to be used again. The authorities on Earth, SHIELD, fascists... everyone wanted a piece of her. Everyone </b>
  <b>
    <em>craved </em>
  </b>
  <b>her power, not unlike Thanos. She just wanted to be free... and I gave her that freedom as our home AI. She was our own Alexa. I kept her hidden in plain view."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me...</span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! Her?! Are you telling me the Tesseract has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>personality</span>
  </em>
  <span>? That it’s sentient?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Overwhelmed with shock and panic, Tony gawked at Loki. “You were using an Infinity Stone as a smart home device?! Damn...now I really have heard everything...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor leaned forward, catching Loki’s eye. “Why didn’t she ever speak with anyone else? Why just you, Loki?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"She trusted me," Loki snapped, glaring at his brother despite the tears in his eyes. "More than anyone. I know that it's a concept hard to grasp, but it's the truth."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Thor kept giving him a suspicious look, and Loki growled under his breath in frustration.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"If I were to use her to gain anything, </b>
  <b>
    <em>any </em>
  </b>
  <b>power, I'd have done so long ago. I'd have successfully subjugated Midgard this time around. I chose not to."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You hid the Tesseract...” Tony said with disbelief. “You lied to ALL of us! You put the entire planet in danger! You put </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>in danger...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony gestured back to Gemma, lying still in the bed. “If you had told us you were harboring the Tesseract, we could have done something to help! Gemma wouldn’t be in this state! And </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>we don’t even know where the Tesseract </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span>...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Tess didn't want it. And what could you have done to protect her?" Loki asked harshly. "You're still a human, with no magic, no concept of what's out there in the dark space! When Tess was in SHIELD's hands, the attack of New York happened. Why? Because using her powers to make weapons alerted Thanos. Thanos demanded that I bring her to him. You couldn’t protect her then, and you can’t protect her now."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Suddenly, Loki collapsed onto his knees, his head in his hands. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I tried to keep Tess safe. I tried to keep Gemma safe. I failed. I know this. You don't have to keep rubbing salt into the wound..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor’s large hand grasped Loki gently on the back of the neck and he looked him deep in the eye. A familiar, intimate gesture between them, reserved only for those moments when Thor </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>his brother to listen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have been stretched too thin, brother. You are tired, and I am truly sorry I did not see it sooner. You should rest...stay with Gemma as she recovers. But you need to tell her </span>
  <em>
    <span>who you are</span>
  </em>
  <span> when she awakens. Something extraordinary has happened to her, and she has to know the truth now. She deserves it from </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that he hugged his brother, wanting to give him comfort and a shoulder to lean on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki pursed his lips as he cried, letting Thor hold him for now, for he felt truly exhausted and worn out.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I was going to give her everything... she was so happy," he mumbled dejectedly, his hand fisting Thor's shirt. "I was going to take her on a long vacation. Everything was fine..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He didn't know for how long he kept mumbling, talking about Gemma, about Tessie's frustrations, about his own struggles. Talking about it all seemed to help a bit, but it wasn't a solution to his problems. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Fortunately, Thor didn’t question him. He just held him while he broke down.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki fell into an exhausted sleep, not even knowing when. He only knew of it because he woke up suddenly, in another room entirely, feeling a pressure on his shoulder. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Stark's concerned face hovered over him as he opened his tired eyes. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"What?" he asked in a hushed tone, not wanting to deal with reality. Not that his dreams were any good. They were full of nightmares where he lost Gemma again and again, holding her crumpled body in his arms and screaming at the Norns.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gemma’s EEG is stabilizing,” Tony said gravely. “Bruce says she could wake up any minute. You should be the first one she sees.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony stepped back, letting Loki sit up and stand from the bed. “And, I...ah. I called in a favor for you, by the way. The team’s here...to support you when she wakes up. I filled them in, and we’ve got your back. You and Gemma. We’re all here for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki stared at Stark in shock, unable to accept the news. "Really? For me?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>When Stark nodded firmly, he had nothing to do but to accompany him to Gemma's chamber in the lab. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm eternally grateful to everyone in this room," he said as he faced the Avengers, who nodded solemnly. Steve Rogers even gave him a pat on his back. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He was too numb to feel it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>There was no stopping it now. It was all out in the open, and he had to admit his sins to his wife. He had to tell Gemma the truth, and then accept the consequences.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Just as he sat down in the chair next to her bed, he changed his form back to Dave, hoping to disclose the truth to her in the most gentle way.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma was flying again, high above the Earth. She felt free, floating...happy. And she had no idea how long she had been up there, but she was in no hurry for it to end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gemma...it’s time. Come back now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed - the soft, female voice sounded compassionate and loving, and she felt like she recognized it from somewhere, though she couldn’t identify the origin at the moment. But the voice was right...she couldn’t float forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt her consciousness returning, registering the smells and sounds of her surroundings - beeping monitors, the low hum of air conditioning, that sterile scent of hospitals...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, drowsily...Gemma opened her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dave...?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her vision cleared...and there he was--her love, her husband. She smiled so big that she felt it in her ears - seeing his beautiful curly golden hair, those crystal blue eyes, his sharp features.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her Dave… he was with her now. But… where was she?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What...happened? Was I in an accident?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki barely kept himself together as he grasped her hand and kissed her knuckles, relieved to see her alive and functioning. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Yes...a terrible accident. But you're fine now," he replied, brushing his thumb against her wrist, gazing at her with guilt ridden eyes. “Everything’s fine…”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He turned to Stark and Banner, to silently ask if she was stable enough now. If the truth needed to come out immediately, he needed her in a stable enough condition to digest it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Digest it, and then reject him.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You're safe now. Out of danger... but, uh... what you experienced wasn't a usual accident. It was something else entirely."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dave was acting strangely...something was definitely wrong, and Gemma’s stomach flipped. She could tell he was trying to soften the blow of some kind of horrible news. She looked over at Tony Stark...</span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dr. Banner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh...shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If the famed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bruce Banner </span>
  </em>
  <span>had been called in to help, something was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> not ok.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dave...what is it? What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was truly scared now, and she knew he could feel her trembling in his hands. “You said I’m fine, but there’s something else, isn’t there...is it the house? Is the house ok? Are we homeless?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm sorry, Gemma," he said softly, "the house is gone. We lost everything. But you're alright, and that's all that matters."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He saw her face crumple, and it absolutely shredded his heart.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm so sorry, love. It's all because of me. Because...I lied to you..." He looked away from her, too ashamed to face her as he admitted his sins. "I'm not... I'm not as I seem to be. I'm not as you know me."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What...?” Gemma’s breath left her lungs and refused to return. She held her stomach, feeling her head swim and her body clench as she tried to process his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dave...what do you mean? Wait, I mean...the house is gone and...what are you...what did you lie about...?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down...let him explain...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t her own inner monologue. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that voice</span>
  </em>
  <span> again. The one from her dream. Gentle, and full of sympathy. Familiar. It didn’t make her feel any less panicked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is going on, Dave...?” Gemma asked firmly, seeking his eyes for truth...and comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm not </b>
  <b>
    <em>‘Dave’</em>
  </b>
  <b>," he whispered, refusing to meet her gaze as he stated the truth in the most straightforward way. "My whole identity is a lie. I'm not a sales rep. I... I work with SHIELD. Worked. Today was supposed to be my last day in their service. I was quitting, just like I said I would. I was retiring so we could start our family together. But...I made a mistake on my last mission. I--"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His tongue felt like lead in his mouth. Words failed him - he couldn’t bring himself to say what needed to be said. But, despite all the pain, he knew it had to be done. He could no longer carry this charade. He could no longer keep her in the dark and endanger her life.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And so, with a sigh that belied the breaking of his heart, he let the illusion of Dave go.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...<br/>.....<br/>......<br/>Please don't kill us for this cliffhanger...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. The Truth Comes Out (a.k.a. The Moment You've All Been Waiting For)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki has finally revealed his true identity to Gemma following the accident with the Tesseract.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Important Notes</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bold Text = Loki's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normal Text = Gemma's POV</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma’s heart nearly stopped as Dave literally transformed before her eyes. He shimmered in gold, and suddenly...black hair cascaded over his shoulders, his outfit changed from the light blue collared shirt to dark green and black leather, and when he looked up at her...those crystal blue eyes were gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shining emerald orbs stared back at her, with the same pain and love she recognized from her husband...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she knew that face. It had haunted her, caused her restless nights and trauma...had destroyed her life...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No...no no no...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Her cry of 'no' brought so much pain... he witnessed her utter devastation. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma, I love you," Loki said plainly, grasping her hand tighter, desperately holding onto her even as she repeated the 'no' and tried to pull her hand away from him as though he were made of acid. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I wanted to have a life with you."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He let her go, looking away from her again as tears flowed down his cheeks. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"When we met...I was on a mission at PAC &amp; Co. ‘Dave Johnson’ was just a persona I was going to use for that mission, then destroy it once I had infiltrated the company and taken it down. I hadn't planned to use that identity again. But then... you were there. And everything changed after that night we spent together..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma stared at him in shock, tears streaming down her cheeks as she moved herself as far away from him as she could, backing into the corner of the bed...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki. God of Lies. God of Chaos. God of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Evil</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The man that had nearly killed her. The face that haunted her dreams, reminded her of the life she had lost in the attack…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>her husband. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring Dave back,” she demanded in a strained whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Gems, he IS Dave," Stark stated, putting a hand on Loki's shoulder to stop him from getting up. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He was trying to leave the room, for Gemma was so distressed.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"What I mean to say is, he is the same guy who fell in love with you, change of identity aside."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Not helping, Tony," muttered Romanoff as she came around and tried to hold a very panicked Gemma. "It's ok, he's not going to harm you. He's not a bad guy. Gemma, stay with me."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki reached out to her once again, but Gemma nearly kicked him in the face in her rush to get away from him. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma, please..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept trying to explain himself. EVERYONE was talking - who were these people around her? - but all those words just went in one ear and out the other. There was only one thing she wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“BRING. DAVE. </span>
  <em>
    <span>BACK!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She screamed, unable to focus on anything but finding her husband and getting the hell out of here and going back to her life - the life she had spent </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> building with--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Loki.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t breathe. The monitors around her all started going off, beeping and wailing and clicking as her blood pressure skyrocketed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down, Gemma. They’re trying to help. Just listen...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was that voice again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> not her own inner monologue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was losing her mind. She must have died, and this was the hell she was sent to, where her heroes and her villain worked in tandem to drive her insane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Thor stepped forward, a heartbroken expression on his face as he tried to get her to calm down. When Gemma saw him, recognized him, and registered what this meant…</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You….y-y-you knew the whole time,” Gemma stuttered, staring at the God of Thunder with a new understanding. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>officiated</span>
  </em>
  <span> our </span>
  <em>
    <span>wedding</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You BASTARD! Call yourself a fucking hero but you marry your goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>murderous </span>
  </em>
  <span>brother to an unsuspecting woman?! How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, how--”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Again, she lost her voice. She was stuck between a scream and a sob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Thor tried to reassure her. "Gemma, this is indeed Loki, my brother. He fell in love with you, this is true. But... you see how afraid you are of the real him, and he kept his identity hidden all these years for the very same reason. Forgive him."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"No," Loki interjected, brushing Stark's hand away from his shoulder. "You don't need to forgive me, Gemma. I'm unforgivable.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I think you should become Dave again," Bruce urged Loki as Gemma grew more and more unstable. "She needs reassurance and safety. You're doing the very </b>
  <b>
    <em>opposite</em>
  </b>
  <b> of that."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki looked to Stark and Thor in confusion and grief, all the while Gemma kept wailing.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"But that'd be lying again."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Stark sighed and nodded, pressing his palm to his forehead. "Just do it. Maybe she'll calm down. Who knows?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki took the persona again, even though it killed him to do so. And once again, he called out to Gemma, hoping to calm her down somehow.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dave...!” Gemma sobbed, feeling the last bit of her resolve break. She wanted to go to him, hug him, cry on his shoulder as she had hundreds of times before...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She was sure she had to be hallucinating at this point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dave… what is going on? I...I don’t understand... Is this real? I’m hearing voices and seeing the Avengers and...and you changed into...into...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her reality was crumbling. She was incapable of completing sentences; all she could do was cry and tremble and wonder what had just happened to her life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki couldn't take it. He couldn't help Gemma, he couldn't help Tess. Everything was falling apart because of him...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>As he had a meltdown right there, his form began to switch again, his seidr acting up because of his own mental devastation. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>From behind him, Steve Rogers moved forth and tried to help Gemma. Loki was so utterly lost that he couldn't even hear what he was saying to her...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Just that he was talking in a calm manner, and that Gemma's confused screaming was breaking into sobbing.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma looked up...and yet again she couldn’t believe her eyes, freezing in place and trembling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Captain America. THE Captain America. Cap. Steve Rogers. Captain FREAKING America sat down on the bed, right next to her!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man who had saved her </span>
  <em>
    <span>from </span>
  </em>
  <span>Loki…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember you,” he said, grinning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a moment for his words to register. “You do?” she asked, still not quite believing it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, 31st and Broadway. You worked at that corner deli with the turkey bacon sandwiches. And...a few blocks away from that, where I protected you and the others from that Chitauri soldier’s grenade during the attack. That’s pretty tough to forget,” he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he gave her the most comforting, calming smile she’d ever seen. Instantly, she seemed to relax as he put a hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You doing ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Well, Cap to the rescue!" Stark claimed, even as Loki felt a strange numbness taking over him.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He was exhausted and useless... but... at least Gemma was getting the help she needed. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Looking up, he found Thor gazing down at him, a look of concern on his face. He looked away, full of shame and self loathing. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I think I need to leave her alone for a while," he whispered as he made to leave the room. "Seeing me will make matters worse."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"No, you have to stay, brother, stay and make this right," Thor objected, grasping his arm. "I'm here to help you - </b>
  <b>
    <em>WE </em>
  </b>
  <b>are here to help you."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki turned to look at Gemma, who was still engaged with Rogers, her eyes wide in wonder. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>At that moment, he'd have done anything to have her look at </b>
  <b>
    <em>him </em>
  </b>
  <b>like that. Alas, it was not to be.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to do...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma’s voice quivered as her eyes searched Steve’s for reassurance. “What happened to me? What happened to my husband? What happened to my </span>
  <em>
    <span>home </span>
  </em>
  <span>- why is my home gone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked past the Captain’s broad shoulder and her gaze locked on Thor and Loki. For the briefest moment, their eyes met...and Gemma knew that look. The eye color was different, but the soul behind it...that was familiar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You know him, Gemma... It’s still him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a voice in my head!” she said, looking desperately back at Steve again, then around at the rest of the Avengers. “WHY am I hearing a voice in my head? Can someone please tell me what’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Thor looked over at Gemma as she cried out again, so visibly confused and vulnerable.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Following his gaze, Loki met her eyes once again, and it felt as though someone had pierced him right in the heart.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She was shaking badly, and her eyes were darting wildly. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma..." Thor tried to speak, but Loki pushed past him and once again tried to reach her.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm the man who fell in love with you, Gem, who </b>
  <b>
    <em>still </em>
  </b>
  <b>loves you," Loki said, swallowing hard as his wet eyes entreated her to listen to him. "You're the most important part of my life. You're my whole heart. Please, forgive me... I can't change my past or my identity, but I've changed </b>
  <b>
    <em>every other</em>
  </b>
  <b> thing. I swear on the Yggdrasil, the universe, everything... that I'll never hurt you..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His hand reached for hers, but then he dropped it midway, wondering defeatedly if he'd ever get to hold it again.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then tell me what happened!” Gemma almost screamed at him. She didn’t need his groveling and begging for forgiveness, she needed information. “What. Happened. To. My. House.  And why is there a voice in my head? It says I know you...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki shook his head in confusion.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I... I don't know. I think something happened with Tess..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He blinked, thinking it over. It was hard to do, with his mind far afield now, but he had to try.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Tess is... </b>
  <b>
    <em>was</em>
  </b>
  <b>... a powerful being. The Tesseract. I think she protected you, that's how you're alive."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Who is Tess? How does she know me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell Loki it’s me. It’s Tessie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma froze. At first her gaze was unfocused, processing what she had heard, but her eyes slowly turned to the raven-haired demigod who kept insisting he was her husband.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was so thoroughly confused - and getting even more scared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dave - sweet, awkward, weird, amazing Dave - was actually a supposedly-long-dead supervillain who’d nearly killed her once. Not only that, he had fallen in love with her. Not just fallen in love...had made </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>fall in love with him, too. Had slept with her and made her come more times than she could count. Had married her. Had tried to have children with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt used. Dirty. Lied to...and now, because of those lies, there was a “Tesseract” in her brain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So much for the domestic bliss she had been looking forward to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The voice in my head says her name is  ‘Tessie’.” The words felt like chalk in her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki's jaw dropped.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Wh-What...?" he asked, forgetting himself and moving closer to her. "You can hear the Tesseract? What is she saying? I... couldn't see her cube. Where is she?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell him I’m ok! When the magical shield collapsed, I destabilized and I made you my avatar in order to keep you alive, and—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WOAH! You did what?! What’s an avatar? What magical shield? Why did you destabilize?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma was shaking...she was literally having a conversation with a voice in her head and fucking LOKI seemed to believe it wasn’t just her imagination.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry, sorry... </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice actually sounded really scared and apologetic. If Gemma didn’t know any better...she would think “Tessie” was having almost as hard a time with this as she was... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just...please tell him I’m here. Tell him I made you my avatar. He’ll understand that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma sighed, looking at Loki with a resigned sense of foreboding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She says she made me her avatar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"What the fuck is going on?" Stark asked, almost breaking Loki's focus on Gemma.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He ignored him, for now...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma, Tess..." He shook his head and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I never thought it possible...."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>This situation was proving to be more difficult than he could have ever thought. And he had no solution in mind.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> never thought it possible? </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma’s fear was quickly turning to anger - anger at Loki for all the years he’d lied to her, anger at Tessie for inhabiting her without her consent, anger at Stark and the Avengers - her </span>
  <em>
    <span>heroes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for fuck’s sake - for knowing the truth and never once telling her about it, anger at the world and her circumstances and the lack of control she had over any of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ruined my life! TWICE! How fucking DARE you...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gemma...Gemma calm down...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma screamed. “NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, there was a bright flash of white and blue. She felt herself being pulled up, lifted into weightlessness...and a second later she landed again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Outside. Alone. In the abandoned rubble of her house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma’s heart pounded, and she hugged herself, looking around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whaaaat in the absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck…</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki gasped in shock, hands extended halfway as Gemma just... disappeared into thin air. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The rest of the Avengers raised their voices immediately, and confusion dominated inside the room. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"She... she's manifesting the Tesseract’s powers," he let out while the others stormed in and out, searching for Gemma. "Norns... what have I done?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"We need to find her," urged Bruce. "She's not in a stable condition. What happened, Loki? Where did she go?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on Tess, to reach for her through their inexplicable link.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tess... please help…</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The link was now dead, it seemed.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You have my powers now, Gemma. I’m sorry...I’m so sorry things had to happen like this. I didn’t have a choice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma hid behind a burnt-out wall, not wanting to be seen by the neighbors, wandering the remains of her home in a hospital gown and talking to herself. These nosy suburbanites would have a field day if they witnessed </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> - not that she would likely see any of them ever again. Most of the debris had been cleared away...she hadn’t even had a chance to look through it, to see if anything had survived...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want your powers. I don’t want any of this!” Gemma sobbed, clutching her knees to her chest as she sat in the ash and soot. “Please...make it stop...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t. I’m sorry...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop saying you’re sorry!” Gemma yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence, and an eerie calm came over her. The sky was just starting to turn a dark purple over the horizon as the sun went down, and silhouettes of birds flew a familiar silhouetted skyline, squawking and chirping as they ended their day. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal </span>
  </em>
  <span>- this was her </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her view, her life. Blown to smithereens by the person she thought she could trust more than anyone else in the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By </span>
  <em>
    <span>Loki.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki, who had almost killed her while trying to conquer her planet all those years ago. Loki, who was a spy for SHIELD and had been going on missions all those times she thought he was stuck in meetings or traveling for work. Loki...who had been masquerading as a human and had lied to her for almost a decade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki...who had fucked her. Made love to her. Looked deep into her eyes and comforted her when she bared her soul.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki. The GOD of Lies. His lie was so big it changed the course of her life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was all too much - how she somehow ended up in the burnt husk of a house with some voice in her head seemed secondary - </span>
  <em>
    <span>SECONDARY - </span>
  </em>
  <span>to discovering the last eight years of her life were never real. She trembled and cried, letting herself get overwhelmed. It washed over her, and she gave up, not thinking about the future, or what she would do, or where she would go. She just cried, and felt the pain of it, and held her knees to her chest and took deep, jagged breaths, tasting the ash of what was once her home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Tony, can you track her?" Thor asked, his voice frantic. "We can go there immediately with the new bifrost."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Stark ran a hand through his hair, his eyes wide with worry as he tapped something on one of his holographic pop-up screens. “Well gosh, </b>
  <b>
    <em>Thor</em>
  </b>
  <b>, she could be anywhere in the universe...so whether or not I can track her is going to depend on whether or not she’s...you know...somewhere I can track her.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Meanwhile, Loki tried to drown out the cacophony around him to think, to guess where Gemma might've gone. She had stated that she wanted to go home…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Oh…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Thor, she has gone home…" He stood up, his body already on the move to go get her.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Home?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"The ruins of our house."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Wait, wait, wait," Stark intervened, blocking Loki's path towards the door. "I can track her then. We should try and get a visual first."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You can do that while I'm on the way."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Loki, that may not be the best idea," Rogers spoke up, coming up behind him. "Having you follow her could agitate her even more...she needs to calm down, and for that, she needs some space.. Let’s keep an eye on her for a bit, if she's really at your house."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I've sent out the drone. It's a tiny thing. She won't even notice it," Stark mentioned then, sounding like he supported Rogers' idea.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Good." Rogers turned Loki around to face him, giving him a solemn look. "Loki, she is going through a very traumatic experience. She needs to process it. She just lost the life she had created with her husband--Dave, lost the future she had planned with him; she needs to grieve it. We can't expect her to just accept everything so quickly. Trust me, I can relate...caging her in won’t help."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki looked down as he considered his words. He wasn't wrong. Gemma did need the space and time to process her new reality. Reality that he had foisted on her…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He sighed heavily, just as Stark gave the affirmative information regarding her. His tiny drone had found her--she was indeed at the ruins.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma stayed there for what felt like hours, until it was completely dark. She heard the crickets chirping and her skin chilled cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her face was hot and wet, and she still shuddered and whimpered, but calmer now.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She needed to go somewhere. She couldn’t spend the night out here. And there was only one place she could go…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...Tess?” Gemma sniffled, clearing her throat. It was sore, raw from her screaming and crying. She swallowed hard to try and sooth it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, Gemma?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That voice...it was the sound of “the Tessa.” Of course; that’s why she thought she had heard it before... Tessa. Tessie. Making that connection actually helped her feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as crazy as it sounded. At least the Tessa was something familiar in this new upside-down world. She had known the Tessa for years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what do I need to do? How do I get back to...where I need to be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Focus on where you want to be...and you’ll go there. Picture it in your mind. Picture where you want to appear.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tess sounded almost relieved, eager to help. There was genuine affection and concern in her voice, which served to help Gemma calm down even more. She closed her eyes...and thought about the room at Stark Tower. She thought about the clean white walls, and the view out the window, and the bed…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a blue hue overcame her sight, even though her eyes were still shut. She could see the room, as though she was watching a movie of it in her mind’s eye. Almost everyone was sitting around, looking worried and tired. She could see Loki and Thor near the bar, each with a glass of brown liquor, talking quietly. Loki looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like he’d been crying and stressed, and Thor looked very concerned. Tony and Bruce were staring at a screen and talking in hushed tones. Captain America and Black Widow were looking out a window solemnly. Hawkeye was playing Among Us on his phone, looking bored.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the Avengers. All in one place. All for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In any other scenario, this would have been a dream come true. She didn’t think her heart could break any more than it already had...but there it went.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over at the bed, and somehow knew how to choose that spot to land.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That same flash of bright white filled her vision. That same sensation of being lifted and set down. And when she opened her eyes...she was back in Stark Tower, on the hospital bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Gemma! She's here!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki, who had simply slumped over at the bar table, opened his eyes while Thor shook his shoulder and yelled at the top of his voice. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"She's back. Gemma!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Before he could do or say anything, Steve Rogers reached Gemma and hugged her tightly. She clutched him close in response, as though afraid that he'd vanish...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Or more like, </b>
  <b>
    <em>she'd</em>
  </b>
  <b> vanish.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki stepped aside numbly while Rogers tended to her in the bed, speaking to her soothingly again, handing her a glass of water. She seemed to respond well to him, just like with his earlier attempt. Still, she was shaken, and Loki could feel it in his soul.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>But… she was back, and she was being cared for. That was all that mattered. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Slowly, as he further distanced himself from her, their eyes met in an echo of their earlier interaction. This time, Loki lowered his gaze and wrapped his arms around himself, unable to keep the eye contact... unable to see his sweet Gemma in this haunted state.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>This time, before Thor could catch him, he slipped out of the room. He knew that Gemma was watching him, that she wished to be rid of him. His very presence was distressing to her, and he didn't want her to vanish again in a moment of panic.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He made himself invisible as he sat down on the floor just outside her room, listening to her and Rogers and everyone else, keeping watch from a distance. His heart shattered all over again each time he heard her sob.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After several more minutes, Gemma finally took a chance to breathe. It was still surreal...Captain America was gently rubbing her back, helping her calm down, while Black Widow and Hawkeye had a hushed, intense conversation on the other side of the room. Tony and Bruce continued to gesticulate at each other and pour over what she could only assume were the results of the tests they’d run on her...that didn’t sit well. And Thor was looking around, seemingly confused and seeking something...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where was Loki?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...Mr...ah, Captain, Sir? America?” Gemma stuttered, still in a LOT of shell shock over the whole situation as well as being a bit star struck. “Do you, ah...do you know where Loki went?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tony brought a wristband with him and cautiously approached Gemma while Steve turned and looked around for Loki.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He was nowhere in sight. Damn... it was hard to not feel bad for him, but it was hard to not be angry at him as well.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"What's the band for?" he asked Tony, who looked like he was approaching a scared deer.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"GPS enabled band. If Gemma poofs again, at least we'd be able to locate her," he answered.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You had it handy?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Stark gave him a little look that meant that he needed to shut it. Point taken.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Where's Loki? He can't just disappear." </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Steve wanted to say more, but Gemma's trembling returned, and he had to hold her again.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"He's most likely spiralling into a meltdown," Stark stated while he gingerly put the band on her wrist. "I can't really defend him for his actions, but... Gems, he really does love you. He was </b>
  <b>
    <em>very </em>
  </b>
  <b>conflicted about keeping this secret from you, the ENTIRE time... but his heart was - </b>
  <b>
    <em>is</em>
  </b>
  <b> - in the right place."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>knew and didn’t tell me, Tony,” Gemma glared at him, but there was no real malice behind it. The emotional wound was still there, but she was spent...it all felt like a dull, numb ache.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still...she needed answers. Her mind was spinning, and without some grounding information, she’d never be able to wrap her head around what had happened to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OK. I need someone to tell me -- What is a ‘Tesseract’? Why is it inside me? And why did Loki have it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, her vision went dark for a split second, then the scene in front of her exploded outward. The entire universe was in her field of view, stretching out for billions of lightyears in all directions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And swirling right in front of her were six colorful glowing gemstones, radiating with light. They circled around her, drifting gently until the blue crystal stopped and floated near her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am the Space Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones. We are from the beginning of the universe - we represent all that has ever been and control all the forces of the cosmos. We are the most powerful entities to have ever existed.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her vision zoomed in, toward a small galaxy that grew bigger, toward a solar system, toward a blue and white planet Gemma recognized - her own.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have been around since the beginning of time. And everywhere I ended up, there were beings who craved what my abilities could do for them. I have been used, over and over again, to destroy and take and harm. For eternities. I didn’t know there could be another way.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>The image zoomed in again, to New York City, to the Battle, to Loki in his armor standing atop Stark Tower, a blazing beam of blue light shooting into the sky. Then her vision travelled far from Earth, to a planet in the middle of a huge battle itself, armies of what looked like undead soldiers following a woman in dark skin-tight clothing, a giant headdress that looked like antlers atop her head. The vision zoomed into the golden palace in the background, and Gemma saw Loki in what looked like a museum vault, carrying a giant skull with horns...and stopping when he saw that glowing blue cube. For a brief second, he put down the hideous visage and picked up the blue cube, holding it gently, resting his forehead against it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Until Loki.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cube began to glow and flicker in the vision, and Gemma could understand what was being said. He was apologizing...he said he needed to use her power to escape the planet, that he was going to initiate Ragnarok to save his people and destroy his evil sister. That he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to use her again, but he had to...</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And he heard her talking to him, telling him it was OK, that she understood, that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to use her to get to safety...that she wanted to keep him safe.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He picked up the skull, threw it in a fire, then teleported away while a massive creature began to emerge from the flames, growing larger and larger until it burst through the palace, its massive blazing, sword swinging side to side and taking out the entirety of the city beneath him. Before long the entire world exploded into space dust.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Loki’s home. Asgard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have made you my avatar, Gemma...selfishly. To save myself from those who are after me. We are now merged into one being, one body...and that means you can wield my power. I </span>
  </em>
  <span>trust </span>
  <em>
    <span>you to wield my power...because I know you, Gemma. I’ve watched you all these years. You are a GOOD SOUL, and that is </span>
  </em>
  <span>so </span>
  <em>
    <span>rare...just as Loki is. You and he are exactly the right people to guard my power, purely because you do not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want </span>
  <em>
    <span>to use it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as quickly, the image and voice were gone. Gemma gasped as she found herself back in the room, Tony and Steve staring at her nervously. She tried to speak, but her mouth had gone dry...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"What...just happened?" Tony asked, while Steve tried his best to appear unfazed by the swirling blue flicker in Gemma's eyes.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Um... Gemma, the Tesseract is a dangerous thing. It was used to make weapons in the second world war..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Not helping..." Tony muttered, annoying Steve immensely.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"It's the space stone, it has great power in itself," he tried again. "We weren't aware that it had a persona."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s an Infinity Stone. One of six, right? She just...showed me...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma swallowed, getting her bearings. This was super unsettling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So...it’s super powerful...and it’s inside me. She said now I control her powers...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Palms sweating, heart pounding, she knew there was only one person who would be able to clear up any of this to her...who might be able to actually help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to talk to Loki.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HE DID IT! SHE KNOWS!!! FINALLY!!!</p>
<p>Believe me, we are as excited about this moment as you all are. This reveal has been ALMOST A YEAR in the making - so it seems a fitting chapter to post near the anniversary of when we posted the first chapter (3-20-20)! And here we thought the world coming to an end would be over by now.</p>
<p>Sending lots of love to everyone - we will get through this with trust and compassion. And smut. Lots of smut.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Getting To Know You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gemma talks to Loki</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>"Are you sure?" Steve asked, feeling nervous about her sudden demand.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Despite his reservations about what Loki did, he still cared for him. He wasn't sure how Gemma's newfound powers may react to seeing him... or if they might act out against him.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I mean, we don't want you to blip out again, because you don't like him being near you," Tony stated, thankfully leaving out the part about her being overpowered.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>For if she was indeed the Tesseract's wielder now, the whole team of Avengers were no match for her. They needed to keep her mental well-being intact...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma breathed again, slowly, calming herself. “I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at Steve, eyebrows peaked slightly. “Especially if Captain America is here to help me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt her heart skip a beat when he chuckled and smiled at her. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>marvelous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but...he wasn’t Dave. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Loki </span>
  </em>
  <span>was Dave. And she needed to talk to Dave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you could give us some time to just...talk? You can come barging in at the first sign of trouble, but...I need this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Steve nodded, and he led Tony away, despite his initial protests. One by one, the Avengers left the room, and even though she knew they were just outside the door, it felt better knowing she had at least some privacy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Loki? ...um, Dave?” She said to the empty room, hoping he was somewhere he could hear her...some sense inside her knew he was nearby, but she didn’t have any proof other than her gut feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki sat against the wall, knees to chest, trying his best to contain the waves of panic that were hitting his psyche.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>When Gemma called out to him, he almost didn't respond. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He didn't want to face her, didn't want to see the rage and hatred on her face.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He knew he deserved it all the same, though.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And so he unfolded himself from the floor and let go of the cloaking spell. When he entered her room, it was empty, with only her inside it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gingerly, he approached her, fearing the worst.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mannerisms were all the same. Same as Dave's.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Loki came toward her, she saw the same nervous wrinkle between his eyebrows that Dave always had when he felt guilty for something. The way his hands fidgeted like he didn’t know how to stop moving them. Even his breathing sounded familiar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing that wasn’t familiar was how he looked...and the knowledge of his past.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma closed her eyes when he stopped next to her bed...and she concentrated only on hearing him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dave...tell me something only we would know...tell me about what we did on our honeymoon. I want to hear your voice...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki felt lost all over again. Whatever he had expected, </b>
  <b>
    <em>this</em>
  </b>
  <b> wasn't it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gemma was calling him Dave again... Norns, what was he supposed to do now?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"We... Uh..." His throat was dry, his eyes were wet again, but he tried his best to talk normally. Like Dave. "After we got back from Norway, we went to Napa...tasted wines and ate cheese. We made out behind the wine barrels at that winery, where you got utterly inebriated on an excellent vintage of Cabernet."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma giggled, her eyes still closed. “I wasn’t the only one who got </span>
  <em>
    <span>utterly inebriated</span>
  </em>
  <span>...you almost fell off that sun deck into a row of grape vines, if I recall...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Despite the situation, her giggles made him smile. He could almost imagine them at home, just lounging in the living room, having a day off.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Yes, well... In my defense, you made me drink the </b>
  <b>
    <em>whole </em>
  </b>
  <b>bottle. The next day we went on that hot air balloon ride. You had a hangover b-but..." He stuttered nervously. "...I spelled it away."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...</span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma’s eyes opened and looked at him searchingly. It was so strange seeing everything she knew and loved about Dave’s little quirks and habits coming from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Loki</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He looked almost...sweet. Not at all like the raging maniac she remembered from the news clips and phone videos she’s seen from the Battle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A little smile stayed on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh. I wondered how I wasn’t regretting all my life decisions that morning. So, thank you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki's smile faltered, and he looked down.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm sorry... I never wanted this to happen. I just... I fell for you, </b>
  <b>
    <em>hard</em>
  </b>
  <b>. You were so gentle and caring and, and I've never had such companionship... You have a curious, craving mind, and it just drew me like a magnet... I didn't want to hurt you."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...you’re really him? You disguised yourself this whole time...did you think I’d never find out? You can’t just live a double life like that - you’d have driven yourself crazy...and why did you work as a sales rep? I mean, that seems a bit below you, doesn’t it? Why not ‘Business CEO’ or ‘eccentric billionaire’? Oh, wait...I guess Tony Stark has that covered...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma felt herself relaxing ever so slightly. It felt like talking to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dave</span>
  </em>
  <span>...she sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t forgive you yet...I need to know more. I need to...wrap my head around this...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He swallowed hard, giving her a slow nod.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I don't expect you to forgive me. I'm... Perhaps Odin was right..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He mumbled that last bit, not wanting her to be privy to his age old issues.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I just want you to be happy. And I'm not making you happy like this."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Odin? What does Odin have to do with anything? Da—I mean, Loki...”—still felt weird to say it— “...please...tell me everything. I need to know who you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma truly hoped, in spite of everything, that she would be able to understand what had happened. There was a feeling inside her that made her somehow know he was being honest with her. Maybe it was Tess, maybe it was her own intuition.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The only way you can make me happy is by telling me the truth. All of it. Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He let out a heavy breath, feeling the weight of everything he was going to share with her.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His demons had been locked up and slumbering for so long, he didn't want to wake them up again. But... for Gemma, he would do anything. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You know me as Loki, the destroyer of your life, the mastermind of New York attack... but before all of that...I was a prince. I had a very different kind of life..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Time flew as he relayed the events that dramatically turned the course of his life. He told her everything, including the bit about his heritage - the reason he fell. Despite not wanting to, he talked about his adoptive family's history and complicated relationship with him, Odin's throttling of the Nine Realms, his and Thor's murderous sister... and lastly, Thanos.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"...The Titan, he's mad. He craves power, and for that he seeks the Infinity Stones. I kept Tess safe with me because I knew that he'd try to use her powers to traverse freely through space. It would've wrecked havoc throughout the cosmos. Not to mention, Tess hated to be used like that."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma had been glued to his story the entire time he spoke. The Avengers had all gone to bed hours ago, after they were confident she was stable enough to remain with him alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And...she got it. Loki had been in a very bad place, he’d acted out of desperation, he wanted to do the right thing but found himself also being used for his abilities...much like Tess. After learning about his history, frankly...she could see why he would be scared enough to lose the life he had built as Dave to lie about it until the end of time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Loki...” she said softly, placing a gentle hand on his thigh. When he looked up at her...she hugged him. She hugged him like she would hug Dave when he was upset, pulling him to her with all the strength her arms could muster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you...I’m glad you told me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she pulled back, she had tears in her eyes. Happy tears, overwhelmed tears, passionate tears...but not anger, not fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SO many things make more sense now!” She laughed softly, wiping her cheeks. “So...where do we go from here? What do we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You're willing to forgive me?" he asked in a daze, his body trembling in disbelief. "I... I don't understand."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He grasped her hand, pressing his lips to her knuckles. Tears flowed down his eyes again, and for a scary moment, he was sure that this was all a fever dream.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I’m not sure ‘forgive’ is the right word just yet...” Still, she squeezed his fingers, holding his hand and keeping him close. “I’m still...really processing what all this means. But I am willing to try and figure this out with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to phrase everything gently - he was so desperate for forgiveness, but...Gemma could tell he wasn’t asking her to forgive him for what he’d done. He was asking her to forgive him for </span>
  <em>
    <span>who he was</span>
  </em>
  <span> - for being everything he hated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And...in that regard, as far as she was concerned, there was nothing to forgive. She had made so many bad choices before meeting Dave, blaming it on her family or circumstances or even Loki. But since being with him...she had healed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>had healed her, helped her, gotten her back on her feet and so much more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s take this a step at a time...ok?” She smiled lovingly, willing to help him as he had helped her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He nodded, blinking his tears away. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'll do anything for you. You need only mention it. I don't hope for forgiveness, for I'm just... a mess. I just want you to be ok, Gemma. If my presence in your life is too much to bear, I'll go away. I won't bother you..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” she said seriously, her gaze becoming stern. “Stop trying to pull away from me, even now. If I didn’t want you around, I would have said so. This isn’t me pitying you...this is me wanting to help you. Can you see that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She searched his eyes, hoping to see the understanding she craved from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"But... I... Why do you want to help me?" he asked, his eyes wide with genuine surprise. "I'm responsible for all your sorrows..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because...I love you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma sighed, releasing his hand and running it through her hair. Maybe she was crazy...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You helped me when I needed it - and I get why you did what you did. But you’re acting like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>me to push you away, like you expect that to be the only outcome. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You </b>
  <b>
    <em>did</em>
  </b>
  <b> push me away, when I showed you my true face. I know that I'm not likeable while I'm... </b>
  <b>
    <em>myself</em>
  </b>
  <b>." His troubled eyes met hers, wondering why and how she was so forgiving. "I'm not deserving of your love. I did a selfish thing by keeping you in the dark."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, Dave...” she said, pinching the bridge of her nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet another argument already...though part of her was actually happy that she recognized the way he was debating with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was ALL familiar...he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dave. Now he was just Dave with some extra layers, and she was glad to know what those layers were now - wondering for so many years why he behaved in certain ways that made no sense to her was difficult. Knowing the truth, even as hard as the truth was to hear...it was better. It was good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So she tried something she used to do when she found herself in this same argument with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want to happen, hm? Not what you expect, not what you feel like you deserve, not what you fear. What do you WANT...Loki?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I..." He struggled to explain himself, even knowing that she just wanted a simple answer. "I'm sorry. I'm not making any sense. I'll do as you say."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Just as he said that, there was a knock on the door.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma sighed, actually giggling just a bit. “Such a Dave move,” she said, smiling. Oh well...he’d have to get there on his own eventually...and she hoped she would be there when it happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in,” she said loudly enough for whoever was on the other side of the door to hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony and Thor entered, looking bedraggled and exhausted. She looked at the clock - it was nearly 3am. She didn’t even feel tired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wanted to check on you two...everything alright in here?” Tony asked as he rubbed his eyes. Thor yawned widely, stretching his arms over his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea...we’re doing well. Thanks guys. I appreciate it...really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki stood up, then, unsure about what to do next.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I should probably let you sleep now. I've kept you up way past your bedtime."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Stark gave him an eye roll, and Thor just shifted on his feet awkwardly.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki looked to Gemma, just wishing to follow through with whatever she wanted.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok...” Gemma said. “Probably good to get some rest. It’s been a pretty eventful 24 hours.” She snorted sarcastically at her understatement, gesturing to her soot-covered clothing, hoping to lighten the mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later. We can continue talking about this over breakfast. Sound good, Da—eh, Loki?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma started to settle herself down into the blankets, pressing the button that made the hospital bed recline to a flat surface. She appreciated having a comfortable place to sleep...but tomorrow she’d ask Tony for a different room. Having all the lab equipment and testing machines around her was kind of unsettling - made her feel like a lab rat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it would do for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He wanted to kiss her goodnight. So badly.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>But he knew not to cross boundaries. It was more than enough that she was willing to talk to him...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hence, with a nod, he left her room and went with Thor and Stark.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Gemma awoke after a surprisingly dreamless sleep to the sound of scuffling nearby. She opened her eyes with a calm sense of curiosity...which surprised her even more. Usually, hearing an unknown sound in her sleep - especially after what had happened yesterday - would make her jump out of her skin. But...all she felt was a stable sense of calm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting up, she surveyed her surroundings - she was still in Tony's lab, in the hospital bed, and early morning sunlight was streaming through the vertical blinds of the window next to her, casting faded narrow shadows across the room. And on the other side of the lab, fussing near a table with his back to her...was Dave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not Loki...Dave. Just as she remembered him - the blue Oxford shirt, the golden curls in his hair...even the way he was hunched over and moving was all so familiar that, ultimately...it was comforting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey...good morning." Gemma said softly as she adjusted the bed into a sitting position. "What, uh...what are you doing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki raised his head and looked at her blankly, trying to contain his nerves as much as he could. He was glad that she was at least talking to him in a somewhat normal manner.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm setting the table," he answered her with a tentative smile. "For breakfast. I made fried eggs, bacon, sausages, and pancakes. Your favourites..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He hoped that she would accept his peace offering.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma's heart panged, half with guilt, half with appreciation. All the revelations of yesterday still weighed heavy on her mind, but...he </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That much was obvious. He was really trying to work this out with her...even if it meant staying "disguised."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, frankly, it was helping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, wow," Gemma said with a slight smile. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood, testing her balance, just in case…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was fine. In fact, she felt great. Usually right after she woke up, she had pains and aches - she would pop and crack and groan and want to go back to sleep. But today, she felt...somehow ready. Confident. Able.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Settling into the unfamiliar emotion with an easy smile, she made her way to the table and viewed the spread - it really was everything she loved best! Breakfast was her favorite meal, and Dave knew exactly how she liked it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki knew it. Loki knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head just enough to clear it of that thought, she looked at him again, from head to toe, now seeing Loki inside Dave's persona as well. It was hard not to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Umm, I need a quick shower before I can... you know, sit down to eat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He nodded silently. "I'll wait for you."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The statement was simple, but it was his answer for everything. He was going to wait for her, no matter what. Even if there was little chance of reconciliation, he'd wait.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma instinctively knew that he wasn't merely talking about breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked away, trying to smooth her hair. "Alright, be right back."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she returned a few minutes later, he was still fussing over the food, trying to arrange it properly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat down at the table and looked up at him, waiting for him to join her and taking a sip of her coffee...prepared exactly the way she liked it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for making breakfast for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki nearly forgot to sit down with her for a few seconds, too preoccupied with gauging her mood and wondering what she might do next. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sleep had evaded him throughout the night, and he had given it up by first light. Rising early, he had immediately thrown himself into preparing breakfast for Gemma, the way she liked it. Making the meal was a kind of calming exercise for himself as well. He had learned so many things from her in the kitchen, and it had paid off.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You don't need to thank me for this. It's the least I can do for you."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know I don't need to. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to. This is nice."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma watched him carefully as he sat down and picked up his coffee, pointedly not looking at her. She'd seen Dave upset before, she'd seen him sad or overwhelmed or frustrated. But she'd never seen him like this, so full of guilt that it seemed to be radiating from him. And she didn't really like it, even if he did deserve it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dave...um, or Loki? Or.. Look...I'm still going to call you Dave for now. When you...look like you. OK?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He nodded, unable to meet her gaze still. The guilt was like a heavy boulder of lead on his chest, weighing him down, colouring every interaction he was having with her. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He wondered if he'd ever feel free of it. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And in the very next second he realized how utterly selfish that wish was. He had done something horrible, and these were the consequences of it. He couldn't just wish them away just because they were hurting him...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>They were hurting Gemma the most.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You may call me anything you want, Gemma. Dave is just a name..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She could very well call him a bastard and trollson for life, and he wouldn't express a smidgen of displeasure at that. He deserved it fully.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma kind of rolled her eyes in the way she always did when Dave was being obstinate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, DAVE is my husband. Dave is the man I fell in love with. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dave </span>
  </em>
  <span>means a lot to me..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt a pounding in her chest - her heart had started racing. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself again, finding that strange inner peace she'd felt since awakening that morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You may </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>be Loki...but you'll always be Dave to me. So long as you...ya know, want to be..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He pursed his lips in displeasure. How could he make her understand? </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Being himself was always fraught with complications. No one had truly allowed him to be himself, and now, he actually wondered if he understood the concept in its true sense. He was changeable, a </b>
  <b>
    <em>literal </em>
  </b>
  <b>skin changer, and there was nothing he couldn't become. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>But still, he yearned to be Loki... he yearned to be loved as he was in his natural state.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Alas, it was perhaps not meant to be. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>This was why the Norns had woven his thread in such a manner... that he had to forge a relationship with Gemma under a false identity, and he just couldn't wriggle out of that situation.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Dave is indeed a part of me," he replied, eyeing the food listlessly while she took a helping of the pancakes. "I may look different as Dave, but it's still me. I didn't lie about my feelings for you, ever."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, neither did I..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma met his gaze when he looked up at her, and she smiled at him, worrying the edge of her coffee cup with the tip of her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So...there's one truth we can build on. Let's try for another. I...always knew there were things you were keeping from me. Just, the half-hearted explanations, the long 'work trips,' some things you said that just didn't really make sense. But...I trusted you to take care of me, and you did. I just figured that there would always be a part of you I didn't understand, just like how you didn't understand my passion for reading fanfiction..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed hard and felt heat rise to her cheeks. Now that she had actually met the Avengers (and, oh, you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>married Loki</span>
  </em>
  <span>), she was embarrassed. Not for reading them, but for imagining all of them as larger-than-life, as so far beyond her that they could never be seen as real...when in reality, they had all spent a significant amount of their time trying to help her in such a simple, personal way. Comforting her, listening to her, supporting her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't the end of the world, and yet...they were still heroic. And they had been there to back up Loki...which admittedly said a lot about him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know why you couldn't tell me. But I'm glad I know now. I'm glad we're on the same page about it. So...um...what were you doing on those long 'work trips'?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew that this question was going to come up sooner or later.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Those weren't sales related trips at all. I'm sorry I had to lie about them as well." His ears grew heated as he began to explain in earnest. "I work... or </b>
  <b>
    <em>worked</em>
  </b>
  <b>... for SHIELD. You know, the agency that no one really talks about but knows about. I worked as a special agent to SHIELD. I was essentially a spy and an undercover Avenger. I went where the Avengers couldn't venture, because changing identities is part of my repertoire. Plus, I'm a master sorcerer and combatant, so I was often involved in missions where I fought otherworldly beings and toppled entities that threatened Earth. It could range from something as mundane as planting myself in PAC &amp; Co. to glean their secrets to fighting a horde of beings from the deep, dark space beyond the Nine Realms of Yggdrasil. Sometimes, those missions took their sweet time...and I had problems reaching you."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma's eyes got wider and wider as he spoke. An undercover Avenger. A master sorcerer and combatant. Fighting a horde of beings from the deep, dark space beyond the nine realms of Yggdrasil...whatever Yggdrasil was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Master sorcerer...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So...the, um. The magic. You do magic. Could you...um...show me? Like, other than changing back and forth from Dave to Loki."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ooooh that sounded dumb. But it was still hard for her to wrap her head around...and she wanted to know what kind of magic a </span>
  <em>
    <span>master sorcerer</span>
  </em>
  <span> could do...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki brightened at her curiosity about his magic. Everyone who knew about it took it for granted. Even Thor...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Sure, you need only ask," he said, just as he raised his hand in the air and created an illusion for her. It was a fox jumping in the snow to hunt his prey. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Watching her reaction, he changed the illusion, making it a scene from an old Vanir play, where dancers performed intricate acts to the beats of a drum. He provided the sound as well. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gemma gasped and tried to touch it, but he changed at the last moment, turning it into a panoramic view of Asgard.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"That's Asgard... my erstwhile home."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma marveled at the soaring golden towers and crystal blue skies of Loki's...</span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt some tears welling in her eyes. His home was gone. The only home he had was...</span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed, trying to control her emotions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's...beautiful..." she said softly, taking another sip of coffee to try and cover the quiver in her voice. "Much prettier than London..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He smiled softly at her mention of London. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I do own those properties in London. Yet another thing I didn't lie about. But yes, Asgard was... majestic and beautiful. I still miss it, for there are centuries' worth of memories attached to it."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma looked down at his plate, still untouched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey...you should eat before that gets cold..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost instinctively, she stood and went around his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. This was hard for them both, but now she was really understanding what he'd lost...and what their life together meant to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she was beginning to come to terms with their new reality...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do I need to feed it to you?" she asked, half-chastising, half-insinuative.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He nearly trembled from the sensation of having her embracing him again. He had nearly lost hope for it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I... uhh... simply forgot." Indeed, food wasn't his focus right now. </b>
  <b>
    <em>She </em>
  </b>
  <b>was. And the overwhelming guilt had snuffed his appetite. "I don't really feel hungry either."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He grasped her forearms gently, almost nuzzling them in his need to feel closer to her. She was warm and inviting, and he so desperately wanted to be close to her again.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>But he resisted the urge to demand more from her than what she was ready to share...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, the feeling of having Dave hold her again was utterly fantastic. All the longing and uncertainty and sadness seemed to melt at the familiar touch, his large hands wrapping around her forearms and pulling her closer to him. She couldn't help the soft moan of contentment she made as she closed her eyes and nuzzled her head against his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But you need to eat. You made all this delicious food and it would be a tragedy to let it go to waste."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She picked up his fork and took some of the sausage on it, then lifted it to his lips, giggling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on...open up..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He opened his mouth as she pressed the sausage against his lips, taking a generous bite of it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Be careful, I could get used to this," he murmured, feeling both sad and hopeful at the same time. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She kept feeding him, much to his surprise. He ate all of it obediently, not wanting to invoke her ire or disappointment. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma, you don't need to do this..." he spoke around a bite, turning his head slightly to look at her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What, you can just </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic </span>
  </em>
  <span>the food into your mouth?" she giggled, feeding him the last piece of sausage and then setting the fork back down. She unwrapped herself from him and went to sit down in her own seat, finishing her coffee with a generous sip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That had felt...</span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. Almost normal. Could there be a normal between them again?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She surprised herself when she realized she truly hoped there could be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the secrets that had been revealed, and what had happened to her...she still wanted that life with him. Still...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She still loved him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The realization made her equally nervous and happy. It would take some getting used to, but maybe - just maybe - there was a chance things could work out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Um...if you want, you can...look like yourself. Like Loki. If you want." She looked down, taking another bite of breakfast. "I...guess I should get used to that, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>His head snapped up in surprise, and he gave her a wide-eyed look of wonder.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Are you sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I don't want you to hate me all over again...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not sure about </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>right now," Gemma laughed uncomfortably. "But I do know a few things. Even if you weren't who I thought you were, you're still...I don't know how to describe it. You're still </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You're still the guy that makes me laugh until I snort and knows how I like my coffee and loves me even though I never really understood why..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her throat closed as her cheeks flushed red. This was harder than she thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, it's going to be uncomfortable, I'm sure. At first. But I'm willing to try it...if you are."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He left his seat immediately and got on his knees. Grasping her hands, he looked right into her eyes as he changed back to himself - to Loki.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm desperate to try...I want to make this right, Gemma. I love you more than life itself, and I want to give you all the happiness in the world. I... I know that it's hard to accept me as I am, and... I'm willing to be what you want me to be, instead. I want to be a part of your life..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Loki, I--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was going to say forgave him. She was going to say how strange this was and how unsure she felt, but she was glad he was concerned for her and taking it as slowly as she needed. She was going to say it would all be ok.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But none of that came out when suddenly she went still, and her eyes turned a swirling blue.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-hides under a table-</p>
<p>We will NEVER stop with the cliffhangers! Never, I tell you!</p>
<p>-shakes fist at nothing in particular-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Here Comes Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gemma gets a warning, and Loki helps her in every way he knows how.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Important Notes</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bold Text = Loki's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>Normal Text = Gemma's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could see...something. A spaceship. A big, ugly, golden spaceship. She wondered what was inside...and right as she had that thought, her vision swept her to the interior. Creatures of all shapes and sizes mulled around the enormous vessel - some looked like soldiers, some looked like monsters, some looked like laborers, and still others looked like...they were in charge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't know how she was controlling where the vision went, but she explored the corridors quickly, until...a throne room. And in the middle of it was a giant purple man, grinning menacingly, his chin covered in stark wrinkles as his mouth twisted into the shape that was not at all indicating goodwill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And on the holographic display in front of him, being gestured to by a hideous man-creature with long, menacing fingers...was Earth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They're heading for Earth...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as suddenly as it had started, Gemma was pulled back to her seat. She gasped and blinked, and found Loki looking up at her, curiosity and panic marking his refined features.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was stunned into silence, wondering what had just happened...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki grasped her hands tighter as he saw her eyes turn into swirls of blue - Tess' colours. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma...." he called, trying to get her to respond. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She didn't. Instead, her gaze remained far-off, as if staring at something in the distance. It was deeply unsettling. The only other time he had seen something similar to this was when Jane had absorbed the Aether.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma!" He shook her, but still... she didn't react. At all.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He was going into full panic when her eyes cleared, as suddenly as they had gone blue.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm...I'm here, I'm ok..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma swallowed hard and looked down into those achingly familiar yet utterly different eyes. This man...this </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>...was staring at her with all the love and concern of her husband. She felt her heart race just a bit - the view was undeniably stunning, despite the strangeness that had just occurred. Again...she shook it off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I saw something. Like...a spaceship? A big golden one, and there was an ugly big purple guy on a throne and...Loki, I think they're coming to Earth..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as the color drained from his already pale face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who...who is that? What's going on?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Norns... no....</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>No no no no...NO!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"A-Are you sure?" he asked her, and she nodded immediately, making his heart sink. "He knows... dammit!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Quickly, he got up on his feet and raced to Thor's chamber, yelling his name at the top of his lungs.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, Loki!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma rushed after him, trying hard to keep up with his long gait. Good GOD the man could move when he wanted to! She struggled to catch up to him, trying so hard to reach him...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then her vision went white, and she felt herself landing on top of him with a heavy </span>
  <em>
    <span>oof</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She blinked and rolled away, looking around - she was a full 20 feet from where she had been before, and she had knocked him over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor and several others came into the hallway, observing the scene, wondering why Loki had been calling for his brother so urgently. And they were met with Gemma's confused and frightened gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki's eyes snapped up at Gemma, just so very surprised that she tackled him like that. But... he couldn't focus on that right now. Not when everyone was gathered around them and staring at them in shock. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Not when there were more pressing matters at hand, needing his attention.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Thor," he rasped, jumping to his feet as soon as Gemma got off him. "He's coming. Thanos is coming. Gemma somehow had a vision of him and his ship."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Thor's eyes widened in response, and he immediately called the Stormbreaker to his hand. "We need to consult Heimdall."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Whoa, what's going on?" asked Steve Rogers, while Stark just stared at him in an overly caffeinated owlish way.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"He is coming," Loki replied, running a trembling hand through his hair. "The one who wants Tess and other Infinity Stones, the one who wants to destroy this Universe."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stark just stared at them, blinking. "Tell me his name again?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce chimed in. "Thanos. He's the one that sent Loki to New York back in 2012. He told us about it when we were journeying back here from Sakaar."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma just stared around at them, but her focus landed on Thor, seeing the panic and determination in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Loki...it will be alright. We will prepare for him. We will fight him and defeat him. You are not alone this time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki tried his best to focus on his breathing, trying to not let the panic get to him. He nodded in reply, but couldn't say anything more.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He just felt tongue-tied. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>If Thanos was coming here, he was surely going to try and get to Gemma. To possess Tess. Gemma was a target.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He needed to put her out of harm's way.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Suddenly, he reached for Gemma and grabbed her by the shoulders.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"He's coming for Tess, for </b>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <b>. I cannot let him take you. </b>
  <b>
    <em>He WILL not take you</em>
  </b>
  <b>!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma could only nod in response, not sure what else to say. She was still very confused about everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor approached them carefully and put a gentle hand on Loki's shoulder. "We will not let him take Gemma, Loki. I promise you - she will be safe."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The desperation in his tone was so obvious that even Gemma was nervous. If Thor, the legendary God of Thunder, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>concerned...it seemed this threat was significant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And SHE was the target. She had the Tesse-thingy inside her, and it was giving her powers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait...she had POWERS...that meant...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can help," she said, turning to Thor and then back to Loki. "I have...like, magic-y abilities now, right? I have the Tesser--the Tessa--...I have Tess. And you want to help too, right Tess?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Abso-fucking-lutely. Let’s take that purple asshole down.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma snorted - she hadn’t expected that from her. But she was finding that the new voice in her head was growing on her. Maybe Tess wasn’t so bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at Loki again with renewed determination. "Tess is in. And I'm going to do everything I can to help, I just have to...figure out how to do the stuff I can do now, right? And Loki...you're a </span>
  <em>
    <span>master sorcerer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so you can help me!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki leaned against the corridor wall, still holding onto Gemma. He refused to let go of her. He was terrified of losing her to that purple monstrosity. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>As he processed his own panic attack, something she stated clicked in his harried brain. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Power... yes... you have Tess' power." He pulled her closer, looking into her eyes, noting how the rich browns in them were now mixed with flecks of blue. "I... perhaps I can teach you how to use it. It's not the same as seidr, but the training of sorcerers helps in focusing on inherent powers."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"And well, we're here to help as well," Steve Rogers added, giving Loki a pat on the shoulder.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma nodded along absently to his words, but her mind was reeling trying to process what was happening. She was about to study magic. With Loki. Who was her husband. She shivered...though she wasn’t sure if it was from nerves or...something else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she’d be living in the Avengers compound, with all the Avengers helping her. That part was literally several dreams come true, especially meeting Steve Rogers. So this wasn’t all bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she was SO. FUCKING. SCARED. She hoped she and Tess could get along well enough to be helpful in some way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, she rested her head on Loki's chest, closed her eyes, and tried to remind herself this was Dave. Tried to picture him in her mind, holding her, caring for her. She almost smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Guys, this is going too fast for my overworked brain," Stark stated, who was now flush against a wall and bumping his head against it. "Deliver me from this madness, God."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"When did you become religious?" Rogers asked him, eyeing him with annoyance.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm not," he replied. Then he looked over at Loki and cracked a manic smile. "At least this crisis got your girl to hug you."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki went rigid immediately, fearing that this would be the moment Gemma pulled away from him. After all, she wasn't seeking his amorous attentions, only comfort. He couldn't hope for more. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I... uhh... yes. Gemma..." He gently stroked her hair, trying his best to act calm for her sake. "We should start training soon. Time isn't really on our side here."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Damnit, that wasn't a calming statement. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I mean... I'm confident that you can hone your powers...</b>
  <b>
    <em>really</em>
  </b>
  <b> well."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That last sentence dripped with so much hopeless sarcasm that Gemma almost laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best. It’s all I can do. My house is gone, my life for the last eight years has been a lie, I’m possessed by one of the most powerful entities in the universe, and a giant purple man is on his way to get me. And the worst part is, all I want to do right now is watch Netflix and eat a tub of ice cream and try to let my brain relax enough to understand what all this might means...but no. I’m going to do what I can, even if it all ends up being for nothing...because that’s what heroes do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up and locked eyes with Loki. Beautiful emerald irises glistened with the love and concern she’d seen a thousand times before, bolstering her, strengthening her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ready to see the real you, Loki. And I’ll try my best to keep up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Several days later—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma grunted in frustration as she hit the floor yet again, sweating and exhausted. She looked up at Loki with a glare - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Loki</span>
  </em>
  <span>...ugh, she hated him SO MUCH right now! For </span>
  <em>
    <span>days</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’d been exercising and meditating and running and fighting and breathing and every-fucking-thing he told her to do, and NONE of it had helped her to control these insane powers she had!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she WANTED to teleport, she’d stay right where she was. And other times there was just a split second of distraction and POOF, suddenly she was falling from some random spot in the gym and crashing to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was trying SO HARD, and Loki was just constantly...unimpressed. And disappointed. He was so closed off and distant - now, now when she was trying to understand magic she’d never believed existed until a few days ago, now that she told him she would be willing to give this “married-to-the-God-of-Mischief” thing a shot, now that she was starting to worry she might not figure this out in time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And all he ever said was, ‘It’s ok. Get up. Let’s try again.’ It was really starting to piss her off. She blew a lock of stray hair out of her face and just dared him to say it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki observed her while she huffed and puffed, growing red in the face while she tried to bring her power to the fore again.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I think maybe you need more core exercises," he stated, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he tried to find a solution to the problem. Gemma was not able to tap her true potential yet, not even close to it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>In fact, her powers seemed scattered and almost ineffective, with only random teleportations showing that she had any.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And they didn't have the time for waiting and soft training. She needed to learn to use them properly, and quickly.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I think you're also letting your mind wander too much. You need to concentrate on the task with all your focus. I learnt that when I was a fledgling sorcerer. It was a hard thing to achieve, and I understand your frustrations, Gemma."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He gave her a bottle of lemonade, her favourite, and also presented her with walnut pie--her favourite--to incentivise her goal.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"This awaits you, when you've completed this task." He grinned at her as he vanished the pie, crossing his arms. "Now, let's get back to it."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to take a break. I don’t care about the lemonade and I can’t even THINK about eating pie right now! Dammit, what the hell is wrong with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma stood and grabbed her towel, walking past him and scowling. She had almost gotten by when he grabbed her wrist, and she spun around furiously, blue energy sparking amidst the brown of her irises.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say you could touch me. Let. Go. Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki felt her power then... coursing right in her veins as she growled at him. He saw it flash in her eyes as well, and it was fierce.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He didn't let go of her hand, for he had promised her that he'd help her in tapping and taming this power to its full potential. His fingers around her wrist buzzed as he tried to pull her back.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Where are you going? Your training is not done yet. We have to go at it for at least an hour. This will help you, Gemma."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said let GO!” Gemma yelled, and blue energy burst from her in all directions. This wasn’t like what had happened before. She felt it flow through her, almost like a liquid, but the sensation was so strange and new that she immediately gasped and fell back again, landing hard on the gym mat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“UGH! God DAMMIT!” Gemma slammed her hands down on the ground...and even though she probably looked like a kid throwing a tantrum to the oh-so-perfect-and-ancient-fucking-GOD, she didn’t care. Her chest tightened in a familiar way that meant she could only cry or scream next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She chose the latter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am SO SICK of this! You trying to act like you fucking CARE, after what you did to me? You have NO GROUND to stand on, you lying son of a bitch! This is ALL YOUR FAULT!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, as always...she started to cry. Fuck, she hated that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I GIVE UP! You don’t get to decide what I do anymore, got that? You lost that privilege when you caused me to be possessed by an all-powerful space rock!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki felt as though he had been hit by a cosmic burst. Or maybe the full force of the Bifrost, when it still stood.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He looked down while she kept yelling at him, every word from her slicing through his heart like a hot dagger. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He couldn't react to her scathing words. He wouldn't. He had to focus on her training... had to protect her from Thanos. He had promised...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma, you're only reacting this way because you're frustrated. I... I understand." He tried to crouch down and reach for her as he spoke softly, trying his best to hide his hurt. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She was right, after all, he was solely to blame for everything that had happened to her. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"It's natural to feel that way. We can take a break, if you want. But we must keep training... you can hate me all you want, but we must keep at it."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I DO hate you!” Gemma screamed, hitting his chest as he leaned down to her. Hitting that surprisingly firm, densely muscled chest... she had to stop and look for a second when her hand came to a sudden and resounding stop against him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A fire lit in the base of her core...his body was so perfect and so familiar to her. Fuck, she HATED Loki...but she missed that body...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She missed Dave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Furiously, she pushed that thought from her mind and stared daggers at him. Stared at the tight modern workout shirt and how his calves flexed when he crouched...and how his black hair framed his pale face so perfectly, accented by two emerald eyes that watched her with tenderness and trepidation...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Take him, Gemma...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma’s breath stopped. Tess’ voice sounded positively desperate, and the sexual urge flared and pulsed in almost the same way as she had felt that magic earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki was thankful that his ribs didn't break with the impact of her hands. She had the power of the cosmos behind her now, she could very end him right then and there. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And it would be an apt end. A well-deserved one.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I know you hate me," he replied, covering her hand with his. </b>
  <b>
    <em>I hate myself too.</em>
  </b>
  <b> "But there are greater things at play. You can take your hatred out on me, if it eases your mind."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He had expected her to hit him again. He had been ready for it as well. But that wasn't what happened in the next moment.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma attacked him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leapt up and tackled him backward, grabbing his head and pressing her lips to his so fiercely it hurt. It hurt and she liked it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a growl, she pressed her body against his with all her weight, pressing his hips with her thighs, pressing her breasts to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She bit his lip and pulled, suddenly tasting...blood. She pulled back quickly, eyes wide in shock but still swimming with desperate and furious lust as she stared at the tiny drop of blood she’d drawn from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He stared up at her with wide, utterly shocked eyes. His lower lip throbbed, and he tasted the familiar bittersweet tang of his blood. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>What... what had just happened?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He couldn't even form the question on his mouth, so taken aback he was. His hands trembled, hanging in the air impotently, while his body responded to her in the only way it knew... with lust.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His cock twitched and hardened, pressing against her centre as she straddled and held him down like a goddess of wrath.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing that moment of shock, of vulnerability...he became Dave again somehow. Not an unknown being of her nightmares...not a god.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An equal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And as her gaze traveled down his body to the impressively swelling bulge between his legs, she again felt that sexual energy flow and pulse within her, and she swore she could hear Tess moan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both wanted him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pants OFF and lay down,” Gemma commanded as she quickly rolled off him, and  she started removing her leggings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He obeyed her without question. Without hesitance.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He was already on the floor, what more was lying completely flat on his back?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The blood from his lip trickled down his chin as he shifted, forming a narrow ribbon of red on his throat. He didn't care for it. He only cared for Gemma, and whatever she wanted from him, needed from him.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And so despite his shock at her actions, he lay perfectly still, eyes still wide open, breath short, and his gym shorts down his legs.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma freed her lower half so she could straddle his hips, riding his shaft but not letting it enter her yet. She looked down through hooded eyes at the man she had once feared, at the monster who had terrified her and caused all her pain...and she was no longer scared. He couldn’t hurt her anymore. He didn’t even want to...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she wanted to hurt him. He had hurt her before...and she was going to make him pay for that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a simple tilt of her hips, he aligned with her perfectly, and she pressed herself down on him. She tore the front of her top then, touching herself as she took him fully inside her, just enjoying the wild sensuality of it. But then he had to ruin the moment by squirming beneath her, inviting her anger again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Growling in both lust and frustration, she grabbed his wrists in her hands and pushed them up over his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki gasped loudly as she took him, holding him down completely. Even his hands were in her grasp now, above his head, as she bore down on him and began fucking him with a punishing pace.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The extreme sensations and emotions were too much for his frazzled state of mind. He hadn't expected this at all, and he wasn't handling it all too well.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He lay there completely surrendered, groaning and panting mutely, completely vulnerable to her. He couldn't even close his eyes, trapped as they were in her swirling blue gaze.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Loki...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma heard Tess’ voice whimper, and she swallowed hard, closing her eyes as her body tensed and a rush of erotic need washed over her. The ebb and flow of desire was a distinctly physical sensation - she could feel it radiating from her, especially in her most sensitive places. Her nipples were firm and pebbled, and she lowered them against Loki’s lips, teasing the tips along the delicate skin.  She barely remembered she had injured him there just moments ago, but...she didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She just wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>use</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, to erase all that smugness he had shown her earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck...” Gemma whispered as his mouth wrapped around her areola and he began to suck. Her body trembled, and her pace quickened as she began to chase her peak, skin slapping against skin, husky moans escaping both their throats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki sucked her nipple like his life depended on it. He felt starved and completely wrung out, and it made him clumsy. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The way her hot flesh squeezed and slid around his cock... he thought he was lost to everything else in the world. Nothing existed except Gemma... he had no aim except meeting her needs and satisfying her wants. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He served no other purpose than being her </b>
  <b>
    <em>toy</em>
  </b>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Intense pleasure licked at his nerve endings as he tried his best to keep pace with her. And along with the rising pleasure, came a deep, haunting pain. A reminder of sorts.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It hit him like a sharp strike--that he even though he was with her, physically, he was lost otherwise…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She clearly didn't want </b>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <b>. His body mattered, he didn't. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ground hard into his hips, smothering his moans with her breasts. She could feel him bucking, desperately chasing his own orgasm, when her own crashed over her. She seized up while he continued trying to build pleasure inside her. She held him down, keeping his hips from moving as she felt her walls clenching around his achingly-hard column of flesh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Held him down so his climax began to recede once again...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I’m not done with you yet..</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” she purred in a voice that wasn’t quite hers alone. Tess’ distinct tone resonated alongside Gemma’s own voice. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You want to make all this up to me? This is how you do it. Whatever I want, for as long as I want. I’ve got a lot of ISSUES to work out with you...</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Wha...?" Loki's jaw dropped in response to hearing that double voice, just as his sack began to ache in frustration. "Gem..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His lips moved, but nothing else came out. What she had just told him put a lot of dread in his mind.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He tried to move, but she still held him down, using her otherworldly power very efficiently now.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh...OH!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She was using her power! Not for the purpose he was training her for, but still... she was accessing it effortlessly now.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And so he tried again... to move, to fight her, to give her the incentive to use her special magic.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her grip tightened on his wrists and she saw his face contort with discomfort...and it was satisfying in a way she hadn’t experienced before. She felt an expansion in her chest and an unintentional grin on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This power was...</span>
  <em>
    <span>alluring</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She felt safe - safe from Loki, safe from the world, safe from anything that might try to harm her. In control of herself...and at the moment, in control of the god who had wrested that sense of agency from her all those years ago. And also...the man who had given her that sense of safety back when she no longer could feel it for herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was with that swirling cloud of emotion that she bent down and took his lips with hers again, still holding his arms above his head and keeping him incapacitated beneath her, tasting that coppery blood that she had drawn from this near-invincible god, her thoughts spinning with how dramatically the tables had turned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And in her new voice, with licks of blue magic dancing on her skin like flame, she moaned his name into his mouth...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Loki</span>
  </em>
  <span>...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He growled as he heard her take his name in that strange double voice. It sent a strong wave of lust down his body, making him arch his back.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gemma wasn't having it, though, for she pushed him back down against the floor with a strong shove.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He felt the strength of cosmic power in that push. It knocked the wind out of him.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He moaned against her lips, desperate and pleading, hoping that she'd show him some mercy, but also rejoicing that she was using her powers.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His cock was caught between pleasure and pain, and it was the most disconcerting sexual experience was his life. Yet, Loki was willing to continue, as long as Gemma was willing to overpower him.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>With that in mind, he blasted her with his seidr, just enough to annoy her some more.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma felt something push her back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and for a moment she had to focus all her energy into staying on top of him, holding on with her hands and legs and barely keeping herself from flying off of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She broke the kiss and stared down at him. Had he just...tried to </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic </span>
  </em>
  <span>her off of him? And he’d almost succeeded. Suddenly she remembered just who this was...he might have been Dave at one point, he might have been a villain at one point too. But right now, he was looking up at her with a mix of worry and excitement and...challenge? He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>challenging </span>
  </em>
  <span>her?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine. Let’s see what happens.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She began moving atop him again, pulling pleasure from his cock and vibrating with this unique new emotion of wanting to prove her superiority and overpower him through strength and sex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Loki gritted his teeth as she pushed back, making his bones vibrate with the impact of her</b> <b>power.</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>But he held on, and looked up at her with defiance, goading her, irritating her with a smirk no less.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Is that all you can do, my little Gem?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Just as she growled in anger, he sent another flash of seidr at her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that all—ooooooohh you ASSHOLE!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was just about to press down on him again when suddenly he hit her with another blast of magic. She wasn’t ready for it, and this time it sent her flying back across the room. She flew through the air for a while, soaring away from him with a shocked look on her face until she crashed against the padded wall of the training room and fell to the floor, landing in a heap on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grunted...but she wasn’t hurt. It was the strangest thing...she knew that that should have hospitalized her, should have pulverized her bones and organs and left her so battered that it might have been fatal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But now...she just felt a tweak in her shoulder where she hit the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That was rather </span>
  </em>
  <span>rude</span>
  <em>
    <span>, don’t you think?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gemma heard Tess say with a thrill of excitement and an undertone of laughter. She couldn’t help but laugh, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely, someone should teach him a lesson...” Gemma muttered to Tess in response, and she felt a surge of energy flow through her like a deluge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed off the floor and was suddenly flying back toward him, grinning excitedly and reaching out to grab him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki slipped away at the very last moment, causing her to land roughly again.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He would be lying if he said that he wasn't afraid.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He was very afraid, but he was also very excited.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He was using his magic, showing her his true self, and sparring with her using that magic. This was something he hadn't done with any lover in the past. It was exhilarating.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sitting up, he gazed at her in challenge, his heart thudding in his chest.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" he asked sardonically, making no move to cover his still rock hard cock. "I suppose that's the price you have to pay for pleasure now, since you tried to subdue me so hard."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma didn’t even respond. She didn’t need to. By the time he’d finished his sentence...she threw herself on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and sinking that rock hard cock back inside her with a powerful grip. Ooooh that fullness was </span>
  <em>
    <span>divine</span>
  </em>
  <span>...literally. And familiar. That was HER cock, the one she’d fucked and enjoyed for years. The feel of it hadn’t changed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her hips and drew that delicious pleasure from him, throwing her head back with an indulgent, unapologetic laugh and pushing his shoulders down against the floor. He tried to sit up...but she didn’t let him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like that, he was on his back again, right under her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That didn’t even tickle. Is that the best </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>can do? YOU’RE the guy I’ve been afraid of my whole life? Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>As much as the feel of her pussy delighted him, he knew he had to act fast while she was busy gloating.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He used his seidr surreptitiously and disappeared from her grip, teleporting away from her immediately, landing on the other side of the room.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It was a risky move, but it was crucial to get her to flex her cosmic muscles.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He laughed mockingly, putting on an act for her sake, to stoke the fire of her anger even more. He just hoped that she wouldn't smite him like a wrathful goddess.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he disappeared from beneath her, she noticed a distinct tingling right before he vanished. At first she was surprised...but then she just pouted. He was teasing her! He was teasing THEM!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma could feel Tess’ playful irritation before she felt it herself. It was an interesting experience...Tess was passionate and wily and emotional in a way that Gemma was finding more and more endearing. She could feel the stone’s power flowing through her...it was a strange sensation, but now that she was starting to recognize how it moved and pulsed...she kind of liked it. And it seemed like Tess could tell she was warming up to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s get him...</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tess giggled, and Gemma grinned. Somehow, she just knew what to do...she closed her eyes and focused on where she wanted to be. Focused so intensely that Loki’s body and cock we’re all she could see, all she wanted...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a bright flash of white, and when Gemma felt herself re-appear...he was inside her and she was on top of him. And he looked AMAZED, those pretty green eyes wide like saucers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HA!” Gemma burst out laughing, squeezing him with her channel as the euphoria coursed through her. “I GOT YOU!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>For a moment, Loki almost whimpered, she had literally teleported onto his cock, grabbed onto him so hard that his body protested! Literally pounced him like a predator!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It was all just do...jarring.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>But then again, he had a job to do, to get her to use her powers again. And so he focused his mind on the seidr again, and tried for the disappearing act once more. However, this time, she didn't let him teleport. Somehow, her cosmic power cancelled out his seidr, choking it to the point where it flickered out like a flame in the wind.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It was like a physical blow. The strongest physical blow ever.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki gasped in panic, grasping her shoulders to push her away from him. But in her glee, she missed the warning signs from him. She missed that he was truly in pain. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma, s-stop!" he cried out, his eyes rolling back in his head as his ears began to ring. The panic rose and rose like bile in his throat, for her grip reminded him of the void of space... where he had fallen before landing in the Sanctuary.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She radiated with pleasure. It wrapped around her, coursed through her, became her. The strength and freedom of her new body was unbelievable. She didn’t worry - all that fear and panic was gone. She was happier than she’d ever been.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma finally opened her eyes and looked lovingly down on Loki’s face...and her heart almost stopped. His face was sickly pale and panicked, and he looked about to lose consciousness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped immediately. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Loki</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” she shrieked, cupping his face in her hand, horrified and shocked. She felt a cold wash of guilt ice over all the happiness that had consumed her just a moment before. “Oh my GOD, Loki?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki's ears were still ringing, and his mind was just... floating away, caught in a very dark place. It seemed like he had lost all his senses and had come untethered from the Yggdrasil. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Was he falling again? Who knew. He certainly didn't.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>All he knew was darkness and claustrophobia. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Perhaps he was dead. He had not been careful enough to evade Gemma. She certainly wasn't aware of her own powers yet. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And maybe... it was apt that he died by her hands. She did hate him so...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Loki!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Suddenly, all his senses came back as one, like a flash of lightning, shocking him, blinding him, hurting him all at once.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He gasped, squinting at the bright light, with the ringing in his ears reaching a terrible crescendo. It was hard to focus, and everything was a blur.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He felt the sensation of hands on his cheeks, and it made him smart. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Loki! Oh God!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It was Gemma's voice, that much he knew. But...why was she in Valhalla?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>A loud snort escaped him then, as he derided himself for that thought. </b>
  <b>
    <em>Valhalla, my ass... as if I'd ever be welcomed inside the Golden Palace of the Fallen.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He knew that he was most certainly going to be devoured by Nidhogg after his death.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gemma?" he croaked, his throat feeling scratchy and strange.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma got off him and hugged him, careful with her strength, as he started taking gasping breaths.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God—Loki?! I’m so sorry, I didn’t know, I didn’t mean—oh NO!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears streamed from her eyes as she held him, stroking his hair back. He was trembling violently, and she didn’t know what to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, behind her, the doors burst open and a team of medical staff rushed in. Gemma spun around quickly, only to see Thor, Tony, and the other Avengers running down the stairs to help. As the nurses and doctors rushed to Loki’s side, Gemma stood back and watched them work, attaching wires and pads to his skin and urgently barking codes and numbers back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma couldn’t look away, and was only shaken from it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Tony Stark standing there with a genuine empathetic look of concern...handing her a blanket to cover her body...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gem...it’s ok. It was an accident. You’re fine. It’s all fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you—" It suddenly occurred to her...</span>
  <em>
    <span>of course </span>
  </em>
  <span>they had cameras in the gym...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt herself collapse, though it seemed like slow motion. She took the blanket and wrapped it around herself. She didn’t know whether she would die of guilt or embarrassment.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WHO SAW THAT COMING? Not us...that was TOTAL improv. So hope you enjoyed it! :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. A Wine-Flavored Existential Crisis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gemma and Loki deal with the fallout of her new powers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello fabulous readers! I realize it's been a FEW "Simple Saturdays" since we've posted an update...but here it is! Better late than never, right? In all honesty, this pandemic has been making both my (EmeraldRoseQuartz) and Latent-Thought's lives incredibly stressful. It's eating up our mental bandwidth, and as much as we LOVE LOVE LOVE writing and posting these stories...our brains are not as functional as they once were, at least for now. We are going to keep posting as often as possible, but we have to respect what our bodies and minds are telling us and get rest, so we can continue to produce amazing stories in the future.</p>
<p>In the meantime, we hope you enjoy the latest chapter of "The Pursuit of a Simple Life!" More FLANGST!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Important Notes</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bold Text = Loki's POV</b>
</p>
<p>Normal Text = Gemma's POV</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki felt an odd numbness wash over his body as he was given a full body check-up and scan by the medical team.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Thor came over and hovered over him as well, his face drawn and pale.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Loki, what </b>
  <b>
    <em>exactly </em>
  </b>
  <b>happened? Tony called us all here in panic. What's going on?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki gave him a weak smile, then sighed and closed his eyes as the medics kept prodding him.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Of course, it was Stark... Ugh, well, Gemma used her power."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>That's all he could get out before he began to cough. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Umm, one of his ribs seems to be broken," the medic stated quickly, looking up at Thor in surprise. "I didn't think that was possible."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Thor grimaced. Then nodded to the medic.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"It's nothing, it'll heal," Loki responded as he tried to sit up. "I'm...fine."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor knelt next to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to recline.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brother, it would be wise to rest. You are gravely injured. Please, explain how Gemma used her power to hurt you. What were you doing that made it happen? She’s been unable to channel her abilities until now - we need to know what triggered it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing his younger brother lying there hurt reminded him of Svartalfheim all over again. Even though it turned out to be a ruse...his grief was there all the same. And though Loki wasn’t dying in his arms...he still needed to be protected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki almost started laughing at Thor's question. But it soon turned into a bout of painful coughing.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Damnit, what had she done to him?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Thor, I think maybe Stark can tell you about it."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>When Thor looked like he wasn't going to budge, Loki simply shrugged.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"She wanted to subdue me, she held me down and fucked me into the floor, and her power surged and flowed like a stream."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The medics around froze, giving him looks that ranged from simple shock to outrage to extreme discomfort.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki just rolled his eyes.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor was...taken aback. And yet, somehow unsurprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You...</span>
  <em>
    <span>f-f-fucked </span>
  </em>
  <span>her abilities into manifesting?” Thor stuttered, not accustomed to or (admittedly) comfortable with the widely-used Midgardian word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he leaned down close as the medics started their work again, somewhat offended by the satisfied, pained smile on Loki’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was incredibly dangerous, to encourage her to lose control while using her powers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"The other way wasn't really working, and Gemma was... growing very angry and frustrated," Loki groaned in discomfort as they bandaged up his ribs. "I wasn't the one who started it. I had no control over it, so I thought I'd use the situation to its advantage. She was already taking it out on me, and then her powers unleashed. It was </b>
  <b>
    <em>glorious</em>
  </b>
  <b>..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He knew that he was babbling now, still not feeling completely himself. But he didn't care.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"How is she?" he asked, grasping Thor's forearm. "Is she ok? She's not injured, is she?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor looked over at his friends comforting her. She now had a steaming mug of what he assumed was coffee, and Steve was rubbing her back while Tony was speaking with her quietly. She looked upset and guilt-ridden...but otherwise unharmed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she is well, which is more than can be said for you,” Thor chastised. Though it rankled that Loki had been so irresponsible with her training...it was his wife, the love of his existence. He certainly wouldn’t have harmed her intentionally. And Thor still believed she wouldn’t have been so vindictive as that to have actually tried to hurt him either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the medics put a hand on Thor’s shoulder. “We need to take him to the medical bay - there may be internal bleeding, and we need to do a full scan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor nodded and squeezed Loki’s hand. “Worry not, brother. Gemma is in good hands. We all care for her as one of our own. You simply focus on getting better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki looked away, trying his best to keep his emotions in check. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I know. She has all of you. It's a relief. She won't need me for long." Before Thor could admonish him, he grasped his arm again, more frantically this time. "If something happens to me, in the future, you'll take care of her, right? Promise me."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Thor said as though it were the most obvious request in the Nine. “Loki, she is </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We will always watch after her. Now stop fretting - these medics have a job to do!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled as he put his hand on the back of Loki’s neck and pressed his forehead to his brother’s affectionately. “There is plenty else to worry about, Loki. Trust us with this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On that final word, the medics wheeled Loki out of the gym in a gurney, past Gemma. She simply watched him go, then turned back to the hot mug in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tony stood there awkwardly while he watched Loki being taken away. His foe-turned-friend surely was turning into the God of Misery these days.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Who knew getting fucked to near death was actually harmful?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"So... Gem, need more of that hot chocolate?" he asked Gemma as she finished her drink. "I made it myself. I'm a self proclaimed expert in comfort food, as you know."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma was miserable. How could she have been so stupid? So careless? Did she NOT remember that she was now supposedly ALL POWERFUL? And she had almost killed Loki by fucking him. Angrily. In the gym. On camera.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ohhhh god, kill me now...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony said her name again, and she looked up at him holding the thermos full of hot chocolate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...yes please...” she muttered, handing him her glass. Steve kept rubbing her back - that felt great, as always. But when Thor came over she almost jumped up, frantic worry on her face. She almost lost the blanket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he going to be ok? Did I hurt anything permanently? I’m so sorry - I didn't mean to hurt him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Broke his dick, maybe," muttered Tony, earning him a glare from Steve.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He could suck it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"He'll be fine," Thor assured her cheerfully, though Tony felt that he was mostly hiding his true concern over Loki. "Just a broken rib and a few bruises."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Just..." Tony gave him an incredulous look. "</b>
  <b>
    <em>Just</em>
  </b>
  <b>?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>BROKE </span>
  </em>
  <span>his </span>
  <em>
    <span>RIB</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma almost lost her breath. She had SEEN the footage of the Battle of New York - all the punishing blows he had taken fighting Thor, having that arrow blow up in his face...she even heard he got Hulk smashed, though there had been no video to prove it. And he’d walked away from ALL of that, yet...</span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>broke his rib.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly her head started spinning and she felt faint. She held onto Thor as Tony quickly took the hot chocolate from her unsteady grip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did...I can’t believe..oh my god...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat back on the floor with a flat expression, staring at nothingness for a few moments while everyone fussed around her, until finally she looked up at Thor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do this. It’s too much - I can’t risk hurting anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You just need to hurt this </b>
  <b>
    <em>one </em>
  </b>
  <b>particular person, that's all," Tony said, crossing his arms. "This Thanos person."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Thor pursed his lips in response, eyeing Gemma warily. "Gemma, I know that this is very overwhelming, but there's something you must know, must understand." He crouched down and gave her a meaningful look. "My brother did not want this to happen to you. He'll do everything in his power to make sure that you don't end up in Thanos' clutches. Even if it costs him his own life. It's why he goaded you, because it made you use your power, it made you flex it. He'd do it again in a heartbeat. You don't need to feel guilt over it."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tony sat down as well, nodding in agreement. "That's very typical of Loki. He once fooled me with an illusion just to keep me out of a fight, because I was injured and he didn't want me in the mix. He essentially tricked me to protect me."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Thor sighed then, almost looking weary now. "He's protective of those he loves. And he's truly shaken by the news of Thanos' return. I'm not sure what all he has told you about his time as Thanos' captive... but the raw truth is that he was tortured within an inch of his life, repeatedly. His mind was played with, his memories distorted. He endured it for a while, but then it became too much to bear. Hence, he gave in and agreed to attack Midgard in order to snatch the Tesseract for Thanos. Still, he made sure that Thanos didn't succeed."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma stared at Thor silently for a moment, processing this powerful new information. </span>
  <em>
    <span>...tortured within an inch of his life, repeatedly...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t he tell me? I thought he attacked Earth because he was hellbent on conquering it...he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>forced </span>
  </em>
  <span>into it? But that means…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma could feel her heart begin to pound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He never wanted to do it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tess said softly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We were both being used. Both powerless to stop it. We hurt many, many people...but we had no choice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma’s eyes began to well again with fresh tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was forced...they both were.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"They?" Tony asked, glancing at Thor in question. "Who else are you talking about?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Thor put his palm against his forehead then, growling under his breath in frustration. "Of course, he didn't tell you the whole truth. That reckless idiot!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tony patted him on the shoulder. "Well, at least now she knows. But still, who are you talking about, Gem? Other than Loki..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tess...the Tesseract. She was forced to use her power to aid the Nazis, then SHIELD, and then Thanos wanted that power for himself. She was used as a weapon, just like Loki...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma put her hand to her chest, and she could swear she felt a strong vibration along with her own heartbeat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither of them wanted this. Just like me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then...anger. Hot, boiling rage bubbled up inside her. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault. It’s Thanos’ fault all of our lives were ruined...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Steve tried to hold her as she shook in her rage. Meanwhile, Tony nudged Thor to make him act.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"True that. But Gem, keep your rage for the purple monster. Right now, concentrate on getting your powers under control. And try to relax now. You and Loki, both need to rest. I think they're going to give him a strong tranquilizer at the med bay, and while he passes out, you can catch up on some sleep, hmm?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"What he means is, you need to rest, Gemma, so that you can heal your exhausted mind," Steve offered, just Thor stood up and offered his hand to Gemma. "You need to take care of yourself."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right...right...” Gemma took a deep breath and could feel herself relax, the sensation of flames dancing on her skin fading to nothing. She opened her eyes and was greeted with the anxious stares of the Avengers, watching her like a bomb about to explode.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Gemma stood and headed for the door, keeping the blanket tightly wrapped around herself. “Ok guys...I’m going to go to bed for a while and take the rest of the day to clear my head. I’ll...see you tomorrow, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She went straight to her room from there, and straight into the shower, staying there for almost an hour, letting the flowing water soothe her. Finally, hair dried and pajamas on, she climbed into bed. She’d made up her mind about something--something very important.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tess?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, Gemma?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to know everything. About Loki, about you, about Thanos, about the Avengers and SHIELD...everything you know, show it to me. I want to know it, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>--The next evening--</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma held it together all day. But she couldn't do it anymore. Not after everything Tess had told her the night before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She'd barely slept. She just hugged the blankets and wished it was Loki. She wanted to comfort him and give him the safe haven of their love amidst the hell he'd survived. Wanted to feel him in her arms and rest her head on his chest...not just the god she knew he was now, the part of him that was Dave, who had found love against all odds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She'd wanted to go to the medical wing to see him, but she hadn't been able to work up the courage...she couldn't stand the idea seeing his face or his injuries. And Tony and Thor had suggested it might be best if she kept her distance...they kept her in the labs, being tested and scanned, to the point where she'd wanted to scream. She AND Tess...the dual emotions of frustrations were almost too much to take.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So she had taken a detour on her way back to her room. Past the kitchen. Well..</span>
  <em>
    <span>into</span>
  </em>
  <span> the kitchen...to Tony's wine refrigerator. Over the years with Dave, she'd learned to appreciate good wine, and Tony had some of the best. She had grabbed a 2014 Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon from Napa Valley, a 2003 Cheateau Rayas Chateauneuf-du-Pape from the Rhone in France, and several other pricey wine bottles, taking them to her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, one and a half of them were empty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma poured herself another glass from the bottle of Screaming Eagle, sitting in the dark room watching the Captain America documentary and feeling horrible about herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki padded across the hall quietly, surreptitiously watching his dark surroundings for any sign of his 'guards'. He knew that Thor was asleep now, as was his usual schedule, but Stark was trickier to evade. The man had a habit of not sleeping. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>For the whole day, they had kept watch on him so that he couldn't leave his bed. Well, he understood their concerns, but he was capable of taking care of himself. He had managed to survive through much worse than merely a broken rib. And even that had nearly mended itself now.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>There was no point to their constant hovering. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He used the fire-escape stairs to get to Gemma's floor, knowing that the elevators had cameras installed, which Stark was mostly watching. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki didn't want to use his seidr to cloak himself; he knew that he needed to replenish that reserve first. Squandering it was foolishness. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Slowly, he crept to Gemma's door and raised his hand to knock. But then immediately, he pulled it back. What if she was sleeping?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Not thinking much of it, he tried the door handle to see if it might be unlocked. He would just peep in, check on her, and then leave.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He just wanted to see her... just once.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>As he turned the handle on the door, it clicked and opened, showing a dark room, with an empty bottle of wine lying on the floor, looking as though it had been emptied and thrown without a care. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Concerned, Loki entered the room and picked the bottle up. He then heard Gemma's voice coming from the bedroom. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Stepping in, he found her sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed, and drinking straight from another wine bottle. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Norns... what had he stumbled upon?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gem...?" he spoke softly, not wanting to startle her. He almost feared startling her now.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma looked up at Loki through the loose strands of hair covering her face...and she froze. Her alcohol-soaked brain was slow in processing what his presence meant, that it was what she had been desperately waiting for and utterly dreading all day. And now he was here...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry..." Gemma blurted, putting the bottle down on the floor and sloppily trying to stand. Ungracefully, she pulled herself into an upright position and stood in front of him, careful not to touch him. Her tear-stained cheeks were rosy with drunkeness as her watery eyes looked up at him in concern and worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I fucked you in the gym so hard that I broke you..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then she started sobbing yet again, and she wrapped her arms around herself, still terrified to reach out to him for comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loki's heart broke as she began to sob and step back from him. This was all his doing... he had put her through such trying situations that now she was resorting to alcohol to numb herself.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gem... no... I wanted you to. I literally goaded you to do it. Don't blame yourself." He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her before she could think to move away. She was clearly too drunk and disoriented to use her powers right now. "Shhh... Gem, I'm fine. Look, I'm standing in front of you, talking, walking... you didn't harm me."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>HE'S SO FRAGILE!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tess wailed. For the first time in her very long life, she was feeling the effects of alcohol on the human body...her </span>
  <em>
    <span>own </span>
  </em>
  <span>body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What have I done? I'm so sorry, Gemma. I'm sorry Loki! He can't even hear me...I'M SORRY!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma's crying intensified listening to Tess' guilty cries. But it felt so good to be in his familiar arms, to be held and protected and comforted. Gemma leaned into him and let him support her, pressing her face into his chest and wetting his shirt with her tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You've been drinking," he said as he sat down on the bed and pulled her onto his lap, ignoring the slight twinges of pain in his midsection. "And didn't even invite me. How rude, love... you know that I love a good Cabernet Sauvignon."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He rubbed her back as he rocked her carefully, very aware of his recent injuries, feeling her tears wetting his t-shirt. It was the worst thing... seeing her like this, so broken and confused and guilt ridden. He badly wanted to change things, to put them on a reset. But he knew he couldn't, and so he tried his best to give her what he could--comfort.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Gem, it's ok, we're ok. Even Tess is ok. What we experienced in the gym showed us that you're not a weakling. You're powerful, and you can hold your own against an opponent. You should be proud of it."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YOU'RE not an opponent!" she lamented directly into his chest, her voice muffling against his t-shirt. "You're trying to help me, and I resented you. I almost KILLED you, and...and..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat up and looked at him, eyes red-rimmed and swimming with sadness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm having a hard time dealing with all of this. I almost died a few days ago, and instead Tess saved me. And I found out my husband isn't my husband but he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Loki </span>
  </em>
  <span>- no offense - and my house is gone and I'm never going to be as perfect as my sister and WHY IS EVERYTHING SO HARD???"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pressed her face into his chest again, then took a deep, shuddering breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You smell good...you smell like Dave..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He sighed, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead, so dearly wanting to cure her sadness. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I AM Dave, love. I was still myself under those blond curls and blue eyes. I didn't change anything else about myself, and I loved you with all my heart. I still do, Gem." He tipped her chin up to make her face him again, meeting her wet gaze with his own misty eyes.. "Also... you're better than your sister, trust me on this. She's </b>
  <b>
    <em>the worst</em>
  </b>
  <b>, and her children are the spawn of Muspelir demons..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma laughed in spite of herself, feeling a warmth spread in her chest at Loki's sarcastic, familiar smile. "I know. Ugh, and she married a finance guy. Finance! Boring..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then she tilted her head just a bit, realizing something for the first time as she looked up into his emerald eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And I married a god, and I didn't even know it. How's that for 'best laid plans'?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You </b>
  <b>
    <em>became </em>
  </b>
  <b>a goddess. A goddess of space. I think that beats marrying a god by a far greater margin." He smiled at her and gave a little tap to her nose. "Do you know how incredible you are? Or just how lucky I feel to have you in my life? Love, for me, was like a forbidden concept for so long... you gave me hope, Gem. I'm here to give it to you in return, if you'll still have me."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma smiled, so lost in his eyes and this happy, warm feeling that she didn’t fully register what he had said...until she did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then she froze, staring at him. “A </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddess</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! PPPFFFTTT!” She snorted dismissively, rolling her eyes. “I’m not a goddess, I’m just...me. Gemma of Podunk Smalltown, USA, who would probably be impoverished or DEAD or at the very least overwhelmingly normal and uninteresting. But YOU!” She drawled drunkenly, poking him in the chest with one finger. “YOUUUUU are an actual GOD, YOOOOUUU are LOKIIIII, Norse God of Lies and Mischief, and you’ve got myths and shit written about you from HUNDREDS of years ago, and you were raised in a PALACE and your whole family is GODS...I’m not that. I’m just lucky. Or unlucky. Or both. Just because I have some wibbly-wobbly spacey-wacey powers” - she wiggled her fingers around for emphasis - “doesn’t mean I’m a goddess, come on...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed again, which turned into a somewhat drunken sob. “I CAN’T be a goddess! That’s so crazy...that doesn’t happen! People don’t just BECOME gods...and certainly not people like </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She went off on her own alcohol-induced line of thought, completely missing Loki’s subtle plea for acceptance. Though, if she were honest (and sober)...the idea of it wasn’t as abhorrent to her as it had been a few days ago. In fact...she would probably love that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too bad she was dealing with a wine-flavored existential crisis.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We will post the chapters every Saturday. <b>Simple Saturdays are here!</b></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>